


The Grass is Greener Inside Your Heart (And I'll Be There if it Falls Apart)

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Appendicitis, Battle of New York (Marvel), Drabble Collection, Everyone Thinks Peter is Tony's Kid, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Marriage Proposal, Mind Control, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Paparazzi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Possession, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Pregnancy, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Sensory Overload, Sickfic, Stark Industries, Surgery, Team as Family, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, What Endgame ending?, Whump, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 93,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles surrounding our favorite Irondad and his Spiderson.





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from a tumblr anon: Peter asks MJ to marry him and she says yes! Yay! and Tony has a moment of shock "omg, my spider son is a grown man now hOW DID THAT HAPPEN"

Peter had freaking out the whole time. He had been planning this night for months and now it’s finally the moment. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest and he was just trying to keep his breath steady. 

He was going to propose to MJ.

He’d known he’s loved her since they were teenagers. How could he not? With her brains, her wit, and of course her beauty, well Peter just felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world that she loved him through everything. And they had been through everything. But she was still standing by him, even after all the mayhem and mishaps of him being Spider-Man. 

They were at the lake cabin at a barbecue. Happy was manning the grill, trying to hide his obvious flirting with May. Even though the tow of them had been together, he knew Happy tried to tone it down when Peter was around as a sort of respect towards him. But Peter could barely notice that with how nervous he was.

MJ was sitting by the dock playing with Morgan. He couldn’t help but smile watching MJ play with Morgan, who really was like a little sister to him.

“Quit waiting.” He turned to see Tony standing next to him. “It’s your moment kid. Good luck.” Peter smiled nervously before walking over to MJ and Morgan.

“Peter!” Morgan said with a smile on her face. “MJ and I were just skipping stones.”

“How many did you get?” Peter asked, smiling at the younger girl.

“Four skips,” Morgan said with a smile. “But MJ got six. She’s so cool.” MJ smiled at Morgan and Peter chuckled a little. “Oh, my dad’s calling for me.” Peter turned his head as Morgan ran towards where Tony was standing. Tony gave Peter a subtle thumbs up before turning away. Peter let out a breath before turning towards where MJ was sitting. 

“Your sister’s cute,” MJ said. “But you know that already.”

“Yeah Morgan’s the best,” Peter said, digging his hands into his pocket. He could feel the velvet lining of the ring box. It felt like the damn thing was burning a hole in his pocket. 

“You’re being weirdly quiet, loser,” MJ said, moving towards him. “What’s going on in that adorably hectic mind of yours?” He felt himself melt at little at her smile. His hand ran across the box in his pocket and he sighed internally.

It was now or never.

“I’ve, uh, been thinking a lot lately,” He began, glancing over at the water. Looking at the water was relaxing, because at the moment his heart was pounding in his chest. “About the future and us.”

“This could go either two ways,” MJ said. Peter glanced over at her. Her face was even, but he could’ve sworn he saw a hint of a smirk on her face. “So, you should maybe not be so nervous. It’s just me Peter.” She reached out and laced her fingers with his. 

“You always know what to say,” Peter said with a smile. “I love you. You know that, I know that. And I’m ready to make the next step if you are.” A small smile crossed MJ’s face as Peter let go of his hand and got down on one knee. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it. “Michelle Jones, will you marry me?”

“Took you long enough,” MJ said, the smile on her face only growing. Peter just smiled, though realized she hadn’t answered his question yet. “And yes dork, I will marry you.” Peter’s smile only grew as he slipped the ring onto her finger. And then he was up and kissing her, leaning slightly up on his toes to reach her. MJ wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. And in that moment, Peter felt like his heart was soaring. He pulled away and looked into her eyes and smiled. She had said yes, they were getting married.

“Oh, we have to tell everyone!” MJ just laughed but nodded. “I mean they knew I was doing this but still. You said yes! Oh man, they’re going to be so excited!” MJ just laughed again and nodded, tugging him away from the dock and towards the barbecue. 

“Well, who do you want to tell first?” She asked. But as they reached the rest of the group, Peter realized he didn’t have to pick. Everyone was sitting at the table Happy and Tony had set up in the yard. 

“Well kid?” Tony asked as Peter and MJ approached. 

“She said yes!” May shrieked with delight and ran over, hugging Peter tightly. Tony watched as Peter laughed, even as May spoke quickly and littered his face with kisses. Morgan was excitedly talking to MJ about MJ becoming her new big sister, which only made Peter who was half listening to them beam. Pepper was standing near Morgan, smiling at her daughter’s excited conversation. Happy stood next to May, a hand on Peter’s shoulder, as he was never a man of many words. 

Tony watched all of this, a smile on his face. He couldn’t believe he was getting to witness this moment. There were so many times when he thought these happy moments were gone. There was the first snap where he had lost Peter; lost someone who was family, who had grown to be like a son to him. He had been inconsolable, like it was his fault Peter was gone. And then there was the sacrifice he made to save the universe, the one that left him with a prosthetic arm, a bad leg, and comatose in the hospital for weeks. 

But he had lived. They both had. And Tony wasn’t going to miss out on living this new life he had been granted. 

Since the day he woke up in the hospital, his focus was his family. It was seeing Morgan grow up a perfect blend of him and Pepper (though Pepper still felt she was 100 percent a daddy’s girl). It was retiring from the life of Iron Man, letting the younger generation run the show with Peter at the forefront. It was being there for two graduations for Peter, one from Midtown and one from MIT, in which Rhodey had to talk Tony out of paying a very high donation to be the guest speaker at said graduation. It was spending afternoons in the workshop with Peter and eventually Morgan, watching his two kids building things left and right. It was holding tightly onto all of those moments instead of letting them slip away. It was being a man he had only dreamed of being. 

And it all felt right. 

He felt proud seeing how happy Peter was. But at the same time, it was odd. Peter was a kid anymore. Sure, that was Tony’s go-to nickname for him, but he was far from the kid he had met all those years ago. He was still the most kind and selfless person Tony had ever met, but he had matured. Gone were the overly excitable phone calls and texts about patrol, instead replaced with updates that more focused on his life outside of the suit. He didn’t always think before he charged into battle, but he certainly used his head more than he had in the past. He had grown up, into a responsible, brilliant, and wonderful person and Tony couldn’t have been prouder to witness that and even be a little bit a part of it.

“Mister Stark?” Peter asked, approaching him. Tony just smiled and pulled him into a hug.

“You did good kid,” Tony said, only loud enough for Peter to hear. “You did so damn good.” And Peter just smiled and hugged him back. 

Everything was how it should be. And Peter couldn’t wait was coming next.


	2. Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What?” Peter asked, holding his homework.
> 
> “You just,” Clint started, staring wide-eyed at Peter. “He just…”
> 
> “Huh,” Steve said, glancing at Peter, then back at Tony. And Tony had the biggest grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine The Avengers reaction to Peter holding Thor's hammer. Tony would be so proud.

“Has anyone seen my homework?” The group of Avengers, who were watching Sam and Clint playing Mario Kart, looked up at the junior member of the team. Peter’s hand was in his hair and a concerned look on his face. 

“What is it маленький паук?” Nat asked. Sam paused the game, much to Clint’s dismay. Steve was sitting next to Nat, the sketchbook in his hand closed to assist the younger member. 

“It’s his math homework.” Tony walked up behind Peter, hands in his pockets. “He just basically tore my lab apart trying to find it.” 

“I just don’t know where I put it,” Peter said, a slight whine to his voice. “And I don’t want to do it again.” 

“Man of spiders,” Thor said, walking over from the kitchen, a salad bowl full of cereal in his hand. “I believe I saw some papers that could be your Midgardian homework.” He nodded towards where his hammer was sitting.

“Oh!” Peter yelped excitedly. He ran over to it and examined the paper underneath the god’s hammer. “Yep! That’s it.”

“Crisis averted,” Tony said with a smirk. “Now come on kid. I promised your aunt I’d get you back at a reasonable time.” Peter nodded, relief on his face.

“I just have to grab my homework.”

And then he lifted up the hammer. 

The room grew silent as Peter moved Mjolnir to pick up his homework. The hammer was out of his hand as quickly as he had picked up. But the rest of the team stared at him in shock.

“What?” Peter asked, holding his homework.

“You just,” Clint started, staring wide-eyed at Peter. “He just…”

“Huh,” Steve said, glancing at Peter, then back at Tony. And Tony had the biggest grin on his face. He then glanced at Thor and chuckled.

“So, the kid rules Asgard now, right?” Tony asked, the grin still evident on his face. Thor looked at Tony, a blank look on his face. He put the giant bowl down and walked over to Peter. Peter stared up at Thor with wide-eyes. 

“T-Thor?” Peter asked timidly. The others in the room, aside from Tony who was still smirking, stared in shock and confusion. 

“He is worthy!” Thor shouted excitedly. He then pulled Peter into a bear hug, much to the shock and delight to the teenager. He then put him down, Peter still staring at Thor in shock and awe. “Man of spiders, you are worthy!”

“Hear that,” Tony said with a smirk, glancing at the rest of the team. “Kid’s worthy. The kid that I recruited.” Clint muttered under his breath and Nat just rolled her eyes. But Sam and Steve were both still looking at Peter in shock.

“Crazy,” Sam muttered, staring at the sixteen-year-old.

“Come on kid,” Tony said, walking over to Peter. He wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder. “You’ve got your homework, time to go.”

“But Thor says I’m worthy!” Peter said.

“Well you’ll still be worthy tomorrow,” Tony said. “But I might be dead if I don’t get you back to your aunt at the agreed upon time.” And then Tony started leading him towards the elevator. “Just taking the worthy kid home. You know, the sixteen-year-old who was able to lift Thor’s hammer, unlike any of you.”

“You couldn’t lift it either!” Clint hollered at him. Tony’s free hand waved Clint off. 

“Good job today kid,” Tony said as they reached the elevator.

“But I didn’t really do anything.” And then the elevator door shut and they were gone. Nat glanced at the rest of the boys in the room and sighed.

“Tony’s never going to let anyone forget that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me requests on Tumblr! https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


	3. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’ve told your aunt,” MJ was saying as Tony approached the front door. “Now’s the time to tell him.”
> 
> “I’m just nervous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter tells Tony that MJ is pregnant. He's going to be a father. Also, Tony cries.

“What time are they coming again?” Tony walked into the living room where Pepper was sitting on the couch reading. Pepper looked up from her book and smiled, the wrinkles around her eyes a little more prominent as the years went on. Tony lowered himself onto the couch, a heavy sigh coming from his mouth. It had been fifteen years since the battle with Thanos. Between his litany of injuries and age, moving was always somewhat tough. But he would’ve taken sore and slow movements over the alternative any day. 

“They should be here soon,” Pepper said, gently sweeping some of his gray hair off his forehead. Tony caught her hand and gently kissed it, earning a smile from her. “He said he was going to try and pick Morgan up from the train.” Tony smiled. 

“Christmas with the whole family.” And Pepper smiled as well. “May coming as well?”

“Happy said they’re on their way as well,” Pepper said. “Shouldn’t be long before this place is crawling with people.” 

“As it should be.”

* * *

“Hi mom, hi dad!” Tony smiled hearing Morgan’s voice. He and Pepper were still sitting in the living room. Morgan entered the house, carrying a large back.

“I see someone brought their laundry,” Pepper said with a wry smile, getting up. Morgan rolled her eyes but crossed to her mother. She put the bag down and hugged Pepper, Pepper pressing a kiss to her daughter’s cheek. “I’ll take care of that, you go say hi to your father.”

“Where’s my Maguna?” Tony asked with a cheeky smile. Morgan smirked and walked over to her dad as he slowly stood up.

“Hi dad,” Morgan said with a smile. She hugged him tightly and Tony kissed her cheek.

“You blowing those other kids away at MIT?” He asked, earning an eye-roll from Morgan. 

“She was just telling me about an A she got on a paper,” Peter said as he entered the house. “Smartest girl I know, after my wife of course.” Tony chuckled and walked over to Peter.

“Hey kid,” Tony said, before pulling him into a hug. Peter smiled and hugged him back. “How’s my company?”

“Keeps me busy,” Peter said. “Can’t wait for two and a half more years when I can hand it over to Morgan.”

“And I can ascend to my birthright,” Morgan said with a smirk as MJ walked in. Tony chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Peter. 

“Are you two still talking about this?” MJ asked, hands on her hips. “Between Morgan’s grades and Stark Industries, it’s like the same two conversations with you two.” 

“And with Mister Stark here now we’ll also talk about building something,” Peter said with a smirk and MJ rolled her eyes.

“At least Pepper and May will be here,” She said, earning a chuckle from Peter. He stepped away from Tony and wrapped his arms gently around her waist. Tony watched as MJ leaned against Peter, a small smile on her face. 

“Glad the love and romance is still there,” Tony said with a smile. MJ chuckled and Peter blushed a little. “Alright you three, come on. We’ve got a Christmas dinner to prepare.” And then Tony lead the way into the kitchen, followed by Peter, MJ, and Morgan.

* * *

Later after dinner, Tony was trying to find Peter. Morgan was in the living room, watching Happy make a fire in the fireplace. Pepper and May were cleaning the dishes from dinner. Peter and MJ had disappeared sometime after dinner, which Tony had found odd. 

He found them talking quietly on the porch.

“We’ve told your aunt,” MJ was saying as Tony approached the front door. “Now’s the time to tell him.”

“I’m just nervous.”

“Nervous about what?” Tony asked, stepping outside. Peter’s eyes widened and MJ gave her husband a look.

“I’m going inside to help Pepper and May,” MJ said. She leaned towards Peter and gently kissed him. Tony noticed Peter’s hand gently rest on her stomach. MJ whispered something to him and then she disappeared inside. 

“So, kid,” Tony began.

“It’s odd that you still call me that,” Peter said. “Kid, that is.” 

“You still call me Mister Stark,” Tony said. 

“Old habits die hard.” Peter shrugged and Tony chuckled. He was right of course. Peter was still kid or underoos and Tony was always Mister Stark to Peter. Occasionally, he’d get a Tony out Peter. But certain traditions still held up, even after so long and even after Peter was essentially a member of Tony’s family. Tony called him kid, not because Peter was young, but because Tony saw him as his kid. And Tony had proved over the years that he would do anything for his kids.

“That they do,” Tony said, ruffling Peter’s hair. “I’m sore, let’s sit.” Peter nodded and they sat down on the porch. It was a bit chilly out with the December air, but neither seemed to notice. Tony noticed that Peter was fidgeting with his hands. It was a nervous tick, something he did no matter his age. “You okay Peter?”

“There’s uh, something I have to tell you,” Peter said.

“I can tell,” Tony said. “Come on kid, it’s just me. Out with it.” Peter blew out a breath and Tony patted his shoulder supportively. 

“Okay.” Peter’s voice was tinged with nerves. He blew out another breath and sighed. “MJ’s pregnant. We’re going to have a baby. I’m going to be a dad.” He looked up at Tony. Even as he got older, Peter still had the same brown doe eyes that made him look so innocent. There was a long pause as Tony just looked at Peter. 

And then he pulled him into a tight hug.

“You’re going to be a dad kid,” Tony said, hugging him tightly. Peter hugged him back, his body relaxing from the hug. “Damn kid.” Peter pulled away and looked up at Tony. He could see that Tony’s eyes were starting to brim with tears.

“Oh,” Peter said, not sure what else to say. Tony chuckled and wiped some of his tears away. 

“Yeah oh,” Tony said. “You should be used to this by now kid.” Peter chuckled and nodded a little. “Man, you’re going to be a dad, kid. Wow.”

“I know,” Peter said. “I cried for like ten minutes when MJ told me. May cried pretty hard too.”

“Anyone else know?” Tony asked.

“Well Happy kind of knows because of May,” Peter said. “And I was going to tell Morgan after I told you.” Tony smiled and nodded. 

“Wow kid,” Tony said. “I am honestly speechless.” Peter smiled.

“There’s one other thing I wanted to ask you,” Peter said. “Obviously, my family is pretty small and MJ’s not close with her parents. But um,” Peter fidgeted with his hands again. “I was wondering if you’d allow this kid, my kid, if they could call you grandpa.”

And Tony just pulled him into another hug. Peter hugged him back, a few happy tears bleeding into Tony’s sweater. Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head, feeling a few tears of his drip down his face. 

“Yeah kid,” Tony said. “I’d be honored for your kid to call me grandpa.” Peter smiled and hugged him again. “Just, wow kid. Best news I’ve heard in a while.” Peter chuckled and nodded. And Tony just smiled, because he couldn’t imagine being any happier than he was in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me your prompts on Tumblr! http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


	4. Mind Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That bastard got to my kid,” Tony said. “I’m going to kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: During New York, Peter sides with Loki because he’s brainwashed. also, he's Tony biological son and Tony is raging, totally furious.

Peter wriggled against the hand clamped on his shoulder. He didn’t know how this happened. One minute, he was safe away from all of this madness that his dad had been dealing with and the next, some man with a bow and arrow had burst in and taken him.

“Are you sure this is a safe idea?” A man with short blonde hair stood across from him. His complexion looked off, but there was still some concern in his eyes.

“Quiet Selvig,” The man who was gripping onto Peter’s shoulder said.

“Barton, he’s a kid.” The man named Barton didn’t seem to care, and seemed to actually clamp down harder on Peter’s shoulder, earning a yelp from the young kid.

“Both of you need to be quiet!” A third man approached. His skin was pale and sickly looking. He was wearing a lot of green and black leather.

To Peter, he looked like a bad guy. And that’s exactly what he was.

“Loki do it is already,” The man named Barton said. “Kid’s pissing me off with his wriggling.” The man named Loki approached Peter. 

“So this is the son of Tony Stark,” He said with a sneer. “Well isn’t this going to be fun.” Peter glared at him, trying to ignore the fear bubbling up in him. 

“My dad’s going to stop you,” Peter said. “And he’s going to wish you were dead.” Loki looked at Peter for a second before chuckling mirthlessly.

“Well then let’s give him a good reason, shall we?” Loki lifted a strange staff in his hand. And then he tapped Peter’s forehead with it.

And everything went black.

* * *

Tony couldn’t believe how awful things had become. Thor’s crazy brother was causing mayhem and yet had been caught. But as soon as they had him, everything went to hell. The helicarrier was in trouble and Tony didn’t know if they could get any worse.

And then he found Peter on board, trying to disable one of the mechanisms powering the helicarrier. 

“Peter!” Tony shouted. The boy looked at him, but his brown eyes were vacant and cloudy, like Barton’s were. Tony felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. That bastard Loki had gotten to his son. He tried to reach for his son and Peter struck at his hand. Tony was startled, but had to fight down his emotions. This wasn’t his son; this was that creepy stick and Loki’s doing. 

“He’ll destroy you!” Peter shouted. “He’ll destroy you all!” Tony grabbed for Peter and pulled him away from the mechanism. He then blasted the piece back into place. It created a small spark and Tony ducked out of the way, covering his son. Peter just shouted, trying to pull away from Tony.

“Kiddo it’s me,” Tony said desperately, looking down at his son. Peter just stared at Tony and tried to strike him again. Tony just stared helplessly as Peter slammed his hands against his dad, trying to break free from him. 

“Stark!” It was Cap shouting for him. His eyes raised when he saw a kid attempting to attack Tony. “What the…” Tony gritted his teeth before pressing his fingers against the pressure point on Peter’s neck. Instantly, the boy went limp, his eyes shutting. Tony straightened himself up, holding his son carefully.

“Stark?” Cap asked as Tony approached him. Tony had a dark look on his face. He felt like he was going to explode.

“That bastard got to my kid,” Tony said. “I’m going to kill him.”

“Loki’s gone,” Cap said. “And Coulson…” Tony didn’t hear him. He was furious that Loki had gotten away. He was furious that this Asgardian bastard had gone anywhere near his son. And he was furious that he had gotten away. So, he just kept walking because if he stopped, he was going to lose it.

* * *

When Peter finally came to, he found himself lying in a small white room. He looked around confused. 

“Bambino?” Peter turned and saw his dad sitting into the corner.

“Dad? What happened?” Tony just crossed to Peter and hugged him tightly. And then everything hit him; everything he had done hit him like a ton of bricks.

“It’s okay buddy,” Tony whispered, tucking his son’s head into his shoulder. He was sure Natasha or Steve was watching and he didn’t want them to see Peter cry. Peter’s body just shook with sobs as he curled himself against his dad. He couldn’t believe what he did, or what he tried to do. And he had tried to harm his dad. Even though he was small and powerless, the thought still killed him.

“Hey, look at me.” Peter’s tear-stained eyes looked up at Tony. “What happened, that was not you, okay? I am not, nor could I ever be mad at you, okay? You’re my kid and I love you no matter what.” Peter nodded and Tony kissed his head. 

“Dad?” Peter asked gently. “Are you going to stop him?” Tony remembered Loki, his staff, and his plan which they still hadn’t cracked. And he remembered the anger in his heart when he saw what Loki had done to his son.

“Yeah bambino. I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me more prompts on Tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


	5. Sensory Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tony Stark!” The first flash went off and Tony immediately pulled his sunglasses on. The media had been harassing Tony in some way, shape, or form for longer than he could remember. He was used to it. “Iron Man, who’s the kid!” 
> 
> And then remembered Peter was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do one with Peter, Tony, and the paparazzi fiasco. Tony protecting Peter as he gets sensory overload and simply threatens the media leaving a mess for Pepper to clean.

“Thanks again for the pizza Mister Stark!” Tony was walking down the New York City street with Peter. They had been working in the lab for hours when Tony realized he needed to get the high schooler back to Queens. But on their way, Peter’s stomach started making noise and Tony realized the kid with the super metabolism hadn’t eaten in hours. So, they stopped for pizza. Happy had parked the car a few blocks away and they were heading back so Tony could bring Peter back to Queens before May had his head.

“Anytime kid,” Tony said with a smile. “Gotta keep that Spidey metabolism fed. Maybe I should get a refrigerator for the lab.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that Mister Stark,” Peter said, a small sheepish smile on his face. “I don’t need much.” 

“It’s just about what you need kid,” Tony said, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Sometimes, it’s about what you deserve.” Peter’s ears reddened a little, but the smile stayed on his face.

They were only about a block from the car when disaster struck.

“Tony Stark!” The first flash went off and Tony immediately pulled his sunglasses on. The media had been harassing Tony in some way, shape, or form for longer than he could remember. He was used to it. “Iron Man, who’s the kid!”

And then remembered Peter was there.

He looked over at the teen to see a horror-stricken face. This was not something Peter was used to and he could tell by how frozen Peter was. And then more cameras started going off as more paparazzi swarmed them. Peter felt like an alarm was going off in his ears. The one downside to the spider-bite was how haywire his senses could go. Usually, he could control it by simply getting away from the noise or whatever else was overloading his senses. But there were far too many people in his way. He suddenly felt very trapped. He felt his breath catch in his throat as the noise only got louder. 

“What’s your name?” A camera was shoved in his face and a strangled cry came from Peter’s mouth. He looked around, but the flashing of the cameras made it hard for him to even find Tony. He felt his brain scramble just trying to figure out what to do. “Why are you with Tony Stark?”

“S-stop,” Peter mumbled, feeling his chest tighten. Black spots started coming into view as he felt his head spin. He realized he wasn’t breathing, just pathetically gasping for air. The camera only seemed to move closer and Peter would’ve yelped, if sound was able to come from his throat.

And then the camera was slammed to the ground.

“What the hell?” The reporter shouted, staring at his broken belonging. And then he looked up to the rage-filled eyes of Tony Stark. 

“Back off,” He growled, stepping between Peter and the reporter. 

“You broke my camera!”

“And I’ll break your nose if you don’t back the hell off,” Tony said, moving so he was almost nose-to-nose with the reporter. The reporter glared at Tony, still miffed about his broken camera.

“Freedom of the press buddy,” The reporter said. “We get paid to get the story.” Tony just gritted his teeth and glared back at the reporter.

And then he punched him.

“There’s your story asshole.” The sea of reporters were shocked as the other reporter hit the ground. He began swearing as blood spilled out of his nose. But Tony just clamped his hand down on Peter’s shoulder and guided him away. He was trying to focus on getting far away from the situation and ignore the concern bubbling up as he heard Peter gasp for air. Once they were safely in the car, Tony waving Happy off to not ask questions, he focused on the distressed teenager.

“Kid, you gotta breathe,” Tony said gently. He felt his own chest tighten seeing how bad this sensory overload was. He ignored his own incoming panic attack and just modeled deep breaths for Peter. Peter stared at him, eyes wide, a painful dizziness setting in. And yet he did his best to copy Tony and breathe.

“S-sorry,” Peter said, when he finally felt like he could breathe normally. He felt horrendously drained and he had a headache worse than anything he had ever felt. And yet, he felt embarrassed and ashamed. 

“None of that was your fault Underoos,” Tony said, gently squeezing Peter’s shoulder. Peter was about to say something when Tony’s phone started ringing. He sighed, because he didn’t even have to look at his phone to know who was calling. 

“Did you punch a reporter?” He could hear the angry tone in Pepper’s voice through the phone.

“There were extenuating circumstances Pep.”

“Tony!” He just sighed and glanced at Peter. The teenager was looking out the window, trying not to listen. But Tony knew the kid was trying to hide how upset and embarrassed he was. “You know I’m going to have to clean this mess, right?”

“I can’t help punching reporters if they’re harassing a teenager,” Tony said, loud enough for Peter to hear. He heard Pepper sigh.

“Is Peter okay?” Tony glanced over at Peter. The teenager looked away from the window and back at Tony. His brown eyes were full of unimaginable sadness. So, Tony wrapped his arm around Peter and pulled him closer to him. The teenager seemed to relax and his head drooped down to Tony’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Tony said, glancing down at Peter with a small smile on his face. “Talk to you later.” He then ended the call and put his phone back into his jacket pocket.

“Thanks Mister Stark,” Peter said, his voice heavy with sleep. Tony moved his hand from Peter’s shoulder and gently carded it through Peter’s hair. The teen seemed to easily drift off to sleep, finally finding some sense of calm and peace.

“For you kid, anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts on Tumblr! http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


	6. After New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony couldn’t stand being in the debriefing. He understood that it was important, but he had more important things to do.
> 
> Like making sure his son was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can we please have an au much like this chapter where Peter is tony’s secret son and he’s really young during the battle of NY. He bursts into the debriefing, finding his dad after the battle, the team’s reaction to him having a kid/how different he is with him whilst peter is just scared because his dad almost died and then fell from the sky.

Tony couldn’t stand being in the debriefing. He understood that it was important, but he had more important things to do.  
  
Like making sure his son was okay.  
  
Peter was probably Tony’s best kept secret. As soon as he became a father, he knew he would do anything to protect his son. Tony had been exposed to the paparazzi at a young age because of his father and Tony knew that he didn’t want that for his own son. So between NDAs and stopping any photos of Peter getting out, most of the world was unaware that Tony Stark had a son. A son that Tony was desperate to go check on.  
  
He could see Natasha watching him from the other side of the table as Fury droned on. He was always curious if she knew about Peter. She knew the most about him out of the team, partially because she worked for him for a short time and partially because she was a very good spy.   
  
“No, you can’t just...” Fury stopped when they all heard Maria Hill’s voice from outside of the conference room. She seemed to be arguing with someone, but it was only her voice they could hear.  
  
And then the door burst open and Peter came running in.  
  
“Dad!” Tony didn’t have time to register the shock on everyone’s faces (well, except Natasha and Fury). Because Peter was running over to him and Tony was far too relieved to care. He stood up just as Peter basically launched himself at his dad. Tony scooped him up easily and hugged him tightly. It seemed like that was enough for the small boy and he started to cry.  
  
“Hey, hey it’s okay buddy.” His tone was gentle as he walked away from the table, still holding tightly to his son. Peter buried his head in his dads shoulder and Tony just gently kissed the top of his head.  
  
“Tony?” It was Bruce who spoke up, but Tony just waved him off. He was trying to calm his son down and reassure Peter that he was okay.  
  
“I was really scared,” Peter said, looking up at his dad.  
  
“I’m sorry buddy,” Tony said. “But I’m okay now, I promise.” Peter nodded and Tony wiped some of his tears away. “How’d you even get in here?”  
  
“Uncle Rhodey.” The boy said it like it was the most obvious answer in the world.  
  
“Well your uncle and I are going to have a long chat about letting you into top secret government facilities.” Fury cleared his throat, and it was then that Tony remembered the rest of the room.  
  
“I’m not imagining this right?” It was Clint who spoke up. “Like I know Thor’s brother messed with my head, but we’re all seeing this, right?” He looked at Nat, who just nodded.  
  
“Stark,” Cap said and Tony looked over at him. His face was a mixture of concern and something that Tony couldn’t place.  
  
“Tony,” Bruce started, a little uncertainty in his voice. “Who…who is this kid?” Tony sighed and kissed Peter’s head. Peter just pulled himself closer to his dad and rested his head on his shoulder.

“This is Peter,” Tony said, moving towards the group. “He’s my son.”

“You have a son?” Bruce asked. “Since when?”

“Since he was born,” Tony said nonchalantly. Bruce just sputtered a little and looked around. Thor was just smiling and Natasha didn’t look surprised at all. But Clint still looked like he couldn’t believe his eyes and Steve looked surprised as well.

“Dad?” Peter spoke up. “Uncle Rhodey said you turned to some strangers instead of him to save New York.” Tony chuckled a little, knowing Rhodey was probably annoyed that Tony didn’t turn to him. Not that he had much choice. “Are these those people?”

“Yeah buddy,” Tony said, looking over at his son and smiling. “Do you want to meet them?”

“Stark we’re in the middle of a debriefing,” Fury said, rolling his eye.

“Should have thought about that before you didn’t include Rhodey in your super-secret boy band,” Tony said. “Probably should go make sure he’s not driving Agent Hill crazy.” Fury just grumbled but walked out of the room. “Hey double agent, this a surprise to you?”

“No,” Natasha said, standing up. “I vetted you very, very well.” Tony just nodded, a slight smirk on his face, Natasha approached them and smiled at Peter. “Peter, is it? I’m Natasha.”

“Hi.” Peter said, lifting his head up a little. “Did you help my dad?” 

“I did,” She said with a small smile. “And it’s really nice to meet you.” Peter smiled at her and Tony swore he saw a flash of maternal energy from the Black Widow herself. She then headed out of the room, dragging Clint with her, who was still shocked beyond words.

“Man of Iron!” Thor boomed approaching. “You have a son.”

“I do Point Break,” Tony said. “Peter, this is Thor. He controls thunder.” Peter’s eyes went wide and he gasped.

“Cool!” Peter said with a smile. “Can you show me how?” Tony just chuckled and Thor smiled.

“It would be my honor Starkson,” Thor said. “But I believe on Midgard, I must receive permission from your father first.”

“Dad?” Peter asked. 

“Maybe another time kiddo,” Tony said. “I have to get you home. And call Pepper.” Peter just pouted and Tony kissed the side of his head. Thor then nodded to them before walking away. Bruce approached tentatively, wringing his hands as he did.

“So, a kid?” Bruce asked.

“Pretty great, huh?” Bruce just chuckled. “Peter, this is my friend Bruce. He’s really smart and I’m trying to convince him to work on some projects back at the Tower. In my workshop.”

“My dad doesn’t let anyone into his workshop,” Peter said. “Except for Uncle Rhodey, Pepper, and me. So that’s like really special that he wants to let you in there.” Peter bought his voice down to a whisper. “That’s where he does all of his coolest projects.” Bruce just smiled a little.

“Kid makes a good point,” Tony said.

“I’ll let you know Tony,” Bruce said before leaving the room. Which left Tony, still holding Peter, and Cap in the room. He had an odd look on his face. It wasn’t like Clint, who had just looked flabbergasted that Tony had a kid. No there were a sadness and a confusion to the look on his face. Tony wasn’t sure if he was going to say anything. They hadn’t been on the best of terms since the moment they met. He didn’t know if it was because of Cap being raised in a different time, not liking the way Tony did things, or pre-judging him because of who his father was. 

“Dad,” Peter said. “Who’s that?” Cap took that at his moment to stand up and walk over.

“Peter, this is Cap,” Tony said. “Or Captain America as everyone else calls him.” Peter nodded and looked over at Cap.

“So, you all saved the day with my dad?” Peter asked.

“Your dad saved the day,” Cap said, smiling a little at Peter. “He’s a hero.” He then looked at Tony. “I think I might’ve misjudged you.”

“It’s been known to happen,” Tony said with a shrug. Cap nodded and glanced at Peter again. Tony wondered if seeing him with Peter was changing Cap’s mind about him. And then he left the room without another word. Tony sighed and then looked at his son. 

“You ready to get out of here bambino?” Tony asked, kissing the side of his son’s head. Peter nodded and wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck, hugging him. “Alright, let’s go make sure your Uncle Rhodey didn’t get arrested and then I’m pretty hungry. You want to try some new food with me and the rest of the super-secret boy-band?” Peter giggled but nodded. “Good. I love you bambino, you know that right?” 

"I love you too, dad.” Tony just smiled and kissed his son’s cheek. Maybe Peter’s existence wasn’t a big secret anymore, but Tony had his son with him.

And that was all that was really important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts on Tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


	7. Ghosted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go back for a second. Peter ignored Nick Fury? Like, he ghosted the former director of SHIELD?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Tony reacts to Nick Fury being ghosted by Peter on the phone. Like father, like son, apparently.

“_And then he ignored the call_!” Tony, who was pouring himself a glass of water, stopped what he was doing. He turned towards the kitchen table, a smirk on his face. Morgan was sitting at the table, drawing a picture. Tony looked up at the ceiling and chuckled.

“He ignored the call Hap?”

“_Yes_!” He could hear the irritation in Happy’s voice, but Tony was just trying not to laugh any harder. “_He ignored a call from Nicky Fury. You know as well as I do, that you do not ignore Nick Fury! Now, he’s going to start calling me! I don’t want to hear from Nick Fury_!”

“Go back for a second,” Tony said, more chuckles coming out of him. “Peter ignored Nick Fury? Like, he ghosted the former director of SHIELD?” 

“_Are you even listening to me_?” Happy asked, nearly shouting. And then Tony started laughing loudly. He gripped the counter, because he was laughing so hard and because he was still recovering from all his injuries and surgeries. “_You know what, maybe I’ll tell Fury to yell at you and not me_!” And then the call ended. 

“Daddy?” Morgan asked as Tony stood up straight, recovering from his laughing burst. “What’s so funny?”

“Peter did something silly, baby,” Tony said, wiping a few tears from his eyes. Morgan just shrugged before going back to her drawing. “FRIDAY, call Peter.”

“_Oh, hey Mister Stark_,” Peter’s voice came through the whole kitchen. Morgan looked up from drawing excitedly.

“Petey!”

“_Hi Morgan_!” Tony smiled, always enjoying hearing or seeing the two interact.

“You made daddy laugh really hard!” Morgan said. Tony chuckled and he swore he could hear Peter smiling through the call.

“Maguna, can you go ask mom when she wants to start dinner?” Morgan pouted, clearly wanting to keep talking to Peter. Tony walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. That seemed to be enough for Morgan and she skipped out of the room. 

“_So, what’s up Mister Stark_?” Peter asked.

“Happy just called me,” Tony said with a smirk. “And said that you ghosted Nick Fury?”

“_Yeah because he probably wants something from me_,” Peter said. “_And I leave for Europe next week! I don’t want to get dragged into some mission and miss out on going to Europe!_”

“Technically kid, you’ve been to Europe.” 

“_That doesn’t count, Mister Stark_,” Peter said. Tony chuckled a little. “_You’re not mad at me for ignoring him, are you_?” Tony sighed and shook his head.

“Kid, I’m not mad,” Tony began. “In fact, I laughed far too hard when Happy told me you ghosted Fury. I meant even be a little proud of you for doing it.”

“_Really_?” Peter asked, a tone of shock to his voice. 

“It was a very Tony Stark move,” Tony said with a smirk. “Honestly kid, at this rate, you’re going to convince people we might actually be related.”

“_Would that be so bad_?” Tony smiled and he wondered if Peter was smiling on his end of the call.

“No kid,” Tony said. “That wouldn’t be so bad at all.” He heard Peter chuckle a little. “You still coming over this weekend? It’s our last chance to see you before your big European adventure.”

“_Yep! Wouldn’t miss it for the world_!”

“Great. See you then Underoos. And keep ghosting Fury, it’s honestly the most hilarious thing you’ve ever done.” Peter laughed and Tony smiled. “See you in a few days kid.” 

“_Bye Mister Stark_!” And then the call ended. Tony leaned against the counter and smiled. Then, Pepper and Morgan walked into the kitchen.

“Is Peter still on the phone?” Morgan asked, who was tugging Pepper into the kitchen.

“No Maguna,” Tony said as Morgan ran over to him. She pouted and Tony leaned down, ignoring the pain in his body, and picked her up. “But he’s visiting this weekend so you can talk to him and play with him then. 

“Yay!” Morgan said excitedly. He glanced at Pepper who just smiled. And as the family began working on dinner, Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at his conversations with Peter and Happy. Because Peter ghosting Fury was pretty funny. 

“What are you laughing about?” Pepper asked as Tony sat Morgan on the counter. 

“Peter ghosted Fury.” Pepper nodded, a small smirk on her face. “Pretty funny, huh?” 

“Like father, like son,” Pepper teased. And Tony just smiled. Because Peter was family and at this point, Tony didn’t mind people viewing Peter as his son. It was a pretty big compliment anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


	8. CPR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The kid almost drowned because you lose your god damn mind any time Hydra is mentioned!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter gets hurt (or drowns) somehow and Tony has to perform CPR on him.

“Get him out of the water!” Tony could barely breathe as Cap hauled Peter out of the river. The mission had gone completely wrong from the start, but Peter nearly drowning because he was fighting off a Hydra agent, well Tony thought he was literally about to burst from how concerned and upset he was.

“Set him down! Nat, where’s the jet?”

“Tony, calm down.” Tony turned on Cap, an intense gaze in his eyes. He could see that Cap was already regretting his statement just based on Tony’s look.

“I will not!” Tony shouted. “The kid almost drowned because you lose your god damn mind any time Hydra is mentioned!” He kneeled down next to Peter and peeled the mask away from his face. 

“Tony.”

“Just…go find Nat!” Cap took off as Tony checked Peter’s pulse. It was barely there and Tony could feel his chest tightening. No. He could not be having a panic attack right now. He needed to make sure Peter was okay. 

“Alright kid,” Tony said, placing his hands over his chest. “Time to save your life.” Tony couldn’t remember the last time he had to administer CPR. He had never found it necessary, but now he was glad Rhodey forced him to not only take the class, but keep up on it.

“Come on kid,” Tony mumbled as he moved on to his second set of compressions. “Who’s going to make stupid pop culture references, huh? Who’s going to help me in the lab?” He felt low on his own air supply, probably from the growing panic taking hold of his chest, but he didn’t care. Peter was still just lying there, pale and not breathing.

Tony suddenly realized he couldn’t lose the kid. He was a good kid, too smart for his own good. He needed to protect Peter. To help him and mentor him. He needed Peter around. He could feel himself gasping for air as he tried to continue the CPR. 

“Tony,” Someone was saying his name and trying to tear him away from Peter. Tony just shook his head. He needed to keep going. “Tones.” He felt Rhodey pull him away from Peter. “You gotta breathe man.” 

“P-Peter,” He stuttered out. His vision was a little spotty, from the lack of oxygen, but when he looked down at Peter, he could see Nat had taken over on CPR.

“He’s going to be okay,” Rhodey reassured him as Tony took deep breaths. It didn’t seem to help; he wasn’t going to stop panicking until Peter was okay. 

And then Peter spat up water.

“Oh, thank god.” Tony sunk down to the ground next to Peter. Peter looked around, clearly very confused. Then he spotted Tony.

“M-Mister S-Stark,” His voice was weak. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. The kid was okay. Tony stood up slowly, relief flooding through him. Peter tried to stand up, but stumbled. Tony was able to catch him and keep him from falling.

“I got you kid,” He said gently. He followed the rest of the team back to the plane, helping Peter the whole way. Once they were back at the jet, Tony found a place for Peter to lie down. 

“I’m f-fine Mister Stark,” Peter mumbled, a drowsiness to his voice. 

“You’re exhausted and you almost drowned,” Tony said, sitting down next to him. “It’s okay if you rest.” The rest of the team found their seats and Nat prepared the jet for takeoff.

“Okay,” Peter muttered, his eyes heavy with sleep. By the time the jet was in the air, Peter was fast asleep, Tony gently carding his hand through his hair. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the kid was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr! https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


	9. Is He Your Kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do I have a nephew that you never told me about?”
> 
> “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine The Avengers being shocked when they realize that Tony and Peter are not really related.

Rhodey was the first one.

He had come into Tony’s workshop as Peter was getting ready to leave for the day.

“Oh, hey platypus,” Tony said with a smirk. Rhodey smiled but eyed the teenager suspiciously. 

“Whoa, you’re War Machine!” Rhodey smirked a little and chuckled “Mister Stark, it’s War Machine!”

“I know kid,” Tony said. “He’s been my friend for a while now. Now skedaddle, Happy’ll drive you home.” He ruffled Peter’s hair and Peter grabbed his backpack. 

“Bye Mister Stark!” He then jogged out of the lab. Tony smiled after the kid as Rhodey walked over to him.

And then Rhodey punched his arm. 

“Jesus platypus, what was that for?” 

“Do I have a nephew that you never told me about?”

“What?” Rhodey gave Tony a look and nodded in the direction of where Peter had gone. “Peter? You think he’s mine?” 

“Why else would you be hanging out with a teenager?”

“Two words,” Tony started, rubbing his arm a little. “Spider-guy and Germany.” Rhodey’s face was confused for a second. And then it dawned on him. His eyes went a little wide. 

“Him?” Tony nodded. “You recruited a child?”

“Teenager,” Tony clarified. “And he was running around Queens in a onesie. I gave him an upgrade for his service.” Rhodey just shook his head and sighed. “You actually thought he was my kid? And that I’d keep something that like from you?” 

“You didn’t tell me when you popped the question to Pepper,” Rhodey pointed out. “I had to read that in the news.” Tony just shook his head. “Seems like a good kid though.” 

“He is.” Tony said with a soft smile. “Clever too.” Rhodey gave him a look. “I’m 100 percent positive he’s not mine. Now do you actually want to get into why you’re here?” Rhodey chuckled a little but nodded, moving away from the previous conversation.

* * *

Wanda and Vision were second. 

When the Rogues were pardoned, they were the first ones to come back. It was clear Vision had talked Wanda into it, as she was still pretty uncomfortable around Tony. But it was peaceful and it was clear Vision was happy she wasn’t on the run.

They were cuddled up on the couch when Tony walked into the common space.

“Either of you see a teenager about my shoulder height running around here?” Tony asked. Wanda looked confused and Vision shook his head. “FRIDAY?”

“Peter is in the training room with Colonel Rhodes,” FRIDAY’s voice intoned. “Would you like me to inform them that you’re looking for them?” 

“Yes, thank you,” Tony said. He was about to leave when Wanda spoke up.

“Who’s Peter?” She asked.

“Bright kid from Queens,” Tony said. “My intern.” Wanda made an odd and looked at Vision. She was about to speak up again when Peter came into the room.

“You were looking for me Mister Stark?” He asked, clearly sweaty from working out. Tony gave him a look. “Colonel Rhodes was showing me some fighting techniques. He’s like so cool.” Tony chuckled. 

“Just wanted to let you know I’m making dinner soon,” Tony said. “Any requests?”

“Oooh, can you make that chicken dish you made the other week?” Peter asked, a smile on his face. Tony chuckled and nodded. “Awesome!”

“I’ll get on that while you clean up,” Tony said, ruffling his sweaty hair. Peter smiled and headed out of the common room towards where the living quarters were.

“Is he your son?” Wanda asked. Tony, who had forgotten they were there, turned towards Wanda with a shocked look on his face. 

“The statistical probability is low but still plausible,” Vision pointed out. Tony just shook his head.

“You have access to literally all of my personal life.”

“Had,” Vision amended. “I do not have access to any events that have occurred in your personal life since Sokovia.”

“Still,” Tony said. “And he’s not.”

“So, you’re just what,” Wanda started, a shocked look on her face “Mentoring a random teenager?” 

“A really bright and kind teenager,” Tony said. “Maybe you two should talk to him instead of assuming who he may or may not be.” Wanda glanced at Vision, who simply shrugged. Tony sighed and then left the room. He couldn’t believe someone else had thought that Peter was his kid.

* * *

The final straw was when Clint asked him.

Once Clint’s house arrest was lifted, he started making regular visits to the Compound. He claimed he wanted to check on Wanda and Nat, who had returned recently. But Tony figured he also just missed the team. 

Clint was sitting in the kitchen with Nat when Tony walked in with Peter. Peter was going on and on about his upcoming Decathlon meet.

“Oh hi Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanoff,” Peter said, noticing them. 

“It’s Nat, Peter,” She said, with a small smile. Peter smiled and nodded.

“Whatcha going on about Peter?” Clint asked. 

“Academic Decathlon,” Peter said. “I’m the physics guy.” Tony smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Peter glanced at Tony and smile brightly. Clint watched the two with an intrigued look on his face. 

“How old are you Peter?” Clint asked.

“Sixteen,” Peter said. “Ms. Romanoff,” She gave him a look. “I mean Nat, told me I’m only a little older than your daughter Lila.” Clint smiled a little and nodded, but he was looking back and forth between Peter and Tony. Then his phone started ringing. “Oh, it’s Ned.”

“Go ahead kid,” Tony said. “I’ll meet you back in the lab.” Peter nodded and walked away, answering his phone as he did.

“Is he your kid?” Tony turned towards Clint, eyes wide. “Is it like a secret or something?” Nat just rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

“He’s not…I didn’t…” Tony groaned in frustration. “How many people are going to think he’s my kid?”

“Well why else would you have a teenager around,” Clint said with a shrug. Tony just groaned and again and rolled his eyes. “So, is Peter your kid or not?”

“No,” Tony said, covering his face. Clint just raised an eyebrow, as if he didn’t buy it. “He’s not!”

“Impossible,” Clint said, getting up. "Kid kind of looks like you and you act like such a dad when he's around! There's no way he's not." Nat just smirked a little and followed after him. Tony just sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“So, everyone thinks I’m your son?” His head shot to the side when he heard Peter’s voice. Tony stared at him, not sure what to say. “I don’t have to start calling you dad, do I?”

“Kid, I swear to god.” And Peter just laughed as Tony grumbled, heading back towards the lab, the teenager following after him, chuckling. Tony rolled his eyes, but a small smile crossed his face. 

Peter wasn’t a bad kid. Maybe the confusion wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


	10. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re meeting my family,” Peter said, turning towards her. “My whole family. The only other person I’ve introduced to them was Ned and that was super different so…” He took a deep breath. “I am very nervous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you maybe possibly do a chapter where Peter is introducing his Michelle to Tony and the Avengers cause he’s finally showing her where he lives cause he’s Tony’s son.

“Hey dork, stop shaking your leg.” Peter looked over at MJ, who had glanced up from her book. His leg, which was bouncing up and down, stopped when she spoke up. 

“Sorry,” He said, smiling sheepishly. “I’m just nervous.” MJ closed her book and looked at her boyfriend. 

“Peter, you have nothing to be nervous about.” Peter sighed and looked towards the front of the car. Happy was driving and occasionally looking at Peter from the rearview mirror. Peter leaned forward and pressed the button to close the divider. MJ raised an eyebrow as he did.

“You’re meeting my family,” Peter said, turning towards her. “My whole family. The only other person I’ve introduced to them was Ned and that was super different so…” He took a deep breath. “I am very nervous.” 

“It’ll be fine,” MJ said, taking his hand. Peter was about to continue on about his anxieties, when the divider came down. 

“We’re here,” Happy said. Peter gulped a little as the car pulled in to the private garage of the Tower. “And next time kid, no closed dividers. Gotta keep you decent.”

“Uncle Happy!” Peter’s ears turned red at the driver’s comment. The redness only grew when he saw MJ smirked. Happy chuckled as he put the car in park. Peter got out of the car quickly and held his hand out for MJ. He tried to steady his breathing as they walked towards the elevator. He knew Happy was right behind them, but Peter was just focused on trying to relax. The elevator ride was far too short as they reached the penthouse. 

He just hoped this all went well. 

“Petey!” Morgan was waiting by the elevator when it opened. Peter dropped MJ’s hand as his sister threw herself at him. Peter smiled, a small sense of relief seeing Morgan first, as he scooped her up. 

“Hey little miss,” Peter said. He walked out of the elevator, MJ a step behind him. 

“Is that your girlfriend?” Morgan was attempting to whisper, but she was six and it came out louder than it was supposed to. Peter flushed a little with embarrassment, but saw out of the corner of his eye, that MJ smiled.

“Yes, it is,” Peter said. He stopped and turned towards Morgan. “Morgan, this is MJ.”

“Hi Morgan,” MJ said with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you. Your brother has told me a lot about you.”

“Did he tell you that we play superheroes?” Morgan asked. MJ just smiled more and nodded. Morgan poked Peter’s shoulder and he looked over at her. “She’s really pretty.”

“I know.” The comment earned a smile from MJ, which just made Peter smile. They continued walking towards the common room. Morgan meeting MJ went well, but Morgan was also a kid and amazingly sweet to most people. He knew that from experience, having missed the first few years of her life and her still welcoming him as her brother with open arms.

“There are my two kids.” Tony was sitting on the couch in the common room, Pepper next to him with a book on her lap. Pepper looked up and smiled, seeing Peter and Morgan together. “And we have a guest! Come help me up kiddo.” Peter put Morgan down and she ran over to Pepper. Peter walked over to his dad and helped him up, the proof of his sacrifice in the battle with Thanos written in the exertion on his face. 

“Don’t embarrass me,” Peter whispered as he helped his dad up. Tony just glanced at his son and smirked. Peter suddenly felt very nervous again.

“Miss Jones,” Tony said, turning towards the curly haired girl. “A pleasure to finally meet my son’s girlfriend.”

“I’ve been told it’s tough to get a meeting with you,” MJ said. Tony chuckled and nodded to Peter. Peter helped his dad sit back down on the couch.

“It’s so nice to meet you Michelle,” Pepper said with a smile.

“She goes by MJ,” Peter said, sitting down on the couch. He glanced at MJ, who sat down next to him.

“Michelle is the feminine form of Michael which means “who is like God” and I don’t believe in religion so if felt wrong to go by that,” She said. “And MJ sounds cooler.” Tony smirked, entertained by her response.

“I see now why you’re the captain of the Decathlon team,” Tony said. 

“I’ve heard that sort of thing looks good on college applications,” MJ said. “If you’re into that sort of thing.” 

“Not going to college?” Pepper asked with a slight raise of an eyebrow. Peter looked back and forth between his girlfriend and his step-mother, not sure what to say.

“N-no, she is,” Peter said, feeling a little nervous.

“Full ride to Columbia,” MJ said. “They have a great gender studies program. And I hear it’s only a two-hour bus ride to Cambridge.” She glanced at Peter and he smiled. Tony looked over at his wife, both pleased with her responses.

“Why didn’t anyone tell us we have guests?” Peter’s eyes went wide as the rest of the team came in. Natasha was standing at the head of the group, Wanda and Clint flanking her side. Behind them were Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Bruce. Peter knew this was the moment they were all going to meet MJ. 

And he was starting to panic.

“Did we not tell the freeloaders we had a guest over?” Tony asked, glancing at Pepper. Pepper just rolled her eyes, a slight smirk playing on her lips. “Well people who live in my house, we have a guest over.”

“This is Peter’s girlfriend, MJ,” Pepper said. MJ just smiled a tight-lipped smile at the group.

“Ah, so she’s the one dating the pipsqueak,” Sam said. Peter bit his lip, knowing Sam was, as always, trying to get a rise out of him.

“Who are you?” MJ asked, earning a snort from Bucky. Sam just looked impressed with her retort. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Steve said to MJ before nudging Sam out of the room, Bucky following after them with a nod to the group.

“маленький паук,” Nat said, getting Peter’s attention. “Are you going to properly introduce us?”

“Oh,” Peter said, feeling his ears reddened. “Nat, Clint, Bruce, Wanda, this is MJ. My girlfriend.”

“Hey,” MJ said with a nod. 

“Nice to meet you,” Clint said. “I have a teenage daughter and if I went out of my way to embarrass Peter now, I think that might come back to haunt me one day so, again, a pleasure.” Peter breathed a sigh of relief and Tony chuckled. Clint exited the room, patting Tony’s shoulder on the way out. 

“I already assume you know how smart yet not smart Peter can be,” Bruce said, earning a slight groan from Peter out of embarrassment. Tony gave Bruce a thumbs up and Bruce smirked before leaving the room.

“Ignore him,” Nat said. “Tony probably put him up to that.” 

“My dad definitely put him up to that,” Peter said miserably. Tony just chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair. 

“Don’t worry Peter,” Wanda said, getting the teen’s attention. “We won’t try and embarrass you.” Peter offered her an unsure smile. 

“I do have a question for you both,” MJ said. The two women looked over at her. “I always wondered what it was like being females in a very male dominated team and you both managed to still stand up for your beliefs and operate as strong independent females.” Wanda looked a little confused but Nat smiled.

“I like her,” Nat said. “I’d be happy to answer that. If Tony will allow us to join your dinner.”

“Even though you wouldn’t embarrass my kid in front of his girlfriend?” Tony asked, earning him a smack on the arm from Pepper.

“If it’s alright with Peter and MJ,” Pepper said. She looked over at Peter, who still had a deer-in-headlights look on his face.

“You’d be the coolest boyfriend ever if I got to talk to them,” MJ said. That seemed to be enough for Peter as he smiled a little.

“Fine by me,” Peter said. MJ smiled and took his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. Tony sighed and slowly pulled himself off the couch, using a nearby cane to help himself up.

“Well since double agent didn’t want to help me,” Tony said. “Maybe you two can help me set the now expanded table.” Nat rolled her eyes, but nodded a small smirk on her face.

“I wanna help!” Morgan shouted, climbing off Pepper’s lap. She ran towards the dining room, Pepper quickly up and after her.

“Need a hand dad?” Tony waved him off and nodded towards Nat and Wanda. And then the three adults headed out of the room.

“Your family’s cool,” MJ said. “Like they’re all superheroes and stuff, but they also love you and embarrass you like any normal family, and I think that’s pretty cool.” Peter smiled, thinking about what she said. His family was dysfunctional at best. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Yeah,” He said, his smile only growing. “They’re pretty cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream with me on Tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


	11. Trains and Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y-you’re n-not real. You’re j-just a-another simulation.” 
> 
> “Underoos, it’s me,” 
> 
> “Prove it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In Far From Home scene where Peter is injured and in the train and then calls Happy. What if Tony finds him in the train and stitch him up while listening to Peter's rant.

Tony was alerted as soon as Peter’s heart rate spiked. He knew something was going on in Europe, but May had assured him that Peter was handling it. And it seemed like, other than a slight mess in Venice, Peter was in fact handling it.

But when his heart rate started steadily spiking as he headed towards Berlin (because of course Tony was tracking his suit), Tony didn’t hesitate to jump into action.

“I’m not bringing the suit,” He promised Pepper, who had stared at him with concerned eyes. “I just need to make sure the kid is okay.”

“Be careful.” Her voice had been gentle, but Tony could promise that. He didn’t want to fight any battles. He just wanted to make sure Peter was okay.

But the time his jet had touched down in Berlin, Peter’s heart rate was out of control. The kid seemed to basically be having a panic attack while also being physically attached. Tony fought down his growing panic. Peter was still alive. Maybe a little hurt, but the suit was still registering him as alive. 

When Tony found him on the train, Peter was a bloody mess, barely awake.

“Kid?” Tony hobbled over to Peter when he spotted him, not sure he was really seeing this. Peter just cried out in pain. Tony sat down next to him, placing the backpack he was holding on the seat across from them. “Kid, it’s me. Come on kiddo, open your eyes.” 

“M-Mister S-Stark?” Peter’s voice was small and weary. Tony smiled a little out of relief, gently running his fingers through Peter’s hair. “W-what…H-how?”

“You don’t think I’m not always tracking your suit?” Peter stared at Tony, still not believing he was there. He looked at Tony with such scared eyes and shook his head. “Kid?” Peter just shook his head more, worrying Tony. 

“Y-you’re n-not real,” Peter said, his eyes welling up with tears. “You’re j-just a-another simulation.” Tony reached for Peter but Peter leaned back so quickly that he smacked into the window.

“Underoos, it’s me,” Tony said. What the hell had Peter been through?

“Prove it.” His eyes were full of more fear than Tony had ever seen. “Tell me something only the real Mister Stark would know.” Peter was nearly shaking with fear and Tony just wanted to comfort him. But clearly this was important.

“May served me a walnut date loaf the first time I visited your apartment,” Tony said. “I lied and told her it was for the September grant and you asked me if money was involved. You kept your onesie in your ceiling. You webbed my hand to your door when I said I was going to tell your aunt. You said you couldn’t go to Germany because you had homework.” He paused and looked at Peter and realized the teenager was crying. “Does that prove it?” 

“Mister Stark,” Peter said before toppling over into Tony. Tony hugged Peter tight enough to let him know he was really there, but still gently enough to not aggravate any of his injuries. And he just simply held Peter as he cried, wondering what the kid had been through.

* * *

“Ow!” 

“Relax.” Tony had managed to get Peter off the train and to his private plane where Happy was waiting. Happy was stitching Peter up because Tony’s hands weren’t as steady as they used to be.

“Don’t tell me to relax!” Peter shouted. Peter stood up from his seat in anger. Before he could continue, Tony looked over at Happy.

“Give us a second Hap.” The other man nodded and disappeared into the cockpit of the plane, closing the door behind him. “Kid.”

“I can’t relax Mister Stark!” Peter shouted, a few tears dripping down his face. “I screwed up. Bad. Those glasses, you trusted me with them and I gave them to Beck! I trusted him and now, because of me, he’s going to kill my friends and probably a lot of other people so I can’t relax!” Tony stared at him, keeping his face even as Peter ranted. When he was done, Tony just simply pointed to the seat across from him. 

“Sit.” Peter went to say something and Tony shook his head. “Kid, sit down.” Peter frowned but did as he was told. “So, you trusted the wrong person. I literally trusted a man who was not only trying to steal my company but also tried to have me killed. We all make mistakes.” 

“Not mistakes that get people killed.”

“Kid you really gotta read up on the things I’ve done.” Peter just sighed and Tony couldn’t help but feel bad for him. “I left those glasses to you because I trust you. You are the smartest kid I have ever met. But not only that, you are intuitive, clever, and kind. Your heart is what makes you a hero. I’ve known that since you risked your neck to save Toomes’ life. You let your heart lead our instincts.”

“Until it leads to me trusting a mad man who wants to murder me and my friends.” Peter wiped a few tears away, feeling horrible. “Beck knows everything. And with EDITH, he can track everything and everyone. I…I don’t know how to stop him.”

“Yeah you do kid,” Tony said. “You always know what to do.” Tony leaned forward and tapped Peter’s head. “Just let this be guided by everything that makes you good and everything that makes you Spider-Man and you’ll save the day and your friends.” Tony leaned back. “I believe in you kid. Now it’s your turn.” Peter smiled tearfully at Tony. 

“Thanks Mister Stark.” 

“Anytime kid,” Tony said with a small smile. “Now, what are you going to do?” Peter pulled himself out of his chair.

“I’m going to stop Beck,” Peter said, a determined look on his face. “But I need a suit. And I need to find my friends.” Tony smirked and tapped his watch. The back room of the plane opened. “Have at it, kid. Happy and I will find your friends.” Peter nodded and moved quickly towards the back of the plane. Tony smiled a little before calling Happy to the back to do as he promised. 

And as Peter designed his suit, Tony knew he was going to be okay and he was going to save the day. He was, after all, the best superhero Tony knew. Nothing could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


	12. Overheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter shouldn’t have been eavesdropping. He was supposed to be the guest of honor at Morgan’s tea party. But Morgan wanted a glass of water (and juicepops as always), so Peter had gone to get it. But as he approached the kitchen, he could hear Mister Stark talking.
> 
> “When it comes down to it,” He could hear Mister Stark saying. “I’m glad that Peter got snapped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So, one night when Peter is staying at the cabin, he hears Mr. Stark tell Pepper that he was glad Peter got snapped. Peter then overthinks and tries to run away, not hearing that Tony was glad because he didn’t want to see peter suffer on the ship and how he didn’t think he would’ve made it. Peter ends up having a nasty panic attack in the woods or something, Tony gets an alert and finds him in an awful state, then enter the fluff and cuddles and Tony explaining.

Peter shouldn’t have been eavesdropping. He was supposed to be the guest of honor at Morgan’s tea party. But Morgan wanted a glass of water (and juicepops as always), so Peter had gone to get it. But as he approached the kitchen, he could hear Mister Stark talking.

“When it comes down to it,” He could hear Mister Stark saying. “I’m glad that Peter got snapped.”

Peter stumbled back, feeling a sudden tightness in his chest. Had he heard that correctly? Mister Stark was glad that he had been snapped? That he had basically died? The tightness grew and Peter felt like he could hear his heart was beating in his ears. 

“Petey?” Somehow Morgan was there. But he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. Mister Stark was glad he had been snapped. He didn’t care about him. He was just letting him be there out of obligation. “Petey?” He couldn’t breathe, _he couldn’t breathe_. “Daddy!” 

But Peter wasn’t in the house anymore. He was running, running as fast as his legs could carry him, until the tightness in his chest and the burning in his lungs wouldn’t let him move anymore. He crumpled to the ground, the darkness of the woods surrounding him. He gasped for air, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. But his vision swirled, not that he could tell the difference between the trees in the darkness. He let out a cry of pain, trying just to breathe. 

He didn’t know where he was, but he certainly didn’t want to go back.

* * *

Tony didn’t know anything was wrong until Morgan came tearing into the kitchen.

“You had another nightmare last night,” He and Pepper were in the kitchen, Pepper reading and Tony finishing up cleaning the dishes. He put the dish he was drying down and sighed.

“I thought you were asleep.” He looked over at Pepper and she just shook her head. He sighed and leaned against the counter. “It was about Titan. And the snap.” Pepper put her book down as Tony continued. “I know everything worked out for the most part.” He glanced at his leg and some of the scar tissue peeking through. “And I know Peter is back and okay now, but sometimes I still remember losing him and I just…it terrifies me still.” 

“Is that what your nightmare was about?” Pepper asked gently. And Tony shook his head.

“He survived, in my nightmare. But he didn’t survive in space. And I realized, just how much worse that would have been. If he had survived the snap, I would’ve lost him for real. And I wouldn’t have been able to handle that.” Tony sighed. “When it comes down to it, I’m glad that Peter got snapped. I could handle losing him for five years, I couldn’t handle losing him forever.”

“Well luckily you don’t have to worry about either of those things.” Tony was about to speak again when he heard shouting.

“Daddy!” Morgan came tearing into the kitchen, a scared look on her face. “Something’s wrong with Petey!” Tony’s eyes widened and he followed Morgan back into the living room as fast as he could. But the room was empty. “He was right here! And he looked really scared and he was breathing heavily like you do sometimes!”

“FRIDAY, track Peter’s phone. Send it to me, the exact coordinates.” He turned towards Pepper. 

“Find the kid,” She said. “I’ll keep an eye on the little miss.” She picked Morgan up who still looked very scared. “Daddy’s going to find Peter, okay sweetheart.” Tony couldn’t feel anything but a dull tightening in his chest and a growing sense of panic. He checked his phone as Peter’s coordinates were sent to him.

And then he set out to find him.

* * *

“Peter!” Peter wasn’t sure how long he had been curled up on the ground. His head and chest were still hurting and he could barely see. A light shined in his eyes and he froze in panic. “Oh, thank god kid.” He could see Tony approaching but he tried to move away.

“N-no.” Tony was confused. “Y-you d-don’t care about me.” He could feel the tightening in his chest returning as his breathing grew labored again.

“Kid?” Tony asked, nearly tripping over himself to get down to where Peter was. “Kid, you gotta breathe okay. You gotta breathe.” Peter just shook his head. “Breathe with me kiddo. Come on.” Tony modeled a few breaths and Peter numbly followed along. They stayed like that, Tony showing Peter how to breathe through the panic and Peter curled up on the ground, breathing in as much air as he could.

Peter sat up slowly, trying to brush a few tears away, but managing to add more dirt to his face.

“Pete, what happened?”

“Leave me alone,” Peter said miserably. The words were still ringing in his head and the pain was still there. “You don’t care about me.” 

“How could you say something like that?” Tony asked, a twinge of hurt in his voice.

“I h-heard you in the kitchen.” Fresh tears started falling down his face. “I heard you say you were glad I g-got s-snapped.” He sniffled and desperately tried to wipe the tears away with the sleeve of his sweater.

“Oh kid,” Tony said gently. Peter looked up at him sadly. Was it true? Tony shook his head, as if understanding what his eyes were saying. “That’s not what I meant.” He sighed and stretched his bad leg out to allow a more comfortable sitting position. “I had a nightmare last night and I was telling Pepper about it. You were in it. You survived the snap with me. But…I lost you in space. I mean, kid, I almost died of starvation in space and I have a normal metabolism. It would’ve wrecked you. And…and I realized that losing you temporarily was better than losing you for good.” 

“R-really?”

“After all this time kid, you still don’t realize how important you are to me?” Peter sniffled and wiped a few tears away. “Morgan might biologically be my kid, but you were my kid first. And I’m just really glad to have you back.” Peter stared at him in silence, not sure what to say. He had misheard something, but Tony was referring to him as his kid. He didn’t know how to process it.

“R-really?” He asked again. Tony chuckled and smiled a little.

“Come here kid.” Peter nearly crashed into him, hugging him tightly. Tony hugged him back, grateful to have the teenager, grateful that they both made it and they were both okay. Tony pressed a kiss to the side of Peter’s head. “I love you kid; don’t you ever forget that.” 

“I love you too Mister Stark.” Peter curled into the genius, still ashamed for his reaction to what he wrongly overheard, but still glad for the conversation they had.

“Alright Underoos,” Tony said, ruffling his hair. “The ground is uncomfortable and you’re covered in dirt. Help me up.” Peter got to his feet and gently helped Tony up. “How about a movie when we get back? I’ll even convince the alpha female to let you pick.” Peter smiled as they started their way back. 

“Mister Stark?” Peter started tentatively. “Sorry. And thanks.” 

“No apologies needed kiddo,” Tony said, wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulder. “And for my kid? Anytime.” And Peter couldn’t help but smile.

Things were as they should be. And nothing could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream with me on my Tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


	13. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry,” Peter grumbled. “Just not looking forward to this day.” That was, of course, an understatement. Peter was dreading their trip to Stark Industries. Field trips never went well for him and he had a feeling that this was going to be as bad as any other field trip he had been on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Field trip fic.

Peter banged his head against the bus seat. No part of him was looking forward to this day.

“Dude it’s going to be fine,” Ned said, nudging his arm. Peter lifted his head to say something, when Flash interrupted.

“Yo Penis!” Flash shouted. “Ready to get exposed?” Peter just went back to banging his head against the bus seat. “We’re all going to see how fake your internship is.” 

“Flash sit down,” Mr. Harrington called to the back of the bus. Flash rolled his eyes but did.

“Hey dork.” Peter looked up to see MJ peering over the seat. “Can you stop using my back as a weapon? We need your IQ on the Decathlon seat.”

“Sorry,” Peter grumbled. “Just not looking forward to this day.” That was, of course, an understatement. Peter was dreading their trip to Stark Industries. Field trips never went well for him and he had a feeling that this was going to be as bad as any other field trip he had been on. 

“Whoa!” Ned’s excitement upon seeing Stark Tower was matched by pretty much everyone on the bus, except for Peter and MJ. MJ hadn’t looked up from her book and Peter was too busy counting the seconds until his imminent doom. 

“Alright, let’s go!” Mr. Harrington called. Everyone bustled off the bus, Peter the last one off only because Ned was pulling him. His classmates were filled with quiet awe as they entered the lobby of the Tower. Peter just dug his hands into his pockets, a sense of dread coming over him.

That feeling only increased when Happy greeted the group.

“9:00 tour?” Happy asked Mr. Harrington.

“Yes,” He said, handing over a piece of paper. “Midtown High School.” Happy raised an eyebrow and scanned the crowd. Peter tried to duck behind MJ, grateful for her height. When Happy didn’t seem to find him, Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

“Alright well, welcome to Stark Industries,” He began. “I am the head of security here at Stark Industries.”

“Didn’t you used to be Tony Stark’s bodyguard?” Someone shouted from the group.

“Driver,” Happy corrected. “And now I run security here so pipe down and listen.” Peter fought back a snort, knowing how little patience Happy had for most teenagers, especially him. “Your tour will be run by our very efficient and brilliant tour guide Nicole. She will be passing out your badges now.” A brunette woman a bit shorter than Happy began moving to each student. “These are your guest badges that will allow you to be in the building without the AI system identifying you as a threat. Do not lose your badges. I do not re-print badges. If you lose it, you will be removed from the building. 

“Oh.” Happy stopped when Nicole’s voice interrupted him. She was standing in front of Peter, but the basket that had previously held all the badges was empty. “We’re one short.”

“What?” Happy asked, irritably. He approached Nicole and then spotted. “No, we’re not. I don’t re-print badges for anyone.” He then looked down at Peter. “Kid, where’s your badge?” The students of Midtown seemed surprised that Happy was addressing Peter. “Parker come on, where’s the badge I printed for you months ago?” The students around Peter started whispering and he felt his ears turn red.

“In my bag,” Peter said. 

“Then put it on,” Happy said. Peter dug through his bag and pulled out the badge Happy was speaking of and stuck it to his sweatshirt. More whispers from his classmates erupted. Happy just turned to Nicole. “He’s good.” Peter ducked his head, not liking everyone talking about him. “Now. Nicole is your guide, she will be taking it from here. Don’t lose your badges.” And with one last glance in Peter’s direction, Happy was gone.

Peter tuned the tour guide out as she talked about Stark Industries, while leading the students towards the museum on the lower floors. All Peter could think about was how to become invisible. Everyone kept staring at him. When he was Spider-Man, he loved being the center of attention. But as Peter Parker, he wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Clearly that wasn’t going to happen. 

* * *

“Peter!” It was about an hour later and the student of Midtown were in one of the empty research labs. They were assigned to build something interesting. Peter had paired up with Ned and MJ, though MJ was sitting and reading, which neither of the boys minded. It was Betty who interrupted them, coming over to their table. “I was wondering, do you know if we’re going to be meeting Ms. Potts on this tour? I’d love to run a news story about the most powerful CEO in the clean energy business, who also just happens to be a powerful woman.”

“Now that I’d watch,” Peter glanced over to his other side to see MJ look up from her book. 

“Uh I don’t know,” Peter said. “Why are you asking me?”

“Well duh,” Betty said. “You’ve probably met her! I mean, clearly you intern here. That loud security guy knew you and you have your own badge.”

“I always knew Peter was telling the truth.” Abe walked over, flanked by Cindy and Sally. “He’s too smart not to.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“Penis probably bribed that fat security guy or something,” Flash said, sauntering over. “No way this loser has an internship at Stark Industries.”

“His name is Happy,” Peter said, feeling his temper flare up. Maybe Happy wasn’t always nice to him, but he was a good guy and Flash had no right to insult him. “And he’d knock your teeth out if he heard what you said. And Mister Stark would too.” Flash snorted. 

“Penis, you’re pathetic,” Flash said. “No one is buying this internship bullshit or that you've met Tony Stark."

“He literally has a badge, Flash!”

“Iron Man’s bodyguard knew his name!”

“He said he wasn’t a bodyguard Abe!” As his classmates bickered, Peter quickly walked away. Between the noise, his anger towards Flash, and the attention, Peter could feel himself getting overwhelmed. His senses were slowly starting to move past a comfortable level. Without even asking for permission, he exited the lab and just started walking. He needed to get away from everything.

After walking a bit, Peter found a stairwell. He ducked into the stairwell and sat down. He leaned against the cool tile wall and took deep, calming breaths. He didn’t know how long he sat there, trying to calm down, until he heard the door open.

“Interesting place to hide Underoos.” Peter’s eyes snapped open at Tony’s voice.

“Mister Stark!” Peter stood up quickly, earning a smirk from Tony. “Wha-What are you doing here?”

“I own the building kid.” Peter nodded, as if that was an obvious answer. “But if you mean what am I doing in this stairwell, well your teacher was very concerned about your whereabouts and told the tour guide, who called Happy, who called me. So, why are you hiding in a staircase?”

“Oh, um.” Peter fidgeted with his hands, not sure what to say. “I just needed some air.” 

“Sensory overload?” 

“It was getting there.” Tony nodded, having seen a few of Peter’s sensory overloads before. “A few of my classmates were crowding me and asking me a lot of questions that made me uncomfortable.” He didn’t want to mention Flash, because he was still annoyed at Flash for what he said about Happy.

“Just the blonde girl or that asshole Eugene?” Peter looked a bit startled. “I’ve got an AI running this building kid. I can see and hear everything that happens.”

“That’s kind of creepy.”

“Only if you think about it too hard,” Tony said. “That Eugene kid is an asshole, but I’m going to let Happy handle that. I think he’s heading to the lab now, if you want to watch.” Peter smiled a little. “Come on kid.” Tony nodded towards the door and Peter followed, sticking closely by his side. When they made it back to the lab, Happy was staring down Flash with a glare Peter had never seen before.

“Holy crap it’s Iron Man!” Flash, who already looked like he wanted to sink into the floor, melted into shock when he saw Tony standing next to Peter.

“Wha....H-how?” Flash shouted.

“Well I’d love to regale anyone with the story of how Peter became my intern,” Tony started. “But you pissed off a good friend of mine and I’m going to let him and the tour guide escort you out of the labs.” Tony noticed Mr. Harrington. “Your student is going to be banned from my building for the foreseeable future. Maybe have him wait on the bus?” Mr. Harrington just nodded, not really believing that Tony Stark was actually talking to him.

“Move,” Happy commanded, glaring a hole into Flash. Flash just nodded meekly following Nicole out of the lab. Happy started to go, but then stopped. He looked over at Peter. “Thanks for sticking up for me, kid.” Peter nodded, a small smile on his face, and then Happy left.

“So bright, young minds of the future,” Tony began. “I think I have some time for questions.”

“Mister Stark?” Peter spoke up, getting his mentor’s attention. “I think some of my classmates would also like to speak with Ms. Potts, if she’s available.” He noticed all the girls, including Betty and MJ, nodding to that. Tony chuckled and smirked. 

“FRIDAY, see if Ms. Potts is available to speak with our tour group.”

“Right away boss.”

“A conference room might be more comfortable,” Tony said. “Care to follow me?” The students and Mr. Harrington nodded and Tony led the way with Peter. Peter could hear everyone talking excitedly behind him, but he tuned it out. Instead, he glanced over at his mentor, grateful for the save.

“Think your teacher will let you stick around after?” Tony asked. “I don’t think I should let Happy drive near your school. He might mow down that Eugene kid.” Peter chuckled and shrugged.

“I think May would have to clear that.”

“I’ll shoot her a text in a bit,” Tony said and Peter smiled. “Not a bad trip, huh?” And Peter couldn’t help but keep smiling. 

Because it really hadn’t been such a terrible field trip after all.


	14. Orphan Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony didn’t know what caused him to do it. He had been visiting orphanages for years, even before he became Iron Man. But everything changed when he walked into the orphanage in Queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Penny being adopted by Tony Stark and she has a breathing problem and she wears glasses.

Tony didn’t know what caused him to do it. He had been visiting orphanages for years, even before he became Iron Man. He just liked talking to the kids. Something about his childhood made him want to be there for kids who had been left all alone. He had at least had his mother and Edwin Jarvis. These kids had no one. So, he always tried to visit different orphanages. The ones in Malibu knew him well. But he was living in New York part-time now and he wanted to visit orphanages as well.

Most of them were like his old visits in Malibu. Come in, surprise people because of who he was, talk to some kids (especially the ones building or drawing something), hold a few babies, and then leave. It was all standard and always left him with a smile.

But everything changed when he walked into the orphanage in Queens.

Tony thought it was going to be a normal visit. The kids did mob him when he showed up, but they had been doing that since he had revealed himself as Iron Man. What kid didn’t want to meet a superhero. But Tony noticed a small child staying in the corner. Tony was trying to talk to all the kids, but his eyes kept going back to the little girl in the corner.

“Is she alright?” Tony asked one of the people who worked at the orphanage. The woman who worked there glanced at the small girl and sighed.

“She’s been here for a few months,” The woman said. “She’s been having a hard time. And we think some of the other kids are being mean to her, but we haven’t been able to spot it.” Tony frowned and the woman walked away. He stayed in the room as different kids ran up to him with drawings for Tony to sign. He signed them all, keeping a close eye on the quiet girl in the corner.

He had no choice to approach her when he saw another kid bothering her.

“And your big stupid glasses!” The kid was saying as Tony approached. “No wonder you’re all alone. No one is ever going to want you.”

“I don’t think that’s your opinion to have.” The kid bothering the small girl spun around with a horrified look on their face. “Run along.” The kid took off and Tony squatted down in front of the girl. The little girl sniffled and pushed her bright red glasses away from her eyes to wipe away some tears. “Hey kiddo, I’m…”

“Tony Stark,” The girl said quietly. “I know.”

“Most kids know me as Iron Man.”

“Most kids don’t know that your suit’s energy was based on technology you had already made.” Tony looked surprised by her response. He realized he was talking to a very, very bright girl. A small smile crossed his face.

“What’s your name?” He asked. The little girl looked up at him. Huge brown, doe eyes peered through her glasses. “I mean, you know my name.”

“Penny,” She said. “Penny Parker.”

“Nice to meet you Penny Parker,” Tony said. “Why were you hiding over here the whole time?” Penny looked down at her lap.

“I tried to come over at first,” She said quietly. “But then I couldn’t get through.” Tony glanced around the room and saw the kid who was bothering Penny before glowering at them. When the other child spotted Tony’s gaze, they ran out of the room. Tony looked back at Penny, seeing that she was still staring at her lap.

“You don’t have to be scared of other kids,” Tony said. He heard Penny sniffle.

“They’re really mean,” She said quietly. “They steal my glasses and I can’t see without them. And they chase me around the yard until…until…” Tony realized the little girl was breathing heavily. He looked around, not sure what to do. When he looked back at her, he saw her shaking an inhaler and taking deep puffs of air from it. Tony smiled sadly and offered her a handkerchief from his jacket. Penny looked up at him, her eyes red with tears. There was a lack of certainty in her eyes. Tony just offered her the handkerchief again and she tentatively took it.

“Any person who knows about my arc reactor technology,” Tony said. “Especially a bright, young girl, deserves more than this.”

“My whole family’s gone.” Her voice was tiny and fully of vulnerability. “This is all I get.” Tony looked around at the small room. This little girl deserved more.

“I’ll be right back,” Tony said. Penny nodded and Tony stood up, straightening out his blazer. He walked a little bit a way and took out his phone. He quickly dialed a number. “Pepper? Yeah, I need your help with something.” He glanced back over at Penny, who was looking at the window, a sad look on her face. “It’s of the utmost importance.”

Just a week after his first visit to the Queens orphanage, Tony returned. But this time, it was just to get Penny. It had taken a lot of paperwork and a lot of visits and discussions with Child Protective Services, as well as with Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy, but Tony felt adopting Penny was the right choice. The little girl had already been through so much. And for some reason, Tony wanted to help her. He didn’t know if it was because of her brokenness after losing everyone or her clever mind. But he wanted to help and adoption seemed like the right move.

Penny was silent the whole time leaving the orphanage. She said nothing as other kids watched with jealous eyes as a billionaire and a literal superhero walked Penny out of the orphanage. But Penny said nothing. And she was silent on the car ride back to the Tower. When they were finally in the Tower and going up the elevator, Tony decided to break the silence.

“So, what do you think?” Penny glanced at him. “Of the Tower?”

“Is it powered by an arc reactor?” She asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Tony smiled and nodded. “Can I see it?” Tony chuckled.

“I’ll include it in the tour.” Penny smiled a little. Her smile turned to pure awe as the elevator door opened up to the penthouse. Tony walked out of the elevator, followed by a very timid Penny. She stared around in shock and awe at the room. Tony saw Pepper standing in the center of the room with Happy. Tony nodded towards them and walked over, the small girl trailing behind him.

“There you two are,” Pepper said. The smile on her face was polite, like the one she wore in business meetings. Tony knew Pepper was concerned about this decision, both from a business perspective and as his girlfriend.

“Penny,” Tony said as they reached the other two. “This is Pepper.” Penny tugged on his sleeve and Tony squatted down.

“Is she the same Pepper Potts who’s the CEO of your company?” A surprised look crossed Pepper’s face and Tony smirked. Penny looked up at her. “I think it’s really cool that you’re in charge of the company. And your hair is really pretty.” A genuine smile cross Pepper’s face as Tony stood up.

“Well Penny,” Pepper said, smiling down at the girl. “It is very nice to meet you.” She stuck out her hand and Penny shook it.

“Penny why don’t you go check out the view.” The little girl nodded and ran over to the large window overlooking Manhattan. Tony nodded towards her at Happy and he made a slight face before following her. “So?”

“You were right,” Pepper said. “She is very sweet. And very bright.”

“I was researching schools all last night,” Tony said. “I want to test her intelligence first, but I have a feeling it is very above average for her age.” Pepper nodded, a small smile on her face. “What?”

“This is a good look for you,” Pepper said. “Fatherhood.” She then leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I’ll let you show her around. Let me know if you need any help or need someone to take her shopping.”

“Hey Penny,” The little girl turned when Tony called her name. “How would you to, maybe in a few days, go shopping with Pepper?” Penny nodded, a big smile on her face. Pepper smiled as well before heading out of the penthouse. Tony then walked over to where Penny was standing. Happy stepped off to the side, leaving just the two of them.

“So what do you think kiddo?”

“You can see everything from here,” Penny said, wonder in her voice. “You really live here?” Tony chuckled.

“Well part-time,” He said. “And part-time in Malibu. But the city’s grown on me, you know?” Penny nodded and glanced up at him, a smile on her face. “So, how about I show you the rest of the place?”

“There’s more?” Tony chuckled and nodded. “Wow.”

“You know kid,” Tony said as he started walking, Penny quickly keeping up with him. “I think you’re going to like it here.” Penny nodded, pushing the glasses up the bridge of her nose. And Tony couldn’t help but smile.

Yeah, she was going to be happy there.


	15. What Comes Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony stood on the porch of the lake cabin, hands dug into the pockets of his black tux. The funeral was over, but Tony still felt horrendously empty. He had since they had lost Peter. It was worse than the snap because this time Tony knew his kid wasn’t coming back. He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When Peter and MJ die unexpectedly, Tony and Pepper are left with all that bureaucracies of having to adopt their orphan baby child. (lets pretend May is dead too and MJ parents doesn't want the baby) and Tony will do anything to take care of that child, he promised Peter he would.

Tony stood on the porch of the lake cabin, hands dug into the pockets of his black tux. The funeral was over, but Tony still felt horrendously empty. He had since they had lost Peter. It was worse than the snap because this time Tony knew his kid wasn’t coming back. He was gone.

What hurt the most was how mundane it had all been. Peter had been Spider-Man for years. And yet it had been a drunk driver that had killed Peter and MJ. It was clear from the autopsy that Peter had done everything to protect his wife, even at the cost of his own life.

But now they were both gone. And it hurt so damn much.

Tony looked out towards the water and saw Morgan standing with little Ben. The boy was barely six and yet both of his parents were gone. Tony felt sorrow for the child as well, knowing whatever he was feeling, Ben was feeling it doubled. Morgan turned her head and saw her dad. He watched as Morgan gently took Ben’s hand and walked over to them. Tony sighed and sat down on the nearby porch swing as the two approached.

“I’m going to inside and help my mom with something,” Morgan said gently. It reminded Tony of how Peter used to be with her. “Why don’t you stay out here?” Ben nodded and walked over to Tony. Morgan smiled softly at her father before heading inside.

“Come here buddy,” Tony said, lifting Ben up onto the swing. The six-year-old pressed against his side, fresh tears spilling out of his eyes. “It’s okay Ben, I’m right here.”

“I miss them Grandpa Tony.” His voice was so small, reminding Tony just how young he was.

“I know buddy.” He wrapped his arm around the boy, allowing him to press even closer to his side. “I miss them too.” Ben just pressed his face into the black blazer, hiding the tears that were falling. Tony just kept one arm wrapped around him, while the other carded through the young boy’s hair. It made him sad to realize the same action that once soothed Peter soothed his son as well.

“What happens to me now?” The boy asked, looking up at Tony. “Will I have to live somewhere else?”

“No buddy,” Tony said. “I made a promise to your dad when you were born that I would be there for you, for whatever you needed. And I know you’re really sad about your mom and dad being gone, I am too. But I promised your dad and I’m going to keep that promise.”

“You’re going to take care of me?” The little boy asked. Tony tried to push down the sadness when the same brown eyes of Peter’s stared up at him. Ben had the complexion of his mother, but his facial features were all Peter.

“Yeah I am.” And then the little boy was hugging him tightly. Tony pressed a kiss into the boy’s hair. He let the porch swing gently rock, letting the exhausted boy fall asleep. Just as Ben had drifted off, Pepper came outside.

“Did you tell him?” She asked. Tony nodded. Pepper smiled and walked over. Tony stopped up, gently lifting Ben, before passing the sleeping child to Pepper. “I’m going to put him down in the living room. He needs the rest.” Tony nodded and then she headed inside. Tony walked over to the edge of the porch and looked up at the sky.

“He’s going to be okay kid,” Tony said. “We’re going to take care of him, just like I promised.” He felt a small tear bubble up and he brushed it away. “God, I’m going to miss you Peter. I’ll tell Ben everything, anything he wants to know. He deserves to know that his father was a hero.” He sighed. “I’m going to love that kid just like I loved you Peter. I promise.”

“Dad?” He turned to see Morgan standing at the door.

“How much of that did you hear?”

“All of it.” Tony nodded and Morgan crossed over and hugged him. “We’re all going to be there for Ben. Just like Peter was there for us.” Tony nodded and kissed her forehead. He swiped a few tears away from her own eyes.

“Let’s go inside and help your mom with dinner.” Morgan nodded and went inside. Tony glanced at the sky one more time, a sad smile on his face, before heading inside. He was going to look out for and protect Ben no matter what. It was what he promised Peter.

He would do anything to keep that promise.


	16. After Europe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He what?” 
> 
> “He, uh, got hit by a train.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What about a prompt where Tony reacts to Peter getting hit by a train? I've been wanting to read one for a while now, but there are barely any out there.

“He what?” Tony nearly felt off the couch when Happy called him from Europe.

“_He, uh, got hit by a train_.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.” The line went silent. “What?”

“_I’m sure the kid can explain better when he gets back_.” Tony could feel his chest tightening up and he gripped onto his phone to not drop from his hands shaking.

“Please just tell me he’s okay.”

“_He’s okay_.” Tony sighed. “_He’s okay, I swear Tony. He’s flying back with his friends and his school and May is picking him up from the airport_.”

“And why aren’t you flying him back in the jet?” Happy had borrowed the jet to go help Peter. Why was he making Peter fly back without him?

“_Uh yeah_,” Happy said, clearing his throat. “_There’s something else I have to tell you_.” And as Happy launched into his tale of what happened, Tony could only worry about Peter and if the kid was really okay.

* * *

It was until two days after the call from Happy that Tony was able to see Peter. Between his flight and jet lag, Peter just wasn’t available. And May wanted to make sure Peter was okay. But finally, Tony (with some help from Pepper) was able to convince May to let Peter come visit.

“Hey Mister Stark.” Tony was sitting on the porch because his body was still recovering. But he wished he could get to Peter, just to make sure he really was okay.

“Hey kid.” Instead he just had to sit there as Peter approached. “Care to join me?” Peter nodded and sat down next to Tony. “Thanks for visiting.”

“May thought it would be a good idea.” Tony nodded. “And I missed you guys.” The comment earned a smile from the genius. Their conversation lulled into silence.

“Anything you want to tell me about?” Tony asked.

“How much did Happy tell you?”

“Enough to push me towards a panic attack.” It was true. Tony had felt all the familiar signs of a panic attack when Happy had called him. He had been so worried about Peter and had felt so helpless that he couldn’t do anything to help him.

“I’m fine Mister Stark.”

“You were hit by a train.” Peter sighed. “I mean, come on kid. It’s okay to not be okay.”

“I know,” Peter said. “I kind of freaked out at Happy. Everything that happened…I just felt so terrible that I let things get so bad. And I didn’t even want any of these problems this summer.” A sad look crossed Peter’s face. “I love being Spider-Man, but since…coming back, I don’t want to…I just want to be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. I didn’t want more.” Tony nodded. He remembered, what felt like a lifetime ago, when Peter was begging to do more and be a part of the Avengers. But now it was clear that Peter had wanted a little more time to just be on the ground, like Tony had once asked him to do.

“What changed?”

“He was going to hurt my friends,” Peter said, looking up at Tony. “I had to stop Beck. There was no other option.” Tony nodded and patted Peter’s shoulder.

“You did good kid,” Tony said. “I know a lot of this has been hard, but you did a good job. You did your job. That’s the hero gig, you know?” Peter nodded.

“It wasn’t all bad,” Peter said. “I finally told MJ how I felt about her. We’re going on a date when I get back to the city.” Tony smiled and ruffled Peter’s hair.

“From disaster springs love,” Tony said and Peter blushed a little. “I mean, I get it kid. I ever tell you about the first time I kissed Pepper? Boy, that’s a story.”

“Would Mrs. Stark be okay with you telling this story?”

“She’s not the boss of me.”

“She kind of is.” Peter ducked and Tony tried to swat at him. The teenager chuckled and Tony rolled his eyes playfully. Peter then scooted closer to Tony and Tony hugged him.

“I’m glad you’re okay kiddo.” Peter nodded, hugging him back.

“Daddy!” Morgan came tearing outside, followed by Pepper. “Are you done talking to Petey? I wanna play superheroes!” Tony chuckled as Peter stood up.

“You miss me Mor?” The little girl nodded and ran towards him. Peter scooped her up with ease, before turning towards Tony.

“Go on kid,” Tony said, waving him off. Peter smiled before putting Morgan down. She grabbed onto Peter’s hand and started tugging him off the porch towards her tent. As Tony watched them go, Pepper sat down next to him.

“Feeling a little better?” She asked. She had been privy to his concern a few days prior. Tony nodded as he wrapped an arm around Pepper. They both smiled as they watched Morgan run around the yard with Peter. Even at his young age, Tony could see more maturity from Peter. He wasn’t just a kid in a suit that needed to be watched. He was a full-fledged superhero. And as long as the world had Spider-Man and Peter Parker, then the world was in good hands.


	17. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t breathe,” Peter gasped out. “I can’t…I can’t b-breathe.” Tony realized what was happening very quickly, he had been through it enough times himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girl LadyLiv sent me another prompt! Thanks darling! Prompt: Peter thinks he's been poisoned but Tony knows a panic/anxiety attack when he sees one.

It was supposed to be a relaxing afternoon at the lake cabin. May had asked if Peter could visit because the teenager was stressed to the max. He had, according to May, been agonizing over his application to MIT, among other things. So, she wanted him to have a break from all of that and Tony was more than happy to have Peter at the lake cabin.

But it was clear Peter wasn’t okay.

Tony was in the kitchen helping Pepper make lunch for Peter and Morgan. The kids were in the living room, where Peter was the guest of honor at Morgan’s tea party. Everything seemed to be calm and quiet.

That should have been Tony’s first sign that something was wrong.

“Daddy!” The next sign was Morgan shouting for him from the living room. It wasn’t her ‘I’d like someone to pay attention to me’ shout, but her ‘something is very wrong’ shout, which Tony and Pepper knew well. They both were out of the kitchen in a flash, worried about what could possibly be wrong.

“Something’s wrong with Petey!” Morgan ran over to Pepper and hugged her leg. Tony looked around the room wildly, trying to find the teenager. He found Peter gripping the side of the couch, eyes wide and gasping for air.

“Get Morgan out of here,” Tony said quietly to Pepper. Pepper nodded and picked the little girl up. As soon as they were out of the room, Tony approached Peter.

“Kid?”

“I can’t breathe,” Peter gasped out. “I can’t…I can’t b-breathe.” Tony realized what was happening very quickly, he had been through it enough times himself. But it was clear what was happening was scaring him. “I-I don’t k-know w-what’s happening Mister Stark.”

“You gotta breathe kid,” Tony said, reaching for his arm. Tony could see that Peter’s eyes were starting to tear up. It was clear he was scared. “Peter.”

“W-what’s h-happening?” Peter asked, gasping for air. He turned towards Tony and stumbled forward. Tony caught his arms, to keep him to from falling over. “D-did I e-eat something? D-did I g-get poisoned accidentally?” He stared up at Tony, fear in his eyes. Tony smiled sadly, remembering a time when he thought the same thing.

“Kiddo,” Tony said gently. “You’re having a panic attack?”

“A w-what?” Tony sighed.

“Breathe kiddo,” Tony said. “Deep breaths. In and out.” Peter shook his head. “C’mon Pete. Just copy me.” Tony sucked in a deep breath and Peter followed. He exhaled and Peter did the same. Tony continued the process as Peter copied him. Finally, when Peter’s breathing was mostly back to normal, Tony just pulled the kid into a hug.

“I don’t understand,” Peter said, burying his face in Tony’s shoulder. “Why did that happen? I’ve never had something like that happen.”

“Take a seat kiddo,” Tony said, nodding towards the couch. Peter pulled away from Tony and sat down. Tony sat down next to him.

“I didn’t know that I could have panic attacks,” Peter said, shame in his voice.

“They can happen anytime to anyone kiddo,” Tony said. “It’s just figuring out what sets them off.” Peter looked down at his hands. “What were you thinking about before it happened?”

“MIT,” Peter said. “I just…I have so much left to do. And I don’t know if I’ll get it done in time. And even if I do, should I even go? Who’s going to protect New York?”

“Easy kid,” Tony said, seeing that Peter was getting riled up again. “You don’t want to set yourself off again.” Peter’s ears turned red out of embarrassment. “Let’s start with the obvious, you’re definitely smart enough to get into MIT. We both know that. So, what are you really scared of?”

“New York is my home,” Peter said. “It’s where May is, it’s where Ned and MJ are, it’s close to you guys. How am I supposed to leave all that?”

“That’s what growing up is kiddo,” Tony said. “We have to make those big steps, even when we’re scared.” Peter nodded and Tony tugged him towards his side. Peter rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony gently carded his hand through Peter’s hair. “It’s going to be okay kiddo. But you will have to be mindful about this stuff in case it does set you off into another panic attack.

“Will they happen often?”

“They could,” Tony said. “That’s what you have to know what’s leading to them and be mindful of them.” Peter nodded. He then lifted his head and looked at Tony.

“How do you know so much about panic attacks?” Tony sighed.

“I get them too kiddo.”

“Really?” Tony nodded.

“Started after New York,” Tony said. “I realized, pretty quickly, that my triggers were if people I cared about were in danger. At first, I thought the way to deal with that is by creating anything and everything to protect the important people in my life. But then Ultron happened and I realized that wasn’t right.”

“So how did you deal with it?”

“Breathing,” Tony said. “Knowing the signs and taking the steps I need to get through it.” Peter nodded. “And if you ever need help, I’m here kiddo. I’m always going to be here for you.” Peter smiled and hugged Tony.

“Thanks Mister Stark.” Tony hugged Peter tightly.

“Anytime kiddo.” He kissed the top of Peter’s head and he felt Peter relax a little. “Should we go find the girls and continue this tea party?” Peter nodded and stood up, before helping Tony up. Tony smiled at Peter and Peter smiled back. Tony knew this information for Peter was going to be tough, but he was going to help him through it no matter what. He knew what panic attacks were like and he didn’t want Peter to feel debilitated by it, because he could handle it. He could handle anything. Tony knew that for certain.

So, he wrapped an arm around Peter and just smiled. He was going to help Peter because he had been there and could help him, no matter what.


	18. Boarding School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s coming home. Peter belongs here, not in some boarding school!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you please do something like when Tony is kidnapped in Afghanistan, Obadiah taking advantage and trying to get rid of little Peter Stark by putting him in some kind of boarding school? Neither Pepper nor Rhodes could stop him and when Tony finally returns, he is furious because his son isn't there.

Peter couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t cried himself to sleep. It had all started the night his dad hadn’t come home. His Uncle Rhodey had come back without his dad. Peter had started crying because he knew something was wrong because his dad wasn’t there. His Uncle Rhodey had tried to comfort him, but all he could do was promise to find his dad. And then the next day, his Uncle Rhodey was back searching for his dad.

He didn’t know what was going to happen to him. He didn’t know his mom or her family. His dad didn’t have any family outside of the people in Malibu. His Uncle Rhodey should have been the one to take care of him, but he was searching for his dad. His Uncle Happy, as much as he liked Peter, didn’t like most kids. And Pepper, well Pepper worked for his dad. He liked Pepper a lot, she was always nice to him, fixing his hair or helping him with his homework. But she wasn’t technically family.

So that left Mr. Stane. And Peter didn’t like Mr. Stane. But as it turns out, neither did Mr. Stane.

“Where are we going?” A few suitcases with clothes were being loaded into a car, a car that Peter noticed his Uncle Happy wasn’t driving.

“You can’t stay in this house by yourself.” Mr. Stane had said. “And I have to find your dad. So, you’re going somewhere safe.” Peter frowned, but didn’t say anything. If he was being honest, Mr. Stane scared him, he always had. So, he just did what the man said.

Which was how he ended up in a school that felt like far away from his home. It was a school where all the kids lived there. The headmaster told him that was called a boarding school. He would go to school there and live there. All the time. Peter didn’t like that. The school was different than his home. Everything felt darker and less comfortable. There was no JARVIS to talk to him. And no kids wanted to be friends with a new kid. So, Peter was alone.

So, every night, he cried himself to sleep. Because he missed his house, his stuff, and most importantly, his dad.

He wanted to go home.

* * *

Rhodey’s number one priority was finding Tony. It had to be. He couldn’t just let his best friend possibly die in a Middle Eastern desert. But he very quickly realized he had made a mistake. Finding Tony shouldn’t have been his only priority.

Protecting his godson should have been up there too.

He didn’t realize anything could be wrong until Pepper called him, about a week after Tony went missing.

“Obadiah shipped Peter off to a boarding school.”

“What?” Rhodey couldn’t believe it. How could Obadiah be so callous? This wasn’t just any kid, it was Tony’s kid. Obadiah had been father figure to Tony. So how could he just ship his son off. Rhodey had flown back to Malibu immediately. He knew with Pepper and Happy on his side, they could sort this out.

“He’s coming home.” Rhodey said. “Peter belongs here, not in some boarding school!”

“You were gone Rhodes,” Obadiah said, leaning back in his desk chair. “And your two comrades don’t have any say in Peter’s life, as they simply work for Tony. That left me in charge of him.”

“So, you ship him off?”

“I have a company to run.” Obadiah said. “Tony went to boarding school, what should his son be any different?”

“I want him back here,” Rhodey said, anger rising in him. “Now.”

“And then what?” Obadiah asked. “You give up your search to find Tony to care for a child?” Obadiah stood up. “It’s either Tony or Peter.” Rhodey gritted his teeth before storming out of the office. Pepper and Happy followed after him.

“I need you two to get whatever information you can on Peter’s school,” Rhodey said. “Because when I find Tony, and I will, he’s going to want to see Peter as soon as possible.” Pepper nodded.

“When Tony comes back,” Happy said. “I’m going to beat Stane into the ground.” Rhodey patted the former boxer on the arm.

“I think he may just appreciate that.”

“Good luck,” Pepper said. And Rhodey was off, a new motivation to find Tony.

* * *

All Tony thought about for his three months of capture was his son. He just wanted to get home to Peter. It didn’t matter what it took, he would get home to his son. It took three months, countless sleepless nights, countless bouts of torture, and losing the only person he could trust during his captivity.

But finally, he escaped. And Rhodey found him.

The relief that filled him, upon seeing his friend for the first time in months was incomprehensible. But the minute Rhodey found him, he only had one request.

“Get me to Peter.” It was all he said for the first few minutes after Rhodey found him, that he was sure Rhodey probably thought he had some sort of head trauma. But after, what felt like too long being checked out, and being forced into a suit that didn’t fit right and a sling for his arm, they were on a plane back to the states.

“I need to see my son,” Tony said, when they were finally alone on the plane.

“Pepper and Happy are going to get him.” Tony raised an eyebrow at that. “There was a slight complication when I was first looking for you.”

“Rhodes,” Tony began, not liking the tone in his friend’s voice. “Where’s my kid?”

“Obadiah stuck him in a boarding school.” Anger flooded through Tony. He nearly jumped out of his seat, but Rhodey stopped him.

“He what?” Tony nearly shouted.

“He took advantage of the fact that I wasn’t there,” Rhodey said. “And Happy and Pepper don’t have any rights to Peter. So, Obadiah enrolled him in a boarding school outside of Malibu.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Tony said, gritting his teeth. “I’m going to…” Tony huffed. “Rhodey, I need to see Peter. I can’t…I can’t go any longer without him.”

“Like I said,” Rhodey said. “Pepper and Happy are going to get him. Hopefully, he’ll be there when we land.” Tony nodded, but he could feel worry and anger coursing through him. Anger at Obadiah for abusing a terrible situation to send Peter away and worry for his son, who must have been feeling so lost and scared for months.

The only thing Tony wanted to do in that moment was hug his son and never let go. He just hoped he could do that soon.

* * *

Peter spent those three months at his school feeling the worst he had ever felt. Every day was horrible. He was sad and didn’t have anyone to talk to. The schoolwork wasn’t too bad, but it was also easy for Peter. He had been doing harder work than that with his dad before…well before his dad didn’t come home. Peter hated his school. He wanted to go home. But as the days passed, it felt like that was never going to happen.

Until the day Pepper and Happy showed up.

He hugged Pepper tighter than ever as he whispered comforting words to him. And Happy, who barely let Peter hug him, picked the small boy up and carried him. Peter didn’t mind, because he missed his grumpy uncle.

“Where are we going?” He could see all of his stuff was being put into their car and they were leaving the school.

“Home,” Pepper said. “But we have to make a stop first.” Peter just smiled happily. He was going home! Did that mean his dad was home? He was too afraid to ask. So instead, he just asked a thousand questions about the house and JARVIS and all his toys. He talked for the entire ride to an airport. As he stepped out of the car with Pepper, he looked around confused. Why were they there?

And then he saw his dad.

“Daddy!” Peter took off towards his dad, not caring if anyone was trying to stop him. He could barely see straight, his eyes already tearing up. He crashed into his dad’s chest, his arms quickly wrapping around him.

“Peter, oh buddy I missed you.” His dad was hugging him back, pressing what felt like hundreds of kisses into his hair.

“I missed you too,” Peter said, tears streaming down his face. He didn’t want to let go of his dad or be away from him. He didn’t want to lose him again. He didn’t want to get sent away again. So, he just held on tightly as his dad kept mumbling how much he missed him.

* * *

Tony didn’t want Peter out of his sight, which luckily the child shared the sentiment. Everyone wanted him to go to the hospital, but Tony had bigger fish to fry. He was sure he looked crazy as he delivered his press conference, a cheeseburger in one hand, his son latched onto his other arm. But he didn’t care. He had work to do, but he also wanted to keep Peter close by.

When the cameras were around, he was willing to fake a smile at Obadiah. He did notice Peter hiding behind him and trying to put as much space between himself and Obadiah, while also staying close to him.

But once they were alone, all bets were off.

“Tony, come on.” Obadiah was trying to talk to him, about non-business matters. But Tony shook his head, not wanting to keep talking to him. Obadiah reached for his arm, but Happy knocked it away. Obadiah raised his eyebrows in shock.

“And that’s why I hired a former golden glove boxer. Now, leave me and my son alone, or else you’re going to learn why they really call him Happy.” Tony then walked over to Peter and scooped him up before walking away. He was sure Happy was dealing with Obadiah, but Tony didn’t care. He got into the car and Peter quickly squished himself against his side to be as close to him as possible.

“Daddy?” Peter’s voice was smaller than Tony had ever heard before. “Do I have to go back to that school?” Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head.

“No,” Tony said. “You never have to go back to that horrible school.” He looked down and saw his son’s eyes tear up. “Oh buddy, I’m so sorry I was gone for so long.” He picked Peter up so the boy was sitting on his lap. “I never want to be away from you again.”

“Good,” Peter said, wiping some of his tears away. Tony smiled and kissed his son’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tony felt some relief finally being home. He had a lot on his mind that needed to be sorted. But for now, he was content just sitting there with his son.

Everything else could wait. Spending time with his son was more important. Of that he was certain.


	19. New Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You forgot to make your suit fireproof.”
> 
> “I didn’t forget, I was just in a rush.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you please write something fluffy like Tony and Peter listening to music while working on a new suit?

“You forgot to make your suit fireproof.”

“I didn’t forget, I was just in a rush.”

Tony and Peter stood in the garage at the lake cabin, which acted as Tony’s lab. Tony was staring at the wrecked suit that Peter had used to stop Beck in London. The kid had designed it using data Tony had uploaded to his personal files. But it was clear the kid had forgotten a few things.

“It’s your first suit,” Tony said, with a slight smirk. “You should’ve seen mine. That thing was a giant mess. Couldn’t even fly.”

“Weren’t you being held captive in a cave and all had junk parts to work with?”

“I was trying to make you feel better.”

“Oh.” Tony chuckled and shook his head. “Well I don’t feel bad about the suit. Other than it’s a pretty expensive thing that I ruined. I was more concerned with saving my friends.”

“And that’s why you’re so good, kid.” Peter smiled and Tony reached over and ruffled his hair. “But, we do have to make you a new suit because this one is definitely toast. And since Pepper took Morgan out shopping, we’ve got some uninterrupted time now to work on it.”

“We’re going to make me a new suit?” Peter asked. “Together?” Tony nodded. “Mister Stark, that’s awesome!” Tony chuckled. “Can we maybe add some things? Because like, if I wasn’t in a ‘my friends and half or Europe are going to die if I don’t stop this crazy guy’ situation, I totally had some other ideas.”

“Sure kid, what did you have in mind?” And Peter just smiled brightly, talking a mile a minute about some ideas he had. Tony chuckled to himself and nodded, happy to just have a quiet moment to spend with the kid.

After an hour of discussing and planning the suit, Tony and Peter were finally working on the suit. Peter was standing next to Tony as they punched in the information. Tony had also put some music on, because he worked best when music was playing. Peter didn’t seem to mind; the teenager was bopping to the music and occasionally mouthing the words. Tony paused from the work he was doing and glanced at Peter.

“What?” Peter asked, looking over at his mentor. “Am I actually singing? May says my singing voice sounds like a dying cat.” Tony chuckled and shook his head.

“I’m just really glad you’re here kid.” Peter smiled and nodded. It was true. Tony had missed Peter in those five years. He was grateful that they had more time and then he didn’t have to miss the kid anymore. “Anyways, we should finish up because the girls should be back soon.” Peter nodded and Tony moved his chair over so Peter could work on the suit. Tony just watched him work, a slight smile on his face.

“Oh man I love this song!” Peter said as a new song started playing.

“Yeah?” Tony asked, with a faint smile. “And who taught you about AC/DC?” Peter looked up from the suit and wrinkled his nose.

“AC/DC?” Tony nodded. “That’s not AC/DC, that’s Led Zeppelin.” Tony’s eyes went wide, as he couldn’t believe what Peter was saying. “What?”

“I am both shocked and hurt,” Tony said. “You think AC/DC is Led Zeppelin? There’s no way you can work in my lab if you cannot tell the difference between the most influential rock band of all time and some other group.”

“It was an honest mistake Mister Stark.”

“If you were my kid, I’d disown you.” Peter’s mouth dropped open. Peter was about to say something when Morgan came running in followed by Pepper.

“You boys have fun while we were out?”

“Mister Stark just said he would disown me if I was his kid!” Pepper fought back a laugh and looked at Tony.

“Pep, he confused AC/DC with Zeppelin,” Tony said. “We can’t stand for that in this house.” Pepper shook her head.

“Daddy!” Morgan shouted, getting his attention. “You can’t disown my big brother!” She looked up at Peter and he quickly scooped her up. Morgan looked at Peter and then attempted to whisper (which with a child her age, never worked). “Do the face.” Morgan pouted and then Peter copied her.

“Now that’s just unfair,” Tony said. “Forces of evil be damned; how do I fight against that?” Pepper just chuckled.

“Guess you have to keep me around Mister Stark,” Peter said with a shrug. “Even if I don’t have the knowledge of classic rock that you’d like.”

“Fine,” Tony said. “But only if you two never pout at me like that again.” Morgan cheered in excitement and Peter offered her a high-five. Tony looked over at Pepper. “I’m doomed, aren’t I?”

“Oh, big time,” Pepper said with a smirk. “Now, finish your work and then come help me with dinner.” She leaned down and kissed his cheek before leaving the garage.

“Mo, wanna see what your dad and I are working on?” Morgan nodded and Peter walked over to where the suit was being finished up. Tony just smiled as he watched them, glad for the sight before him. Peter glanced back at Tony. “Should we take it for a test ride, Mister Stark?”

“Dinner first,” Tony said. “Then you can try it out.” Tony stood up slowly as Peter walked over with Morgan. “Besides, someone has to keep the little miss busy while the adults make dinner.” Morgan smiled and wriggled out of Peter’s arms before running out of the garage. “Better go catch up with her kid.” Peter smiled and nodded.

“Mister Stark?” Peter started. “Thanks for letting me make a new suit with you.” Tony smiled and nodded. He ruffled Peter’s hair, earning a wider grin from the teenager.

“Anytime kid. Now go keep Morgan entertained. Nobody can play superheroes with her quite like you can.” Peter nodded again, before heading out of the lab. Tony looked at the finished suit and smiled.

It had been a pretty good day.


	20. Peter Tingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was May’s fault that Tony even knew about it. Tony was always curious how Peter had a sense for when something bad was going to happen, but Peter never explained. But when they were sitting on the porch of the lake cabin one day, May uttered those horrible two words.
> 
> Peter Tingle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I would like to see something like Tony mocking Peter (in a light way, of course) because of his "Peter tingle" and then comes the day where Peter saves him, making Tony realize that that's actually the greatest super power of all.

It was May’s fault that Tony even knew about it. Tony was always curious how Peter had a sense for when something bad was going to happen, but Peter never explained. But when they were sitting on the porch of the lake cabin one day, May uttered those horrible two words.

_Peter Tingle._

“His what?” Peter felt his ears turning red just listening to May and Tony talk.

“I call it his Peter tingle!” And Tony burst out laughing, only heightening Peter’s embarrassment. Peter fought back a groan and just covered his face.

“Oh, that is precious.” Tony glanced at Peter, smirking at how embarrassed the kid was.

“I hate you both,” Peter grumbled. He wished he could take back the last five minutes or beg May to not tell Tony about it. But here they were now. And Peter felt like he was doomed to die of embarrassment.

“Does your hate tingle too?” Tony asked. Peter just groaned and Tony chuckled. May laughed lightly as well.

“I’m going to hang out with Morgan,” Peter said, getting up. “She doesn’t make fun of me.”

“Oh, come on kid,” Tony said. “Nothing wrong with a little tingle.” Peter pouted and quickly walked off the porch as Tony chuckled. He didn’t even use the name. He just hoped the joking would go away.

It didn’t.

* * *

“And then I stopped the robber before he got the upper hand.” Peter was on the phone with Tony recapping his patrol from that day. Even when he couldn’t see his mentor, he’d keep him updated on what he was doing on patrol. He knew Tony could just check the suit, but it was nice to talk to him.

“_Sounds great kid_,” Tony said, which made Peter smile. “_Just one question, how’d you know the robber was coming_?” Peter groaned, already knowing what was coming. “_Was it the Peter tingle_?”

“I have homework,” Peter grumbled, before ending the call, Tony’s chuckles still filing the line.

* * *

“Thank you for helping me put the dishes away Peter,” Pepper said, passing a dry dish to Peter. Morgan was sitting at the kitchen table coloring, Tony sitting next to her reading something.

“Always happy to help,” Peter said with a smile.

“Hear that honey?” Pepper asked, getting her husband’s attention. “Our guest is always happy to help.” Tony glanced at Pepper and she made a face at him. As she was staring at Tony, she didn’t notice that Peter was still putting the last dish a way. She started to pass the dish to nothing but air.

Luckily, Peter caught it before it hit ground.

“Got it!” Pepper looked relieved, as it was one of the good china dishes. Peter almost felt like hurling the dish across the room when he saw the smirk on Tony’s face.

“Peter tingle?”

“What’s that?” Morgan asked. Peter put the dish and pulled his hoodie from his shoulders to his face, covering his face entirely. “Daddy, what’s wrong with Petey?” Tony just chuckled.

“He’s just feeling a little tingle-y, Maguna.” The comment earned a giggle from Morgan and a groan from Peter. Pepper just shook her head, but there was a hint of a smile on her face. And Tony, as always, was chuckling at his joke.

* * *

“Thanks for taking me to lunch, Mister Stark,” Peter said as the two walked down the streets of Manhattan. Happy was close behind, keeping an eye on the two of them. Tony smiled and clapped Peter on the shoulder.

“My pleasure kid,” Tony said. “Besides, Pep had a meeting in the city and your aunt volunteered to watch Morgan.”

“She adores Morgan,” Peter said. “I don’t blame her, Morgan’s pretty great.”

“May and I are pretty lucky to have two great kids around,” Tony said and Peter smiled. Tony just ruffled Peter’s hair in response. Peter was about to say something when he felt the hairs on his arm stand up. He stopped walking and looked around, trying to figure out what the problem was. Tony noticed Peter had stopped and turned around to face him, standing under some construction scaffolding.

“Kid, what’s…” Tony started, but Peter wasn’t listening. He could hear something creaking, like something was loosening. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat.

“Mister Stark, look out!” Peter shouted, pulling Tony backwards. Tony let out a surprised yelp as Peter pulled him roughly towards him. Tony slammed full force into Happy, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Tony was about to say something when he saw part of the scaffolding starting to fall.

“Kid!” Tony shouted, but Peter was already shooting webs at the structure, keeping the pieces from falling apart. Tony stared in awe and shock, realizing what just happened.

“Boss, you okay?” Happy asked, helping Tony up. Tony faintly nodded, still staring at Peter. The kid was staring at the scaffolding, assessing if his webs had done enough. Tony walked over to Peter and gently placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder. That seemed to snap Peter out of his daze.

“Oh my gosh, Mister Stark!” Peter said, fully facing his mentor. “Are you okay?” Tony nodded and just hugged Peter. “W-what…what was that for?”

“You just saved my life kid,” Tony said, pulling away to look at Peter. “That damn sense of yours…you just saved my life.” He then hugged Peter again.

“You didn’t call it the…” Peter started, his words slightly muffled. Tony chuckled and stepped back. “You didn’t call it…you know.”

“It’s worth a lot more than I gave it credit for kid,” Tony said. “That kind of spidey sense…I’ll never joke about it again.” Peter smiled. “What?”

“Spidey sense.” Peter’s smile only grew. “I kind of like that.” Tony chuckled and nodded.

“Way better than Peter Tingle,” Tony said, wrapping his arm around Peter. They started walking away from the scaffolding. Tony glanced back at the scaffolding and then at Peter. Peter Tingle, Spidey sense; whatever Peter wanted to call it, Tony didn’t truly care. Because whatever it was, it had saved his life that day. And for that, Tony was eternally grateful.


	21. Snap Back To Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mister Stark, no!” 
> 
> “I’m sorry kid. You did good kid, you did so good.”
> 
> “No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter wasn't snapped away but Tony was and Tony reacts to Peter being older or something

_“Mister Stark, no!” Peter’s voice was heavy with tears. He clutched onto Tony’s arm as it started to disintegrate before him._

_“I’m sorry kid,” Tony’s voice was gentle. He couldn’t feel what was happening, but he could see how it was hurting Peter. “You did good kid, you did so good.”_

_“No!”_

_And then nothingness._

* * *

Tony awoke with a start, that strange dream leaving him as soon as it had come. As his eyes adjusted, all he saw was orange. He sat up slowly, not knowing what was going on. It was only when he saw Strange that he remembered. He was on Titan. They had been fighting Thanos. But what had happened? Had he passed out from the fight. He looked around, trying to find Peter. Where was the kid?

“We have to go.” Strange was pulling him up, barely giving Tony time to register what was happening. “It’s been five years. We have to go.”

“Wait what?” Tony asked, his voice filled with confusion. But Strange was ignoring him and spinning his hands. Before Tony could speak again, they were going through the portal and being pulled into another battle.

_Five years_.

That was all he could hear in his ears. Had they really missed five years? Was that what happened when Strange and Quill and his crew had started to disappear? Had Peter disappeared?

He was so distracted that he didn’t see the attack coming until he was knocked to the ground. He tried to blast whatever the thing was coming towards him, but it wasn’t working.

And then it was gone, a web pulling it away.

“Mister Stark!” Tony sat up. He’d know that voice anywhere. Peter swung towards him in the Iron Spider suit. Tony breathed a sigh of relief as his helmet fell away. Peter landed in front of him, helping Tony up.

And then Peter’s helmet away and Tony nearly gasped.

“Kid.” It was the only thing he could say. But Peter wasn’t a kid anymore. He looked different, older. “Was it really five years?” Peter nodded and Tony felt tears spring to his eyes. Five years. Five years had passed. Five years the kid had lived on after seeing him disappear, after mourning him. Tony stared at him, wondering how he could’ve coped. How did Peter keep going? How did he keep doing it after all the loss the kid kept suffering?

“We got you back,” Peter said, his voice a little shaky. “We got all of you back.” Tony just smiled and pulled Peter into a hug. He knew there was a battle still going on. He knew there was so much more he needed to know about those years he missed. But all he wanted to do was hug Peter, letting the kid know it was going to be okay.

That they were going to be okay.


	22. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had to stay in school because May was away. She and Happy were going on a weekend getaway. That meant two things: that Peter was staying with the Starks and Tony was the one picking him up from school. At the last bell, Peter dragged himself out of the school and to the car. He considered just telling Tony to bring him to his apartment to be sick there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a Peter sick fic?

Peter had been feeling awful all day. He could barely keep his eyes open in class and his vision felt a little blurry. He thought it was just exhaustion, but as the day went on, he started to think that wasn’t the case. He was hardly hungry. Even the smell of food made him feel nauseous. He missed the entirety of gym class because he thought he was going to vomit.

He just felt terrible.

He had to stay in school because May was away. She and Happy were going on a weekend getaway. That meant two things: that Peter was staying with the Starks and Tony was the one picking him up from school. At the last bell, Peter dragged himself out of the school and to the car. He considered just telling Tony to bring him to his apartment to be sick there.

He should’ve known better.

“Hey kid.” Tony was smiling as Peter got into the car. The smile slipped away as he saw how Peter looked. “You okay kid?” Peter shook his head.

“I think I’m sick,” Peter said. “I’ve felt gross all day.”

“Oh kid,” Tony said, gently brushing Peter’s hair away. He placed his hand on Peter’s forehead. Peter sighed a little, the hand feeling cool against his clammy skin. “You do feel a little warm.”

“I can just go home,” Peter said. “I don’t want anyone to get sick because of me.” Tony sighed. He could tell Peter felt terrible. There was a concern that if Peter was at the cabin he could get Morgan sick. But Tony also didn’t want Peter to be alone.

“Not a chance kid,” Tony said. “You’re staying with me for the weekend. Sick and all.” Peter smiled a little and nodded. “Now try and rest. It is a bit of a drive back.” Peter nodded and leaned back against the headrest, his eyes closing. By the time Tony was on the highway, he was out like a light.

* * *

Peter slept the entire ride to the cabin. It was clear the kid was exhausted, but being sick could do that. Tony gently woke him up when they arrived at the cabin. Peter looked pale and sickly. He had pulled his sweatshirt tightly to his body because he had started shivering the minute he stepped out of the car.

“Hi Peter,” Pepper said sweetly when he walked into the cabin. “Tony says you’re not feeling well.”

“Sorry,” Peter said, pulling his sleeves over his hand. Pepper smiled gently and patted his arm.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” She said. “The guest room’s all set up if you want to go lie down.” Peter nodded before heading upstairs slowly.

“Petey!” Morgan came running into the room. Tony was able to intercept her and pick her up. “Daddy!”

“Peter’s not feeling well, Maguna.” Morgan looked at Peter. She frowned but it was clear the little girl recognized that he was sick.

“Okay,” Morgan said, a little sadly. “Feel better Petey!”

“Thanks Mo,” Peter said before finishing heading upstairs. Once he was gone, Morgan looked at Tony.

“Daddy, is there anything we can do to make Petey feel better?” Tony smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Maybe later,” Tony said. “For now, let’s just let him rest.” Morgan nodded. Tony put her down and she scurried off. Tony glanced up the stairs and sighed, worried about Peter. Pepper just took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He nodded, knowing there wasn’t much he could do now. And then with another sigh, he headed into the kitchen, looking for something to do.

* * *

Peter woke with a start, a strange, sudden feeling passing through him. He tore the sweatshirt off of himself, suddenly feeling very warm. He let out a groan and he felt his stomach doing horrible flips.

“Oh god,” He moaned, before getting up. He felt dizzy and grabbed the wall. As soon as he got his bearings, he nearly ran out of the room and down the hallway. He barely got to the toilet before the bile rose out of his throat. His whole body shook as he retched into the toilet. Something was dripping down his face, but Peter didn’t know if it was sweat or tears. As the bile continue to rise, Peter fought down the overwhelming urge to sob.

He hated this.

“It’s okay.” Peter looked up from the toilet to see Tony squatting down next to him. Peter went to say something, but felt more bile rise up. He turned back to the toilet, the sounds of his retching filling the bathroom. Tony eased himself off the floor and grabbed a wash cloth. As soon as it was damp, Tony lowered himself back to the floor. When Peter pulled away from the toilet, Tony placed the washcloth against Peter’s head.

“I’m sorry,” Peter rasped out. Tony just smiled sadly and helped Peter up.

“You have nothing to be sorry for kiddo,” Tony said. “Everyone gets sick. Now come on, you should get out of these sweaty clothes and rest some more.” Peter nodded and let Tony guide him back to his room. Tony stopped at the doorway. Peter closed the door and Tony waited, just to make sure Peter was okay. The door opened a few minutes (too long, for Tony’s worried state) later and Peter stood there, still pale and sickly looking.

“I hate this,” Peter whined. Tony pulled Peter towards him and hugged the teen. Peter leaned into him, pressing his face into Tony’s shirt. He forgot how exhausted he was and how dizzy he had felt earlier, so he didn’t expect his knees to buckle.

“I got you,” Tony said, keeping Peter from toppling over. He guided the teenager back to the bed and Peter pathetically fell down onto the mattress. Once Peter was settled, Tony placed the damp washcloth back on his head.

“You don’t have to do this,” Peter said, a shame tinged to his voice.

“Kid I’ve got loads of experience from Morgan,” Tony said, gently pushing some damp strands of hair way from the wash cloth. “Besides, you’re important to me kid. So, I want you feeling better.” Peter smiled a little bit. “Rest up. I’m going to check on you in a bit and bring you some fluids.” Peter nodded. Tony carded his hand through the damp hair as Peter started to drift off. Once the sick teen was asleep, Tony exited the room, reminding FRIDAY to tell him to check on Peter in the next hour.

* * *

Peter woke up shivering. He pulled covers on the bed closer, but they weren’t providing enough heat. He got up slowly, searching for a pair of socks. He yelped as he knocked into the bedside table, nearly knocking the glass of water Tony had left for him over. He found his socks and put them on, before scouring the room for his hoodie. When he found it, he realized it was damp from sweat. He huffed, which sounded a little broken from the shivering.

Knowing there were some extra blankets in the living room, Peter exited the room to head downstairs.

“Petey?” Morgan was standing by the bathroom door, rubbing her eye. It was late, but the five-year-old was somewhat awake.

“H-hey M-mo,” Peter said.

“Petey, what’s wrong?” She saw him shiver.

“J-Just l-looking for s-some ext-tra blankets,” Peter managed to get out before a full body shiver racked through him.

“Mommy put them in the wash,” The little girl said approaching him. “But I have an idea.” She tugged on his pant leg and he followed her towards Tony and Pepper’s room. And then, without a second thought, she went inside.

Peter had been in every room in the house, except the master bedroom. He thought that was a massive invasion of privacy. So, he stayed at the doorway. The room was dark anyways, but from the sliver of moonlight coming through the window, he could see that Pepper and Tony were asleep.

“Morgan,” Peter whispered, but the five-year-old ignored him. She began moving around the room, clearly looking for something. When she bumped into the dresser, Tony woke with a start. He looked around, clearly looking for an intruder.

Instead he spotted Peter at the door.

“Kid?” Tony asked, confusion in his voice.

“What’s wrong?” Pepper asked, sitting up slowly.

“Lights FRI.” The lights in the room came on, allowing the adults to see what was going on. Peter was standing by the door, his arms wrapped tightly around himself, shivering. Morgan was standing by the bed, pretending like she hadn’t just woken her parents up in the middle of the night.

“Maguna,” Tony started, but Morgan shook her head.

“Petey’s cold,” Morgan said with a pout. “And Mommy washed the blankets from downstairs. I just wanted to help.” Tony sighed and kissed the top of his daughter’s head.

“Thank you, baby,” Tony said and Morgan smiled. He glanced at Pepper who got up and walked over to Morgan. She scooped the little girl up.

“Daddy will help Peter,” Pepper said. “And you need to get back into bed.” Peter stepped out the way, smiling sheepishly at both. He then turned back to Tony who was looking for something in a dresser drawer.

“I’m f-fine, M-Mister S-stark,” Peter said. Tony glanced up at him, his face not believing Peter, before tossing him a hoodie.

“Put it on,” Tony said. “You’ll thank me later.” Peter nodded and pulled the maroon hoodie over his head, letting the hood cover his hair. “Better?” Peter nodded. “And next time kid, you can just ask for it.”

“T-thanks.” Tony nodded and then Peter disappeared down the hallway towards the guest room. Tony laid back in the bed and side.

“Our daughter huh?” Pepper had come back into the room and back into bed. Tony wrapped his arm around her and chuckled.

“Just looking out for Peter.”

“I wonder where she gets that from.” Tony smiled before telling FRIDAY to turn the lights off and falling back to sleep.

* * *

“Look who’s awake!” Peter entered the kitchen, looking a lot better than the previous day. Tony was leaning against the counter, sipping a cup of coffee. Pepper was cooking breakfast, but she glanced back at Peter and smiled. “You’ve got some color back, I see.”

“Feeling better too,” Peter said. “And hungry.” Peter sat down at the table next to Morgan. The little girl looked up at him before hugging him tightly.

“Petey’s better!” Morgan said cheerfully. Tony smiled, his smile only growing when he realized Peter was still wearing his hoodie.

“Probably just a twenty-four-hour bug,” Pepper said, placing a few plates of food on the table. “Little miss gets them all the time.”

“Now we can play superheroes!” Morgan said excitedly as Tony watched the two kids. Pepper finished putting the food out before joining them at the table.

“I think Peter might need to rest a bit more before doing that, Maguna.” Morgan pouted and then looked at Peter.

“Sorry Mo,” Peter said. “Your dad’s in charge.” He then brought his voice down to a whisper. “Actually, it’s really your mom, but it hurts your dad’s feelings when I say that.” Morgan giggled and Pepper smirked.

“Ha, ha kid,” Tony said. “And here I am, letting you borrow my favorite hoodie. Maybe I want it back now.”

“But, it’s super comfortable,” Peter said. Tony shook his head but smiled. He then turned to grab another cup of coffee. When he turned back towards the table, he saw Peter had gotten up and walked over to him.

“I was kidding about the hoodie,” Tony said.

“I know,” Peter said. “I just wanted to say thanks. For you know, taking care of me.” Tony smiled and put his coffee cup down.

“It’s what I do for my kids,” Tony said, earning a smile from Peter. Peter then hugged him tightly. Tony pressed a kiss to the side of his head, happy that Peter was feeling better. Then Peter let go and went back to the table. Tony smiled before joining the rest of his family for breakfast.


	23. EDITH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, are those the glasses? Do they really have access to killer drones?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a prompt of MJ and Peter on the plane going back home and she tries out E.D.I.T.H

“So, are those the glasses?” They were sitting on the plane, Peter and MJ, Peter finally getting to sit with MJ like he had planned days ago, before everything went to hell. The glasses, with his access to EDITH, were tucked into the collar of his T-shirt.

“Yeah,” Peter said. “Mister Stark left them for me.”

“Do they really have access to killer drones?” Peter nodded, gulping a little as he did. “Is that something a teenager really should have access to.”

“I don’t think Mister Stark expected me to get them before I was really ready to,” Peter said, looking down at his hands.

“I’m sorry.” He glanced up at MJ, who had a sad look on her face. “I don’t…I don’t know how to better comfort you other than to apologize.”

“It’s okay,” Peter said. He didn’t really want to have that conversation with MJ, at least not at that moment. It was a lot of emotions to go through all over again, and Peter had had a few emotionally exhausting days recently. He noticed MJ’s hand move a little, as if she was unsure of what she was doing. And then she tentatively placed her hand over his. “Thanks.” She smiled and nodded. They fell into a comfortable silence, Peter starting to scroll through the movies on the screen in front of him.

“Can I ask you a weird question?” He glanced back at MJ, smiling a little that her hand was still on his. “How do the glasses work? Like how are they connected?”

“While the glasses are run by augmented reality security called EDITH.”

“Like an AI?”

“Sort of,” Peter said. “But while most AI’s are connected to one system, EDITH is connected to a system of satellites created and run by Stark Industries.”

“And killer drones.” Peter grimaced, remembering his mention of the drones and how he accidentally almost killed Brad. Not that he didn’t have it coming. “So, if you have access to satellites, you probably have access to anything you wanted.”

“I accidentally read Ned and Betty’s texts on the bus,” Peter said. “They’re just as sickening as you’d think.” MJ chuckled. “Do you…do you want to see what I mean?” He lifted the glasses off his shirt and put them on.

“You’re going to trust me with glasses with killer drones?” MJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

“EDITH,” Peter said, as the glasses lit up. “Show me what you see on the plane right now.” As the lenses of the glasses filled with information, Peter gently lifted the glasses off his face. He nodded towards MJ and she leaned towards the glasses to see what she was seeing.

“Whoa,” MJ said. Peter watched as her eyes scanned the glasses, a small smile on his face. “Oh man, Mr. Harrington really isn’t over his ex-wife.” She turned towards Peter and noticed him smiling. “What?”

“Oh uh,” Peter’s cheeks grew a little red. “Uh yeah…Mr. Harrington talked a lot about her on the flight over.” MJ nodded. Peter took the glasses back, and after shutting them down, put them back on his shirt.

“So, no killer drones this time?” MJ asked with a smirk. “Need to take care of Brad before he asks anymore questions?”

“I think you did that for me.” MJ lips quivered, before they upturned into a smile. Peter couldn’t help but smile back.

“Whatever dork,” MJ said, the smile not going away. “Now that you’ve shown me your killer drone glasses, do you want to watch a movie together?”

“Sure,” Peter said, still smiling at her. “You pick.” MJ nodded and began scrolling through the movie choices. Peter noticed her free hand was holding the broken necklace. He felt his stomach do flips realizing that everything he wanted to happen did. Maybe not in the way he had planned, but it had all worked out. And his smile stayed on his face because he was purely and completely happy.

And after all the pain he had been through, it was nice to have even a little bit of happiness.


	24. Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was one thing Tony hated, it was seeing Peter hurt or in pain. Tony felt responsible for Peter. Sure, the kid had been saving Queens from petty crimes for months before Tony met him, but he pulled Peter into Avengers level threats. And the kid never wanted to back down. He wanted to take on anything, even to the detriment of his own health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So, we know Peter is like, unbelievably strong right? It's crazy and it makes Tony very stressed when he thinks about it 'cause he looks at Peter and he still just sees a kid. His kid. So could you write something like Peter holding or getting stuck with something really heavy(could be a building or whatever) and he's like, "cool" with it(but not really), and Tony being like super worried dad "i know you're in pain" mode on?

If there was one thing Tony hated, it was seeing Peter hurt or in pain. Tony felt responsible for Peter. Sure, the kid had been saving Queens from petty crimes for months before Tony met him, but he pulled Peter into Avengers level threats. And the kid never wanted to back down. He wanted to take on anything, even to the detriment of his own health.

So, Tony was always on edge when Peter got hurt. He was stressed when Scott Lang had knocked him out of the sky in Germany. He had a near panic attack when Peter nearly drowned in the Hudson River. And he didn’t even want to get started on the spiral of thoughts he went through when the plane went down on Coney Island. But Peter never seemed bothered by any of these things. In fact, he wanted to fight harder when these things happened. And that stressed Tony more. He was a kid; why couldn’t he be a kid sometimes?

But Peter kept pushing and Tony knew he had to support the kid, even if he was prone to injuries. But that all came to a head faster than Tony had expected.

He had been letting Peter come along on missions with the rest of the team, mostly because he needed the experience. But he always wanted Peter to stay as far away from the action as possible.

That wasn’t what happened.

“All clear over here,” Clint called through the coms.

“Same here,” Rhodey reported, as Tony tried to check on Peter’s location. He had been sent with Wanda and Vision, which relieved some of the concern from Tony because he knew how powerful those two were. He was with Rhodey, while Nat was paired with Clint. Cap and Sam were the last pair.

“Left sector is clear,” Cap responded. “Civilians are safe. Wanda, Vision, Queens, report in.” Tony waited to hear someone to respond. He felt a little stressed when the line remained silent. “Report.”

“We need help!” Tony sucked in a breath. He quickly pulled up Peter’s location and blasted off in that direction. He could hear voices over the coms, but he didn’t care. He needed to find Peter. He needed to know if the kid was okay.

He spotted Wanda landed nearby. He could see the worried look on her face. But he couldn’t see Peter. He felt his heart starting to beat faster. Where was he? Wanda’s look only increased when she saw Tony.

“We were just trying to help clear the area,” Wanda said. “And it just…it came down.” Tony followed Wanda’s eyes. All he could see was rubble.

And then he saw a flash of brown hair.

“Peter,” He said, before running over. The rubble of one of the destroyed buildings was all around him. But through all that rubble, he found Peter. “Kid, talk to me kid.”

“Oh, h-hey Mister Stark.” He could tell that Peter was trying to sound like everything was fine. But he could see a slight shake in his arms as he tried to keep the rubble off him. Tony turned back towards Wanda.

“Vis went to get help,” Wanda said. “I tried to help, but I don’t want to hurt him.” He could see how upset she was getting.

“Go find Cap and Rhodey,” Tony said. “And make sure the area is clear.” Wanda nodded and took off. Tony crouched down so he was at eye level with Peter. “FRIDAY, scan the area.”

“I’m f-fine, Mister Stark,” Peter said, though the strain in his voice was obvious.

“Scan complete,” FRIDAY’s voice came through his suit. “Rubble is being held completely by Mr. Parker. In order to remove it, it must be done evenly, or else the rest of the rubble with crumble onto him.” Tony sucked in a breath, feel his chest constrict. He couldn’t lift the slab of concrete that Peter was holding on his own without hurting Peter. He needed the others to get there.

“It’s r-really n-not that heavy Mister Stark,” Peter said. He attempted a smile to show that he was fine, but a groan tumbled out of his mouth.

“Oh kid,” Tony said, looking at the teenager. “We’re going to get you out of there, okay?”

“I’m r-really s-strong Mister Stark,” Peter said, gritting his teeth a little. Tony could see how hard he was focusing on keeping the rubble of the building from collapsing on him. “I’m o-okay. R-really.”

“Kid,” Tony said, his voice gentle. “I know you’re strong. But even the strongest people can feel pain. It’s okay if it hurts.” When a small whine tumbled out of Peter’s mouth, Tony felt his heart break.

“I d-don’t w-want to seem weak,” Peter said, his voice shaking a little. “I c-can handle a-anything.” Tony sighed and looked at Peter. Was the kid nearly killing himself to prove how strong he really was?

“Kid I know how strong you are,” Tony said, trying to fight down the stress building up in him. It really bothered him to see Peter in pain. “But admitting you’re hurting, in anyway, doesn’t make you weak.” Peter nodded a little, his attempt to seem okay fading away.

“My arms are r-really t-tired,” Peter said.

“It’s going to be okay,” Tony said, attempting to sound reassuring. “We’re going to get you out of there kid.” Peter whined again and Tony just wanted to reach out and help him.

“It hurts.”

“I know kid,” Tony said. “The team’s going to come here and they’re going to help us and you’re going to be okay.”

“Tony!” As if on cue, Rhodey came running up followed by Cap and Vision.

“We’re getting you out of here kid,” Tony said, trying to still sound reassuring. Peter nodded, fighting down another whine. Tony stood up quickly. “Each of you take a corner. We need to lift it at the same time or it’s going to crush him.” The other three nodded and did as he said. “On the count of three. One, two, three!” He could hear the sounds of his and Rhodey’s blasters, propelling the concrete up.

“Get out of there Queens!” Tony watched as Peter crawled away. Tony grunted, trying to stay focused. All he wanted to do was check on Peter. As soon as Peter was out of the way, the group let go of the rubble and it dropped to the ground. Tony ran over to Peter, needing to know if he was okay.

“Kid?” Tony asked, kneeling down in front of him. Peter just whined in response. “It’s okay kid, we’re going to get you out of here.” Peter nodded, his eyes drooping shut. Tony stood up and then scooped Peter up. The teenager hung limply in his arms, groans of pain coming from him. Tony just moved quickly toward the jet. He needed to get Peter back to the Compound. He needed to make sure Peter was okay.

* * *

Peter groaned as his eyes opened slowly. Everything hurt; his body, his head, his eyes. Why did everything hurt so much.

“Lights at fifteen percent.” He heard a familiar voice. As the lights dimmed, he felt some of the pain subside. “Glad to see you awake kid.” He recognized Tony’s voice. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he spotted his mentor sitting nearby.

“H-how,” Peter started, but Tony cut him off.

“About twelve hours,” Tony said. “You had some internal bleeding and we need to keep you under to take care of that. And luckily, the stuff we give to Cap when we need to knock him out did the trick for you.” Peter went to speak. “And your Aunt knows. She’s rightfully worried, but glad you’re okay.”

“T-thanks.” Tony nodded.

“How are you feeling?” Tony asked, gently carding some of Peter’s hair off his face. “And don’t try and lie to me.”

“I feel like crap,” Peter said. “And everything still hurts.” Tony nodded and continued to card his hand through Peter’s hair.

“Yeah nearly being crush by a building will do that,” Tony said. “Those kids you were trying to save are safe. Wanda made sure of it.” Peter nodded, his eyes starting drift shut. “Everyone’s okay, you’re okay. It’s all good kid.”

“Mhmm,” Peter said, his voice filled with sleepiness.

“Just rest kiddo,” Tony said with a small smile. “You deserve it.” Peter attempted a nod as his eyes drifted shut. It only took a few minutes before the kid was out like a light. Tony continued to card his hand through Peter’s hair until he was sure he was asleep. And then he leaned back in the chair. The team knew where he was if they needed him.

Right now, his main job was to make sure Peter was okay.


	25. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter didn’t know how he somehow became the target of a vampire. He didn’t even know vampires existed. But then again, he had been bitten by a radioactive spider and had seen aliens invade New York, so anything was probably possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you’re accepting prompts, I have one where a vampire bites Peter but his radioactive blood stops him from turning into a vampire himself. Due to this the vampire targets him continuously until Tony interferes.
> 
> Just in time for Halloween! Enjoy!

Peter didn’t know how he somehow became the target of a vampire. He didn’t even know vampires existed. But then again, he had been bitten by a radioactive spider and had seen aliens invade New York, so anything was probably possible.

Part of the issue was he didn’t even expect the guy to be a vampire. Sure, he talked weird and wore a lot of black. But people in New York were weird. He had just assumed the guy was a Brooklyn hipster or something. Hipsters in New York were especially weird.

But then the weird guy bit him.

“Ah!” Peter shouted, shoving him away. He stared horrified, feeling a bite mark in his neck. The guy stared at him, as if waiting for something. When Peter just stared at him, unsure of what to make of him, the whole thing got weirder when the guy turned into a bat and flew off.

“What the hell?” His fingers found the mark on his neck again. “Karen, call Mister Stark.” He just stared up at the sky. First a radioactive spider bite, now vampires? What even was his life?

* * *

“So, this guy bit you?” Peter was sitting in Tony’s workshop in the tower. Tony was inspecting the mark on his neck, still unsure of what he was hearing. Usually, if teenagers had marks on their neck, they weren’t claiming it was a vampire.

“I just thought he was a weird hipster,” Peter said. “But then he bit me! And then he turned into a bat!” Tony gave Peter a look. “Vampires, who knew?”

“Two things,” Tony said, moving to standing in front of Peter. “One, there’s nothing wrong with you and due to your mutated genetics, it’ll probably be gone by the morning. Two, there is no such thing as vampires?”

“Mister Stark, you stopped aliens from invading New York,” Peter said. “I have powers from a radioactive spider.”

“Yeah I draw the line at vampires,” Tony said.

“Weird hill to die on,” Peter said, earning a chuckle from Tony. “So, I’m okay?” Tony nodded. “Cool, thanks Mister Stark!” Peter quickly headed out of the lab, Tony noticing he was still awkwardly touching his neck. When he was gone, Tony shook his head.

“Vampires,” Tony mumbled. “No way.”

* * *

Peter thought after his interaction with the vampire (because he was definitely sure the guy was a vampire even though Mister Stark didn’t think they existed). Peter thought it would be over.

It wasn’t.

“You!” Peter spotted him again a few days after the first incident. He was hanging upside down off a fire escape. “You bit me!” His eyes flew open and he stared at Peter. The vampire eyed him.

“And yet, you are unchanged,” He said. “How is this possible?” Before Peter could respond, he flipped down and landed on the ground. As he lunged towards Peter, Peter shot a web at him, catching his hand on the fire escape.

“Stay back weirdo!” The vampire stared at his hand and then at Peter. He smirked.

“Interesting,” He said. Peter shot a web and quickly swung off.

He wanted nothing to do with this guy.

* * *

It became very apparent to Peter that the vampire had somehow figured out how to follow him. After their second encounter, he quickly realized he was being watched. And then one day after school, he spotted the vampire lurking by his school. Peter was grateful for his powers that he was able to get away from him, but it was starting to freak him out.

He was about to call Mister Stark when the vampire appeared in front of him. Peter let out a yelp and pointed his web shooters at him.

“Why you have not turned to a vampire, I don’t understand.”

“Is that why you’re following me?” The vampire shrugged. “And if you do so, can I at least get your name so I don’t just keep calling you the vampire?”

“I am Vlad.”

“Vlad the vampire, really?”

“You’re mocking me and you won’t turn?” The vampire asked. “Now that I can’t have.” Peter yelped again and took off.

He definitely needed help.

* * *

Tony hadn’t thought about Peter’s incident with the guy who supposedly bit him since the evening in the workshop. And he was sure he wouldn’t have thought about it again.

If Peter hadn’t come tearing into his workshop.

“Mister Stark!” Peter shouted, a terrified look on his face.

“Whoa Underoos,” Tony said, looking up from his work. “Where’s the fire?”

“He’s following me!” Tony gave the kid a look. It was clear something was upsetting him. In fact, he wasn’t sure if he had seen Peter this startled ever.

“Who?”

“The vampire!”

“Kid, we talked about this,” Tony said. “There are no such things as vampires.”

“He confirmed it!” Peter nearly shouted. “And he’s been following me because I didn’t become a vampire. He was outside my school!” A concerned look crossed Tony’s face. “Please Mister Stark, you have to help me.” Tony looked at Peter and saw just how scared he was. As much as he didn’t believe this guy was a vampire, it was clear whatever her was, it was upsetting Peter.

And he couldn’t have that.

* * *

Peter waited on the rooftop, a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t necessarily love this plan, but he had agreed to follow through with it. He spotted something small flying towards him and he braced himself.

“Found you,” Vlad the vampire stood before him, ostentatious clothes and all. Peter could see the fangs and gulped a little. “I believe it’s my dinner time.”

“Not so fast buddy.” The vampire spun around to see a repulsor aimed at his chest. Though his face was covered by the mask, Tony raised his eyebrow at the obvious fangs. “Listen here creep. You’re either going to live the kid alone, or I’m going to blast your ass back to Transylvania.”

“That is both insensitive and incorrect!” Tony just aimed the repulsor even for, the beam strengthening.

“Your move, batty.” Vlad growled before transforming into a bat. As soon as he was gone, Tony stepped out of the suit. “You okay kid?” Peter nodded and timidly walked over to him.

“You sure he’s going to leave me alone?” Peter asked.

“Yeah,” Tony said, wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulder. “And if not, I put a tracker on him. But I have a feeling he’s gone for good.” Peter sighed out of relief and Tony ruffled his hair.

“Thanks Mister Stark.”

“Anytime kid,” Tony said. “How about we head back to the Tower? I think a movie night will calm you down fully.” Peter smiled a bit.

“Sound cool Mister Stark,” Peter said, as they started heading towards the stairs to leave the rooftop. “Any suggestions?” Tony fought back the urge to smirk.

“Dracula?” Peter groaned in response and Tony laughed.

“So not funny.”


	26. College Acceptance Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But that’s because, it’s here!” 
> 
> “What’s here?” 
> 
> “Well Mo, I had to apply to college and today, I’m going to find out if I got into my dream school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter like pranks Tony with a Harvard and Caltech acceptance letter. Love your works!

“Mister Stark!” Tony smiled as he heard Peter’s voice echo through the cabin. He was sitting in the kitchen, Morgan next to him as she worked on a picture. Pepper was standing at the stove working on dinner. Tony turned his head just as Peter came sliding into the kitchen.

“Hey kid,” Tony said with a smile. “Good ride with Happy?”

“I think I drove him a little crazy,” Peter said with a sheepish smile. He glanced over his shoulder before turning back. “But that’s because, it’s here!” Tony smiled brightly, but Morgan looked up from her drawing.

“What’s here?” She asked, adorable confusion in her voice.

“Well Mo,” Peter said, a big smile on his face. “I had to apply to college and today, I’m going to find out if I got into my dream school.”

“Oh.” That answer seemed enough for Morgan and she went back to her drawing.

“You’re clearly excited kid,” Tony said with a smile. “Good news?” Peter just continued to smile and put his backpack down on the table. He removed a large envelope from his bag. Tony looked for any signs of crimson, remembering that his alma mater always added their colors to the trimming of the envelope. But Peter’s hands moved to quickly for him to see. Before Tony could really tell, the enevelope was gone and Peter was holding a letter.

“Dear Mr. Parker,” Peter started, wrinkling his nose a little. “Is that how you feel when I always say Mister Stark?” Tony chuckled.

“Keep reading kid.”

“We are pleased to inform you,” Peter continued and Tony’s smile grew to a huge grin. He knew it. He knew the kid would get into MIT. “that you have been admitted to California Institute of Technology.” Tony’s smile faltered. Caltech? He knew Peter had applied there (it was a decent school after all). But that’s why he was so excited?

“Mister Stark, are you okay?” Tony realized his face must’ve shown the slight feeling of disappointment at it not being an acceptance letter from MIT, because Peter was frowning at him.

“Y-yeah,” Tony said. Pepper turned around from where she was cooking to give her husband a look. Tony attempted a smile. “I mean, first college acceptance, right? Pretty great.” He noticed a smirk cross Peter’s face. “What?”

“I’m just messing with you Mister Stark,” Peter said. “I don’t want to go to Caltech.” Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh, thank god kid,” Tony said. Peter chuckled and Pepper rolled her eyes before going back to cooking. “You had me there for a second.”

“I mean it’s a decent school,” Peter said, his comment earning a smirk from Tony. “But it’s not even in my top five. I mean, it’s on the other side of the country.” Peter folded the letter and placed it to the side. “And it’s not the only letter I received.” Tony nodded as Peter began opening another envelope. He still couldn’t spot the crimson trim, but Peter’s hands were moving fast. Peter stared at the letter, his face neutral.

“Well kid, come on,” Tony said. “Don’t leave me hanging. What’s it say?” Peter smiled.

“I got in,” Peter said and Tony smiled broadly. “Look Mister Stark!” He handed the letter to Tony and crossed to where Pepper was standing. Tony began to read the letter. His smile faltered again when his eyes passed over the name Harvard. His brain didn’t seem to be computing what was happening. Yes, it was great that Peter got into Harvard. But the kid had been talking endlessly about MIT. Why was he showing him anything else but that acceptance letter?

When he looked up at Peter, he noticed a strange look pass over his face. And then the kid starter laughing. Hysterically. Even Pepper was holding back a giggle, her hand covering her mouth.

“What,” Tony started, unsure of what to say.

“Oh my god, Mister Stark, you should see your face!” Peter said, still laughing. He wiped a few tears from his eyes, a huge grin on his face. “Happy, did you get that?” Happy poked his head into the kitchen, holding his phone.

“Got it kid,” Happy said. “And I already sent it to your aunt and Rhodey.” Tony looked back and forth between Peter, Happy, and Pepper.

“Did you prank me?” Peter just nodded, his laughter finally subsiding. “Kid, if I didn’t have a bad leg, I’d chase your spider self out of this house.”

“Would you hate me less if I said I did have one more envelope in my bag?” Tony, having been messed with twice today by the teenager, just looked at him warily. But then Peter removed a white envelope with crimson trimming from his backpack. He handed the envelope to Tony. “Go ahead. I already opened it with Aunt May.” Tony opened the envelope, still slightly miffed that they all managed to prank him. But his annoyance went away when he read through the letter.

And then he could only smile.

“Well damn kid,” Tony said, putting the letter down. “You did it.” He slowly pushed himself up so he was standing, holding tightly onto the chair. “Come here kid.” Peter smiled and rounded the table. Tony used his free hand to reach out and pull Peter into a hug. Peter hugged him back, resting his head against Tony’s shoulder.

“You’re not mad I pranked you?” Peter asked, not glancing up at him.

“Oh no I am,” Tony said, pulling away to ruffle Peter’s hair. “And I’m totally going to get you back for it. But right now, I’m just really proud of you.” Peter smiled and leaned further into the hug. And Tony pressed a kiss to the side of his head before hugging him back.

God, he was so proud of Peter. So, so proud of him.


	27. Job Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Interested in being a part of the future?”
> 
> “I mean, technically we’re all a part of the future,” Peter said. “Unless I were to die right now.” Justin furrowed his eyebrows before he faked a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt I love your work so much! prompt idea maybe? Like something funny w/banter with Oscorp wanting to hire Peter after college or at one of those job fair things
> 
> *I changed it to Hammer Industries, because who doesn’t love watching Justin Hammer squirm?

Peter wandered the job fair, slightly loosening the tie he had on. This definitely wasn’t his favorite thing to be doing, but it was a necessary evil. The lanyard he was supposed to be wearing was tucked inside his suit jacket. He just wanted a moment of anonymity. He just wanted to wander a bit. As he looked through the booths, he spotted the one for Hammer Industries.

And running the booth was none other than Justin Hammer.

“Be a part of the future,” Justin said as he handed someone a business card. “Be a part of something bigger than all of us.” Peter tried not to laugh. Justin Hammer was certainly a performer. Whether or not he was a good one was a different story. It was then that he noticed Peter. “Interested in being a part of the future?”

“I mean, technically we’re all a part of the future,” Peter said. “Unless I were to die right now.” Justin furrowed his eyebrows before he faked a laugh.

“Clever,” He said. “What I meant was, do you want to be a part of the future of technology?” Peter didn’t respond, just shrugged. “Where’d you go to college?”

“Just graduated from MIT,” Peter said. “Summa cum laude.”

“Smart,” Justin said with a smile. “You sound like someone who would be perfect for Hammer Industries. We happen to be one of the leading manufacturers of weaponized technology.”

“Didn’t your weapons almost kill people?” Peter asked. “Like innocent people?” Justin’s mouth dropped in shock.

“I…I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Stark Expo,” Peter said. “Queens, New York. Drones made by your company nearly killed innocent people until Iron Man and War Machine stopped them.” Justin gaped a little, floundering with what to say.

“There…there were extenuating circumstances,” He said, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. He wiped it away aggressively.

“Weren’t you also arrested and almost tried by the federal government?” Peter asked. “Why would you be allowed to even keep running a company, let alone think people would want to work for you.”

“Listen here you little p,” He stopped when someone approached, standing behind Peter. Peter glanced over his shoulder and spotted a flash of strawberry blonde hair. “Pepper! How nice of the CEO of Stark Industries to stop by my booth.”

“The pleasure is only yours Justin,” Pepper said, moving to stand next to Peter. Justin, who was attempting to smile, looked a little startled. “And I’m just here to get my employee.” Justin looked at Peter with wide eyes. Peter took out his Stark Industries lanyard and let it hang around his neck. Justin sputtered a little and Peter just smiled. “Come on Peter.”

“I’d say good luck,” Peter said. “But you don’t really deserve it.” And then he, along with Pepper, turned and walked away. As soon as they were gone, Peter chuckled.

“How much did Tony bribe you to go bug Justin Hammer?”

“He literally paid my tuition for four years,” Peter said. “He doesn’t have to bribe me to do anything.” Pepper shook her head, but her lips upturned into a smile.

“You two are too alike sometimes,” Pepper said, to which Peter smirked. “Now come on, Tony and Morgan are waiting in the car to go out for lunch.” Peter nodded, as they continued to walk through the room to the exit. When they reached the car, Peter got into the back. Pepper sat up front, where Happy was waiting to drive off.

“So kid,” Tony said as Peter buckled himself in. Morgan was in the middle of the two, glancing adoringly at the person she knew as her older brother. “How’d it go?”

“I really made him sweat Mister Stark,” Peter said and Tony chuckled.

“You two are incorrigible,” Pepper said from the front seat.

“Aw come on Pep,” Tony said. “He’s got it coming.” Pepper shook her head and looked away, directing Happy where to go. Tony glanced back at Peter. “Good work today kid.” And Peter just smiled, pleased with how the day went overall.


	28. Hypothermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Morgan,” Peter said, trying to keep his voice even. “I’m going to put you on my shoulders and you’re to stay there no matter what, okay?”
> 
> “Petey.”
> 
> “Morgan, promise me.” Morgan nodded, hearing the intensity in Peter’s voice. He moved Morgan so was balanced on his shoulders, her hands on his head. Peter began to move again, even more so gingerly than before.
> 
> And then the ice below them cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I just sent a prompt about Peter getting hypothermia but wanted to make a slight addendum. Can we have Peter is looking after Morgan and you can make up how it happens but he’s able to protect her from the harsh cold but not himself and he almost dies from hypothermia but tony saves them?? Ok, I’ll stop being annoying now. Thanks!

Peter stood outside, the chilly December air somehow penetrating through his coat. He stamped his feet and blew on his gloves. It was a cold snowy afternoon, but Morgan wanted to play outside. Peter liked how snow looked during the winter, but he didn’t love spending time in it. Since the spider bite, his ability to regulate his temperature was sorely lacking. Apparently, spiders didn’t thermoregulate, which was why he would get so cold so fast.

But he’d do anything to make Morgan smile.

“Let’s make a snowman!” Morgan said excitedly, tugging on Peter’s hand. “We can make him by the docks! That way he can protect us!”

“Mo, I’m here,” Peter said. “What other protecting do you need?” Morgan made a face. “Okay, fine.” Morgan ran towards the lake side and Peter followed. As she began rolling up balls of snow, Peter just smiled. Morgan was adorable and he really liked spending time with her.

“You’re doing that think daddy always does,” Morgan said, looking up at Peter. Peter chuckled. “Help me!” Peter nodded and they worked in a comfortable silence. Peter tried to ignore the cold, knowing this was fun for Morgan.

“Oh no!” Peter looked up to see that a strong breeze had blown Morgan’s hat off her head. Without thinking, Morgan went to run after it. Before Peter could stop her, Morgan was on the ice of the lake, going after her hat.

“Morgan!” He felt fear take a hold of him. He was supposed to be watching Morgan, protecting her. He ran after her, slipping as he went. He scooped her up, a pout on her face. “We shouldn’t be out here.”

“But my hat.” Peter sighed and placed the hat back on her head. He looked back towards the shore. There were maybe ten feet from the edge, but he knew staying put was a bad idea.

“We’re just going to go back really slow, okay Mo?” Morgan nodded, not sensing any issue. Peter started moving very slowly, wondering if his breath was constricted from the cold or the stress.

The hairs on his arm stood up and Peter immediately knew something was wrong.

“Morgan,” Peter said, trying to keep his voice even. “I’m going to put you on my shoulders and you’re to stay there no matter what, okay?”

“Petey.”

“Morgan, promise me.” Morgan nodded, hearing the intensity in Peter’s voice. He moved Morgan so was balanced on his shoulders, her hands on his head. Peter began to move again, even more so gingerly than before.

And then the ice below them cracked.

Morgan let out a screech as she felt Peter start to sink into the water. Peter, quick-thinking from all his time as Spider-Man, shot a web (glad that he always wore his webshooters). It attached to the dock, keeping Peter from sinking any farther. He was half-submerged in the water, the chill sending a shiver through him. He fought it down though. He needed to get Morgan to safety.

“Petey!” Morgan cried. He couldn’t see her because of how he had positioned her, but he could hear the fear in her voice.

“It’s going to be o-ok-kay Mo,” Peter said, another shiver going through him. “J-just h-hold onto me.” Peter stared at the dock, where his web was attached. He was trying to come up with a plan. But everything in him felt cold. So cold. All he could do was shiver and hold onto the web.

He was so cold.

* * *

Tony was sitting in the cabin on the couch, a fire crackling in front of him. Pepper was sitting next to him, laughing at something May was saying, a mug of tea in her hand. May was sitting in a nearby chair, telling a story (Tony had lost track of what). Happy was sitting next to her, a soft smile on his face. When May finished her story, she glanced outside.

“Should we have them come inside?” May asked. “They’ve been out there for a while.”

“Morgan’s got an active imagination,” Tony said.

“Oh, Peter does too,” May said with a smirk. “But it always seems like Peter is just more cold than normal during the winter. And I worry.”

“Job of a parent,” Pepper said with a smile. “And it’s probably time anyways.” Pepper stood up and headed towards the window.

And then her mug dropped from her hand, shattering.

“Pep?” Tony asked, suddenly alarmed by her action. Pepper said nothing, just threw her coat and shoes on and ran outside. The other three were quickly doing the same, Tony the slowest because of his cane. When he finally caught up to them, he felt his stomach drop.

Peter was in the lake, trying to keep Morgan from falling in.

“Daddy, Mommy!” Morgan cried.

“Oh my god,” May said, fear in her voice. “We have to help them!” They all moved forward, when a shout from Peter stopped them.

“C-caref-ful!” Peter shouted, his voice broke up by chattering teeth. “I-ice i-isn’t st-stable.” Tony fought down the overwhelming panic filling him up. Morgan looked terrified and was definitely crying. And Peter, well Peter looked in bad shape. His skin was pale and he was shivering. Pepper looked at Happy and then they both made their way gently out onto the ice.

“Stay still baby,” Pepper said, seeing Morgan reaching for her. Tony could see that Peter was holding onto something, that was keeping them both from fully submerging. He assumed it was a web, but because of his cane, he couldn’t be closer. When Pepper was finally close enough, she gently lifted Morgan off Peter’s shoulders. The little girl let out a hysterical sob and clutched onto her mother, burying her head in Pepper’s shoulder.

“You okay Peter?” Happy asked, keeping one eye on Pepper and Morgan, and one eye on Peter. Peter nodded, his eyes drooping. Tony felt helpless, watching, and he hated that. “Stay with us, okay?” Peter nodded again, his eyes feeling heavy with sleep.

“Happy!” May shouted, seeing the web starting to break. Tony let out a strangled shout, terrified that Peter was going to go under. Without another thought, he dashed out onto the ice and threw one side of the cane towards Peter. He couldn’t stand by and do nothing. Seeing the cane in front of him, the teenager had just enough in him to grab onto it.

“Tony!” Pepper shouted, now standing on the ground, still holding their crying daughter. Tony tugged, trying to pull Peter out of the water.

“Damn it, Tony,” Happy huffed, grabbing hold of his former boss and friend. They both pulled the cane until Peter was out of the water. As soon as they were safely off the ice, Peter’s head dropped down, his eyes shut. Tony toppled to the ground, both out of exhaustion and out of concern for Peter.

“Kid,” Tony said, trying to check on him. Peter’s pulse was weak, which only increased the worry in Tony. “Come on kid.”

“M-Mis’r S-tark,” Peter slurred. Tony breathed a sigh of relief and tried to help Peter up, ignoring the excruciating pain going through his own body. Luckily, Happy was there to help, taking Peter’s other side.

“We have to get him inside,” May said. “His lips are blue.” Tony glanced at Peter, terrified for the kid. Tony nodded and they headed towards the house, Tony’s only concern being Peter.

* * *

Peter’s eyes fluttered open slowly, confusion setting in. He couldn’t remember the last thing he had been doing. As he looked around, he realized he was tucked into what felt like a thousand blankets.

“You’re awake.” He looked around the room for the voice. He found Tony sitting next to his bed. It was then that Peter realized he was in the guest room (basically his room, but he felt weird calling it then, even if Tony did). “Gave us quite a scare kid.”

“What,” He still felt confused as he sat up. Then his eyes widened, remembering what happened.

“Easy kid,” Tony said. “Morgan’s okay. Thanks to you.” Peter nodded. “You uh, you gave yourself hypothermia trying to protect her.” Peter shrugged and Tony shook his head.

“I just wanted to keep her safe,” Peter said. “That was all I was thinking about. I’m sorry.”

“Kid I’m not mad at you,” Tony said. “You were able to keep a situation from turning into something much more severe.”

“Even with my hypothermia?”

“You both could’ve,” Tony’s voice felt thick as he felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. “You could’ve both gone under. And I don’t want to think about losing either of my kids.”

“Kids?” Peter asked. Tony had only one biological child, Morgan. Yet he had said kids. “I didn’t know that…” Peter didn’t know what to say.

“You’re my kid too,” Tony said. “Biology be damned.” Peter smiled a watery smile and Tony pulled him into a hug. Tony hugged him, gratefully as always that he lucked out on getting to have Peter Parker in his life. When he pulled away, he gently ruffled Peter’s hair.

“Thanks Mister Stark.” Tony nodded, a small smile on his face. The door creaked open and Morgan poked her head in.

“Mommy, May!” Morgan called back out. “Petey’s awake!” She then scurried into the room.

“Ah, ah,” Tony said, scooping Morgan up. He could tell that she wanted to jump onto the bed. “Peter’s still recovering.” Morgan nodded.

“Daddy said you kept me from getting hurt,” Morgan said, looking at Peter from her place on Tony’s lap.

“I told you I was the best person to protect you,” Peter said, earning him a smile from Morgan.

“Just hogging Peter all to ourselves I see,” May said, entering the room. Tony tsked at May as she walked past him and sat down next to Peter. He rested his head on her shoulder and she kissed his forehead. “Quit scaring me like that.”

“Sorry May,” Peter said. Pepper walked into the room and Happy stood at the door. “Sorry, I scared all of you.”

“Peter, you have nothing to be sorry about,” Pepper said. “We’re all just glad you’re okay.” Peter glanced around the room, at the people who all wanted to check on him and make sure he was okay. He looked at all of them as a small smile crossed his face. He smiled realizing how important everyone in that room as to him and how important he was to them.

They were his family and he couldn’t have been more grateful for them.


	29. Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You just called Peter son.” 
> 
> “No, I didn’t!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We have a lot of Peter accidentally calling Tony "dad" (and those are my favorites, I have to say) so I was thinking... can we have TONY accidentally calling Peter "son"?

They were finishing up a debrief when it happened. The team had gone on an unsuccessful mission, investigating what was supposedly a Hydra base. The place had been cleared up by the time they had showed up, which had frustrated Steve to no end. Tony was glad nothing exciting had happened since Peter had come along. He had been with Nat the whole time, Nat promising Tony that she wouldn’t let anything happen to ‘the spider-baby’ in her words. Peter didn’t seem to mind whether or not the mission had been successful; he was just buzzing about going on a mission with the Avengers. He wasn’t an official member, but he was getting a chance to dip his toes in, which clearly Peter liked. 

They meeting was wrapping up and Tony was a little distracted. He needed to call Pepper, who was in Hong Kong and he didn’t want to miss a chance to talk to his fiancee (what with the time difference and everything). Sam and Clint were arguing about what to make for dinner and who was going to cook (as they were the best cooks on the team). Steve was brooding at the table, probably plotting his next step to annihilate Hydra once and for all. Nat and Rhodey were casually chatting by the door. Wanda and Vision were sitting at the table, Wanda talking quietly to Vision, who was staring adoringly at her. And Tony was staring distractedly at his phone. 

“Mister Stark,” Peter said, walking over to him. “This was so cool! Going on the mission with everyone, sitting in the debrief. It was great!”

“Glad you enjoyed yourself kiddo,” Tony said, glancing up briefly from his phone. 

“Everything okay?” Peter asked, concern in his voice.

“Just trying to get in touch with Pepper,” Tony said, glancing up again. He attempted a smile, but was clearly fixated on the task at hand.

“Okay,” Peter said. “Do you think I could work on my homework in your workshop? It’s quieter in there.”

“Yeah go ahead son.” Tony didn’t even notice when the word tumbled out of his mouth. But he looked up when the room grew silent. Everyone was staring at him, a mix of amused and shocked faces. Peter was staring at him wide-eyed. His expression changed to one of sadness. Before Tony could speak, Peter quickly exited the conference room, his eyes looking like he had seen a ghost. Tony watched him go, confused. He then looked at everyone else in the room.

“What?” He asked. Clint snorted and Sam looked pretty amused. Nat fought back a smirk as Rhodey just shook his head. “Seriously, what?”

“You just called Peter son,” Rhodey said.

“No, I didn’t!” He looked around the room and everyone nodded. He gulped, trying to understand what would’ve possessed him to say that. “Cap says that all the time!”

“Yeah but he’s from the 40’s,” Nat said. “He uses it like an old man would.”

“Hey!” Steve protested from where he was sitting. Nat waved him off before out of the room. Wanda and Vision following, amused expressions on their face. 

“Fatherhood man,” Clint said, patting his shoulder. Tony sputtered a response as Clint left the room, followed by Sam who was chuckling. Tony just stared wordlessly at Rhodey who approached him. 

“My nephew’s great.” Rhodey dodged a swipe from Tony as he left the room. Tony glanced at Steve and held up his hand, not ready to hear anymore comments.

He needed to talk to Peter.

* * *

Peter sat in Tony’s workshop, a blank look on his face. Had that really happened? Had Tony called him son? Had he meant it like that? Peter had just freaked out and had to get out of there. He just had a lot going on in his head. 

“Hey kid.” Peter looked up suddenly. He hadn’t heard Tony come in. “Whoa kid, don’t give yourself whiplash.” Peter’s ears reddened and he looked down at his lap. He heard footsteps and then the sound a metal stool scraping against the floor. When he looked up, Tony was sitting across from him. “So, we should talk.”

“We don’t have to,” Peter said, fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

“I think we should kid,” Tony said gently. “What I said, it didn’t mean to come out and I can see how uncomfortable it made you.”

“It’s not like that Mister Stark,” Peter said. “I was surprised and then…” Peter sighed. “No one’s called me that since my uncle died. And I guess I just…I miss him.”

“Oh kid,” Tony said, seeing the sadness crossing Peter’s face. “I definitely didn’t mean to stir up those feelings. I was just stupidly distracted. I’m sorry.” Peter nodded, biting at the inside of his lip. He missed his uncle, but he didn’t want to cry over it. Not in front of Mister Stark. “Kid?”

“I’m okay,” Peter said quietly.

“It’s okay to miss him,” Tony said. Peter nodded, the first tears bubbling over. It had been a few years, but it still hurt to know that Ben was gone. Tony placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder and Peter melted into it, his head falling forward. Tony pulled Peter into a hug. Peter’s head fell into Tony’s shoulder, letting his blazer muffle the sounds of his cries. Tony just kept one hand on Peter’s upper back, the other carding through his hair. He felt so bad that Peter was so upset. It left him with a tight feeling in his chest.

But as Peter pulled away and wiped at his eyes, the feeling lessened.

“Sorry,” Peter said.

“Kid, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Tony said. “Loss, it’s hard. Sometimes it’s not there and other times it hits you in waves.” Peter nodded. “If anything, I’m sorry that I set this off.”

“You said you didn’t do it on purpose,” Peter said. “You’re a good mentor, Mister Stark. I don’t know if I say that enough.” Tony smirked a little.

“You don’t have to say it all,” Tony said. “But it’s nice to hear.” Peter smiled. “Now, I know you said you had homework, but you should probably eat something first.” Peter nodded as Tony stood up. Peter followed his lead as they headed out of the workshop.

“What’s everyone else going to think of what you said?” Peter asked, glancing up at Tony.

“Oh, I’m never going to live that down,” Tony said. “It’s going to be worse than the time Cap scolded me for my language.”

“Huh?” Tony chuckled and began to regale Peter with the story, his arm wrapped around his shoulder. And Peter just smiled, happy to leave the other conversation behind for the time. They could talk about it another day. For now, just laughing at a story about the team was enough.


	30. Appendicitis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a Peter gets appendicitis fic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 chapters?! Whoa! Thanks to everyone who has sent in prompts. This one ended up being super long, but I'm very pleased with it. Enjoy!

Peter was at the lake cabin when it happened.

He was staying there for the weekend, as he did often. He was sitting on the couch, a movie playing in front of him. Pepper was sitting on the far side of the couch, Morgan in her lap. The little girl was very clearly asleep, her head pressed against her mother. Pepper was gently combing her fingers through Morgan’s hair, watching the TV. In the middle of the couch was Tony. Pepper’s free hand was intertwined with Tony’s hand and there was a small smile on his face.

Peter was on the other side of the couch next to Tony. Tony’s arm was wrapped around Peter, slightly tugging the teenager towards him. Which Peter was totally fine with because he was starting to feel really sleepy. He didn’t get what it was about movie nights that always put him to sleep, but he always found himself dozing off. He could feel his eyelids growing heavy, his head tipping down towards Tony’s shoulder.

Until a sharp pain in his side woke him.

“Kid, you okay?” Tony asked, glancing over at Peter. He had hissed and then sat up quickly.

“Just something weird,” Peter said with a grimace. “I’m sure I’m just sitting funny.” Tony nodded, a concerned look on his face. “I’m fine, Mister Stark.” Tony didn’t believe him, but decided to leave it alone, at least until another time. They both went back to watching the movie, Peter confused where the pain had come from and Tony concerned for the teenager.

* * *

“Boss.” Tony woke to the sound of FRIDAY speaking to him. He sat up slowly, confused what was going on. “Peter seems to be in extreme distress.” That was enough for Tony and he was out of bed, grabbing for his cane, faster than he ever had moved since the battle. He made his way down the hallway, hearing sounds coming from Peter’s room.

“Kid?” Tony asked, opening the door. He nearly gasped at the sight in front of him. Peter was curled up on the bed, making pained and distressed noises. “Pete?”

“Hurts so bad,” Peter cried. Tony approached quickly and sat down next to him. Peter just cried out again.

“Talk to me kid,” Tony said gently, checking his forehead. His forehead wasn’t warm, but that didn’t lessen his concern.

“My side,” Peter said. Tony glanced down at where Peter’s hands were. They were holding onto his side, similarly to how he had earlier. Tony reached out and gently pressed his hand into Peter’s side. Peter let out a pained cry, which nearly broke Tony’s heart.

“Kid,” Tony said. “I think it’s your appendix.” Peter just whimpered. “Okay kid, just try and hold on, okay? I’m going to make some calls.” Peter nodded, a small whine escaping his mouth. Tony just gently carded his hand through Peter’s hair, trying to calm him down. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number.

“Bruce, it’s Tony.” He glanced down at Peter, trying to stay calm. Seeing the kid in pain was hard. “I know it’s late. I need your help with something.”

* * *

Throughout the time that it took Tony to tell Bruce what was going on and get Peter to the Compound, his pained cries only intensified. It was clear he was in excruciating pain. Tony had to keep himself calm, feeling triggered by how much pain Peter was dealing with. He had quickly told Pepper what was going on. Getting Peter into the car had been tough, especially with how much pain Peter was in. But eventually, he got Peter to the Compound. Luckily, Rhodey was there and was able to help Tony get Peter to the med bay.

Peter was lying in a bed in the med bay. Tony could see he was straining to not cry out in pain. He could see a few tears running down his face.

“Bruce, you’ve got to do something,” Tony said, looking up at his friend. “The kid is in a lot of pain.”

“I can’t operate on him,” Bruce said. “Helen’s on her way, but it’ll be a few more hours.”

“Can’t you give him something?” Tony asked, glancing at the teenager. “I’ve never seen him like this.” It was true. Even on Titan, which Tony tried not to think about, Peter had displayed this much constant distress.

“I can give him what Shuri used to put Barnes under,” Bruce said. “Hopefully, it’ll work.” Tony nodded. “Give me a second.” Bruce walked away and Tony walked over to Peter. He could see Rhodey watching nearby.

“Hey kid,” Tony said, standing next to the bed. Peter glanced at him. “Bruce is going to give you something really soon to help with the pain.” Peter nodded.

“H-hurts,” Peter managed to get out. Tony gently carded his hand through Peter’s hair. The action, which normally calmed Peter down, did nothing. “S-so b-bad.”

“I know kid,” Tony said. “But Bruce is going to give you something to help with the pain.” Peter nodded, a few tears spilling out of his eyes. Tony just continued to attempt to comfort the teen.

“D-did you c-call M-May?” Peter asked.

“Yeah she’ll be here soon,” Tony said. “Happy went to get her.” Peter nodded as Bruce approached.

“Hey Peter,” Bruce said. “I’m going to give you what tends to work for Bucky and hopefully it’ll help you, okay?” Peter nodded as Bruce injected a clear liquid into the IV that was connected to Peter’s arm. When he finished, he turned to Tony. “I’m going to see how far our Helen is.” Tony nodded and Bruce walked away. Tony turned back towards Peter. He could the strain in the teenager release.

“Did it work?” Tony asked. He figured as much based on Peter’s drooping eyes. Tony carded his hand through Peter’s hair again as the teen started to drift off.

“Thanks Mister Stark,” He muttered drowsily. Tony just smiled.

“Anytime kid.”

* * *

When Peter’s eyes fluttered open, the first thing he realized was how bright it was. The next thing he realized was how loud the noise around him was. He let out a discontented groan.

“Kid?”

“Peter?” He groaned again and was greeted to what sounded like relieved chuckles. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around. He realized he was still in the med bay of the Compound. He spotted the noise makers that woke him. May was sitting by his bedside, a kind smile on her face. Tony was standing next to her.

“Welcome back to the land of the awake kid,” Tony said with a smirk.

“Huh?” Peter asked, sitting up slowly. He hissed feeling a slight pain in his side. Then he remembered why he had been there in the first place. “Oh yeah.”

“Yeah sweetie,” May said. “Dr. Cho removed your appendix. She said you should be feeling much better and, in less pain, really soon.” Peter nodded, still feeling a little drowsy.

“Why am I so tired?” Peter grumbled. May glanced at Tony and he chuckled.

“Shuri’s solution for putting Barnes under was meant for when he was put on ice,” Tony said. “So, it was a little too strong for you.”

“How long was I out?” Peter asked, rubbing his eye with his knuckle.

“Fifteen hours,” Tony said. Peter gaped at him.

“Best night of sleep you’ve ever gotten,” May said, teasing him. Peter made a face and May chuckled before moving some of his hair off his head. “I’m glad you’re okay sweetie.” Before Peter could say anything else, he heard footsteps.

“Petey’s awake!” Morgan came rushing over. Tony intercepted her and walked to the other side of the hospital bed. He sat down on the bed, keeping Morgan close to him.

“Hey Mo,” Peter said.

“Daddy said your appendix had to be taken out,” Morgan said. “Because it was really hurting you. Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah Mo, I am,” Peter said with a smile. Morgan smiled and hugged him. Peter hugged her back, a small yawn escaping him.

“Alright little miss,” Tony said. “Peter still needs to rest.” Morgan pouted a bit nodded. Tony went to stand, but May stopped him.

“You stay,” May said, standing up. She leaned over and kissed Peter’s forehead. “Rest up sweetie.” Peter nodded. “Come on Morgan, let’s go find your mom.” She lifted Morgan up off the bed. Morgan waved to Peter before May carried her out of the med bay. When they were gone, Peter yawned.

“You should sleep some kid,” Tony said. “Don’t want to pop your stitches.”

“Was one time,” Peter said sleepily and Tony chuckled. “Can you…can you stay here until I fall asleep?” Tony smiled and nodded. He moved so he was sitting next to Peter and the teenager rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony pressed a kiss to the side of Peter’s head before resting his chin atop Peter’s head.

“Get some rest kid,” Tony said gently, glad that Peter was feeling better.

“Thanks Mister Stark,” Peter said sleepily. Tony just smiled. After a few minutes, he lifted his head and glanced down at Peter. His eyes were closed and his chest was moving slightly, signaling he was asleep. Tony sighed to himself, relieved that Peter was feeling better. And then he rested his chin back on top of Peter’s head, figuring that being a pillow for the teenager was enough in that moment.


	31. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do you have time for a jealous dad tony prompt? Like jealous of Steve or anyone trying to spend more time with peter lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make it a 5+1, because why not!

1.

“Morning Mister Stark!” Tony looked up from the mug of coffee in his hand. He had just woken up, after being dragged out of the workshop by Pepper at around 2 AM the previous morning.

“Hey kid,” Tony basically grunted before taking a sip of his coffee. “You seem chipper.”

“I just got back from a run,” Peter said. Tony nodded, not sure Peter needed any more energy. The kid was already bouncing off the wall normally.

“Well eat something,” Tony said. “You know that Spidey-metabolism gets the best of you.” Peter nodded. “How much did you run anyways?”

“Fifteen miles.” Tony turned to see Steve walking into the kitchen. “Kept up with me the whole time.” Tony raised an eyebrow and turned back to Peter. The teenager was already pulling out ingredients from the fridge for breakfast.

“You two went for a run?” Tony asked, his eyebrow slightly raised.

“Yeah!” Peter said, a smile on his face. “I was up early doing some homework and Captain Rogers invited me to join him.”

“Peter, I told you that you could call me Steve,” Steve said. Peter smiled sheepishly as he continued working. Tony furrowed his brow and looked back and forth between Peter and Steve. It was odd to think that Peter went for a run with Steve. He knew most of the team liked Peter, because he was a good kid. But he didn't like the idea for Peter going for a run with Steve. He didn’t totally trust Steve yet and he didn’t want someone he didn’t trust around Peter.

“My aunt taught me to be polite,” Peter said.

“Well if it’s manners then I’ll accept that,” Steve said with a smirk. “I have to meet up with Sam. But maybe we can go for another run in the near future. Maybe up it to twenty miles?”

“You’re on Captain Rogers,” Peter said with a smile. Steve chuckled and patted Peter’s shoulder before walking away. Steve nodded to Tony before leaving. Tony didn’t say anything until Steve was gone.

“So, a run with Captain America?”

“I know!” Peter said with a smile. “Ned’s going to lose his mind.” Tony sipped his coffee, not sure what to say, or why he was so bothered. “I’ve got homework to do.”

“Finish your breakfast first,” Tony said. “I’ll be in the workshop when you’re done.”

“Cool.” Tony then headed back towards the workshop, slightly perturbed by the conversation, but also wondering what was going through his own head.

* * *

2.

Tony walked down the hallway. He had wanted Peter to join him in the workshop, but FRIDAY had told him that he was in the training room. So, Tony was heading that way to find the teenager. He expected to find Peter alone, probably trying something new with his webs.

Instead, Tony found him fighting Nat, while Steve watched.

“What the hell?” Peter turned his head away from Nat when he heard Tony’s voice. He then ducked down, just as Nat’s fist came flying towards him.

“They’re training,” Steve said. Tony frowned. Peter didn’t normally ask for training help. He tended to figure things out on his own or watch videos on YouTube. Tony had to basically drag him into a training session with Rhodey. Tony was about to say something when Nat flipped Peter onto the ground. Peter let out a yelp and Tony felt his hands ball into fists.

But then Peter smiled. 

“The Black Widow just flipped me onto the ground,” Peter said with a smile. “Ned’s never going to believe this.” Nat chuckled and held her hand out. Peter accepted it and she pulled him up.

“Always stay focused маленький паук,” Nat said, before ruffling his hair. “Same time tomorrow?” Peter nodded and Nat smiled. Then she turned towards Steve. 

“Alright you’re up.” Peter switched places with Steve. As Steve and Nat began sparring, Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder. 

“So, training with Nat?” Tony asked, trying to fight back the frown he had just been wearing. 

“Yeah!” Peter said with a smile. “She wanted to give me some pointers after a video she saw online.” Tony nodded, his brows furrowing. 

“You just tend to not like training sessions,” Tony said. “Or is just Rhodey?”

“No Colonel Rhodes is great!” Peter said as they arrived at the kitchen. “And he’s got great stories about you guys when you were young.” 

“Well he and I are going to talk about what he’s allowed to tell you,” Tony said and Peter chuckled. “So, Nat just asked to train you?” Tony walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. He pulled out a gatorade and tossed it to Peter. 

“Uh huh!” Peter said with a smile. “And she called me...well I can’t pronounce it, but it means little spider in Russian. She said the spiders have to stick together.” Tony nodded, taking in what Peter said but unable to really respond. His relationship with Nat was complicated and he wasn’t sure why, but he felt like he was bothered by her training Peter.

“Sounds cool kid,” Tony said. “Now you should shower. You stink.”

“Same thing Ms. Potts says when she’s trying to get you out of the lab,” Peter said with a smirk. Tony balled up a dish towel and Peter ran out of the room laughing. Tony shook his head and put the dish towel done. He didn’t know why Nat training Peter bothered him so much. But it did. 

* * *

3.

Tony sat in the lab working on his repulsors. He was trying to increase the power of the blast radius, while also minimizing blow-back.

“Peter pass me the wrench,” Tony said, holding his hand out. When nothing appeared in his hand, he looked around. Peter had been in the lab, but wasn’t anymore. “FRIDAY, where did the kid go?”

“Mr. Parker went for a snack,” FRIDAY said. “He informed you and you simply grunted in response.”

“Oh,” Tony said, remembering that Peter had said something. “Well, where is he now?” 

“Mr. Parker is now in the living room with Ms. Maximoff and Vision.” Tony looked up at the ceiling surprised at that. He stood up very suddenly. He tried not to, but Wanda put him on edge. He knew everyone else trusted her, but he still remembered the images she put in his head. He quickly left the lab, worried about Peter spending time with Wanda. 

What he found, startled him a little. 

Peter and Wanda were sitting on the living room floor, playing video games. And both of them were laughing. Vision was sitting on the couch behind him, an amused expression on his face. 

“What is that you just hit me with?” Wanda said, glancing briefly from the screen to Peter. Peter just chuckled. “That’s not fair! Vis!”

“It’s a shell,” Vision said. “In this game, other competitors may use items they receive to beat out others.”

“That’s not fair.” Wanda said, pouting.

“Uh kid,” Tony said, interrupting them. Peter glanced away from the screen quickly and nodded to Tony.

“Oh hey Mister Stark,” Peter said, looking back at the screen. “No!” Wanda chuckled as Peter focused back on the game. 

“What,” Tony could barely get out as he moved towards the couch.

“Peter is teaching Wanda this game that everyone seems so fond of,” Vision said. “Wanda was not having an easy time, but I believe she has gotten the hang of it.” Wanda squealed out of happiness and placed the controller down. 

“Wait,” She said, facing Peter. “Did you let me win?”

“Not a chance,” Peter said, with a smirk. Wanda just smiled and then hugged Peter. Tony felt something seize in his chest. He gripped the back of the couch, trying to calm down. Vision glanced back at him with a confused look. When he saw how Tony was holding onto the couch, his face softened. 

“Wanda, I do believe we are supposed to meet up with Natasha now.” Wanda glanced at Vision and nodded. Peter stood up and then helped Wanda up. 

“Thanks for teaching me how to play Mario Kart, Peter,” Wanda said with a smile. “It was...lit.”

“Video games and Gen Z culture,” Peter said with a smirk. “My speciality.” Wanda chuckled as Vision stood up. “See you guys later.” Vision gave Peter a polite nod before walking out of the room with Wanda. Peter glanced at Tony just as he released the couch. 

“So video games, huh?” Tony asked. “With Wanda?”

“I know I said I was getting a snack,” Peter said, walking over to his mentor. “But then I ran into Wanda and Vision and she started asking me about Mario Kart and we decided to play.” Tony, who was now less concerned about Wanda, felt himself deflate a little. Had he been boring Peter? Did he drive the kid away from their lab time? Or was Wanda more fun because she was closer in age to him?

“Mister Stark?” Peter asked, pulling him back from his thoughts. “Are you okay?” Tony attempted a smile, though he was sure it looked hollow.

“You get that snack kid?” Tony asked, avoiding the question altogether.

“Oh,” Peter said, startled by the question. “No. I guess I didn’t.”

“Well we gotta feed that spidey metabolism of yours,” Tony said wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulder. Peter just nodded as they headed towards the kitchen. And Tony just kept attempting to smile.

* * *

4.

“Anybody seen a teenager about yay high?”

“Peter’s the only teenager around here Tony.” Tony just rolled his eyes at Nat’s quip and looked around the common room. Most of the team was there, but Peter was not. Tony had expected to find him in the common room doing homework, as that was where he had left Peter before he had to take a video call in the conference room. But his spot was vacated, his homework gone.

“You seen the kid or not triple agent?” Tony asked. 

“He’s outside with Clint?”

“What?” Nat smirked at the confused look on Tony’s face. “Why?”

“He was doing homework and Clint suggested he do it outside,” Nat said with a shrug. “Said something about how Lila likes to do her homework outside.” Tony walked across the room and glanced at the large window. Sure enough, Peter was sitting at a small table outside, doing his homework. Clint was sitting across from him, his feet up on the table and eating an apple. Tony couldn’t hear them, but he watched as Clint said something and Peter laughed.

“You know,” Nat began, startling Tony. 

“I hate when you do that.” Nat just chuckled and continued. 

“I think Clint likes knowing that Peter’s here when he has to come to the Compound,” Nat said. “I think it makes him miss home a little less.” And then she was gone. Tony glanced back outside at the kid, his kid, who was still laughing at something Clint was saying. Clint, who was such a great dad (even though he had hid it from them). Clint who knew exactly what to say to a kid, while Tony just talked shop with Peter. He sighed to himself and turned away from the window. 

Maybe Peter would join him in the lab later. 

* * *

5.

“Tony, what are you doing?” Tony huffed as he gently guided his fiancee away from her office and towards an open conference room. “Tony!”

“Why’d you bring the kid?” Pepper gave him a look and placed her hands on her hips. “Why Pep?”

“You said he’d love to learn about Stark Industries,” Pepper pointed out. “And Peter was excited when I asked him!” Peter was currently sitting in Pepper’s office (with Happy also in the office to keep an eye on the teen, much to the older man’s chagrin), reading old financial reports on Stark Industries.

“He gets excited about everything!” Tony said, fighting down the odd feeling pooling up in him. “He’s like a puppy!”

“I thought this was what you wanted,” Pepper said, irritation in her voice. “For Peter to see Stark Industries, the whole thing, so he’d grow to love it.”

“Well of course!” Tony spat back. “But I wanted to…” He sighed and sat down in the nearest chair. The look of irritation faded away from Pepper’s face. She noticed how defeated her fiancee looked in that moment.

“Tony?” She asked gently, sitting down next to him. 

“I wanted to show him all of this,” Tony said. “I want him to spend time with me at the Compound and take training pointers from me and do his homework in the lab.”

“Oh,” Pepper said, reaching out for his hand. 

“It’s like the kid wants to hang out with everyone but me lately,” Tony said, a little dejected. Pepper just gently ran her fingers over his hand. “I mean doesn’t he know…” Tony didn’t bother finishing the statement, too embarrassed and upset to even try.

“I don’t know,” Pepper said gently. “Have you told him?” Tony made a face and sighed. Because he didn’t know if he was ready for that conversation yet.

* * *

+1

“Hey Mister Stark!” Tony looked up from his work in the lab. After his conversation with Pepper, he had just decided to leave it all alone and do some work. He figured the kid would hang out with Pepper anyways.

“I thought you were getting a tour of the place,” Tony said, putting his tools down. 

“Well Ms. Potts wanted to,” Peter said. “And don’t take this the wrong way since you’re going to marry her and everything, but as nice as she is, I didn’t really want a tour of Stark Industries from her.” Tony raised an eyebrow as Peter sat down next to him. 

“But she’s the CEO,” Tony said. “Who better to give you the tour?”

“Maybe the person whose name is on the company?” Peter offered. “Like I said, Ms. Potts is nice, but she’s not you.”

“Oh,” Tony said, a little surprised by Peter’s comment. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Peter said with a smile. “You’re the best Mister Stark. Why would I want to spend time with anyone else?” Tony just smiled. And then he pulled Peter into a hug. Peter seemed surprised at first, but then hugged him back.

“So we’re there, huh?” Peter asked, earning a chuckle from Tony. 

“Yeah kid,” Tony said, releasing Peter from the hug. “We’re there. You’ve grown on me, kind of like a kid grows on their parent.” Peter looked a bit confused, but then smiled. 

“Are you saying you see me like…”

“My kid?” Tony asked. “Yeah. That okay with you?” Peter smiled broadly, earning a smile from Tony. 

“More than okay with that Mister Stark.” And then they were back to work, as if nothing happened, and yet like everything had happened. And Tony just smiled, glad to have Peter thee with him.


	32. Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tony gets hurt like he has a heart attack or something and Peter is the only one around to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty sure someone sent this one to me because I had it saved in the document where I do my writing for this story, but I can't find the Tumblr ask. But I wrote it, so here you go!

Tony had been stressed all day. He had been fielding calls left and right from Rhodey and from Thaddeus Ross about the retooling of the Accords. He and Rhodey had been adamant about it, but Ross was dragging his feet to try and maintain his dignity after all of the events of the past few months. Tony knew he probably should’ve just taken a break or even just laid down on the sofa in the lab, but his brain didn’t work that way. 

And Peter was coming by the workshop. And he didn’t want to cancel on the kid. 

Peter coming to the tower had started out as an occasional thing. After Germany, it had been sporadic, usually when Tony wanted to update the suit. But then he realized just how truly smart Peter was and how much the kid wanted to help out. So sporadic became every other week, which eventually turned into every week, to the point that Pepper didn’t have to remind him that Wednesday was lab day. He just knew. 

“Hey Mister Stark!” Peter said, bounding into the lab with a smile on his face. His smile faltered a little when he saw Tony. It was then Tony realized how off he must’ve looked if a teenager could spot.

“Hey Underoos,” Tony said, rubbing his chest a little. He had felt a tightening in his chest for the last few minutes or so. 

“Why’s it so dark in here?” Peter asked. 

“I thought bright lights messed with your senses?” Tony pointed out as Peter put his backpack down and sat on the stool next to Tony. Peter gave him a look. “You told me about your sensory overloads. How everything feels like it’s dialed to 11?”

“Oh,” Peter said. “So you did this for me?”

“Well my head actually hurts,” Tony said. “But if it helps both of us, that’s a win to me.”

“Oh, okay,” Peter said. “Are you feeling okay Mister Stark? You do look kind of pale.” Tony just waved him off. He was about to say something when his phone started ringing. When he saw it was Rhodey, he sighed and stood up. 

“I’m hoping this is a fun phone call,” Tony said, walking away from where Peter was sitting. He then covered the bottom of the phone with his hand. “Kid, you can mess around with your web shooters if you want.” Peter nodded and got to work. 

“ _ Kid there _ ?” Rhodey asked. “ _ I can call back later _ .”

“It’s fine,” Tony said. “So what did Ross say?” He heard Rhodey sigh, which only made the tightening in his chest increase. 

“ _ He’ll only bring it to the UN if we bring Barnes in _ .” Tony squeezed his eyes shut, trying to not let the image of Barnes strangling his mother flood in. But it did. “ _ Ross says someone has to pay for what happened and nobody wants to try Captain America. But a known Hydra agent, well he’s fine with that _ .” Tony could barely hear Rhodey, instead feeling like he could hear the pounding of his own heartbeat in his ears. Something dripped down his face that felt cold. “ _ He won’t even listen to T’Challa. He’s not being very _ …” Rhodey paused when he heard Tony gasp for air. “ _ Tony _ ?”

And then he dropped to the ground.

* * *

Peter could tell something was off as soon as he got there. Mister Stark was always busy tinkering away on something with music blaring. But today, he had just been sitting there, looking sickly. But Peter didn’t want to be rude and say anything. And then he had taken a call from someone. But Peter could tell something was off. 

Out of instinct that something wasn’t right, he turned around to glance at Mister Stark. He was about to say something, about how he didn’t look okay, when Tony fell to the ground. 

“Mister Stark!” Peter ran over to him, feeling his heart pounding. His mentor was passed out on the floor. 

“ _ Tony _ !” His phone was near his hand and Peter could hear them shouting. Clearly, it was Colonel Rhodes. 

“Colonel Rhodes, sir!” Peter shouted frantically, grabbing the phone. 

“ _ Kid, where’s Tony _ ?” Rhodey asked, concern evident in his voice. Peter was now kneeling on the ground, trying to not to start hyperventilating. Tony was on the ground, eyes barely open and gasping for air. 

“He’s...something’s wrong,” Peter said, his own breaths feeling a little shallow. Tony suddenly grabbed onto his arm and stared at him. He was gasping heavily, the strain to keep his eyes open evident on his face. Tony somehow managed to point to his chest, gripping onto Peter’s arm. “I think it’s his heart!”

“ _ Okay kid, I need you to stay calm _ ,” Rhodey said. “ _ Pepper’s most likely in her office. I’m going to call her. You just need to keep Tony awake. Can you do that for me kid _ ?” Peter nodded, but then remembered he was on the phone.

“Y-Yes,” Peter stuttered out. And then the call ended and Peter was alone with Tony. Tony’s gasps were coming out quicker and his grip on Peter was loosening. “Mister Stark!” Peter shouted, terrified of what was happening. 

And then Tony’s hand let go of his arm and his eyes shut. 

“No!” Peter shouted. He leapt up and looked around wildly. He tried to remember something from health class that could help him. Something that could help Mister Stark. He spotted something red in the corner and ran towards it. He was pretty sure the AED was his only option at that moment. 

“Hang on Mister Stark,” Peter said, kneeling back next to Tony. He started the machine up and listened as it spat out instructions to him. He did as it said, hoping it would work, or someone would show up to help him. But no one did, he was only. He was Tony’s only hope in that moment. 

So he pressed the button, administering the first shock. When nothing happened, he administered another shock. When the machine reported a normal heart beat, Peter let out a strained sigh of relief. 

“Tony!” He heard clicking of heels as Pepper came running into the lab, followed by a few EMS personnel. Someone moved Peter out of the way as they began checking on Tony. He could barely hear what anyone was saying and just sat far away from everyone, trying to process what happened. 

“Peter?” It was Pepper who finally approached him.

“Is he…”

“He’s going to be okay Peter,” Pepper said. “Thanks to you.” Peter nodded, feeling his eyes water. “Oh sweetie.” All the adrenaline that had propelled him to act had flooded out of his body, leaving him with fear and sadness. Pepper gently hugged him as the first few tears fell. “It’s okay. He’s going to be okay.” Peter just nodded, feeling like he couldn’t process what just happened. 

* * *

When Tony opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was in the medbay of the tower. The second thing he noticed was how dark it was. 

“Tony?” A light flickered on and he groaned a little because of it. He looked around and spotted Pepper, who looked both worried and relieved. “You’re awake.”

“W-What happened?” Tony asked. Pepper approached the bed and took his hand. 

“You were on the phone with Rhodey,” Pepper said gently. “And then he said you just stopped talking. You...you had a heart attack.” Tony sighed and leaned his head back against the pillow. “I would scold you for not taking better care of yourself, but I can’t bring myself to it.” Tony glanced at his fiancee and saw how concerned she looked. 

“I’m sorry honey,” Tony said. Then a realization hit him. “Peter...he was...where’s the kid?” Pepper nodded her head and Tony turned to where she was looking. Peter was curled up in a chair sleeping. 

“Rhodey said he was the one who figured out what was happening,” Pepper said. “So while Rhodey called me and the paramedics, Peter he...he saved you Tony.” Tony glanced at Pepper before looking back at Peter, a look of shock and admiration on his face.

“Oh,” Tony said. “He did all that?”

“Yeah,” Pepper said. “Do you want me to wake him up?” Tony nodded and Pepper let go of his hand. She walked over to Peter and gently tapped his arm. Peter’s eyes opened and he looked around the room. 

“Mister Stark?” Peter asked, not sure if he was still asleep. “You’re...you’re okay?”

“Thanks to you kid,” Tony said with a small smile. “Thanks for that by the way.” Peter just nodded wordlessly. “I’m okay Underoos, really.” He could see Peter was getting upset. “Come here kid.” Peter glanced at Pepper and she nodded. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Then Tony pulled him into a hug. That seemed to shake Peter out of his stupor and he felt a fresh set of tears start bubbling out. Tony just hugged him, not saying anything. Finally, Peter pulled away, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his sweatshirt. 

“Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, kid,” Tony said. “I’m sorry that I scared you. But I’m pretty glad you were there. Saved my life and all.” Tony ruffled his hair and Peter smiled a little. “I guess you can add billionaires to your list of people who Spider-Man helps, after kittens in trees and old ladies crossing the sidewalk.”

“Spider-Man didn’t save you,” Pepper said, with a small smile. Tony glanced at Peter and just smiled. 

“You’re right Pep,” Tony said, pulling Peter in for another hug. Peter rested his head on Tony's shoulder, finally feeling relieved and not scared. He glanced at Tony, glad that his mentor was okay and glad that he had been there. And Tony just smiled again. “Peter Parker did.”


	33. Swap and Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: could you write something like, idk, Tony with Peter's powers? I have this image in my head of Tony having a system overload and Peter is trying to calm him and Tony is like, omg is this what you have to go through every time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I've been struggling with my creativity lately. I don't even know if I'm necessarily happy with this, but it's better than nothing. Please enjoy and I'm sorry if it's garbage.

“It’s too bright in here!” Peter looked up from his seat, glasses sliding down his face. Tony was lying on the couch, a towel over his eyes. “FRIDAY, lights at ten percent!” The lights dimmed and Tony sighed loudly. 

“Are you okay Mister Stark?” Peter asked, pushing his homework away from him. Tony stuck up a thumb but it was followed by a pathetic-sounding groan. 

“How do you deal with this kid?” Tony asked. “I can control the lights in all my buildings, but you have to go to school with this?” Tony removed the towel and looked at Peter who just shrugged. 

“I guess I’m just used to it.”

“Used to constantly being overwhelmed?” Tony asked and Peter just shrugged again. A look of concern crossed Tony’s face. He sat up slowly and was about to say something when Pepper entered the workshop. She noticed the dim lights and glanced around the room.

“Everything alright in here?” Peter, who had to push the glasses back up his nose, just nodded. Pepper glanced at her fiancé, who looked positively miserable. She walked over to the couch and sat down. “Honey?”

“This is the opposite of fun,” Tony said, rubbing one of his temples. He brought his voice down to a whisper. “I don’t understand how the kid lives like this. Or how I’ve never noticed how hard this could be on him.” Pepper glanced at Peter who had gone back to his homework. 

“May’s always given me the impression that Peter likes to make as little a scene as possible,” Pepper said, her voice as quiet as his. “That he’d rather try to figure things out on his own then be a burden on anyone else.” Tony glanced at Peter, a sad look on his face. Did the kid really feel like he was being a burden? 

“Damn,” Tony said quietly. Pepper nodded. “After Bruce fixes this, I should talk to him.”

“Or you could talk to him now,” Pepper said. “Just a suggestion.” She then kissed his cheek and stood up. She then walked out of the room. Tony sighed, his head still feeling like someone was banging against his skull with their fist, and got up. He walked over to where Peter was sitting and sat down. Peter looked up from his homework.

“How goes the physics?” Tony asked. 

“Physics-y,” Peter quipped back and Tony chuckled. 

“Need any help with it?” Peter shook his head. Tony sighed to himself, knowing he shouldn’t put off talking to Peter. He wanted the kid to know that if he was ever feeling like garbage because of his enhanced senses, that he could say something. Tony wanted to help Peter, not make him feel worse. But before Tony could speak, a loud alarm started going off. Tony squeezed his eyes shut, the sound pounding into his brain.

“Crap, crap, crap.” He could hear Peter frantically mumbling and fumbling around for his phone. But all Tony could hear was the horrendous beeping in his ears. And suddenly he could hear music being played three floors away. And cars honking on the street. And taxi drivers screaming at pedestrians.

It was all too much.

Tony stood up suddenly, eyes opened wide. He could feel a tightness growing in his chest and he gasped for air. He knew what a panic attack looked and felt like. He could tell he was in a full-blown one at the moment.

“Mister Stark?” Peter asked, worry in his face. He quickly stood up and stood in front of Tony. Peter could see that his senses were going crazy. He knew that feeling all too well. Tony just stared at him, wide-eyed and hand over his chest. Peter realized he was going to have to coach his mentor out of this sensory overload. 

“FRIDAY?” Peter called out, trying to not sound startled. “Could you maybe make the lights as dim as possible please?”

“Of course Mr. Parker.” The lights grew dimmer until only the reflection from the light outside was lighting the room. Tony gasped for air, struggling to breath. He felt like a jackhammer was shattering his head into tiny, painful pieces. He wondered, panicked of course, if his ears were going to start bleeding from the overwhelming sounds. 

“Mister Stark, you have to stop focusing on it.” Tony looked at Peter, the kid’s big, brown eyes staring at him. He was trying to put on as relaxed a front as possible. Internally, he was freaking out. But externally, he had to stay calm. Tony swayed a little, probably from the lack of oxygen and Peter guided him over to the couch. He crouched down in front of him. “Mister Stark, I know it’s a lot. But you just have to ignore it. Focus on one thing and push the rest out.” Tony looked at Peter. Even in his panicked state, he couldn’t help but admire the kid. He also wondered how Peter dealt with this so frequently. Everything ached. He had never felt this kind of pain; and he had fought two super soldiers at once. 

“K-kid,” Tony managed to get out. “T-talk to me.”

“Huh?” Peter asked a little confused. 

“J-just t-talk to me.” If he was going to have to focus on one thing, Peter’s rambling seemed to be his best option. “T-tell m-me a-again what y-you thought of…” He gasped for air. “P-phantom m-menace.”

“Oh god Mister Stark,” Peter said, momentarily forgetting his panicked mentor’s state. “That movie is just the worst. And you know I love Star Wars! But there are so many problems.” As Peter began ranting about the movie, Tony felt the pain in his head start to dissipate. He just focused on listening to the teenager talk. He felt the tightness in his chest reduce as his breathing slowed to normal. He let out a long sigh when everything in his body felt mostly back to normal.

“Damn,” He said, stopping Peter mid-rant. He stood up slowly and just looked at Peter. He couldn’t believe the kid went through this and never said a word about it.

“Are you okay Mister Stark?” Peter asked, standing up. Peter couldn’t tell what was going through his mentor’s head. He was just staring at him. 

And then Tony pulled him into a hug.

“Oh,” Peter said a little startled. Tony just hugged him tightly, without words. Peter found himself melting into the hug. His arms tentatively hugged Tony back, his head resting just below his shoulder. Tony exhaled, still not able to believe what Peter was going through. 

“You have to deal with this all the time?” Tony asked gently, pulling away slightly to look down at the kid. 

“Oh,” Peter said, his ears getting a little red. He pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Yeah, I guess. I’m used to it by now.” Tony sighed. 

“Kid, you shouldn’t have to be used to that,” Tony said, letting go of Peter. Peter took a step back and fidgeted with the sleeves of his sweater. “That kind of pain...when Bruce gets this all right and you’ve got your powers back, will you let me come up with something to help you?” Peter fidgeted again, not liking being a burden. 

“It’s fine Mister Stark.”

“No it’s not,” Tony said. “You’re a teenager and a superhero. You go through enough. I want to help Peter.” The teenager looked up at him. “Will you let me help you? Even just a little?”

“I don’t…” Peter started, but Tony cut him off. 

“You’re not a burden Peter,” Tony said. “This sensory overload is. Not you. So, can I help you with all of this?” Peter looked at Tony, his vision fogging up a little. As he was pushing his glasses out of the way to wipe the first few tears away, Tony was pulling him closer for another hug. Tony wasn’t bothered by the tears or how they were getting on his shirt. He just wanted to let Peter know that he was there for him and wanted to help.

“Sorry,” Peter said, pulling away, wiping at his eyes and readjusting his glasses.

“No I’m sorry,” Tony said. “That I didn’t know sooner. You’re not in this alone kid.”

“Thanks Mister Stark,” Peter said with a slight smile. Tony smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Now, until Bruce switches your powers back, do you want to show me how to use those web shooters of yours?” Peter smiled and nodded. And Tony smiled as well, glad to understand Peter a little bit better.


	34. Reckless?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: got a prompt for you, the idea just won't leave me alone. The Avengers believe Tony is reckless, irresponsible and does not care about anyone but himself (mostly Steve and Clint). Until they find out he has a son and witness him being a dad (Peter being sleep deprived, slightly clingy, wanting cuddles enter cuteness and lots of fluff) The Avengers are shocked (and slightly jealous) at Tony being so happy and parental. You can decide the ending Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know I love a good bio!dad Tony prompt :D Enjoy!

The team sat at a table in the Tower. Fury had sent them on a mission which had been mostly a success. Clint, however, was glaring at Tony. He had almost been hit by friendly fire, from Tony. Tony claimed the shots were going for the enemy targets, but Clint didn’t believe him. He had basically been in the line of fire. You didn’t do that to a teammate.

Steve listened as Nat debriefed the team. He could see Clint sending angry looks towards Tony. The two had gotten into it on the ride back. He personally agreed with Clint. Tony tended to be reckless on missions. He went for flashy ways to get the job done instead of keeping others safe. Steve found that kind of recklessness as irresponsible and was worried that it could get someone hurt, or worse.

“Barton, you going to stop staring at me?” Tony asked, when Nat paused for a second. 

“Asshole,” Clint grunted at Tony. 

“Clint,” Nat warned, but the archer shook his head. 

“No way,” Clint said. “His actions almost got me killed!”

“I’ve already told you, you weren’t in harm’s way.”

“You fired right at me!” Bruce just glanced at Thor, who shrugged, deciding they both should stay out of it. 

“Clint, he wasn’t aiming for you,” Nat said. “We talked about this.”

“It was reckless,” Clint said. “He should’ve waited until I was out of the way.” 

“I agree with Clint,” Steve said, earning him an eye roll from Tony and a glare from Nat. “I think it was a reckless choice. I think you make too many reckless choices on the battlefield.”

“Of course Captain Righteous thinks that,” Tony said. “If either of you actually understood how my suit worked, you would know you were never in danger.” He wasn’t surprised that Cap that he was reckless. He had stated it before. He was just frustrated that his teammates didn’t understand him or how his suit operated. Clint was about to say something when JARVIS interrupted. 

“Sir,” JARVIS began. “It seems the young sir has broken through protocols and is headed your way.” Tony’s eyes widened and he stood up. Steve, Clint, and Thor shared matching confused looks, wondering what JARVIS meant. 

They were completely shocked when a kid pushed the door to the conference room open. He was a small boy, with chestnut brown hair. He was wearing a red and gold pajama set and rubbing one fist against his eye. The other hand held a small stuffed platypus. 

“Dad,” He whined. Thor looked around, wondering who the child could possibly belong to. Steve’s eyes went wide when Tony got up and picked the small boy up. 

“Bambino,” Tony said, addressing the child. “What are you doing down here? You’re supposed to upstairs with Pepper.” The boy just whined and rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Peter.”

“She had to take a phone call,” The boy, who was apparently named Peter, said. “I waited until her back was turned and Uncle Happy wasn’t paying attention. I didn’t want to go to sleep until you were done.” Tony sighed and kissed the boy’s head.

“What the,” Clint said, getting everyone else’s attention.

“Tony,” Steve said, eyeing the small child Tony was holding. “What’s going on here?”

“You guys don’t know?” Bruce asked getting up. He walked over to Tony. “Hi Peter.”

“Hi Bruce,” Peter said. “Did I interrupt dad’s meeting?”

“It was my meeting actually,” Nat said, walking over. She brushed some hair out of Peter’s face. “But for you, I’ll forgive it.”

“Sorry Nat,” Peter said, pouting and making what Clint could only describe as the most adorable face. Nat’s normally business-like facade cracked a little and she smiled at him. Clint’s anger softened, recognizing that look on Nat’s face. He had seen it more than a few times.

“Do you have a son?” Clint was the one to ask the question that was on the tip of his, Steve, and Thor’s tongue.

“Yeah,” Tony said simply as Peter just stared up at him. Tony smiled down at his son and kissed his forehead.

“What extraordinary news!” Thor’s voice boomed, before going over to Tony. “Stark, starkson.” 

“That’s not my name,” Peter said, wrinkling his nose. “My name’s Peter. Peter Anthony Stark.” Tony just chuckled and moved one hand to ruffle his son’s hair. 

“It’s how children are referred to where Thor is from,” Tony said.

“Yes,” Thor said with a smile. “I am Thor Odinson and you would be Peter Starkson.”

“Wouldn’t it be Tonyson?” Bruce inquired. “I mean, Stark’s not his first name.”

“My name is Peter,” The boy said. “That’s the name dad picked for me and that’s the name I’m sticking with.” Bruce chuckled and Tony smirked.

“Well I still have a meeting to finish,” Nat said, looking at Peter. Her voice sounded strict, but there was a teasing tone to it.

“Do the face,” Tony whispered to Peter. 

“Can I stay Nat?” Peter asked, pouting. Nat gave Tony a look and he shrugged, a smirk on his face. 

“Only because you’re so cute,” Nat said. Peter smiled, earning a smile. Tony then went back to his seat, situating Peter on his lap. The child rest his head against his father’s chest, knowing exactly how to avoid the arc reactor. Once Bruce and Thor sat back down, Nat continued with her debrief. Steve tried to focus, but was still wildly confused that Tony had a son. Hadn’t he just been calling this guy reckless? And yet he had a child that he clearly cared for. He glanced over at Tony and was almost shocked to see Tony gently pressing a kiss to the top of his son’s head. He didn’t really know what to believe anymore. 

Clint felt a lump growing in his throat as he watched Tony with his son. It was almost unbelievable seeing it. He didn’t blame Tony for not telling them; he had secrets of his own after all. But the idea that the guy who he believed had fired at him was a father just didn’t compute. He shook his head when he heard Nat dismiss them. Tony stood up first, Peter fast asleep in his arms. The toy in Peter’s hand dropped to the ground. Clint stood up and picked it up.

“Oh thanks,” Tony said as Clint handed it back to him. “It’s his favorite.” Clint just nodded wordlessly. “You good Barton?”

“Yeah,” Clint said, shaking his head. “Just uh...sorry for blowing up at you earlier. I guess I was just frustrated.”

“No harm, no foul Legolas,” Tony said with a smirk. “But if you’ll excuse me, I have to put the little guy to bed.” He nodded to the others and then headed out of the room. Steve watched him walk down the hallway, whispering to Peter and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“He’s got a son,” Steve said, still a little shell-shocked. 

“Yeah,” Bruce said with a smile. “Great kid. Incredibly smart too. Tony sometimes lets him to the lab and he just watches us work.” Bruce stood up and then left the room. Steve sighed, not sure how he was supposed to feel. Knowing Tony had a son challenged just about everything he had gathered about Tony. He shook his head and then exited the room, barely listening to Thor who was talking excitedly about something. 

“You okay?” Nat asked, glancing over at Clint. 

“Just surprised,” He said. “I need to...I need to go make a phone call.” He then left the room, a lot of thoughts running through his head. As soon as the room was empty, Nat took her cell phone out of her pocket. 

“Pepper,” She said as the call picked up. “Yeah, it worked like a dream. Thanks for letting the little guy sneak off.” Then she ended the call and smirked to herself. 

Yeah, her planned had worked exactly as she had wanted.


	35. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not a pet person, Pete.”
> 
> “What do you call Gerald? Come on Mister Stark, please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I request peter finding a dog on patrol begging tony to keep it? Morgan convinces him bonus points if its named after tom holland's dog. :)

There were certain things Peter loved about being Spider-Man; swinging from buildings, the adrenaline rush of saving the day, and the fun remarks from people on the street who seemed to really like Spider-Man. But there were parts that really sucked; the fear of people’s faces when they were in trouble, crying kids, and those too startled to say anything as he tried to rescue him. 

But nothing stung as badly as they day he found her.

Peter always loved animals. May used to tease him for wanting to stop and pet any dog he saw. He always wanted a dog, but every apartment they lived in was pet-free. Apartments that allowed pets always cost more money and May made just enough for them to get by. Tony had always offered to help, especially once Peter became an intern, but May was too proud to accept help (she was a strong, Italian woman after all).

It had been a routine patrol. Nothing too crazy; a few petty thieves and an old lady who seemed a little lost. He was almost ready to head home, when he heard the whining. He knew it was a dog’s immediately. He swung towards the noise until he landed in an alley by a local cafe. He looked around, trying to locate the dog. 

He found her shivering behind a garbage can. 

“It’s okay,” He said quietly, removing his mask. The dog, a tiny puppy, just whimpered. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He stuck his hand out and the puppy whimpered again, before sniffing his hand. After the puppy determine he was trustworthy with a lick of his hand, Peter gently picked the dog up. “How about I get you somewhere safe, girl? You are a girl, right?” He lifted the dog above his head to check. “Yep, definitely a girl.” The puppy yapped in response. “I’m sorry, was that rude?” He inspected the puppy. She was dirty, to say the least, with matted fur and crusty eyes. Her blonde fur was almost gray from dirt.

“How about a nice bath and some food, huh?” He put his mask back on and held the puppy close to him. “Good thing May’s not home.” The puppy made a small nose before licking his mask. Peter chuckled, smiling underneath his mask. He didn’t know what he was going to do with her, but he could at least clean her up first.

* * *

After about an hour, Peter already adored the puppy. She was a sweet dog. She didn’t protest when Peter bathed her and was more than happy to be swaddled in a warm towel. Once she was dry, she wouldn’t leave Peter’s side. 

There was just one problem. Peter couldn’t keep her there. 

He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. It was clear the puppy had been abandoned. She had no collar or any signs of a microchip having been put in. He knew he needed to bring her somewhere, but he didn’t just want to drop her off at the pound. He was already pretty attached to her. But the apartment didn’t allow for dogs. 

Then he got an idea. And he smiled widely.

* * *

He sat in the car, the bag on his lap. He had managed to keep the puppy in his apartment for the night. He was lucky that he was going to the lake cabin that day anyways. He just needed the puppy, who was currently in the bag on his lap, to not make a noise the whole ride. 

“You good back there, kid?” Happy asked, glancing at him from the rearview mirror. “You’re oddly quiet.”

“Just a little tired.” Happy nodded before focusing back on the road. Peter glanced down at the bag. The zipper was undone slightly, so he could see inside. The puppy poked her nose out a little and Peter gently pushed it back in. He didn’t want Happy catching on. Not when they were so close to the lake cabin. 

Then the puppy let out a little yap.

“What the hell was that?”

“Nothing!” Peter was sure his face looked guilty. 

“Kid.” Happy’s tone was warning. “What the hell is in that bag?” Peter just tried not to look guilty as he smiled. Happy glared at him and grumbled under his breath. Peter just gulped, realizing he was definitely busted.

* * *

Tony sat on the porch of the lake cabin, waiting for Peter to arrive. He glanced inside and saw Morgan sitting on the couch. Morgan was, very obviously, pretending to read a book. In reality, he knew his daughter was also anxiously waiting for Peter to arrive. The car pulled into the driveway and Tony smiled. His smile turned to a frown when Happy got out of the car, an angry look on his face. 

“All good Hap?” Tony asked. Happy huffed and glared at the car’s inhabitant. Peter got out, a sheepish look on his face. 

“The kid brought a damn dog in the car,” Happy said. “You think I want to drive a car that smells like dog urine?” Peter looked embarrassed and looked down at his feet. Tony, who was already walking towards them, sighed. 

“I’ll handle it Hap.” Happy huffed again before walking off. Tony made his way down the porch steps to the embarrassed teen. “Pete? What’s this about a dog?” Peter opened his bag and helped up a small puppy. “Pete.”

“I found her on patrol!” Peter said, suddenly speaking quickly. “She was abandoned, unfed, and dirty. I couldn’t just leave her.”

“You should have brought her to a shelter.” Peter frowned and held the dog closely. 

“I couldn’t do that to Tessa.” Tony raised an eyebrow. 

“I thought you said she was abandoned,” Tony said. “How do you know that’s her name?” Peter smiled sheepishly. “Kid, please don’t tell me you named the dog.”

“I found her by Tessa’s, you know that cafe in Queens that May likes?” Tony sighed. “So I thought Tessa suited her.”

“Kid.”

“Come on Mister Stark,” Peter said, begging a little. “I can’t just leave her at a shelter. Can’t she just...can’t she live here?”

“I’m not a pet person, Pete.”

“What do you call Gerald?” Tony gave him a look. “Come on Mister Stark, please?” Tony was about to say something when Morgan came running outside.

“Petey!” Peter smiled a little as Morgan approached. “Is that a puppy? Daddy, look! Petey has a puppy!” Tony gave Peter a look, already not liking where this was going. Peter sat down on the grass and smiled. 

“This is Tessa,” Peter said. “I found her.”

“Are you going to keep her?” Peter glanced at Tony and then shook his head. Morgan frowned. “Why?”

“Well she can’t live with me,” Peter said. “So she has to go somewhere where she can live.” Tony sighed, he knew exactly what Peter was doing.

“Maybe she can live with us!” Morgan suggested excitedly. “And you can visit her?” Tony sighed. Pepper was going to kill him. “Daddy?”

“Morgan honey,” Tony said. “A dog is a lot of responsibility.”

“So is Gerald,” Morgan said. “And mommy let you keep him.” Tony glanced down at the two of them. Morgan was staring up at him with her adorable little doe eyes. And Peter was holding the dog like he never wanted to let go.

“Please Mister Stark?” Tony sighed. 

“If Pepper’s okay with it,” Tony began, earning a smile from Peter. Morgan cheered excitedly before scurrying into the house to find her mother. Peter stood up, still cradling the dog to his chest. “I never took you as the sneaky type, Parker.” Peter just grinned. “You’re lucky you and Morgan are adorable.”

“Thanks Mister Stark,” Peter said, still smiling. “Do you want to pet her? She loves being pet. And cuddles. She loves cuddles.”

“Don’t push it kid,” Tony said, earning a chuckle from Peter. “Because until she’s house-trained, she lives in your room. I hope you like the smell of dog urine.” He then headed into the house, a small smile on his face. 

The dog was pretty adorable.


	36. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: so could you maybe do a fic where Peter’s kinda overwhelmed by school? Flash, college apps, homework, etc. and he doesn’t necessarily have a panic attack, but he doesn’t want to bother Tony with it because in his mind Tony doesn’t care about him *like that*. Cue Lab Day coming around and Tony can instantly tell something’s off. Eventually Peter breaks and cries into Tony’s shoulder while he tells him everything. Bonus if Tony runs his fingers through Peter’s hair!

Peter had never felt this crappy in his life. 

It had all started when his guidance counselor started talking about college applications. She had gone on and one about how he was a shoe-in for every ivy league. Peter had tried to protest, saying he only wanted to apply to a few colleges, but after their chat, she had left Peter with a list of at least ten schools to apply to. Each one had a separate application and wanted at least two writing samples along with his personal essay. He’d have to visit all of them and have an interview, which he didn’t know how he was going to swing with May’s work schedule and his needing to patrol. It gave him a headache just thinking about it.

And then he spent the rest of the day being saddled with mountains of homework, homework that he had no idea how he was going to finish with patrol and researching college applications. From that, his headache only got worse.

And then he had to go to Decathlon practice where everyone was loud and arguing and just making his headache worse. And of course, Flash was there. 

“I bet you’re going to get this next question wrong Penis,” Flash said, only loud enough for Peter to hear. “I bet you’re going to embarrass us so bad that MJ and Mr. Harrington are going to kick you off the team.” Peter tried to ignore him, mostly because his voice was only increasing his headache. 

“You’re just a waste of space on this team,” Flash said, continue his tirade of abuse. “You don’t deserve this spot. You’re just here because they feel bad for you. That should be my spot.” Peter’s headache was only getting worse. He couldn’t handle much more of this. 

Luckily, practice ended and Peter was the first one out. He was sure Ned or MJ was trying to get his attention, but he just needed to get out of there. His head was pounding, he felt nauseous, and he felt like it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He made it outside in record time and sucked in as much fresh air as possible, trying to fill his lungs with every ounce of air. His head was still pounding, but he could breathe and that was fine for now. 

And then the Audi pulled up.

Peter nearly cursed under his breath, remembering that today was lab day. After Homecoming, Tony was adamant about him stopping by the lab. And then, after a few weeks, he also talked Peter into letting Happy pick him up. Peter had insisted that he could just take the train, but Tony wouldn’t hear of it. Peter sighed and headed towards the car, knowing Happy would get impatient if he made him wait any longer.

“Hey kid,” Happy said as Peter got into the car. Peter just attempted a smile before resting his head against the leather headrest. “You alright?”

“Fine,” Peter said not lifting his head. He heard Happy make some sort of nice, like a grunt, but he ignored it. He let his eyes shut, hoping his headache might go away. He grunted as the car stopped and started. 

“Sorry,” Happy mumbled. Peter sighed, not looking forward to being stuck in stop and start traffic the whole way back to Manhattan. That certainly wasn’t going to help his headache.

* * *

By the time they reached the Tower, Peter’s headache had only gotten worse. He was also nauseous again from the constant starting and stopping traffic. It must’ve been obvious that something was up because Happy kept glancing over at him in the elevator and typing something on his phone. Peter just wanted to get out of the elevator and sit down, as the lights weren’t helping his headache and the moving of the elevator was only increasing the sick feeling in his stomach.

When the elevator dinged, Peter quickly moved towards the lab, just needing to sit down. Once he was in the lab, he dropped his bag on the floor and grabbed a seat. His head was in his hands, feeling slightly dizzy from the lights and his headache.

“Kid?” Peter looked up quickly and then immediately regretted doing that. His face must’ve shown that because a look of concern passed Tony’s face. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Peter said. He didn’t need to tell Tony Stark how bad his day was. That wasn’t why he came to the lab. He came to the lab to better understand the tech he was working with and to learn from a genius.

“You sure?” Peter just nodded, trying not to grimace at the pain it caused. 

“Positive,” Peter said. “You said we were going to look at my suit today?”

“Sure did,” Tony said. “I figured you should know the inner-workings of it, not to have your buddy Ted hack into it again, but so you understand how it works. And if you ever have to fix it up in a pinch. Although, if you get into that kind of trouble, I have an alert set up for those kinds of things.” Peter looked up at him a bit confused. Why would he do that? Why would he have that kind of alert set up?

“You do?” Tony smirked. 

“Yep,” Tony said. “Don’t need you crashing a plane or fight bad guys in a onesie again.” Peter’s ears turned red and he looked down at his feet. So the alert was just to make sure Peter wasn’t getting into trouble. Because Tony Stark just needed to make sure the kid in the suit he built wasn’t making a fool of him. “So why don’t you get your suit out? I know you keep it in your backpack.” Peter just nodded and went into his backpack. As he tried to remove the suit, all the contents of his backpack spilled out onto the floor.

“Crap,” Peter muttered as everything spilled out. He fought back a groan as he got down to the floor to grab his stuff. 

“Got a lot of stuff in there, kid,” Tony said, squatting down. Peter wasn’t sure his ears could get even more red. Tony Stark was picking up his homework. “Geez kid, this is a lot of stuff.”

“Midtown gives us a lot of homework,” Peter said. “It’s fine.”

“Don’t know how you do it kid,” Tony said. Tony was looking through some of the papers, which Peter found embarrassing and odd. “Homework, Spider-Man, coming here. And college applications? Aren’t you only a sophomore?” Pete gulped, his headache only getting worse. It was a lot and he was more than overwhelmed. But he didn’t want to admit that in front of Tony Stark. He stood up quickly, basically dropping what was in his hands. 

“Kid?” Tony asked, straightening up. Peter realized his face must’ve given him away because Tony looked concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing.” But everything was wrong. He had too much homework, too much to think about. He had to worry about college and Flash being a jerk and patrol. And it was just all too much. 

“I-I s-should go,” Peter said, looking around for his stuff. He felt like he was going to burst and he didn’t want to do that. At least not there in front of Tony. If he saw how upset he was, he was never going to take him seriously as a hero.

“Kid.” Tony’s voice was soft and gentle, a tone he had never heard from the man before. “You can talk to me about it.” Peter looked up at Tony, his lip quivering slightly, not sure what to make of what he was saying. “Really, that’s what I’m here for.”

And then Peter’s resolve crumbled.

The first sob bubbled out of his mouth and he immediately covered it with his hand. He couldn’t handle it all. He was stressed and overwhelmed and exhausted. And on top of that, he was crying in front of Tony Stark. He would’ve added embarrassed onto the to the list as well. 

But then Tony pulled him into a hug. 

Peter was shocked at first. His arms stayed at his side. It wasn’t too long ago that he had accidentally hugged Tony and had been told they weren’t there yet. And yet know the genius was hugging him. Peter’s lip quivered and he melted into the hug, his hangs no longer frozen at his sides. His face pressed into the blazer of his mentor, tears bleeding into the expensive fabric. There was something oddly comforting about the hug, even though it was Tony Stark. And Tony didn’t say anything, just hugged him and let him cry. 

“Sorry.” Peter finally stepped away, using the ends of his sweater to wipe his tears away. Tony just wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder and guided him over to the couch in the lab. Tony sat down and nodded for Peter to do the same. 

“What’s wrong kid?” Tony asked. Peter glanced at the mess of papers on the floor, feeling himself getting overwhelmed again. 

“It’s so much,” Peter said. “Homework, college applications, Decathlon, Flash, patrol.”

“Flash?”

“Guy on my decathlon team,” Peter said. “He’s a jerk.” Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder and tugged him a little closer. Peter felt his head instinctively fall to his mentor’s shoulder. “All of it...it’s just so much. I don’t…” He sniffled, feeling a few tears fall down his face. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to handle it all.”

“Well first off if this Flash asshole is a problem, I can handle him,” Tony said.

“You can’t threaten teenagers.”

“Watch me.” That earned a laugh from the teenager, which made Tony smirk. “Second, high school is a lot. It’s way different then when I was a kid and I also skipped most of high school, so I don’t even know how you deal with it.” Tony glanced down at the teenager, his eyes meeting Peter’s tear stained face. “But kid, you’re not in this alone. Obviously you have your aunt and your friends. But you can talk to me about this.”

“But you’re,” Peter started, not sure how to exactly put it. “You’re you. Why would you even care?”

“Because I do.” Peter’s lip quivered, a little shocked by that response. Tony Stark actually cared about him? “Why are you so surprised kid? You think I let just anyone work in my lab with me?”

“I thought you just wanted to keep my from screwing up,” Peter said. “Or keep an eye on me.”

“Pretty sure I could do that from afar,” Tony said with a smirk. “You’re a good kid Peter. And I like having you around. So if you’re having a bad day or feeling overwhelmed, you can tell me about it.” Peter nodded, tears slipping down his cheeks. Tony just tightened his hold on Peter’s shoulder. Peter let his face turn into his mentor’s shoulder, tears falling freely. He was overcome with emotions, surprised and happy that the genius actually did want to know about his life and did care about him. He felt Tony’s other hand move and gently card through his hair. The action started to calm him down. They stayed like that, Peter leaning on Tony’s shoulder and Tony running his hand through his hair for some time. 

Finally, Peter lifted his head up and looked at Tony.

“You good kid?” Tony asked and Peter nodded. Tony smiled and stood. “Good, now come on.”

“Where?”

“You need a break from all of this,” Tony said. “How about pizza? I know a great place around here.”

“Really?” Tony chuckled as Peter stood up. He wrapped an arm around Peter. 

“Really kid,” Tony said. “And maybe we can talk a little about colleges, if it doesn’t overwhelm you.” He moved towards the lab door, Peter walking with him. “And how you really only need to apply to MIT.” Peter smiled a little and Tony smiled. “I’ll tell you about my alma mater over pizza.”

“Thanks Mister Stark.”

“Anytime kid.” And then the two headed out of the lab, Peter realizing his headache was suddenly gone.


	37. Bubble Wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter Natasha and Clint have a conversation about the times they've been shot and had to deal with the wounds by themselves and it becomes a contest to see who's had the worst injuries and the other avengers want to wrap the three in bubble wrap so they can never be hurt again

“I think this might be worse than Prague.” Clint was sitting on a bed in the medbay, while Nat inspected the wound on his shoulder. 

“How so?” Nat asked, putting the bandage down. “Bullet when clean through. You just need Bruce to stitch you up.” Clint smirked. 

“I didn’t get blood on my suit in Prague,” Clint said. “Less messy.” Nat rolled her eyes as Bruce approached. Nat glanced around the room. Vision was sitting next to Wanda, who had an ice pack on her shoulder (after getting thrown into a wall). Sam was standing nearby with Steve, both mostly fine, though Sam had been grumbling about being nearly shot at. Rhodey and Tony were both looking after Peter, who had taken a nasty hit in the head. The teenager was in the bed next to Clint, not being allowed to move by Tony. Thor had disappeared to find food, since he was fine and looking to celebrate their mission. 

“But you didn’t have a professional to stitch you up,” Nat said. “You had to do it.”

“Why didn’t you?” Peter asked, speaking up. “Don’t you guys get trained on that in SHIELD?” Clint chuckled and Nat shook her. 

“I can temporarily patch up a wound,” Nat said. “Nothing to Bruce’s level.”

“Well you don’t have seven PhD’s double agent,” Tony said, earning a smirk from Bruce, who was already working on stitching the wound in Clint’s shoulder up. Nat rolled her eyes. 

“And she couldn’t anyways,” Clint said, wincing a little. “She was a little preoccupied.” Peter tilted his head, wanting to know more. 

“Had to pop my shoulder back into place.” Peter’s eyes widened.

“You can do that?” He asked and she nodded. “Can you show me how?”

“No!” Tony shouted. “If you’re hurt, you call me.”

“But sometimes you’re not available,” Peter said. “Last time I dislocated my shoulder, you were in a meeting.” Tony breathed out an anxious breath, not liking hearing about Peter getting hurt. It made his chest tighten a little. Rhodey noticed this and patted Tony on the shoulder.

“Then you call Happy.” Peter shrugged and Tony huffed at the teenager. 

“I heal just fine,” Peter said. “I mean this isn’t the first concussion I’ve gotten.”

“I don’t want to hear this,” Tony said, walking away to hide the fact that the color had drained out of his face.

“I do,” Clint said with a smirk. “I bet you’ve gotten your bell rung a few times.” Peter nodded. “Ever been shot?”

“Don’t answer that!” Tony shouted. “Or I’m never letting the kid leave my side.”

“I think Ms. Potts would disagree with that decision,” Peter said, earning a snort from Rhodey. 

“Oh come on Tony,” Nat said. “It’s part of the job. You know that. I’ve lost how many times I’ve been shot at or almost died.”

“I don’t think that helps Nat,” Steve said, grimacing slightly.

“She’s right,” Clint said as Bruce put a bandage over his stitches. “Risk is a part of the job.”

“Doesn’t make it any better,” Sam said. “Maybe we should wrap you three in bubble wrap. Can’t get hurt that way.”

“You sound like my wife,” Clint said with a chuckle. “Last time I got hurt, she told me she was going to lock me in the house and never let me leave. Obviously, she didn’t stick to it.”

“Maybe we should do that,” Wanda said speaking up. “Keep you three from getting hurt.”

“Seems highly improbable,” Vision said. “At least in our line of work."

“You guys aren’t invincible,” Bruce said. “And I’d really like to not have to keep patching up my friends.” He glanced at Nat, who smiled a little at him. 

“Bubble wrap,” Sam said. “I’m telling you, bubble wrap the three of them before they do anything stupid.”

“Friends!” Thor boomed, entering the room. “I have procured food and libations! Join me, we must celebrate our success.” Clint followed Thor, Wanda and Vision following behind him. As Nat started to leave, Steve walked next to her, looking around.

“Ceiling’s not going to get me Steve,” Nat said with a smirk. 

“You never know,” Steve said. “Maybe Sam’s right about the bubble wrap.”

“That’s what I’m saying!” Nat rolled her eyes as she, Sam, and Steve left the room. Rhodey walked over to Bruce, helping him clean up the medbay. Tony walked back over to Peter, assuming he probably looked a little less pale. 

“I’m okay Mister Stark,” Peter said, smiling slightly. “Really.”

“Never leaving my side.” Peter’s smile only grew and Tony pulled him into a hug. “Just let me watch out for you kid, okay?”

“Okay.”


	38. Poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Someone tries to kill Tony by poisoning some of the takeout he got delivered. Except since he snapped Tony hasn’t had much of an appetite so the dish goes into the fridge untouched. Next day Peter is over to visit Tony and helps himself to the poisoned food.

It was just a sprinkle of the stuff, but it was enough to be lethal. The man looked around the kitchen before administering it. He then smirked to himself. 

“We’ll see how Iron Man likes his dinner with a side of death,” He mumbled before scurrying off. 

Revenge would be oh so sweet.

* * *

“Honey, dinner’s here.” Tony looked up from the couch where he was sitting. Pepper was walking through the living room with bags of take out. She had been back to Stark Industries most days, now that he was mostly on the mend. Tony spent most days at home, recovering. Morgan was with him most of the time, unless Tony was having a rough day and then she went into the city with Pepper and Happy. Tony grabbed the cane nearby and slowly pulled himself off the couch, fighting back the sigh bubbling up. Being tired and slightly in pain was part of the gig since he snapped his fingers. 

“Daddy!” Morgan came running up to him and he smiled. “Is Petey coming for dinner?” Hearing that, Morgan talking about seeing Peter, well that made it worth. He’d take pain and exhaustion if it meant those two were safe. 

“He’ll be here tomorrow Maguna,” Tony said. “Now let’s go see what mom got us for dinner.” Morgan nodded and headed into the kitchen. Tony moved a little slower, so by the time he reached the kitchen, Morgan was already settled in her booster seat. Pepper was setting the table, smiling as Morgan babbled excitedly about spending time with Peter. 

“Need a hand honey?” Pepper shook her head. 

“Just using plastic tonight,” She said. “Easier clean up.” Tony nodded and kissed her cheek before sitting down. Pepper sat down as well.

“Chicken pad Thai for the little miss and I,” Pepper said, serving some food to Morgan. “And shrimp pad Thai for the picky eater.”

“It’s the best version,” Tony said with a small smirk. He looked down at the food in front of him. He glanced at Pepper and Morgan who were already eating. He then looked back at his food. The other part of the gig was a lack of an appetite. He tried his best to eat, but definitely didn’t enjoy it. 

“Honey,” Pepper said gently reaching out for his hand. “Are you okay?”

“Just uh,” Tony said, eyeing the food. “I think maybe a smoothie would be better for dinner.” Pepper smiled gently and squeezed his hand. “I’ll just put it away and maybe save it for tomorrow.” Pepper nodded and he got up. He closed the container with the food and put in the refrigerator. 

Maybe he’d want it tomorrow.

* * *

Peter climbed up the stairs of the front porch, his backpack hanging off one shoulder. He could hear Happy behind him, locking up the car. He opened the door, just as he heard tiny footsteps running towards it. 

“Petey!” Morgan shouted. He squatted down just as the little girl flung herself into his arms. He smiled, hugging her back. He stood up, hoisting her up with him. 

“Hey Mo,” Peter said. “Miss me?” She nodded. Peter smiled and walked towards the kitchen. 

“I see Morgan found you,” Tony was leaning against the counter, one hand on his cane and the other holding a mug of coffee. “I know you have Spidey senses, but I think the little miss might have Peter senses.”

“Happy texted you, didn’t he?”

“Yep.” Peter chuckled and put Morgan down. He then walked over to to Tony who put his coffee down. 

“Good to see you kiddo,” Tony said, ruffling Peter’s hair. “I’m sure Morgan wants to drag you outside to play, but think we can take a look at the Iron Spider suit later? I need to update your AI.”

“Sure,” Peter said with a smile. “I think before I do any of that, I should eat something. Breakfast feels like forever ago.”

“It’s what happens when you have enhanced metabolism,” Tony said. “Fridge is all yours. We’re a little low on food. Pep and I are going food shopping later. There’s definitely some leftovers in there.” Peter nodded and opened the refrigerator. 

“Thai food,” Peter said with a smile. “Looks untouched.” Tony shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. 

“All yours kid,” Tony said. “I didn’t have much of an appetite last night.” Peter nodded and sat down next to Morgan. “Not going to warm it up kid?”

“Too hungry,” Peter said, digging right in. He smiled contentedly. “So good.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full kid,” Tony said with a smirk. Peter smiled sheepishly and kept eating. He paused, making a slight face. “You alright kid?”

“Just tastes different,” Peter said between bites. “Still good though.” Tony chuckled as Peter quickly finished the food. 

“I’ll clean that up kid,” Tony said. “Morgan’s clearly dying to play outside.” Peter glanced at Morgan who nodded. “Go on you whippersnappers.” Peter stood up and scooped Morgan up. She giggled happily and then Peter went outside. Tony sighed and leaned back against the counter. 

“Everything alright?” He smiled as Pepper entered the kitchen. 

“Yep,” Tony said. “Pete just grabbed a bite to eat before going outside with Morgan.”

“I see he had your dinner from last night,” Pepper said, eyeing the empty take-out container. She walked towards it to clean it up, but stopped when she noticed something. “That’s odd.” Tony raised an eyebrow. “There’s a weird residue on this takeout container. Like some kind of powder.” Tony moved over to where she was standing. He squinted at it, trying to determine what it was. 

Then they heard Morgan scream from outside.

* * *

Peter couldn’t get the funky taste out of his mouth. There was something different about the food he ate. Maybe the restaurant just did things different than the place he and May always went to. He could feel the food rumbling around in his stomach as he chased Morgan around and wondered if he should’ve waited a little longer after eating. But the giggles of Morgan were enough to spur him on. 

Until a dizzy spell nearly knocked him off his feet. 

Peter grabbed the nearest thing he could, which was the trunk of a tree, to keep himself from keeling over. Everything felt like it was spinning. His stomach suddenly felt like it was revolting against him. He sucked in some air, trying to breathe, but instead found that he couldn’t breathe. His eyes widened. He couldn’t breathe. 

“Petey?” Morgan was approaching him, her voice full of concern. Peter couldn’t say anything as he attempted to breathe, his world spinning around him. He tried to look up at her, but instead found his legs giving way, his body toppling to the ground. Morgan let out a scream followed by a loud sob. Peter wanted to calm her down, tell her it was okay. But he could barely see straight, the world endlessly spinning in front of him. He gasped as he felt bile rise up in his throat. Spots started to appear in his vision as the lack of oxygen started to get to him. 

He felt like he was going to die. And he didn’t know what to do.

* * *

As soon as they heard Morgan scream, the coffee mug smashed to the floor. Tony moved as fast as he could, worried that his daughter screaming had something to do with what they found on the takeout container. Tony’s fears were confirmed when he saw Peter slumped on the ground. 

“Peter!” He wished he could run to the kid, but he had to settle for limping. Pepper ran over to Morgan and scooped her up, the little girl sobbing heavily. “Kid!” Peter’s eyes looked glassy, like he couldn’t focus on anything. “Stay with me kid!”

“Mis’r Star.” His speech was heavily slurred and he was gasping for air. 

“What the hell is happening?” It was Happy, running over as Pepper tried to calm Morgan down. 

“Med kit in my lab Hap!” Tony shouted. “Now!” Happy went running towards the garage. Peter started to slump more and Tony grabbed him cradling him against his chest. 

“Stay with me kid,” Tony said. “Stay with me.” Peter’s head lolled around as his eyes struggled to stay open. Tony felt a tightening in his chest, but he had to ignore it. He had to focus on Peter. He had to help Peter. 

“Got it boss,” Happy said, running back over. He handed a metal kit to Tony. Tony nearly broke it trying to get it open. He found what he was looking for, a syringe with a clear liquid.

And then he jabbed it into Peter’s arm. 

Peter let out a weak whine. Tony tried to quell his panicked breaths as he administered what was in the syringe. He could hear Peter’s breaths returning to normal as the teenager’s head rested against his chest. Tony let out a breath of relief as he looked up at Pepper and Happy. 

“We, um, we need to call Bruce,” Tony said. “And get him to the Compound.” Pepper nodded. “Hap, can you help me get him to the car?” Happy nodded and they both lifted Peter up. Tony just had to focus on Peter. He couldn’t focus on anything just yet. 

He needed to make sure Peter was okay.

* * *

Peter’s eyes slowly opened, fighting a feeling of grogginess. He looked around and tried to figure out where he was or what was happening. Why couldn’t he remember what happened?

“Kid?” He looked around hearing Tony’s voice. He saw him standing by the door. He looked exhausted and stressed. 

“Mister Stark?” Peter sat up slowly and groaned. 

“Easy kid,” Tony said, approaching him. “Bruce had to sedate you pretty heavily.”

“W-What happened?” Peter asked. 

“You were poisoned.” Peter looked up at him, confusion on his face. “My leftovers. Someone snuck into the restaurant and tampered with the food.”

“Is everyone else okay?” Tony nodded. Peter groaned a little. “Why do I feel like garbage?”

“Like I said,” Tony began. “Bruce had to heavily sedate you so he could flush the poison out of your system.” Peter nodded. “You scared the hell out of me kid.”

“Sorry,” Peter said. Tony looked at him and nodded for Peter to move over. The teenager did, a slight groan popping out as he did. 

“This isn’t your fault kid,” Tony said sitting down next to him. Peter rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. “I’m going to make sure that the creep who did this pays.” Peter nodded and Tony sighed. “I just...I don’t like seeing you or Morgan in pain.” Peter nodded and scooted closer to Tony. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter as the teenager rested on him.

“I’m tired,” Peter said, a drowsiness to his voice.

“It’s the meds you’re on,” Tony said. “It’ll wear off soon.” Peter nodded slightly, his eyes drooping a little. “You can go back to sleep. I don’t mind being a pillow.”

“Really?” Peter asked drowsily, looking up at Tony. Tony smiled and kissed his forehead. Peter smiled contentedly. 

“Really,” Tony said as the teenager started to drift off. “After all, I gotta watch out for my kids.” He looked down at Peter, seeing the teenager had drifted off. Tony smiled and rested his chin on Peter’s head, glad that Peter was going to be okay. He let his own eyes drift shut, realizing just how exhausted he was. And now that he knew Peter was okay, maybe he could get some sleep too. 


	39. Asthma Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! I was wondering if you could do a whumpy Peter Parker has an asthma attack? Either with the Avengers or on a mission? Anything angst and whumpy is good with me! Thank you!

Peter’s chest had been bothering him all day. But he didn’t want to say anything. His weekends at the Compound were precious to him. It meant more time with Tony. It meant morning runs with Cap. It meant video games with Sam and Clint (even if Sam made fun of him relentlessly). It meant training with Nat and Rhodey. It meant teaching Wanda about American culture (she said she only trusted him because everyone else made it boring). It meant he got to watch two of the smartest people on the planet, Bruce and Tony, debate formulas and new technology.

He wouldn’t give any of that for anything. So, he ignored the pain in his chest. He assumed he had just pulled a muscle in his chest. He did swing from building to building. It wasn’t the most improbable thing to assume.

“Hey kid.” Peter was standing in the kitchen, grabbing a snack. Sam and Clint were in the common area playing video games. Wanda and Vision were sitting on the couch, quietly talking to each other. Nat and Steve were walking in, clearly having just finished training. 

“Hey Mister Stark,” Peter said with a smile. He had a bowl with pretzels in it. 

“You done playing video games with dumb and dumber over there?” Tony asked. “Because I could use your help.” 

“S-sure.” Peter’s eagerness didn’t hide the slight wheeze as he spoke. Tony raised an eyebrow at that. Peter felt the pain in his chest start to increase. He tried not to panic, but he felt a familiar feeling starting to pool in his chest.

“Kid?” Tony asked, a look of concern on his face. “You okay?” Before Peter could say anything he started coughing. He tried to suck in air as he coughed, but it sounded like a wheeze. 

And then the bowl in his hand dropped to the ground. 

Everyone in the room was alerted to a problem when the bowl shattered on the ground. When they saw it was their youngest team member, everyone quickly made their way over to the kitchen. 

“Kid.” Tony fought down the overwhelming urge to panic. Peter was coughing badly, and struggling to breathe properly. He couldn’t think straight seeing how much pain Peter was in. Peter grabbed onto his arm, still coughing and wheezing. A familiar tightening in his chest started to rise up as Peter struggled to breathe

“What’s wrong?” Wanda asked, concern in her voice. “Why is he doing that?” Tony just stared at Peter, panic in his eyes. He didn’t know why his brain wasn’t putting two and two together. Maybe it was the pain-stricken and scared expression on Peter’s face. Or maybe it was the way Peter was desperately clinging on to his arm, as if begging him to do something. 

But Tony felt powerless and helpless. 

“Asthma,” Steve said, snapping Tony out of his stupor. “It’s an asthma attack. Does he have an inhaler?”

“His backpack,” Tony managed to get out. “In his room.” Steve nodded and ran out of the room. Peter was still coughing and clutching on to Tony.

“Easy spider-kid,” Sam said, stepping in. “Don’t wanna get yourself worked up during this. Don’t think about it, okay?” Peter nodded and Tony glanced gratefully at Sam. He didn’t know why he felt so frozen, why Peter in this state kept him from acting. 

Steve ran back into the room with the inhaler. Peter grabbed for it and was quickly. sucking in pumps from the inhaler. The action caused him to topple over a little, but Tony grabbed onto him and held on tightly. Peter then stood there, inhaler in one hand, as his breathing slowly went back to normal. 

“ маленький паук?” Nat asked. 

“I-I’m okay,” Peter stuttered out. “Just haven’t had an asthma attack in awhile.” Tony let out a sigh of relief and wrapped an arm around the teenager. Peter leaned into the touch, grateful for the comfort.” Tony rested his chin on Peter's head and sucked in a deep breath of his own before looking down at Peter.

“Maybe we should have Bruce take a look at your lungs,” Tony said. “Just to be sure.” Peter nodded. The rest of the group dispersed and Tony walked with Peter towards the medbay. “You sure you’re okay kid?”

“Just a little winded,” Peter said. “And tired.” 

“We can put a movie on after Bruce checks you out.”

“Thanks Mister Stark.” Tony nodded and squeezed his shoulder, glad the kid was okay. “You’re not going to tell May about this, are you?”

“As long as you don’t scare me like that ever again.” Peter stopped walking and looked up at Tony. A small smile crossed his face. 

And then he was hugging him. Tony smiled a little and hugged him back, relief pooling through him.

“Alright, come on,” Tony said, pulling away. “Gotta get a spider-baby checked up by our good doctor.”

“Love you too Mister Stark.” Tony smiled and pulled Peter towards him as they continued towards the medbay. 


	40. A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I request Morgan + Peter being taken with Tony and the kidnappers put a gun to their heads and makes Tony choose which kid gets to live?

They had just gone out for ice cream. 

Pepper had to go into the city for a meeting. Tony decided to bring Morgan with so they could spend some time with Peter. Both kids were obviously very excited about that. Peter had met them at the office, where Tony had caught up with him while Morgan ran circles around Peter and used his arms as monkey bars.

And then Morgan asked for ice cream. It was hard to say no to his daughter, especially when she broke out the puppy eyes. So, they left the building to get ice cream. Since the place was just around the corner, Tony told Happy he didn’t have to go with them. It was just ice cream. 

“Can I get two scoops daddy?” Morgan asked. She was holding onto Peter’s hand as the teenager looked at the flavors. 

“Sure Maguna,” Tony said, brushing some of her hair out of her face. “What about you kid? Two scoops?” Peter turned his head and then paused, a strange look crossing his face. “Kid?” His eyes went wide.

“Mister Stark!”

And then everything went dark.

* * *

“Time to wake up Stark.” Tony groaned as light flooded his senses. He looked around, trying to gain his bearings. He felt a tightening in his chest, memories of Afghanistan floating in. But he didn’t have time to panic about that. Because as he took in his surroundings, he saw Peter and Morgan. He tried to run towards them, but someone was holding him back. 

“Let them go,” He gritted out. “And I won’t kill you where you stand.”

“What’s Iron Man without his suit?” One of the kidnappers said with a malicious grin.

“A father who will murder you if you touch my kids,” Tony said, anger flooding his senses. He could see Morgan sniffling, very clearly terrified. And he could see Peter, looking around wildly. He couldn’t tell if Peter was scared or trying to find an exit.

“Your kids, huh?” The second kidnapper asked, eyeing Peter and Morgan. Peter glared at him, putting his hand in front of Morgan. The kidnappers exchanged what Tony could only describe as looks of pure evil. Then the one holding him let go, as the other pulled out a gun. Morgan let out a scream and hid behind Peter, clutching on to his pant leg.

“Choose.” Tony’s eyes went wide in fear. He could feel a familiar tightening in his chest and his breath catching in his throat. “Choose one.”

“Mister Stark,” Peter said, his voice strained with fear. Tony just shook his head. The kidnapper cocked the gun and Morgan let out a terrified whimper. 

“We’re not horrible people,” The second kidnapper said. “There’s no need to shed the blood of two people, even though you’ve shed the blood of millions.”

“Is that what this is about?” Tony asked, anger and fear in his voice. “Hurting them for what I’ve done?”

“Why kill the king when you can hurt his offspring?” The kidnapper asked with a sick smile. “It’s clear you don’t care for your own well-being. You put on a suit and do what you do, not caring who you hurt. People died because of you Stark. So what’s one more death?”

“Mister Stark,” Peter said again, more certainty to his voice. 

“Peter no,” Tony said shaking his head. He could see it written all over Peter’s face, what he wanted Tony to do. But Tony couldn’t do that. The gun clicked again and Tony felt his breath growing shorter.

“Mister Stark, please.” Peter said. “You know what the right choice is.” Peter glanced down at Morgan, who was hiding her face in his pant leg. He could feel her whole body shaking. He couldn’t imagine the kind of terror going through her. He just wanted to protect her, even if it meant putting his own safety at risk. 

“Choose or they both die.” Tony stared at the two of them, feeling his vision growing blurry. Morgan looked up at him, tears falling down her face and more terror in her eyes than he had ever seen. And then he looked at Peter. Even though the kid looked scared, there was a certainty in his eyes. “Now!”

“Morgan!” Tony shouted. “Come here sweetie.” Morgan ran over to her dad and he scooped her up. She buried her face in his neck, cries muffled by his shirt. The kidnapper with the gun gave Tony a sick smirk and pointed the gun at Peter.

“Time to go Stark,” The other kidnapper said. 

“Peter,” Tony said, his voice cracking. Peter just shook his head, not needing any other words. He was fine with his decision. Morgan was okay. That was what mattered.

“Go before we shot you too.” Tony stared at Peter unable to move. The kid was being so brave and strong and Tony just wanted to rush to him and hug him. He wanted to make this all better and tell him how much he cared about him. 

“Mister Stark,” Peter said, trying to keep his voice even, trying to not break down. “Please.” Tony nodded and then he was out of there, holding Morgan tightly. 

“Daddy,” Morgan whined as sunlight flooded their vision. “What about Petey?”

“Baby, I need you to cover your ears,” Tony said. “Cover your ears and just stay quiet okay?” Morgan nodded and did as he said. He looked down at the small pink watch on her wrist and pressed a button. Pepper had teased him for putting a tracker in her watch, but it was certainly going to be useful now. Tony turned away from where they had come from, counting the seconds of silence. 

And then a gunshot sounded. 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and held Morgan closely. He needed to do something but he felt frozen to the spot. 

“Daddy!” Tony spun around to see Morgan looking over his shoulder. He could see Peter limping towards the exit. He put Morgan down and nearly ran over to Peter, catching the teenager before he keeled over. Peter groaned and pressed his hand to his side.

“How,” Tony began, staring at the teen. Peter was breathing heavily, blood covering his right hand. Tony lifted his hand slightly seeing the bullet wound. 

“Y-You h-had to pick M-Morgan,” Peter said, each word shooting pain through his body. “I c-can d-defend myself.”

“Kid, you’re going to bleed out,” Tony said, fear in his voice. “You just have to hold on, okay? Someone’s coming.”

“Y-You h-had to p-pick her,” Peter said. “S-she’s y-your daughter.”

“And you’re my kid,” Tony said. Peter smiled a little and Tony cradled him closely. “You’re my kid and I love you, okay?” His eyes started to flutter shut. “Peter? Peter! Stay with me!” He looked around frightfully, his chest filling with dread and panic.

“Tony!” He could hear Pepper shouting for him, Morgan screaming for her. He just held onto to Peter, trying to keep the kid awake, trying not to lose him. 

“I love you kid, please don’t leave me.” And then he was being pulled away by Pepper, EMTs working on Peter. As Peter was loaded into the ambulance, a flood of emotions crashed into Tony. He felt his legs give out as he tumbled to the ground. He could feel Pepper clutching onto him, trying to say something. But every sound was hollow and unclear. He stared at his hands, Peter’s blood staring back at him, and he just broke. 

He could feel Pepper and Morgan hanging on to him as he screamed in despair, every emotion spilling out of him. 

* * *

Tony wasn’t aware of anything going on around him. He knew they were at the Compound. He knew someone was working on Peter. But he just sat there, unable to comprehend anything else. He vaguely was aware of Pepper washing the blood off his hands, trying to talk to him. At some point, Morgan had sat down next to him, squishing herself as close to him as possible. But he couldn’t speak, couldn’t focus on anything.

He kept hearing the gun shot, kept seeing Peter with a gunshot wound, bleeding out in his arms. It hurt so badly to know that this was all his fault. He wanted to kill the people who had done this, but it was futile. 

“Tony.” He felt Pepper shaking his arm, breaking him out of his frozen state. “It’s Peter. He’s awake.”

“Is he okay?” Tony asked, unable to move just yet.

“He’s asking for you.” Pepper scooped up Morgan, who was fast asleep. “Go see him Tony.” She then walked away, to find a place to put Morgan to bed. Tony stood up slowly. He walked towards the room in the medbay where Peter was. He stopped at the door, unable to enter. 

Peter was lying on the bed, staring out the window. His face looked pale, but not as pale when they loaded him into the ambulance. Seeing him lying there reminded Tony of how young he was. Peter, as if sensing someone there, turned his head. 

“Mister Stark?” Tony stepped into the room, but stayed at the door. 

“You okay kid?”

“My side kind of hurts,” Peter said with a shrug. “Is Morgan okay?” Tony stared at him perplexed.

“Is..Is Morgan okay?” Tony asked. “Peter, you just risked your life for her and got shot.”

“Is she okay?” Peter asked a little more urgently now. Tony sighed. 

“A little shaken up but fine.” Peter nodded. “Kid, I didn’t have to choose. We could’ve figured something out.” Peter shook his head. Tony approached the bed. “Kid. You’re both important to me.” Peter’s lip quivered a few tears bubbling up.

“I thought I imagined it,” Peter said quietly. “I thought I imagined you...you…” He covered his mouth, fighting back a sob. Tony shook his head and sat down on the bed. 

“You didn’t,” Tony said. “You’re my kid and I love you.” The sob bubbled out along with more tears. Tony pulled Peter into a hug. Peter buried his face in Tony’s neck as Tony held on tightly.

“I...I didn’t think,” Peter started, looking up at Tony. 

“A common theme I’m seeing,” Tony said with a small smile. “I love you kid and I should’ve said it a lot more before now.” Peter nodded.

“I,” His voice was uncertain, as if he wasn’t sure of the words coming out. “I love you too, Mister Stark.” Tony smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Good,” Tony said. “Don’t go risking your life like that again. I need my spiderling.”

“Deal,” Peter said before hugging him again. Tony rested his chin on Peter’s head, a sense of relief finally going through him. Peter was okay. Morgan was okay. 

Everything was going to be okay.


	41. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Avengers hanging out, playing Never Have I Ever when one of them jokingly says “I’ve never had a building fall on me” or something like that and their ensuing reactions when they find out about Peter’s run in with Vulture? Bonus points for Irondad and Spiderson fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I'm back! Enjoy! And yes, I am definitely accepting prompts.

“This is boring.” The team was sitting in the Compound, waiting for instructions for a mission. Since they were ‘on call’ they couldn’t leave the Compound until they received orders or were told to stand down. So while they waited for the call from Fury, they were relegated to just sitting around the Compound. Peter was the one who had spoken up, but then again, he had the least experience with waiting around for mission orders. 

“At least we have this nice Compound to hang out in,” Clint pointed out. “Nat and I once had to wait for orders in a run-down warehouse in Europe.”

“Doesn’t SHIELD have safehouses for that kind of stuff?” Sam asked, tossing a ball up into the air. 

“Wasn’t close enough,” Nat said, stretching her legs out. Nat was seated on the couch, Wanda and Vision on the other side of the couch. Sam was sitting in the lounge chair, still tossing the ball up and down. Clint was lying on the floor, counting tiles on the ceiling. Steve was standing nearby, arms crossed over his chest. Peter was sitting at the kitchen island, twisting the chair back and forth.

“Well this is an auspicious sight,” Tony said, walking into the room, Rhodey following after him. “What happened to video games?”

“Mario Kart loses its fun after two hours,” Peter said with a shrug. “At this point, I’d do homework to kill the boredom, but it’s all finished.”

“Wow the teenager is so bored he’d rather do homework,” Tony quipped. Peter rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Oh give the kid a break Tones,” Rhodey said, sitting down next to Peter. “I remember a certain fifteen-year-old who could barely sit still in our dorm room.”

“I’d pay money to see Mister Stark in college,” Peter said and Rhodey chuckled.

“Embarrassing Tony?” Rhodey asked. “That’s free in my books.” Peter smiled at that and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Kid’s right,” Clint said, sitting up. “This is boring. There’s gotta be something we can do.” He looked at the rest of the team and everyone just kind of shrugged. 

“You’re a teenager,” Sam said, glancing at Peter. “What does your generation do when they’re bored?”

“You’re asking that like he’s a normal kid,” Tony pointed out. 

“Yeah I’m a total dork,” Peter said. “My best friend Ned and I have binged all of the Star Wars movies at least a hundred times.”

“What’s Star Wars?” Wanda asked and Peter gaped at her. 

“Please don’t summarize all of the movies,” Tony said, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“But!”

“Please.” Peter huffed but nodded. 

“You know,” Clint said. “Laura told me she busted Lila and her friends playing that stupid game Never Have I Ever the other day.” Nat raised an eyebrow at that. “Luckily without alcohol because I do not need to think about my daughter acting like a grown up.” Tony glanced at Peter, something that Rhodey noticed and couldn’t help but smirk at. “But honestly, that might kill a little time.”

“What’s this Never Have I Ever?” Wanda asked. “Also, every time you all mention something I’ve never heard of, I get really worried that I might have been raised under, as Sam once put it, a rock.” Sam chuckled at that and Steve rolled his eyes a little. 

“Your life was just very different,” Nat said, patting Wanda’s arm. “And you’ve managed to adapt well.”

“It helps that people keep telling you to check certain things out,” Sam said. “Speaking of.” He glanced back at Steve. “You ever listen to Trouble Man.”

“Oh good album,” Rhodey said and Sam nodded appreciatively. 

“You know, things got a little crazy,” Steve said. “And I’m not going to lie, I also don’t know this game that Clint’s talking about.”

“Well it’s meant to be a drinking game,” Clint said. “But we do have a minor present.”

“Also, there’s no alcohol in the Compound,” Tony said. Everyone seemed a little surprised by that. “Yeah, got rid of it.” He didn’t mention that he dumped all of the alcohol he had, besides wine, down the drain when Peter started spending more time at the Compound and the Tower. The rest of the team didn’t really need to know that. 

“But basically someone says something they haven’t done,” Clint continued on. “And if you have done it, well, normally you’d drink, but I guess we could change it to drink water.”

“Or push-ups,” Steve suggested. 

“Okay well truth and justice over there can do push-ups,” Tony said. “But water’s fine. Although, good luck finding something I haven’t done.” The last part was muttered, but Peter heard it and glanced up at his mentor with a confused and slightly disturbed look on his face. 

“Well then let’s get some water or something,” Sam said. “Anything to pass the time.”

“Help me out kid?”

“Sure Mister Stark.” Steve sat down on the couch next to Nat as Rhodey brought a few chairs over from the dining room table. Once everyone had a glass of water and were seated, they all sort of looked around at each other.

“Fine, I’ll start,” Nat said with a slight eye roll. “Never have I ever gone to college.” Tony huffed, but took a drink of water along with Rhodey, Sam, and Clint. 

“Look at all you uneducated clowns,” Clint said with a smirk.

“Not you kid,” Tony said to Peter. “You’re going to MIT, obviously. And Wanda should probably be in college.”

“I’ll just keep Vision around instead,” Wanda said with a shrug and Vision chuckled at that. Nat then looked at Steve, who nodded.

“Never have I ever used bad language,” Tony joked, earning a few snickers from everyone else. Steve eyed Tony, before speaking. 

“Well, never have I ever had a building collapse on me.” Tony huffed and took a drink of his water. Tony was about to make a comment that three people in that room should’ve been around to help him, or at least check in on him, but he stopped when he noticed Peter taking a sip. 

“Excuse me?” Peter’s ears turned and he looked down at his shoes. 

“Oh there’s a story here,” Clint said, glancing at Peter. “Come on kid, what happened?”

“I’d really rather not,” Peter mumbled. 

“You can’t just drop that kind of information and not explain yourself,” Tony said, staring at Peter with disbelief. “Not to mention, there are protocols in your suit to inform me if these kinds of things happen.”

“I wasn’t in the suit,” Peter said. “At least, not the one you gave me.” Tony felt his chest tighten, suddenly knowing where this was going. Peter sighed. “It um...it happened when I went after the Vulture.”

“The Vulture?” Sam asked. “Seriously, why are people coming after my thing.”

“He was um,” Peter twisted his hands uncomfortably in his lap. “He was stealing alien tech and selling it. Mister Stark told me to stay away from him, but then I found he was my Homecoming date’s dad so…”

“Geez,” Clint said. “That’s nuts.”

“You said you didn’t have the suit Tony gave you,” Steve said. “Why?” Tony sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I took it back,” Tony said. Steve gave him a look and Tony glowered at the super soldier. “Oh back off Cap.” Steve was about to say something but Tony shook his head and walked out of the room. Rhodey gave Cap a disapproving look before going after his best friend. 

“It’s not his fault Captain Rogers,” Peter said. “I was being pretty reckless with the suit.”

“Why don’t you tell us what happened?” Nat asked gently. “All of it.” Peter just nodded, jumping into the whole tale of what happened with the Vulture.

* * *

Tony sat in his workshop just trying to stay calm. Rhodey had tried to help, but nothing seemed to work. Because all he could imagine was Peter, in that damn onesie, trapped under a collapsed building. He couldn’t imagine the kind of pain the kid had gone through. Or how he still managed to stop the Vulture or even get out of there. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to steady his breath. 

“Mister Stark?” Tony opened his eyes to see Peter standing in the doorway. 

“Hey kid,” Tony said quietly, looking away. He felt so guilty. He was the reason Peter had gone up against the Vulture without his suit. He had thought it had been necessary to take the suit away, but now, now he just felt so guilty for being the reason Peter got hurt.

“You left before I could explain,” Peter said, crossing to Tony.

“I don’t really want to hear about you getting stuck under a collapsed building,” Tony said quietly.

“Mister Stark, you were right.” Tony looked at Peter. “When you took the suit away, you were right. The suit didn’t make me Spider-Man. And I didn’t understand that until...well until I was stuck under all that concrete.” Tony tried not to flinch when he heard that. “Losing the suit, that was the best thing that could have happened to me, because I realized there was more to the whole superhero thing than just a fancy suit. You taught me that.”

Tony looked at Peter, seeing a sincere look on his face. Though he still felt guilty for what happened to the kid, hearing how Peter handled it, it just reminded him how smart and wonderful the kid really was. 

“You’re a pretty smart kid, you know that?” Peter smiled at that and Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder, tugging the kid closer to him in a side-hug. 

“And I told everyone else that,” Peter said. “So if Captain Rogers gives you a hard time, I’ll steal his shield or something.” Tony chuckled and just squeezed Peter’s shoulder a little tighter.

“Thanks kid,” Tony said with a smile. 

“Anytime Mister Stark.”


	42. Secret's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I have another prompt with a heck-ton of fluff 😅 kind of an AU where Civil War never happened. Tony is Peter’s biological dad and for some reason the rest of the team is just now meeting Peter, but Tony introduces them using “Uncle” and “Aunt” and hearing little four-year-old Peter call them “Uncle Steve” and “Uncle Bruce” and “Aunt Natasha” etc. makes them immediately love him. Bonus if they go the Italian route and Peter calls Tony Papa, and Pepper Mama. 😊

Tony sighed as he walked into the Tower. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. But the team was there and Steve was going on and on about how they needed to debrief from their mission. But Tony didn’t really want to listen to Steve drone on for twenty minutes. He started to head down the hallway.

“Tony, where are you going?” Steve asked, staring exasperatedly at Tony.

“Cap it’s late,” Tony said. “We’re all tired. Can’t this wait?” Steve was about to say something, when a shout interrupted them.

“Papa!” The rest of the team looked shocked as a small boy came running down the hallway. Tony looked a little surprised at first, before that look melted to a smile.

“Il mio piccolo tesoro,” Tony said, squatting down to scoop up the little boy. The little boy giggled and hugged Tony tightly. Pepper soon appeared in the room as well. 

“Sorry,” She said. “He left Platy here and I didn’t think you were coming home tonight.”

“It’s okay,” Tony said, rocking Peter in his arms. He pressed a kiss to the little boy’s head. 

“Uh Tony?” Bruce asked, watching the scene before him with a confused look on his face. “What’s going on?” Tony looked at Pepper, who had a small smile on her face. 

“Guess it’s time we tell them.”

“I’m just shocked we were able to keep it a secret for this long.” Tony chuckled and nodded. The little boy in Tony’s arms, stared at the group of people in the room with a critical eye. 

“Mama,” He said, getting Pepper’s attention. “Who are all these people?”

“They’re friends of your Papa’s, Peter,” Pepper said, gently fixing some of the hair on the boy’s head. The little boy, clearly named Peter, looked up at Tony. 

“Do you have a son?” Clint asked, a look of disbelief and confusion on his face.

“Sure do,” Tony said with a smile. “Peter, do you want to meet your Aunt and Uncles?”

“I have more Uncles?” The little boy asked.

“More?” Nat asked, with an amused grin.

“Well Rhodey insisted from the day he was born,” Tony said. “And Happy...well, Happy’s got used to the moniker.”

“I’ll happily be Aunt Natasha,” Nat said. “Can I hold him?”

“Sure double agent,” Tony said. Nat took Peter and the boy seemed more than okay with it. He rested his head on her shoulder and Tony was sure he watched former Russian spy Natasha Romanoff melt on the spot. 

“Hi Peter,” Nat said, a smile on her face. “I’m your Auntie Tasha. What sort of toys do you like to play with?”

“I like legos and playing on jungle gyms,” Peter said. “Papa says I swing around the monkey bars like a spider.”

“Well aren’t you a маленький паук,” Nat said. “That means little spider in Russian.”

“You can speak another language?” Peter asked. “Papa can speak Italian and he’s been trying to teach me.”

“I can speak a lot of languages,” Nat said and Peter looked amazed at that.

“Alright quit hogging my nephew,” Clint said. “This little guy has to meet his Uncle Clint.”

“Starkson!” Thor boomed. “What a joyous day!”

“My name is Peter,” The boy said. “That’s the name mama and papa gave me.”

“And a good strong name at that,” Thor said with a smile. “Stark, we need to celebrate this occasion.”

“Well his birthday is coming up in a few weeks,” Tony said. “I’m sure Peter would love it if his aunt and uncles came.” Peter nodded excitedly at that as Bruce tentatively approached the boy. Tony smiled. “Peter, say hi to your Uncle Bruce.” Peter smiled and waved at Bruce and Bruce couldn’t help but smile at the boy. 

“Wow Tony,” Bruce said. “He looks so much like you.”

“What can I say,” Tony said with a smirk. “Good genes.” Pepper nudged him in the side and Tony chuckled before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Capsicle, you gonna say hi?” Peter looked at the last person in the room, tilting his head as he did. 

“Are you my uncle too?” Peter asked, looking at Steve. Steve’s confusion melted away as the little boy looked at him. He was pretty adorable. 

“Yeah Peter,” Steve said, a smile growing on his face. “I’m your Uncle Steve.”

“Well as fun as this all has been,” Pepper said. “It’s past someone’s bedtime.”

“Mama,” The little boy whined. 

“No, mama’s right,” Tony said, walking over to Nat. He scooped the boy out of her arms. “It’s late and you’re tired.”

“Am not,” Peter said, before he yawned. Tony chuckled and pressed a kiss to his son’s head.

“Your Aunt and Uncles will be here in the morning,” Tony said. 

“Promise?” Peter asked, looking at them. Everyone nodded and Peter smiled sleepily. “Okay.” Pepper took Peter from Tony’s arms. 

“I’ll be there in one second,” Tony said and Pepper nodded, before heading down the hallway with Peter. 

“Well I for one am very disappointed that I’ve missed years of spoiling my nephew,” Clint said and Tony chuckled. 

“Like I said,” Tony said. “His birthday is in a few weeks. Hey Capsicle, think your debrief can wait until the morning? I’d like to tuck my son in.”

“Yeah it can wait,” Steve said and Tony smirked. “So long as you bring Peter.”

“If I had known you’d be this nice to me,” Tony started. “I’d have introduced you all to Peter the minute he was born. Night everyone.” And as he headed down the hallway, he couldn’t help but smirk, especially when he overheard the ensuing argument. 

“So I’m going to be his favorite.”

“In your dreams Clint.”


	43. A Surprise From Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter gets his Spider-Man powers earlier and first encounters the Avengers in the beginning Age of Ultron when he arrives at the party to help them fight the AI. Maybe he's swinging in New York at night and his Spidey Sense alerts him to something happening in the Avengers Tower?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was requested by the lovely Radiance3Sun, my queen of grammar. Hope you enjoy darling!

Peter Parker’s life hadn’t been normal for a long time.

It wasn’t enough that he barely remembered his parents and was raised by his aunt and uncle. But then there was the trip to Oscorp, which was supposed to be a fun middle school field trip, but instead he got bit by some weird spider. And then he almost died from that spider-bite, something he had to suffer by himself because he had been home alone. 

And then he woke up being able to stick to walls.

At first, he was literally terrified. Sticking to walls was not normal. But then (once he realized that it was not a fluke and totally from being bit by that weird spider), he realized it was kind of cool. Sure, he was barely fourteen, but he could stick to walls! So, he started messing around with his abilities and figuring out what he could do. 

Maybe, he should’ve taken it more seriously. Maybe he should’ve realized what he could actually do. But he had this crazy sense of knowing what was going and had figured out how to make webs and shoot them and also  _ he could stick to walls _ . How was he supposed to take it seriously?

And then Ben got shot. Because of his messing around in a onesie with his abilities. 

After that, everything changed. Sure, what he could do was cool. But it was no longer about playing around. It was about keeping people safe. He had those abilities for a reason. He needed to protect people who couldn’t protect themselves.

He owed his uncle that much. 

Which was why he was swinging through the city when it happened. He didn’t normally go into Manhattan; Queens was his turf. But something told him to just take a swing onto the island. He skidded to a stop on a nearby roof when he felt the hairs on his arm stood up. He had learned quickly that that was an indication that something was wrong. He looked around, trying to ignore the noise as he used his goggles to focus. 

He nearly gasped when he realized the problem was coming from the Avengers Tower. He didn’t have time to think if it was a good idea to help when something went smashing out of one of the windows. Without a second thought, he swung towards the broken window, skidding to a stop. 

The place was chaos. He could see all of the Avengers, in regular clothing, fighting what looked like robots.

“Tony!” He spun around, seeing Colonel James Rhodes (you know War Machine) shouting for Tony Stark’s attention. But it was clear Iron Man didn’t hear him. Peter could see a robot moving towards him.

“Look out!” Peter shouted, shooting a web at the robot. Tony Stark spun around, staring wide-eye at the new voice.

“What the,” He started, but was cut off by having to literally stab a robot with a fondue fork. Peter webbed up a few more robots. Tony Stark looked back at him, an unreadable expression on his face. 

Then he threw something at Peter.

Peter let out a yelp before moving towards the window. He didn’t take another look before swinging off. He was sure the Avengers could handle whatever that was. He was also sure he had pissed off his childhood hero. And he didn’t want to deal with the wrath of Iron Man

* * *

Peter tried not to think about what had happened at Avengers Tower. It was hard with everything that had been in the news about the Avengers afterwards. He wondered what would have happened if he had stuck around. But then he thought of the look on Iron Man’s face. His leaving had been the best idea. Not to mention what they would all probably think if they realized how young he was. 

He landed on the roof of his apartment building and proceeded to scale down to his window. May worked a lot more, partially to make ends meet, and partially because Peter knew it helped her deal with losing Ben. He understood, it was why he swung around Queens trying to help people; they all coped in different ways. She assumed he was home and he did his best to not let her get suspicious. He slid the window open and crawled in. He landed quietly on the floor, to not to disturb the neighbors and sighed.

All he wanted was to have a snack and go to bed. He ditched his costume and quickly threw on a sweatshirt and sweatpants. He exited his room, stepping into the dark living room. 

And then the light switched on. 

“Mister Parker.” Peter stared wide-eyed at Tony Stark, who was literally standing in his living room. “Out pretty late for a school night and for a middle schooler.”

“I don’t have any money,” Peter said, reaching for his web shooters. 

“Kid, I’m a billionaire,” Tony said, with an eye roll. “Been hoping to have a chat with you, but things got a little crazy with Sokovia and all. Well, actually I was hoping to have a chat with the spider-guy...spiderling.”

“It’s Spider-Man,” Peter said and Tony raised an eyebrow at that. “At least, that’s what people are calling him.”

“Kid, I know it’s you under that onesie.”

“It’s not a onesie!” Peter’s eyes went wide at that and an amused expression crossed Tony’s face. “I mean...I’m not...I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“I put a tracker in your suit,” Tony said. Suddenly, Peter flashed back to the night at Avengers Tower. He had thrown something at Peter. Peter had just assumed it was something to hurt him. “Figured you weren’t going to stick around and I had some questions.”

“So, you tracked me down and broke into my apartment?”

“Technically this is your aunt’s apartment,” Tony said. “Attractive woman by the way. Probably wouldn’t be too happy to find out what her eighth grade nephew has been up to.” Peter looked down at his feet. He hated lying to May, but it was necessary. “Perhaps you should sit.” Peter just nodded and sat down on one side of the couch. Tony sat on the other side. 

“Are you going to lock me up and do weird experiments on me?”

“Jesus kid, that’s an active imagination you have.” Peter’s ears turned red in embarrassment. “I did some research, once I realized you were the one in that onesie who showed up to help. I suppose I should thank you, but also you’re a child and probably shouldn’t even be doing this.”

“I’m fourteen.”

“In August.” Peter looked surprised at that. “August 10th, to be exact. Born to Richard and Mary Parker. Raised by Ben and May Parker after the loss of your parents. Lost your uncle too, recently I read. A lot of tragedy for a young kid.” Peter stared down at his hands, not wanting to relive any of those losses, but especially not Ben’s. “You’re smart too. Accepted to Midtown Tech, best STEM school in the city. And your IQ...well you’re almost as smart as me. Almost. But it all begs the question, how did this all happen? You weren’t on SHIELD’s radar which either means you weren’t born like this or they just didn’t know.”

“I was bit by a spider.”

“Come again?” Peter shifted in the seat and looked up at Tony. 

“I went on a field trip a couple of months ago,” Peter began. “To Oscorp. And I was bored so I might have snuck off to a restricted room.” Tony smirked at that. “And I got bit by a spider and they must’ve been messing with it’s genetics or something because when I got home that day I felt super weird and sick and passed out. And when I woke up, I could stick to walls and hear and sense everything.”

“So the webs, those aren’t coming out of you?” Peter shook his head. “So, where did you get the webs?”

“I made them.” Tony looked intrigued at that. “It’s just a simple chemical compound.”

“I highly doubt that,” Tony said. “But like I said, you’re smart.”

“Mister Stark,” Peter started, a tentativeness to his voice. “Why are you here? Are you going to stop me? Or turn me in?” Tony sighed. 

“A few weeks ago, I would’ve told you to run as far away from all of this,” Tony said. Peter frowned at that.

“But I have these abilities,” Peter said. “When you can do what I can do, but you don’t…” He gulped a little, trying not to remember the night Ben died. “Bad things happen. And I can’t just stand by and let that happen.”

“Even if you want to look out for the little guy,” Tony started. “You’re a kid. You should be worrying about school and whatever kids these days are into.” Tony sighed and Peter watched him carefully. “Look, I’m not saying I think what you’re doing is a good idea, but I also have a feeling I couldn’t stop you if I tried.”

“I’m pretty strong,” Peter said with a shrug and Tony chuckled. 

“This looking out for the little guy,” Tony said. “I might be willing to get behind that. But you need a new suit because that onesie is atrocious.”

“It’s not a onesie.” Peter then looked at Tony, a confused expression crossing his face. “Are you..are you offering to help me?”

“I’m not just going to make you a suit,” Tony said. “You’re going to help me.” Peter’s eyes went wide at that. “Like I said, almost as smart as me.”

“Now?”

“No kid, it’s a school night.” Peter huffed at that and Tony smirked. “You’ll come by the Tower to work on it and to train a little. I’ve seen some of your work on YouTube, you’re clearly not a trained fighter.” Peter shrugged out of embarrassment. “So, here’s what we’ll do. You stick to just Queens, helping out the little guy, nothing bigger. And in exchange, you’ll come to the Tower once a week to help with a new suit and train.” Peter just nodded. Tony stood up and held out his hand. “Give me your phone. I’ll put my number and my head of security’s number.” Peter just nodded numbly, not believing what was happening. 

“M-Mister Stark,” Peter began, his voice tentative. “Why...why do you want to help me?” Tony sighed.

“Kid, I’ve seen a lot of things in my time as Iron Man,” Tony said. “And this world with aliens and killer robots and evil organizations from the 1940s, they’re never going to go away.” Peter just nodded. “We need to be ready for anything that is already out there and for what might be coming. And I’d rather know that there’s a smart, well-trained kid out there, that someday we can turn to, then keep burning the candle at both ends.”

“So you’re saying I might be an Avenger?”

“Maybe when you have a college degree,” Tony said. “For now, you stick to what you know and learn while you go. Deal?”

“Deal,” Peter said, a small smile on his face. “Thanks Mister Stark.”

“Just...be safe kid,” Tony said. “What you’re doing, it’s good, but it’s also dangerous.” Peter nodded. “I’ll be in touch.” Peter nodded and then Tony left his apartment. Peter stood there in shocked silence for a second, not actually believing what just happened. Then he ran to the window in his room. 

And as he looked out, he saw an Audi driving away, a peace sign hanging out the window. And Peter couldn’t help but smile. 

Maybe he wasn’t an Avenger, but he could be someday. And Iron Man had just been in his apartment. Both things were pretty cool. 


	44. Walk it Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What about avengers and spiderman are on a mission. Peter gets shot and tells everyone over com's for the first time like ever. Steve tells him to suck it up. He later sees Tony come over with Peter unconscious from blood loss. And you decide what's next!

Peter had never believed the others about Cap’s ‘walk it off’ speech. He had honestly thought Clint was kidding when he told Peter about it. 

Until those words were thrown his way.

“Uh guys.” Peter’s hand clamped down against his side. He gritted his teeth, trying not to shout from the pain. “I, uh, I’ve been hit.”

“ _ Walk it off Queens _ ,” Steve’s voice came through the comms. “ _ We need to take this Hydra base down and we need all hands on deck _ .” Peter nodded, but he could feel his head spinning. He lifted his hand and nearly gagged at how much blood was on it. He tried to calm his breathing, looking around for something to cover his wound with. But as he looked around, he felt like the world was spinning. He grabbed onto the building behind him for support. 

“Oh god,” Peter said, tears springing to his eyes from the pain. He could feel the blood seeping down his suit. “K-Karen?”

“ _ Peter, you seem to be in distress _ ,” Karen said. “ _ Would you like me to alert Mr. Stark _ ?”

“Y-yes p-please.” Peter felt his legs give way as he sunk down to the ground. The pain was all encompassing and he could barely keep his eyes open. “H-hurry p-please.”

He just had to keep his eyes open.

* * *

“ _ Boss _ .” Tony huffed as he fired his repulsor. He wasn’t sure why FRIDAY was interrupting him, but he had to assume it was important. “ _ I’ve received a distress call from Peter’s AI _ .” Tony skidded to a stop, feeling his heart skip a beat. 

“Locate him FRI,” Tony said, blasting off into the sky. He tried to ignore the tightening in his chest as FRIDAY gave him Peter’s location. He kept the comms down on these kinds of missions because it was usually just Steve droning on and on about stopping Hydra. Had he missed something? Why was Peter in distress? 

When he finally found Peter, he felt like he was going to throw up. 

The kid was hunched over on the ground, head drooping, the eyes on his suit fluttering in an attempt to stay open. And there was blood, everywhere. 

“Kid!” Tony landed and ran over to Peter. “Kid, come on talk to me kid.”

“M-Mister S-Stark,” Peter murmured. 

“Stay with me kid,” Tony said, struggling to stop the bleeding. Peter whimpered and Tony thought his chest was going to explode from worry. “Rhodey! I need you here now.”

“ _ On it _ !” Rhodey said, through the comms. Tony pulled Peter’s mask off, seeing the kid’s breathing was growing uneven.

“H-hurts,” Peter said, his eyes staring to close. 

“Stay with me kid,” Tony said. “Talk to me. About anything. Even Star Wars.” Peter attempted a chuckle but instead of whine came out. 

“M-Mister S-Stark,” Peter murmured again. 

“Why didn’t you call for help kiddo?” Tony asked, trying to stay calm. “That’s what the comms are for. We’ve been over this." 

“T-tried,” Peter murmured. “C-Cap...Cap t-told me to w-walk it off.” Tony sucked in a breath. He knew Steve was focused on the mission, but he never expected him to be so callous towards Peter. 

“I’m sorry kiddo,” Tony said, trying to fight down the rage and panic.

“Tony!” He felt a small amount of relief when Rhodey came running over to him. “Oh damn.”

“Help me please,” Tony said. “We have to stop the bleeding.” Rhodey nodded and quickly got to work. As he worked, Tony just focused on Peter. “Just stay with me kiddo, okay?” Peter somehow was able to move his head enough to nod. 

Tony just had to stay calm and hope that Peter was going to be okay.

* * *

“Oh my god.” Steve’s eyes looked like they were going to burst out of his head when he saw Tony and Rhodey approaching. Tony was holding Peter, whose eyes were closed. 

“Is he okay?” Wanda asked, running over. Tony could barely speak, seeing red upon seeing Steve. 

“He was shot,” Rhodey said. “Managed to stop the bleeding for now, but he passed out from the blood loss. Can you patch him up for real Bruce?” Bruce nodded and headed into the jet. Clint walked over to Tony and lifted Peter from Tony’s arms. Everyone could see Tony glaring at Steve. They had all heard what he had said to Peter. It was clear Tony was pissed. The rest of the team followed Clint and Rhodey onto the jet, except for Steve. 

“Tony,” Steve started, but Tony cut him off. 

“Walk it off?” He seethed. “Walk it off! You said that to him Cap. You told a teenager to walk it off after he told you he was hurt! What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I didn’t think…”

“Of course you didn’t Cap!” Tony shouted. “Because when it comes to these damn Hydra raids, you lose your goddamn mind! I get it, Hydra messed with Barnes and you want revenge, but not at the kid’s expense, you got me?” Steve just nodded, knowing better at that point to try and speak. Tony then stormed onto the jet, Steve following behind him.

* * *

Peter whined as his eyes opened slowly. His side was hurting and everything was bright. 

“Easy kid.” As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized he was in the medbay of the Compound. 

“M-Mister Stark?” Peter asked, looking around the room. He spotted Tony leaning in the doorway. 

“Hey kid,” Tony said gently, walking into the room. “How are you feeling?”

“Side hurts,” Peter said. 

“Bruce stitched you up,” Tony said. “But you did lose a lot of blood.” Peter nodded as Tony sat down on the bed. 

“Sorry.”

“Kid, you don’t have to apologize for getting shot,” Tony said. “If anything, I’m sorry that no one came to help you when you called for it.” Peter nodded, looking a little embarrassed. “I gave Cap a piece of my mind for what he said to you.”

“Really?” Tony nodded. 

“I want to make sure you always ask for help when you need it,” Tony said. “I never want you to think you have to do any of this superhero stuff on your own. You’ve always got people to help you. Especially me, okay?” Peter nodded, a small smile on his face.

“Thanks Mister Stark.”

“Anytime kiddo,” Tony said. “Now, you should get some more rest.”

“Like you should be telling anyone to rest,” Peter said and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Alright easy wise guy,” Tony said. “Don’t make me have to stay here and make sure you rest.” Peter looked at Tony with his big, Bambi eyes and Tony already knew what he was going to ask.

“Would you?” Tony smiled a little and nodded. 

“Scoot over kid,” Tony said, getting up. Peter nodded and moved, allowing Tony to sit next to him on the bed. He wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder and Peter rested his head against Tony’s shoulder. “You’re lucky you’re my favorite.” 

“What will Colonel Rhodes say?” Peter muttered, his eyes already fluttering shut. 

“I won’t tell him if you don’t,” Tony said with a smirk. When Peter didn’t respond, he glanced down at the teenager. He smiled out of relief, seeing the teenager had fallen back to sleep. 

After everything they had been through that day, he was more than glad that Peter was okay. 


	45. Capture the Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do one where the Avengers play a game together, such as tag, hide and seek, or like capture the flag or something? With a TONNNNN of fluff please? 😊😊😊

“So what are we doing again?” Wanda asked as she stood next to Peter. They were all standing outside in a line, staring at Clint and Nat. Clint had been bouncing off the walls with boredom, when he suggested the team play capture the flag. Everyone had agreed because they were also bored and now they were just waiting. Clint was currently busy arguing what the winner team should get. 

“The game’s called capture the flag,” Peter said. “Each team has a flag and the other team tries to steal it and get it back to their base.”

“Oh.” Peter nodded. “And American children consider this fun?” Peter just shrugged.

“Okay enough,” Nat said. “Losing team takes care of all the dirty dishes for a week, deal?”

“Deal,” Clint said. “Ladies first, Nat.” It had been agreed that Clint and Nat had to be the captains since they were both trained spies and it would’ve been unfair if they ended up on the same team.

“Sam.” Sam smirked and walked over to Nat’s side

“Rhodey,” Clint said, to which Tony raised an eyebrow at that. He had expected Clint to pick Steve or even Vision or Wanda first. 

“Tony,” Nat said, 

“Really?” Tony asked, walking over to Nat. 

“You know these grounds backwards and forwards,” Sam pointed. “Besides, you’ll listen to Nat.” Tony chuckled and shrugged.

“This feels like gym class all over again,” Peter mumbled, glancing at Wanda. It didn’t matter if he had powers or not, somehow, he always managed to get picked last. He was expecting just as much with this game. 

“Kid,” Clint said, getting Peter’s attention. “My team, come on.” Peter looked a little surprised at that but jogged over to Clint’s side. Tony tried not to frown at that. He had been forced out of his lab to join this endeavor. The least they could’ve done was allow him and Peter to be on the same team. 

“I’ll take Vision,” Nat said. “Because Steve doesn’t listen.”

“Hey!”

“She’s not wrong,” Sam said with a smirk. Steve just rolled his eyes. Clint looked back and forth between Wanda and Steve. 

“Yeah I’m going to go with Wanda,” Clint said. “Sorry Steve.”

“Chin up Capsicle,” Tony said. “It’s just a game.”

“Come on Steve,” Nat said. “You’re with us.” Steve just shook his head and walked over to his team.

“Alright,” Clint said, clapping his hands together. “Let’s go over the rules.”

* * *

“I still don’t see how this is fun.” Wanda and Peter were crouched down in the bushes outside of the training building. Nat’s team had been given the training building, along with where the jets were parked, as their home-base, while Clint’s team had been given the main compound. The rules they had agreed on were no powers or suits. Each team had also given two different comms to keep in touch. “This is basically a stakeout.”

“We’re watching to see if we can get the flag,” Peter said. Clint was in charge of guarding their flag. Rhodey was trying to figure out where the flag was. And Peter and Wanda were supposed to keep an eye out if any of the other team was heading to their side. 

“So basically we’re on a stakeout.” Peter nodded and Wanda sighed. 

“It’s not so bad.”

“At least I’m paired with someone interesting,” Wanda said and Peter smiled. “I mean, we do have to represent the younger generation on this team.”

“On all the teams,” Peter pointed out and Wanda laughed at that before covering her mouth. Peter chuckled quietly.

“ _ Alright listen up _ ,” Rhodey said, getting their attention. “ _ I haven’t been able to locate Nat, but Sam and Steve are heading towards the flag _ .”

“ _ Good to know _ ,” Clint said. “ _ Not that they’re going to find our flag _ .  _ But tagging them and putting them in jail will be fun _ .”

“Any sign of their flag Colonel Rhodes?” Peter asked. 

“ _ Not yet _ ,” Rhodey said. “ _ Vision and Tony are lurking around the gym _ ,  _ so I think it could be hidden somewhere in there _ .  _ Can’t know for certain though _ .”

“Maybe a distraction would help you?” Wanda suggested. Peter glanced at Wanda, an idea blooming. 

“I think I have an idea for that,” Peter said with a smirk. 

“ _ Well go on kid _ ,” Rhodey said. “ _ What’s your plan _ ?” And Peter just smiled because maybe, just maybe, this could work. 

* * *

Tony sighed to himself as he rocked back and forth on his heels. He wasn’t necessarily into the whole capture the flag thing, but the rest of the team had forced him to join, so he didn’t have a choice. He did wish he was on the same team as the kid because that would’ve at least kept him entertained, but luck was not on his side for that. He actually wasn’t surprised that Clint had chosen Peter. He could tell the archer liked having Peter around when he was away from home because it was clear Clint missed his kids and Peter somewhat lessened that missing. 

“This is certainly one way to bond as a team,” Vision said and Tony shrugged. He supposed that was one way to look at it. He was about to say something when he saw a flash of movement by the door. 

“We got something,” Tony said. “Be ready.” Vision nodded. Wanda suddenly appeared, running along the side of the room. Both prepared to stop her, when she tripped and hit the ground. She let out a yelp and grabbed her ankle. Out of instinct, Vision ran over to her. 

“Are you alright?” Vision asked as Wanda held onto her ankle.

“Just embarrassed,” She said, looking up at him slightly. “I suppose I’m in jail now?”

“Afraid so,” Vision said. “May I help you there?” Wanda nodded and he lifted her up. Tony sighed to himself as they left the room, Vision carrying Wanda towards their jail outside. 

“Hey Mister Stark.” Tony jumped a little, startled by Peter’s sudden presence. 

“Kid, what are you doing?” Peter shrugged. “You’re not supposed to just let me get you out?=.”

“I know,” Peter said. “But this isn’t really that fun and I figured if I got out, I could at least hang out with you.” Tony smiled a little at that. “Besides, I was never one for gym class games.”

“Me neither kid,” Tony said, patting his shoulder. “That’s one of the many reasons I graduated early.” Peter nodded, glancing slightly to the left. “Rest of my team’s not here, kid. Vision’s helping Wanda who hurt herself trying to get the flag and the Cap trio went for your flag.”

“Oh, okay,” Peter said. “I never asked you what graduating early was like. I could not imagine being in college right now.”

“Yeah well I imagine you’re more mature than I was at that age,” Tony said. “I think I only survived college because of Rhodey.”

“Speaking of Colonel Rhodes,” Peter said. “He just made off with your team’s flag.” Tony turned, seeing Rhodey jogging back towards the main building, flag in hand. “Clint’s probably messing with the rest of your team and Wanda agreed to play the damsel in distress.”

“Did you…” Tony looked at him carefully. “Are you a distraction?”

“Sure am!” Peter said with a smile. “It was my idea too.” Tony chuckled and shook his head. “You don’t look too upset about it.” Tony smirked and wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder. 

“Yeah well you’re lucky I’m fond of you,” Tony said, squeezing Peter’s shoulder. “Come on, I kind of want to see Nat’s reaction when she realizes Clint beat her.” Peter nodded and they headed out of the building. 

“I can help you with those dishes by the way.”

“I know kiddo.”


	46. Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: what if Peter becomes possessed by the venom symbiote and starts becoming evil and going on a rampage so the avengers are called to take him down but they can’t because he’s their sweet innocent precious Peter and even though he’s trying to kill them, they don’t want to hurt him.

Peter gripped the sides of the sink, his body fully shaking. 

_ You’re mine now _. 

He didn’t know where the voice was coming from. It sounded like something dark and evil. He gripped the sink tighter, feeling sweat drip down the sides of his face. Whatever it was, it felt like it was fighting him, like it was trying to take over. 

_ You can’t fight me. I will win. _

“Stop,” Peter begged, feeling his legs growing weak. He stepped away from the sink as he toppled to the ground. He gasped for air, feeling the world spinning around him. “Help.” It was barely above a whisper as he felt himself being tugged towards the darkness. 

_ I’m in control now _. 

And then everything went dark.

* * *

Tony walked into the conference room of the Compound, noticing that the rest of the team was in there. He also could see a hologram of Ross talking. 

“This needs to get done Rhodes,” Ross was saying as Tony walked in. “He needs to be stopped.” Ross then noticed Tony. “Stark, nice of you to join us.”

“Love to make an entrance,” Tony said. “Who needs to be stopped?” Tony noticed glances exchanged around the room. 

“We’ll handle it sir,” Rhodey said, before ending the call. Tony looked at his best friend, wondering what he wasn’t telling him. “Wheels up in ten.” Everyone left the room, avoiding Tony’s gaze. 

“Rhodey,” Tony said, not liking that everyone was clearly keeping something from him. “What the hell is going on?”

“Ross is sending us after Spider-Man.”

“Excuse me?” Tony felt his chest tighten so fast, he thought his head might explode. “What the hell is he thinking? What the hell are you thinking?” Rhodey just sighed and pulled up a video. Tony watched in horror as footage of Spider-Man. Some shots were on him looting stores. Others were of him attacking civilians. One shot even had him setting a building on fire.

“Rhodey,” Tony said, his voice shaking. “That’s not...that can’t be Peter.”

“We have to stop him Tony,” Rhodey said. “People are terrified. They won’t leave their homes. Ross gave us until the end of the day to stop him before he takes matters into his own hands.” Tony gulped, staring wordlessly at the images. “We can handle this Tony.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Tony.”

“Rhodey, I’m coming with you,” Tony said, a ferocity in his voice. “I can get through to him. I can help him.”

“And what if you can’t?” Rhodey asked. “We all know what that kid means to you. I don’t know if you can do what’s necessary to bring him in.” Tony squeezed his hands into fists. He didn’t want to think about anyone hurting the kid. But he needed to be there. He needed to know what was going on and if this was really Peter.

“I’m going with,” Tony said. “End of discussion.” Rhodey just sighed, knowing he couldn’t talk his friend out of it. So, he just nodded and led the way to the jet.

* * *

“_ Eyes up everyone _.” The team was stationed around a few blocks of Queens. They needed to find Spider-Man and stop him before Ross got involved. 

“We’re just trying to bring him in,” Tony reminded everyone. Rhodey gave him a look, and even with the mask on, Tony knew he was giving him a critical look. Tony didn’t care. He just needed to understand what was going on. He did not plan to hurt the kid. 

“_ Spotted him _ ,” Bucky said through the comms. “ _ Near my location. And you better hurry _.” Tony had never flown faster towards where Bucky was. He didn’t want someone to get to Peter before him. 

What he saw shocked him. 

Spider-Man had webbed people to a wall and was glowering at them. Their mouths were webbed shut, but Tony could see the look of terror in their eyes. 

“Let’s have some fun.” It certainly was Peter’s voice coming out of him, but Tony couldn’t believe it. Peter would never hurt someone. He had literally sacrificed his own body to save the Vulture. He lifted his hand to shoot one of the civilians. 

“Spider-Man!” Tony shouted, moving in front of the civilians. “I think we should have a chat.” He tilted his head, staring at Tony. 

“Pass.” And then he was off, swinging away just as Wanda and Vision came flying into the alley. 

“Help the civilians,” Tony said before blasting off.

“_ I’ve got eyes on him _,” Bucky said again. 

“Don’t take the shot!” Tony barked, fearing for Peter’s life. 

“_ None of us want to hurt him Tony _ ,” Nat said, her voice trying to calm him. _ “Bucky, keep eyes on him, alright _?”

“_ Liquor store on Eighth _ ,” Sam said. “ _ I’m gonna try to keep him there _ .” There were some noises on Sam’s end. “ _ Need some help _ ! _ I don’t want to hurt the kid, but he certainly doesn’t share the sentiment _!” Tony felt his chest tighten as he flew towards Sam’s location. By the time he got there, Steve, Nat, and Rhodey were there too. Peter was standing over Sam, who he had webbed up on the ground

“Kid!” Tony shouted. Peter spun around and the eyes of his mask went wide for a second.

“Mister Stark?” Tony felt some relief, Peter sounding a bit like himself. 

“Kid,” Tony said, holding his hand up to show he wasn’t going to fire. “Let’s just talk kid, alright? This isn’t you.” Peter stared at him for a second. 

And then he shot a taser web at Tony. 

Tony ducked out of the way, shocked that Peter had fired at him.

“This is the new me!” Peter shouted. He raised his hand, ready to fire at Tony again. Tony stared helpless at Peter, still not believing the kid could act like this. Something was wrong, but he couldn’t fight back.

“Bucky take the shot!” Rhodey shouted. 

“No!”

A shot fired and Peter started to fall towards the ground. Tony ran towards him and caught him. He was about to yell at Rhodey for having Peter shot, when he saw a tranquilizer dart in his neck. Tony still felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. 

“We need to get him back to the Compound,” Steve said, approaching Tony. Tony just nodded, words not coming, as Steve picked Peter up. 

“It was the only option,” Rhodey said quietly. Tony just nodded, still unable to believe what he saw.

* * *

“Hold him down!” The whole team was in the medbay of the Compound. The tranquilizer had worn off and Peter was trying to escape. Steve had one of his arms, trying to keep the teen in the medbay bed. But Peter was strong. And he was thrashing around like crazy. 

“Release me!” He shouted, fighting against Steve. 

“Kid, calm down!” Tony shouted, feeling like his heart was going to burst. He felt so helpless watching Peter struggle against Steve. But then he saw the look in Peter’s eyes. That wasn’t Peter. Something was clearly very wrong. 

“Grab his legs!” Nat shouted as she and Clint ran over. They both tried to hold his legs down but Peter kicked Clint so hard he went flying backwards. Wanda ran over to Clint to check on him. 

“Bruce!” Tony shouted. “We need something!”

“I’m working on it!” Bruce shouted from the other side of the medbay. 

“I can’t hold him,” Steve grunted, Peter still struggling against. Suddenly, Bucky came running in. He ran to Peter’s other side and worked to hold him down. Peter let out a ravenous scream as he tried to fight against him. Tony watched, unable to do more than stare at Peter, terrified of what he was seeing. 

Finally, Bruce came over and injected something into Peter. Peter let out another scream before his whole body went limp. Tony let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“What the hell,” Steve muttered, staring at the unconscious teen.

“B-Bruce,” Tony finally managed to get out. “Can you keep him sedated?”

“I can give him what Shuri gave to Bucky when he was cryogenically frozen,” Bruce said. “But we can’t keep him under forever.”

“I know,” Tony said weakly. “We have to figure out what happened.” Everyone just nodded as they stared at Peter, wondering what on earth could have happened.

* * *

After the last incident, the team had agreed they needed to strap Peter down, mostly because Bucky and Steve were worried they couldn’t hold him down for a long period of time. Tony felt like he was going to vomit when they cuffed Peter’s hands and legs to the table. Unconscious, it reminded Tony how young Peter was. 

Bruce had taken a blood sample and was studying it, trying to figure out what had happened. Tony was sitting vigil at Peter’s bedside. He didn’t know what else to do. Peter was such a happy-go-lucky kid. What had caused this?

Suddenly, he stirred awake faster than Tony expected, fighting against the restraints. Tony watched wordlessly. Then, Peter’s eyes fell on Tony. And it wasn’t the dark look Tony had seen earlier when he had been struggling against everyone. It was those doe-eyes he knew so well. 

“M-Mister Stark?” Tony felt his chest tighten. “W-what’s happening?” He struggled against the restraints, a look of fear on his face. He let out a whine trying to fight free and Tony thought his heart was going to break in half. 

“Hey hey,” Tony said gently, getting Peter’s attention. “It’s going to be okay. We’re going to get to the bottom of this.” Peter struggled again and Tony gently reached his hand out to comfort him. 

And then the dark look was back. 

Tony’s hand recoiled so fast, like he had been burned, as that dark look returned to Peter’s face. 

“You’ll never get him back. I’m in control now.” Peter then fought harder against the restraints, his face growing red with the exertion. Tony watched helplessly. 

And then Rhodey came running in, putting Peter under again. 

“Tones?” Rhodey asked gently.

“S-something has control,” Tony said, his hands shaking. “We...We have to help him.”

“Take a breath man,” Rhodey said, seeing how badly Tony was shaking. “We’re going to get to the bottom of this, okay?” Tony nodded. 

“I,” Tony started, staring at Peter. “I need some air.”

And then he quickly left the room

* * *

Tony was pacing in his room. He had run out of the lab and couldn’t get himself to go back in there. Every time he saw Peter lying there, it made him sick. He had promised to help and protect Peter. And yet somehow, this whole terrible situation had happened and Tony couldn’t do anything. 

He couldn’t just sit around and do nothing. 

He left his room and headed towards the medbay with an authority no one had seen all day. He stormed right up to where Peter was lying, grabbed something and jammed it into Peter’s leg. 

“Tony no!” Rhodey shouted, running over to him. Peter awoke with a start and immediately started thrashing around. Tony grabbed Peter’s shirt and gripped it so hard his knuckles started to turn white. 

“Listen here,” Tony nearly spat out. “I don't know what you are or why you’re hurting Peter, but I am not going to let you win. I am going to get him back. You are not taking my kid away from me, you hear me?” He then released Peter, his hand shaking as he did. He walked away as Rhodey sedated Peter out of consciousness. 

“Tony?” Bruce asked, a quietness to his voice. Tony didn’t care who had seen him. He knew one thing for certain. And he looked at Bruce as he said it. 

“We’re getting my kid back.”

* * *

Everyone was standing in the medbay, ready for action. Bruce had determined that whatever was controlling Peter was some sort of sentient parasite. Bruce had figured it out when he had seen something literally moving in Peter’s blood. They were going to try and get it out of Peter, but to do so, he’d have to be awake. 

“Barnes and Cap will hold him,” Tony said. “Vision and Wanda will be on stand-by to employ powers if necessary. Clint and Nat, stay by the door in case he somehow breaks away. Rhodey and Sam, back-up Cap and Barnes if necessary. And Bruce and I are going to try and get this thing out.” Everyone nodded. 

“Let’s get the kid back,” Rhodey said. Tony nodded and they undid the restraints. It made his stomach drop a little seeing the marks on Peter’s arm. But he had to stay focused. If this worked, they were going to get Peter back. 

“Ready?” Bruce asked and everyone nodded. He gently injected a clear liquid into Peter’s arm. And then, they waited for him to wake up. 

He woke with a shout and Bucky and Steve immediately grabbed his arms. 

“Let me go!” Peter shouted. When Bucky and Steve just doubled down on their efforts, Peter let out a shout so loud it startled everyone. 

“Kid!” Tony shouted. Peter, still struggling against the two super soldiers and his chest heaving with exertion, made eye contact with him. “Kid, it’s me. You can fight this thing okay.” Bruce was moving around to Peter’s other side, ready with a needle. But Peter must’ve sensed it because he turned so fast it startled Steve, who let go of his arm. Peter then grabbed Bruce and threw him backwards so hard, the man’s head hit the wall behind him. 

“Bruce!” Nat shouted, running over to him. Steve nearly dove for Peter’s arm, but the teenager moved, causing Steve to tumble across the hospital bed and into Bucky, knocking them both to the ground. He was out of the bed in a flash, making a run for the door. 

Tony cut him off, grabbing a hold of his arms. 

“I will kill you!” Peter shouted, struggling against Tony. “I’ll kill all of you!”

“No you won’t,” Tony said, forcing Peter to make eye contact with him. “Kid, whatever this thing is, you are not it. You have to fight it.” He could feel Peter’s arms shaking against his grip, not fighting against him. “Come on kid, fight it.”

“H-hurts.” Tony recognized the gentleness to Peter’s voice and knew he was getting through.

“Fight it kid, fight it!” Peter’s whole body was shaking, sweat slowly dripping down his face. “Come on Peter. You can do this. I know you can.”

And then Peter let out a blood-curdling scream. His body shook uncontrollably as something started dripping out of his mouth, something black that was moving. 

“Tony get away from him!” Rhodey shouted. But Tony wouldn’t let go of Peter. He wasn’t going to leave his kid alone. Whatever had been controlling Peter tumbled out of his mouth. Rhodey blasted it with his repulsor. That seemed to wake it up and it started swirling around before smashing through a nearby window and disappearing. 

Peter went limp, his body starting to crumple to the floor. Tony caught him before he keeled over. He looked down at Peter, just hoping that the kid was going to be okay, but relieved that whatever was going on was finally over.

* * *

Peter’s eyes slowly opened, trying to adjust to the bright light. Everything hurt; his head, his throat, his whole body. He whined a little from the pain. 

“Kid?” As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw Tony approaching. 

“Mister Stark?” Peter asked. Tony let out a sigh of relief as he reached the bed. Peter’s lip quivered. “Please tell me it was all a dream.” Tony just sighed and Peter felt his eyes tear up. “I could see everything it was doing. All those horrible things. But I…” Tears were freely flowing down his face. “I couldn’t fight it. I wasn’t strong enough.”

“But you were, kid,” Tony said, sitting down on the hospital bed. “You fought back. You did it kid.”

“I had to,” Peter said, wiping some of the tears away. “You called me your kid. I had to fight back then.” Tony smiled a little at that. 

“You are my kid,” Tony said. “And I am so damn proud of you.” Peter nodded, looking up at Tony with his big doe eyes. Tony pulled him into a hug and the teenager curled into the embrace, his tears staining into the sleeve of Tony's shirt.

There was still so much they had to deal with, especially the repercussions of what Spider-Man’s actions. But for now, Tony just wanted to make sure his kid was okay. 

Everything else could wait. Peter was the most important thing to Tony at that moment.


	47. Anaphylaxis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: biodad tony and biomom pepper race to the hospital to bring kid Peter because of a severe asthma attack or a flight attendant accidentally gives trail mix/peanuts to an allergic peter (bonus if tony threatens to sue hehe)

“Out of my way!” Peter whined against Tony’s chest as he ran past people in the ER. His breaths were coming out as pathetic gasps and there were hives all over his arms and neck. 

“Tony, honey, breathe,” Pepper said, trying to keep up with him. Tony’s eyes were wide and his hair was sticking up in places from his hand pulling at it in panic. 

“Can I,” A nurse started, but Tony cut her off. 

“Something’s wrong with my son,” Tony said. “I don’t…we don’t know...please help him.” The nurse took one look at Peter, whose face was pale and his crying was making his breaths come shorter and shorter, and immediately flagged another nurse down. 

“He’s going into anaphylactic shock,” The nurse said as another nurse came over with a gurney.

“What?” Tony could hear the fear and confusion in Pepper’s voice. 

“Is he allergic to anything?” The nurse asked as she pointed to the gurney. Tony put Peter down and the boy whined, reaching his arms for his dad. 

“P-peanuts,” Tony said, trying to ignore the tightening in his chest. “But he hasn’t had any. We don’t keep them anywhere in the house.”

“What’s your son’s name?” The nurse asked. 

“Peter.” She nodded as the little boy seemed to get more upset not being near his parents. Tony squatted down to be at eye-level with his son. 

“The nice nurses are going to make you feel better, okay buddy?” Peter’s lip quivered and if his breathing wasn’t so heavy, he would’ve made a sound. “We’ll be right out here.”

“We’re going to take him in now,” The nurse said gently. Tony nodded and kissed his son’s head. He stood up as Pepper gently fixed some of Peter’s hair. 

“We’ll be right here baby,” Pepper repeated as the nurses wheeled Peter away. As soon as he was gone, Pepper hugged Tony tightly, trying to hide the tears pouring down her face. Tony just stood there, re-thinking every moment of their day, trying to figure out how his son had come into contact with the one thing he was allergic to.

* * *

Tony stood by the window, watching Peter sleep. The doctor had given Peter enough epinephrine to reduce the allergic reaction, as well as open his lungs back up. Peter was fast asleep, the whole ordeal having exhausted the boy. Pepper was sitting by the hospital bed, just watching their son. 

“Tony.” Tony looked to the door, seeing Happy standing there. He had asked Happy to look into how Peter might’ve gotten his hands on the peanuts. He noticed someone standing behind Happy, a mortified and ashamed look on their face. Tony walked over to the door. 

“What did you find out?” Tony said, eyeing the person behind Happy. He recognized her as one of the flight attendants for the private jet. Her eyes were on the floor, as if she was afraid to look at Tony. 

“I believe Veronica knows what happened,” Happy said, looking at the flight attendant. 

“I didn’t know,” She said quietly, still not meeting Tony’s gaze. Tony felt his chest tighten. They had been flying back from a conference, one that Pepper insisted they bring Peter to because it was just a day-long event. Tony and Pepper had needed to take a conference call on the way back, keeping the two busy the whole flight. But Peter had been quiet, staying in his seat most of the time. Peter was good about keeping himself busy when both of his parents were working, usually reading or talking to Happy. 

“What did you do?” Tony asked, an anger to his voice that only came when something happened to his son.

“I didn’t know,” She repeated, her eyes looking over at Peter. “He...he asked for a snack.”

“We don’t have peanuts on the plane for a reason,” Tony said, gritting his teeth. “So, how did you trigger a deadly allergic reaction in my seven-year-old son?” Pepper walked over in that moment, wearing a look just as terrifying as Tony. 

“I gave him a Reese’s Peanut Cup,” Veronica said. “He asked if it had peanuts in it and I just thought he was being picky.”

“So you lied to my son?” Pepper asked. “And gave him something that had peanuts in it, even after he asked?”

“I’m so sorry!” She cried. “I didn’t...I didn’t know.”

“You are going to leave this hospital,” Tony said, gripping his hands into fists. “And you are never going to work for anything related to my family or my company ever again. And if you try to fight against this or fight for your job, I will sue you for nearly killing my son! Is that understood?”

“Can I just apologize to him?” She asked.

“You can go before we have you removed,” Pepper said, nodding to Happy. Happy steered the woman away from the room and down the hallway. Tony stood there, his knuckles turning white from how hard his hands were gripped. His hold loosened when he felt Pepper’s hand on his. 

“I guess we’ll have to have clear rules for what flight attendants can have on the jet,” Tony said, feeling the anger dissipate. Pepper nodded, pulling him into a hug. His head rested on her shoulder as he tried to calm his breathing. 

“Mom, dad?” They both turned, seeing Peter’s eyes open. Tony let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to the bed with Pepper. 

“Hey bambino,” Tony said, a small smile on his face. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Peter said. “I wanna go home.”

“Soon baby, soon,” Pepper said. “The doctor just wants to make sure you’re okay and then we can go home.”

“You should rest some more bambino,” Tony said, running his hand through Peter’s hair. “It’ll make you feel better.” Peter looked up at his parents, his brown eyes looking sleepy as Tony continued to run his hand through his son’s hair. 

“Can you stay with me?” Peter asked. “I don’t want to be alone.” Tony looked at Pepper, who just smiled. She sat down on the bed and Peter snuggled up against her side. Tony sat down on the other side and went back to running his hand through his son’s hair. Pepper pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head as the boy started to drift back to sleep.

“Love you,” Peter mumbled as his eyes drifted shut. 

“Love you too bambino,” Tony said, pausing his hand to press a kiss to the side of Peter’s head. As his hand went back to carding through Peter’s hair, his even breathing gave them the sign that he was fast asleep. But even still, Tony and Pepper stayed there, more than happy to make sure that he was resting and that he was okay.


	48. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What about Peter realizing that Pepper is pregnant before Tony, you know superpowers, improved hearing and all that!

“Ms. Potts?” Peter and Pepper were standing in the kitchen. Tony had gone downstairs to get the take-out they had ordered. “Are you okay?”

“What do you mean Peter?” Pepper asked, confusion in her voice. She took impeccable care of herself. She took vitamins every day (vitamins which she had to basically bribe Tony into taking as well), exercised regularly, and did her best to get a full night’s sleep. Not to mention, she always looked like the picture of perfection with perfectly ironed clothes and pin-straight hair (she had retired the ponytail years ago, but Tony often complained that he missed it). So, she truly didn’t know what Peter meant. 

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Peter said, realizing how awful his question sounded. “I just noticed that your heart...it’s like beating really fast.” Pepper pursed her lips and then checked her watch. 

“Heartbeat monitor says I’m good,” Pepper said. “Tony made this for me. Do you want one by the way? I’m sure he’d be happy to make one for you.”

“Oh I’m okay,” Peter said, looking down at his feet. Tony was nice enough to him already; making his suit and constant updates, letting him work in his personal lab, having him over for dinner, even letting him stay at the Tower when May was out of town (like that weekend). He didn’t need a fancy watch on top of that (although it did look really cool). Pepper noticed the look in his eyes and nodded. 

“You know when I first started working for Tony,” Pepper began. “I always thought he’d throw money at random things. But the more I got to know him, the more I realized that his spending of money and gift-giving, that was his way of showing people he cared. Did you know that he only started buying Audis because Happy mentioned he thought they were interesting cars?”

“Oh,” Peter said, his ears slightly red.

“When’s your birthday?” Pepper asked. 

“August 10th,” Peter said and Pepper smiled, already making a mental note to write that down so she could tell Tony to make Peter his own watch. “You really don’t have to tell Mister Stark.”

“Tell me what,” Tony asked, walking in with a few take-out bags. Peter’s ears grew even more red and he just sort of stuttered out a response as Pepper chuckled. “Never mind kid. Anyways, sushi’s here. And I got your favorite roll Pep.” Pepper smiled as she started to help him unload the bags. As she caught a whiff of the food, she felt her stomach turn. She covered her mouth, feeling bile rise up in her throat. 

“Ms. Potts?” Peter asked, a concerned look on his face. Even Tony raised an eyebrow at her reaction. 

“Excuse me,” She said, before quickly heading out of the room. She moved quickly down the hallway, making it to the bathroom in the master bedroom just as the bile came out. Her perfectly manicured fingers gripped the sides of the toilet as the vomit came tumbling out. She felt her hair move and heard a groan as Tony sat down next to her. 

“Easy honey,” Tony said, a comforting hand on her back. When she was done, Tony handed her some toilet paper, which she wiped her mouth with. 

“I guess something from lunch didn’t sit right with me,” She said, flushing the toilet. Tony nodded, standing up. He then scooped her up and carried her out of the bathroom. “Tony, I’m sick, not dying.”

“After all the times you’ve taken care of me,” Tony said, walking towards the bed. “Let me take care of you.” Pepper smiled a little and nodded as Tony gently set her down on the bed. “So you rest, I’ll go get you some crackers and ginger ale to settle your stomach.”

“You don’t have to do all that,” Pepper said. “Peter’s here, spend time with him.”

“I’ll bring the kid with me.” Pepper smiled a little and Tony kissed her cheek. “Now rest.” He left the room and Pepper sighed, lying back against the pillow, wondering why she was feeling sick in the first place.

* * *

“Mister Stark?” Tony glanced over at Peter, before letting his eyes fall back on the road. “Is Ms. Potts okay?”

“Yeah kid,” Tony said. “It’s probably just food poisoning. That’s why we grabbed the saltines and ginger ale.” Peter just nodded. “Don’t worry kiddo, she’ll be fine.”

“It’s just,” Peter started. “She got sick and earlier her heart was beating fast, like really fast. Almost like…” His voice trailed off and his eyes went wide with a sudden realization. “N-never mind. It’s none of my business.” Tony chuckled and reached one hand over to ruffle Peter’s hair. 

“It’s sweet that you’re worried about Pep,” Tony said. “But she’s going to be fine, I promise.” Peter just nodded, looking down at his hands. But he couldn’t get the thought that had popped into his head to go away.

* * *

Peter sat at the kitchen island eating breakfast. Even after staying at the Tower so many times, it was still odd for him to just hang out where Tony Stark and Pepper Potts lived. Sometimes, he had to remind himself that they were just normal people (even though they did live in a skyscraper in Manhattan).

“Good morning Peter.” He looked up from his food to see Pepper walking in. He just sort of nodded to her, the revelation he had from the previous night still mulling around in his brain. “I thought I’d find Tony down here.”

“He went down to the lab,” Peter said. “He said I should come down once I’ve had breakfast.” Pepper just nodded and walked over to the refrigerator. “Ms. Potts? Are you feeling better?” She turned back towards him and noticed an odd look on his face. 

“I’m fine, thank you for asking Peter.” Peter just nodded. 

“Are you going to see a doctor?” He asked and Pepper smiled a little, appreciating his concern. 

“I don’t think so,” Pepper said. “It’s probably just a twenty-four bug.” Peter nodded and Pepper tilted her head. Peter was a very talkative kid and yet he was being painfully quiet. “Are you okay? You’re awfully quiet.”

“It’s just,” Peter started, knowing he was just going to have to say something. “You know how yesterday I said it sounded like your heart was beating really fast? Well after you got sick, I realized it wasn’t that your heart was beating fast, it was that I was hearing...well I was hearing two heartbeats.” He looked at her, feeling like he was invading her privacy by saying something. Pepper looked at him, not quite understanding what he meant. 

Then, her eyes went wide. Her hand landed on her stomach, understanding what Peter meant. 

“Oh,” Pepper said quietly. She was calculating in her head when her last period was. “ _ Oh _ .” Peter just nodded. “I suppose I should go see the doctor.” She pursed her lips. She had a plan for everything. 

But this, this was truly unexpected.

* * *

Peter walked into the kitchen the next morning. He hadn’t seen or spoken to Pepper since the previous morning. Not that he was looking for her. He still felt awkward for his part of their conversation. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Pepper and Tony by the stove. Tony’s hand was on her waist and he was whispering to her. Pepper had a smile on her face and was laughing at something he said. Peter was about to back out and leave, when Tony noticed him. 

“Oh hey kid,” Tony said, a broad smile on his face. 

“Morning,” Peter said, shuffling over to a seat at the kitchen island. He didn’t notice Tony glance at Pepper, who had a smile on her face. 

“Peter,” Pepper said, getting his attention. “There’s something we wanted to tell you.” Peter raised an eyebrow at that. 

“Well he already knows Pep,” Tony said with a smirk. Peter looked confused for a second, before it dawned on him. 

“Oh.” Pepper and Tony chuckled at that. “I was...I was right?” Tony walked over to Peter. 

“Those are some strong ears you’ve got kiddo,” Tony said, ruffling his hair. Peter smiled bashfully at that. 

“Congratulations Mister Stark, you too Ms. Potts.”

“Don’t congratulate us yet kiddo,” Tony said. “I’m going to need a free babysitter and I know just the teenager to do it.”

“It’s probably the least I could do,” Peter said with a shrug. 

“You’re too nice,” Tony said, before looking at Pepper. “He’s too nice. We gotta talk to May about her child rearing tactics, because I want our kid to be that nice.” Peter just chuckled and Tony pulled him into a side hug. Peter smiled and then glanced at Pepper. 

_ Thank you _ . She mouthed and his smile just grew, earning him a smile back from Pepper.


	49. A Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: somehow the team, especially Steve, Pepper and Peter, come into contact with teen Tony. They see first hand what he was like as a wild teenager and his relationship with Howard, or how that relationship has affected him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my beta reader Radiance3sun!

Peter ran through the Compound as lights around him exploded. It was supposed to be a routine training day. But then, some evildoer with weird powers had basically stalked Pepper’s car to the Compound and now they were under attack. 

“Kid!” Peter ducked down a hallway at the sound of Tony’s voice. He found Tony, crouched behind some furniture, an arm protectively wrapped around Pepper. 

“I’m sorry Tony,” Pepper said.

“Not your fault honey,” Tony said. “But next time, let Hap drive, okay?” Pepper just nodded as Tony pulled her close. “Alright kid, we’re going to need to get out of here. You remember the way to the medbay?” Peter nodded. “Good, because there’s a secret exit out that way and if we can get out that way, then we’ll be safe.” 

“Got it, Mister Stark.” Peter was ready to spring into action, when the piece of furniture in front of them was blasted away. Pepper let out a shout and Tony pulled her closer. Peter jumped up, ready to defend whatever it was, but only saw Cap’s shield fly through the air before sailing back to Steve. 

“Hallway’s clear,” Steve said. 

“Mister Stark, come on!” Peter yelled. Tony nodded and helped Pepper up. He headed towards the medbay first, followed by Peter and Steve. They were just about to reach the medbay, when a blast at the door startled them all backwards. 

“Not so fast!” A man with glowing green hands stood before them. Tony moved so that Pepper was behind him. “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

“Kid, get Pep out of here.” And then Tony was running towards the man. 

“No!” Pepper shouted, trying to follow. 

And then the man lifted his hands and shot a green light at Tony. Pepper dashed towards him as he started to fall towards the ground, Peter and Steve right behind her. But the green light that hit Tony kept moving, hitting all four of them as well.

Peter leapt forward, trying to keep Pepper upright as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He felt the world growing dizzy as well as he lowered her down to the ground next to Tony. 

“Kid?” Peter looked at Steve, who was swaying on his feet. 

“S-something’s wrong,” Peter muttered, black spots starting to appear in his vision. 

And then, everything went dark.

* * *

Tony blinked, trying to make the room in front of him appear clearly. As his vision became clearer, he noticed he wasn’t alone. 

“Pep.” Tony quickly helped his  fiancée up. She hugged him tightly and he let his head rest on her shoulder. “What happened?” Tony lifted his head and looked around. It was then then he spotted Peter and Steve. He let go of Pepper and went over to Peter, helping the teenager up.

“Where are we?” Steve asked, looking around. Tony looked around the room as he felt Pepper’s hand wrap around his. It looked like a dining room, with a perfectly set table. Tony was about to suggest they go explore, when he noticed something in the corner of the room. 

It was painting, in the style of Monet. He felt his breath catch in his throat. He’d know that painting anywhere. He stared at it over every meal for ten years. 

“Tony?” Pepper asked, noticing the expression on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“W-We have to get out of here,” Tony said. “We have to…”

And then Edwin Jarvis walked in. 

Everyone else seemed to freeze like deer in headlights, but he didn’t notice them. Tony watched Jarvis, a sad look on his face. It had been so long since he had seen Jarvis in person. He went to move towards him when Steve stopped him. Tony pushed past his arm and moved towards Jarvis. He didn’t know what was going on, but he just needed to see Jarvis, needed to say something. Jarvis turned, facing Tony. 

And then he walked right through him.

“He can’t see us,” Peter realized. Jarvis continued putting food on the table, unaware of the others in the room. “How is that possible? Did we time travel?”

“It’s a memory.” Tony explained, looking around. “This is my parents’ house.” He walked back over to them, Pepper taking his hand as he reached them. 

“How do we get home?” Steve asked, looking around. 

“Jarvis!” Tony sucked in a breath as Howard Stark walked into the room. “Set out an extra plate, will ya?”

“Of course Mister Stark,” Jarvis said. “Does this guest have any dietary restrictions?”

“Just needing your strongest cup of tea.” Steve felt his heart nearly stop. Peggy Carter walked into the room. Her hair had specs of gray in it and there were some wrinkles around her eyes, but she was as beautiful as he remembered. 

“Of course Ms. Carter,” Jarvis said. Peggy smiled at him and then he left the room. 

“Is that your father?” Peter asked, looking at Howard. In Peter’s opinion, he looked nothing like Tony. And there was a coldness to his eyes.

“Yeah.” Tony said, trying to calm the tightening in his chest. Howard couldn’t see him. He couldn’t berate him or insult him. He was safe. And yet, just the sight of Howard brought something up in him he hadn’t felt in a long time. Peter glanced at Steve, who was staring at the woman who had walked in. She had sat down at the table and was talking to Howard. 

“Who’s that?” Peter asked. 

“Peggy.” Steve said, basically breathing out her name. 

“She worked with my dad,” Tony added. He looked at Steve, noticing the look on his face. “That’s her, isn’t it? The girl you’re always mooning over?” Steve just nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from Peggy. “I didn’t realize...I mean, I didn’t know.”

“Did you know her?” Steve asked, finally looking away. Tony was about to respond when the door to the dining room opened. Peter’s eyebrows nearly shot off his face as a young Tony walked in. He couldn’t have been older than Peter. His hair was sticking up all over the place and there were circles under his eyes. He yawned and went to sit down. 

“You can join breakfast when you don’t reek of booze.” Howard said, eyeing Tony. “We have a guest.” Tony looked at Peggy and smirked. 

“Oh hey, Missus C.” Tony said. “Sorry you have to suffer through breakfast with the old man.”

“Hello Anthony.” Peggy greeted with a smile. “How’s MIT?”

“You were so young,” Peter said. 

“And drunk,” Tony muttered, staring at his younger self. He could tell the teenage version of himself was hungover, or likely still drunk. Tony went to sit and Howard slammed his hand on the table, startling everyone watching. 

“Damn it, Tony!” Howard hissed. “I don’t pay hundreds of thousands of dollars for you to act like a dumbass!”

“I don’t think getting into MIT at fifteen qualifies as being a dumbass,” Tony replied, grabbing a bagel.

“You will leave this room and go upstairs,” Howard said. “You will not embarrass me.”

“Howard,” Peggy started, but Tony cut her off.

“Don’t worry about it, Missus C,” Tony said. “Dad’s always a nightmare without his morning drink. Mom dump it down the sink again?” 

Peter looked at his mentor, who seemed frozen where he stood. He wasn’t watching his younger self. He was watching Howard, a nervous look on his face. Peter was about to ask what was wrong, when Howard charged across the room and grabbed Tony by the front of his shirt. 

Pepper gasped, her hand tightening around Tony’s. Tony closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen next. He remembered well enough from growing up.

“Howard!” Peggy shouted. The elder Stark didn’t hear her, nearly growling at Tony. “Howard, let him go.” Howard huffed, but released Tony’s shirt.

“Go upstairs, now.” Peter looked at Tony again, unable to process what he was seeing. It was then that he noticed that Tony wasn’t watching. His eyes were closed. Peter looked back, fearing what was going to happen next. But the younger Tony didn’t move, instead reaching for his food. 

And then Howard backhanded him so hard, he went flying into the wall behind him. 

Steve gulped, not believing what he was seeing. The Howard he had met was a lot of things; a playboy, a heavy drinker, a genius. But he never expected this man to be capable of abuse, of hurting his own son. He looked at Tony, suddenly feeling guilty for everything. He looked back at Howard, noticing the elder Stark was about to stalk towards Tony. 

“Howard!” It was Peggy who stopped him, her perfectly manicured finger pointing to the door. Howard looked at Tony, who was staring fearfully up at his father, before storming out of the room. The room was quiet as Jarvis walked back in. 

“Mister Jarvis,” Peggy said. “Would you be so kind as to get me an ice pack?” Jarvis looked at Peggy before spotting Tony. He straightened up a little before nodding and leaving the room. 

“Is it over?” Tony asked, his eyes still shut. 

“Y-Yeah,” Steve said, stumbling over his words. “He’s gone.” Tony opened his eyes and sighed. Pepper just hugged his side tightly. Tony bit down on his lip, trying to stay calm and not break down. He had buried some of these memories so far down that even he had forgotten about them.

“Anthony?” Everyone’s gaze followed Peggy as she crossed the room. She crouched down in front of Tony. 

“Sorry you had to see that, Missus C,” Tony muttered, looking at his feet.

“Everyone has rebellious phases.” Peggy said as Jarvis came back into the room. He handed Peggy a small towel with ice wrapped in it. She tilted Tony’s chin up gently and pressed the ice pack to his cheek, where a bruise was already forming.

“I’m sure you didn’t.” Tony said.

“I ran away from home to become a special operative in the British army.” Peggy revealed. “Even broke off an engagement to do so.”

“Pretty ballsy.” Tony said and Peggy smirked at that. “Probably good you did all that too.”

“I’d like to think so,” Peggy said, moving the ice pack a little. 

“Wouldn’t have met Daniel.” Tony said and Peggy smiled a little.

“I was lucky.” Peggy said. “Finding a love like that...well Daniel’s one in a million. And you’ll be lucky someday too.”

“Doubtful.” Tony said. “Love like what you and Daniel or even Jarvis and Ana have...I’m not going to have that.”

“Well not now.” Peggy said. “You’re sixteen. You should be a little wild and unpredictable. But a little. Moderation is key.”

“No promises,” Tony said, attempting a cheeky smile. He hissed a little from the bruise. “I’m gonna go sit in the kitchen and ice my face.” Peggy stood up and straightened out her skirt. Tony stood up and sighed. “Thanks, Missus C.” Peggy nodded and patted his arm gently. Then he left the room. 

The room started to grow blurry as the faces around them became less clear. Tony felt Pepper grip onto his arm as everything grew darker and darker. Tony reached out, finding Peter’s shoulder, the teenager moving closer to him.

And then, everything went dark again.

* * *

Tony sat in his workshop later that evening. He hadn’t looked at anyone when they had woken up in the hallway by the medbay. The rest of the team had dealt with the intruder and Bruce was trying to figure out what his powers were. Tony knew that hiding wasn’t helpful, but he couldn’t face them. Pepper knew what he had gone through growing up, but seeing it was a different story. And then there was Steve, who had been friends with his father. And Peter, who called him his mentor, had seen him be...well he didn’t know how Peter could see him as anything but pathetic. 

“Tony.” Tony stiffened a little, hearing Steve’s voice. 

“You need something, Capsicle?” Tony asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“I owe you an apology.” Tony turned to face him. “I didn’t know that Howard was like that.”

“Well why would you, Cap?” Tony replied. “He was your friend.”

“That doesn’t make it okay,” Steve said. “In Siberia, when you just mentioned your mom, I didn’t think anything of it. But after today…” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to see his father slapping him. But the image was there, over and over. “Tony.”

“I never realized that girl you’re always mooning over was Peggy.” Tony said. “She was always nice to me when she came to the house. And she seemed to be the only person my father listened to.”

“Her husband?” Tony nodded, glad for the change of subject. 

“Met him twice,” Tony said. “He was a good guy.” Steve just nodded. They both grew quiet. Then, someone cleared their throat. Tony looked towards the door and saw Peter standing there. Steve nodded to Tony before leaving the lab. 

“Mister Stark?” Peter asked, walking in. “Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be, kid?” Tony asked, trying to play it cool. He looked at Peter, who was fidgeting with his hands. 

“It’s just,” Peter started. “I don’t really remember my parents. They died when I was really young. But I loved them and I know they were good parents. But, what I saw today...Mister Stark, I don’t know how you lived like that.”

“You probably think I’m weak,” Tony said quietly, looking away from Peter. “How could someone you look up to have gone through that? How could I allow that?”

“No,” Peter said. Tony looked at him and he swore there was a look of admiration in his eyes. “Mister Stark, you’re the strongest person I know. To go through that, to have a parent like that and come out from all of that.”

“Kid,” Tony said, unable to understand how the kid could see him that way. Peter just stepped forward and hugged him. Tony let out a breath and hugged him back. “You’re a smart kid, you know that?”

“I’ve got a really good mentor.” Tony chuckled and ruffled his hair. 

“Speaking of mentoring,” Tony said. “May only said you could stay here if you got all your homework done. So, hop to it kid.” Peter nodded before hugging him again. “Thanks, kid.”

“Anytime, Mister Stark.” And then Peter headed out of the lab, just as Pepper walked in. 

“Seems everyone wanted to visit me today.” Tony said as Pepper approached him. He turned his chair towards her as her hands landed on his shoulders. 

“I didn’t know how bad it was,” Pepper said.

“No one really did.” Pepper pressed a kiss to his cheek and he sighed. His hands moved to her waist, gently playing with the fabric of her blouse.

“You know,” Pepper spoke, getting his attention. “It’s a good thing we didn’t meet when we were teenagers.” Tony looked up at her, noticing a playful twinkling in her eyes. “Those dreamboat eyes, that charming smile? I would’ve been head over heels in love from the moment I met you.”

“You’re full of it.” Tony said and Pepper giggled. “I wanted to be ashamed about you three seeing that. But what do I have to be ashamed about? My dad was a lot of things and one of those things was a piece of garbage. None of you saw me the way he did.”

“Of course not,” Pepper assured, gently running her fingers along the fabric of his shirt. “What we saw helped all of us understand you better.”

“The kid thinks I’m the strongest person he knows.”

“He’s right,” Pepper said. “But I didn’t need a moment from your past to know that.” Tony nodded and stood up. “I love you honey, no matter what.”

“I love you too.” He then kissed her gently, just allowing him to get swallowed up in the moment. Then, he pulled away, resting his forehead against her forehead. 

“Come on,” Pepper said. “Can’t hide in here forever.” Tony nodded, allowing her to lead him out of the lab. If the day taught him anything, he didn’t have to be ashamed of his past. It was his past and it was clear everyone was starting to see how he had grown from that. 

He was starting to see that too.


	50. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pleaseee do a Sick fic that involves lots of fluff and Peter throwing up and of course our favorite worried Irondad. Morgan isn’t in this universe. And pepper is away so it’s just Peter and Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge shoutout to my beta reader Radiance3sun! Thank you darling!

Peter sighed heavily as he made his way slowly down the stairs of Midtown. His head had been hurting all day. He truly felt awful. He just wanted to go home and lie down. The only problem was, May wasn’t home. She was out of town for a conference for work. And since, beyond Peter’s wildest dreams, May had actually grown to trust and even like Tony, Peter was supposed to stay at the Tower. 

But he really didn’t want to. 

He didn’t feel well. He could tell what he was feeling wasn’t just exhaustion. Ned had said he looked pale all day and MJ had said his head was a little warm. So, Peter knew he was coming down with something. And he didn’t want to be a burden on Tony. His mentor did so much for him; Tony had made him two suits (not that Peter had used that other suit Tony had made for him, but he had still made it), let him come to the Tower to learn how to fix up the suit, and was letting him stay there. But that didn’t mean Tony signed up to take care of him when he was sick. But he couldn’t go back to his apartment. 

So, he was just going to have to hide how he was feeling. 

Peter spotted the black Audi and made his way over to it. He sighed and went to open the back door, when he heard the window roll down slightly.

“Just me kid.” Tony said from the crack in the window. “Hop up front.” Peter just did as he was told, too tired to argue or ask questions. “Sorry for the confusion, kid. Happy’s accompanying Pepper at a conference in Malibu for the weekend.” Peter just nodded and Tony raised an eyebrow at that. “You good, kid?”

“Just tired,” Peter replied. Tony looked at him a little skeptically. “I, uh, was up late studying last night.”

“Sleep’s important kid,” Tony said, as he started to drive. Peter was going to comment that Tony was constantly scolded by his  fiancée for not sleeping, but he was just too tired to say anything. He let his head fall back against the headrest, his eyes growing heavy. 

Tony went to say something after a few minutes of silence (which he found weird with the normally very talkative teenager). But as he glanced over at Peter, he saw the kid was fast asleep. He knew the kid said he was tired, but Tony noticed Peter’s face was pretty pale. He wondered if the kid was really exhausted or if it was something else. He decided not to pry, as the kid was fast asleep, and talk to him later. 

Peter slept the whole way there, Tony just drumming on the steering wheel to keep himself occupied. Peter didn’t even stir when they pulled into the parking spot in his private garage. 

“Kid,” Tony said, gently shaking Peter’s shoulder. Peter looked around, a dazed and sleepy look on his face. “We’re here.”

“Oh.” His throat felt sore and everything was spinning just slightly. 

“Are you okay?” Tony asked. 

“I think I just need to rest some more.” Peter said. “Is it okay if I just go upstairs and sleep?”

“Sure kid.” Tony said with a small smile. “We’ve got the rest of the weekend to work in the lab.” Peter nodded and slowly got out of the car. He ignored the rush to his head as he stood up, hoping that a little more sleep would have him feeling better. 

* * *

Peter woke with a start. He was sweating profusely and his entire body felt like it was on fire. He went to pull his sweatshirt off and quickly discovered that it was covered in sweat. He peeled it off, still feeling like his body was too hot. 

“ _ Peter, you appear to be in distress _ ,” Peter looked up at the ceiling, hearing FRIDAY’s voice.  _ “Your heart rate is elevated. Shall I alert Boss _ ?” Peter was about to say something when he felt his stomach turn. He nearly tumbled out of the bed running towards the bathroom attached to the room he was staying in. He grabbed the sides of the toilet just as the bile rose out of his throat. 

Peter let out a moan as he continued to vomit, hoping that FRIDAY wasn’t going to tell Tony.

* * *

“ _ Boss _ .” Tony was working on a project when FRIDAY interrupted his thoughts. “ _ Peter appears to be in distress _ .” Tony quickly got up. He knew he should’ve checked on the kid sooner, Peter hadn’t looked well in the car, but he wanted to give the kid some space. He quickly headed to the elevator, trying to calm the slight tightening in his chest. He made it to Peter’s room (the kid had stayed there enough that calling it the guest room seemed silly at this point) and walked in. 

“Oh, kid.” Tony found Peter leaning over the toilet, the sounds of vomit echoing through the bathroom. Peter felt his ears turn red. He did not want his mentor to see him throwing up. He wanted to say something, but a whine came out instead. Tony squatted down, placing a hand on Peter’s back. 

“I’m okay,” Peter managed to get out. 

“Kid, you’re throwing up.”

“‘M fine,” Peter insisted, wiping his mouth and flushing the toilet. 

“FRI, what’s Peter’s temperature?”

“ _ Peter has a temperature of 101 degrees _ .” Tony gave Peter a look and Peter sighed. 

“Sounds like you’re sick, kid.” Peter just whined in response. He didn’t want to be sick at the Tower. He didn’t want to bother Tony with this and he didn’t want to miss out on time in the lab. “Listen, you’re throwing up and you’ve got a fever. It’s probably viral. We’ll keep you hydrated and resting and I’m sure you'll be good as new.” Peter just nodded, too many emotions running through him. 

“Okay,” He finally said, getting up. He grabbed a clean sweatshirt and threw it on. 

“In bed, come on.” Peter sighed and crawled back into bed. “And if you don’t feel well, just let me know.”

“I don’t want to bother you,” Peter said quietly. Tony sighed and walked over to him.

“Kid, it’s not a bother.” Tony assured. “Okay?” Peter just nodded, but he didn’t necessarily believe that. “Get some rest, okay?” Peter just nodded and sunk down in the bed. Tony bit back a sigh and left the room. Once the door was closed, he leaned back against the wall and sighed. He couldn’t help but feel a tightening in his chest. He didn’t know how to take care of someone when they were sick. Pepper kept herself in perfect health and if she ever did get sick, she knew exactly what to do to help herself get better. 

He didn’t want to call Pepper or May because they were both busy with work. He also wanted to prove he could take care of Peter, sick or otherwise. Peter was a good kid and he deserved a capable mentor. 

So, Tony would just have to be that. Even if he was terrified and didn’t know if what he was doing was right.

* * *

“ _ Boss _ .” Tony looked up from his tablet, which was sitting on the kitchen island. He had thought about going back to his lab, but figured that would’ve been too far if Peter needed him. “ _ Peter appears to be in distress again _ .” Tony barely had time to think before he quickly made his way down the hallway to Peter’s room. 

He found Peter curled up on the floor by his bed, vomit on the carpet and the teen shaking profusely. 

“Kid!” Tony felt his chest tighten as he ran over to Peter. He tried to help Peter up and realized the kid felt like he was burning up. “FRI, Peter’s temperature, tell me quickly.”

“ _ Peter has a temperature of a 103.8 _ .”

“Shit.” Tony felt like his chest was throbbing with worry as he tried to help Peter up. “Come on kid.” Peter just cried out in pain. “FRI, give me something.”

“ _ You need to bring his body temperature down _ .” Tony nodded and quickly got up, hoisting Peter up with him. Peter just let out another cry, almost like he was a wounded animal. Tony tried to ignore the sheer worry in him as he brought Peter into the bathroom. He used one hand to keep Peter up as the other turned the shower on. When it was the right temperature of lukewarm, he guided Peter into the shower. Peter let out a pained shout and tried to move away from the water, but Tony steadily kept him there, holding him up. Half of his body was getting soaked, but he couldn’t focus on that.

He just had to focus on Peter. 

After a few minutes, he turned the water off and guided Peter out of the shower. The teenager seemed somewhat more awake than before, so Tony let go of him and passed him a towel. 

“So you’re going to get changed,” Tony said, shaking some water off his arm. “And then come out to the common room, okay? And no arguments this time.” Peter just nodded, knowing it was best to just listen to his mentor. Tony sighed and then left the room, knowing he needed to change as well.

* * *

When Peter finally made it out of his room (peeling wet clothes off was difficult and he had the fuzzy feeling in his head to contend with), he found Tony waiting for him. 

“Sit.” Tony said, pointing at the couch. Peter just nodded and did as he was told. “So your temperature’s down, but you still have a fever. And you’ve got a pretty sensitive stomach at the moment.”

“Sorry about your carpet.” Peter apologized, looking down at his hands. 

“I’ll get it cleaned.” Tony said with a wave of a hand. “Right now, we’re just going to focus on keeping you hydrated and resting.” 

“Okay.” Peter nodded, expecting Tony to leave the room to deal with the mess in his room or go work in the lab. Instead, he was surprised by Tony sitting down next to him. Peter stared at him, a little wide-eyed, surprised that he was sitting next to him. Tony just chuckled a little at Peter’s shocked expression. 

“How about a movie, kid?” Peter just nodded as Tony turned on the TV. They sat there quietly, neither saying much. Tony had figured sitting with Peter on the couch was a good way of keeping an eye on him. He didn’t want the kid to feel alone, especially when he was sick. Besides, it would calm his nerves.

Peter fidgeted with his hands in his lap as he tried to watch the movie. He couldn’t believe that Tony was willing to just spend time with him while he was sick. It was definitely going above and beyond what a mentor did. Tony didn’t have to stay with him to make sure he was okay. And yet he was. Peter often found himself being surprised by Tony’s actions. He had looked up to the man his whole life, but getting to know him, getting to know the person behind the hero, Peter realized there was a lot about Tony that he didn’t know or truly understand. 

Peter felt his eyes starting to droop. He was still pretty exhausted, even after the shock to his system that was the shower. His head felt heavy, and started to loll towards the side. Peter’s ears turned a little red, realizing his head was dropping dangerously close to Tony’s shoulder. He noticed Tony’s eyes glance over at him and Peter looked at the TV, trying to keep himself awake. He expected Tony to move away or tell him to lie down. 

Instead, the genius surprised him by wrapping his arm around him. 

Peter didn’t realize how much he needed the comfort of someone taking care of him while he was sick until Tony did that. May was overly doting when he was sick, something Peter secretly loved but never said it out loud. His head started to droop again and staying awake was becoming more and more difficult. He felt Tony tug on his shoulder, pulling Peter closer to him. Peter smiled a little, his eyes growing heavier and heavier. He let his head drop down to Tony’s shoulder, a content smile crossing his face when the genius just ruffled his hair. The action seemed to lull Peter closer to sleep, so Tony let his hand card through the teenager’s hair.

He glanced down at Peter a few minutes later, seeing that he was fast asleep. He couldn’t help but smile, the worry dissipating from his chest. 

He let his eyes fall back to the TV, perfectly fine being a pillow if it meant the kid was okay.


	51. Lost in Midtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! Can you maybe do one that something happens with Peter at school and May can't make it so she calls Tony and he goes there and then he gets lost in the school and everyone sees him and well you can do whatever you want with the rest! Thanks :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again shoutout to my beta reader Radiance3sun!

“ _ Incoming call from May Parker _ .” Tony looked up from his work at FRIDAY’s announcement. May didn’t often call him, texting was usually faster, but if she did, it usually wasn’t for a good reason.

“Patch it through FRI,” Tony said as the call beeped through into the lab. “Ms. Parker, to what do I owe the pleasure? Or displeasure, if I’ve done something wrong.”

“ _ I don’t just call you when something bad has happened _ ,” May said with a slight huff and Tony chuckled at that.

“My apologies,” Tony said. “Everything okay with the kid?”

“ _ Peter’s apparently in the nurses’ office with a fever _ ,” May said. “ _ I can’t go get him because I’m working a twelve hour shift. I know this is a lot to ask… _ ” Her voice trailed off.

“You want me to go get him?”

“ _ Well, you are his second emergency contact _ ,” May pointed out. “ _ I’d really appreciate it _ .”

“Say no more.” Tony said, standing up. “I’ll pick up the kid and bring him back here.”

“ _ Oh my gosh, thank you Tony _ .” May said.

“Anytime.” And then the call ended. Tony quickly grabbed his things to head out. He figured this would be a pretty easy thing; get to Queens, go to the kids’ school, and pick him up. 

He could handle that.

* * *

As it turned out, it was not easy. 

Tony did not expect Midtown to be such a massive school. It was a STEM school, but the admission selections were very particular, with only a small amount of applicants getting in. Also, Tony was a genius; making his way from the main office to the nurse’s office shouldn’t have been difficult. 

“She said up the stairs and to the left,” Tony muttered to himself. He was essentially just wandering around a high school, completely lost. How hard would it be to just find the nurse’s office? “Who designed this place?”

“Oh my gosh!” He turned at the sound of a voice. A petite blonde girl was standing in the hallway, a shocked look on her face. “Aren’t you Tony Stark?”

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” Tony quipped back. She wiped the shocked expression off her face and straightened up, approaching him. 

“I’m Betty Brant,” She said, a new confidence to her voice. “Lead anchor for Midtown News. Could I ask you your personal opinion on the Sokovia Accords?”

“If I answer this will you point me in the direction of the nurse’s office?” Tony asked. Betty tilted her head a little, confused by the question, but nodded. “It was a necessary step towards accountability. Now, the nurse's office?”

“You’re on the wrong floor,” Betty said. “Nurse’s office is on the first floor.” Tony muttered something under his breath and walked off, not noticing Betty snapping a picture of him as he did.

* * *

“Tony Stark is in our school!”

“What’s Iron Man doing here?”

“I just saw him wander past the bathrooms!”

“Do you think he’s going to award people with scholarships?”

“What if he comes to Robotics Club?”

“I heard Betty got to interview him!”

“This is insane!”

* * *

Peter sat up slowly in the nurse’s office, his head slightly spinning. The nurse had said he had a fever and was going to call his aunt. But he knew May was busy. He wished he could just get permission to go home himself, but he knew that was against school policy. So, he just sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He saw he had a text from Ned. 

_ Why’s Tony Stark in our school?! _

_ What?! _

_ You don’t know? _

_ I’ve been in the nurse’s office since homeroom. _

_ MJ dragged me here after she said I looked like death. _

_ Oof mood. _

Peter ignored his best friend’s use of Gen Z humor and started trying to figure out why Tony was in his school. Opening up Instagram, he was bombarded with random images from his classmates of Tony wandering through Midtown. Peter’s ears turned red, suddenly wondering if he was there to pick him up. He quickly dialed Tony’s number.

“ _ Hey kid _ .”

“Are you in my school?” Peter nearly shouted, but remembered to keep his voice down. 

“ _ Your aunt asked me to pick you up _ .” Peter felt like his ears were burning with embarrassment. “ _ Said you had a fever _ .”

“Okay, but you’re wandering around the school,” Peter said. “There’s pictures of you on every one of my classmates Instagram.”

“ _ Got a little turned around _ .” Tony said.

“Why didn’t you just locate my phone?”

“ _ Because finding my way through a school shouldn’t be this hard _ ,” Tony said with a huff of frustration. “ _ Jesus kid, who designed your school _ ?”

“Just have FRIDAY locate my phone,” Peter said. 

“ _ Fine _ ,” Tony huffed. “ _ See you in a second, kid _ .” Peter sighed and laid back down. He could not believe that his mentor caused such a stir amongst his classmates. He just hoped it calmed down.

* * *

“Hey kid.” Peter shook away, hearing Tony’s voice. “You must be sick if you conked out after our phone call.” 

“I guess using my location worked,” Peter said, rubbing his eye. “Shoulda done that in the first place.”

“Alright wise guy,” Tony said, grabbing Peter’s backpack. “Let’s go.” Peter just nodded and they headed out of the nurse’s office. Since he wasn’t feeling well and his head was a little fuzzy from the fever, he nearly crashed into someone exiting the nurse’s office (but Tony moved him out of the just in time).

“What the hell?” Flash was staring at Peter and Tony, a look of pure disbelief on his face. 

“What?” Tony asked. “You’ve never seen a boss pick up his high school intern?”

“But, but.” Tony guided Peter away as Flash stood there sputtering. 

“I’m never going to hear the end of this,” Peter muttered, leading the way out of the school. 

“Probably not,” Tony said. “But let’s focus on you feeling better and then you deal with that, okay?” Peter just nodded, looking forward to the long nap he was going to take when he got back to the Tower. 

He could deal with his classmates tomorrow.


	52. Be Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you do one where Peter is Tony's son and he's quite young but he needs a serious surgery, and the avengers talk to him about being brave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out once again to my beta reader Radiance3sun!

Peter laid in the hospital bed, staring at the IV in his arm. It itched, but he could barely focus on that. All he could think about was why he was lying in the bed. It had been a few weeks ago when Peter started feeling really sick. His dad, of course, wanted to get to the bottom of it, wanted to know why Peter’s health had turned suddenly. 

No one expected it to be a tumor. 

It was benign, but it still scared Peter. He didn’t know what the words meant when the doctor explained them to him. His dad explained that while he was sick, if they didn’t remove the tumor, then he could get sicker. But Peter was scared. He was scared of what this meant or if he would be okay. His dad, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey had tried to reassure him, but he was still terrified. He couldn’t remember the last time he didn’t cry himself to sleep over this surgery. 

“Hey, buddy.” Peter turned his head to see his dad by his bedside. He brushed some of Peter’s hair off his face. “Feeling sleepy yet?” Peter shook his head. Tony knew they hadn’t given Peter the anesthesia yet, but he was hoping his son would fall asleep before they did.

“I’m scared, Daddy,” Peter whined, his big doe eyes staring up at Tony. “I’m really scared and I don’t want to do it.”

“Oh buddy, I know.” Tony said gently. “I know you're scared because this seems really scary.” Peter nodded, tears springing to his eyes. Tony pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead. “But there are some people here who want to see you before you go into surgery. Can they come say hi?” Peter nodded as Tony used his sleeve to wipe the tears away. Tony turned towards the door and Peter watched as Steve, Nat, Bruce, Clint, and Thor walked in. 

“Hey, Peter.” Clint greeted, walking up to the bed. “We all just wanted to come in and see you before your surgery.” Peter nodded, growing really quiet. 

“Where’s my talkative little nephew?” Nat asked, sitting down on Peter’s bed. “I want to hear about the Legos you built.” Peter just shook his head. Tony bit back a sigh. He thought having the team visit Peter would help. 

“You know, Peter.” Bruce started. “I talked with your doctor. This surgery is really going to help you.”

“But I’m scared.” Peter murmured, tears springing back to his eyes. Nat reached over and brushed the tears away, her thumb caressing his cheek as she did.

“Starkson,” Thor said. “You must be brave. When the Einherjar of Asgard go into battle, they do so bravely, no matter the peril.”

“Thor’s right,” Steve said. “You have to be brave, Peter.”

“But what if something bad happens?” Peter asked, his voice small. “I don’t want to leave Daddy.” Tony fought back the tears that were threatening to bubble up and sat down next to his son.

“I would never let that happen,” Tony whispered. “So you go into that surgery and be brave, just like they said, because they know a little something about bravery, okay?” Peter nodded and Tony pressed another kiss to the top of his son’s head, holding him close. He let go and smiled at his son. 

“So what are you going to do when you go into that surgery?” Nat asked, pushing some of his hair off his face. 

“Be brave,” Peter replied and the team smiled. A nurse then came in and Tony and Nat moved so they were no longer sitting on the bed. 

“Be brave, Peter.” Steve reiterated as they started to wheel him out of the room. Peter just nodded, his eyes glancing at his dad one last time. Tony just offered his son a smile as they wheeled him towards the operating room. When he was gone, Tony let out a long sigh. 

“Thanks for coming, guys.” Tony said, looking at his teammates. “You can head out now. Surgery’s going to be a few hours.”

“Oh, no.” Bruce said with a shake of his head. “We’re staying right here.” Thor nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. Tony looked at Clint and Nat who both offered him a smile. 

“Why?” Tony asked.

“Because Peter’s not the only one who needs to be brave.” Steve pointed out, patting Tony’s shoulder. “We’re here for you, too.” Tony smiled a little, grateful for these people in his life.

“Now come on,” Nat said. “Pepper said you probably haven’t eaten and I convinced Happy to go get some cheeseburgers.” Tony smiled and nodded, following his teammates and friends out of the room.

* * *

“Daddy?” Tony looked up from his book to see Peter’s doe eyes slowly opening.

“Hey, buddy.” Tony said, putting the book aside. “How are you feeling?”

“Sleepy.” Peter muttered. Tony smiled and moved so he was sitting next to his son on the bed. “Did I do good, Daddy? Was I brave?”

“You were so brave, buddy.” Tony assured, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “So, so brave.” Peter nodded, his eyes starting to flutter shut. Tony let out a sigh of relief and just held his son close as Peter started to drift back to sleep.

“I’m so proud of you.” Tony whispered. Peter was already fast asleep, but the sentiment stood. Tony was so proud of his son for going into that surgery. He couldn’t have been more proud of Peter at that moment. 

Tony truly felt that his son was the bravest child he knew. And he didn’t care if he was biased. 


	53. The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write a scenario where Peter and Penny Parker are twins? Maybe they both meet Tony Stark/the Avengers with/without powers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, shoutout to my beta reader Radiance3sun!

Peter ducked into the alley, Penny trailing behind him. Sometimes, he couldn’t believe this was their life. But here they were, living on the streets, diving into dumpsters to find food. 

And that wasn’t even the worst part of all. 

“Penny, come on.” Peter hissed to his twin. The girl just nodded, no words leaving her mouth. She hadn’t spoken since they had found May, her body cold and eyes closed forever. Penny had screamed and sobbed, begging for the woman who had basically been their mother to come back. But May was gone, one of the many casualties after the alien invasion of New York. Peter and Penny had sat in the apartment, the smell becoming overwhelming, but waiting for Ben to come home. When their uncle never showed up, the twins knew the worst had to be true. 

They were alone. They only had each other. 

Everything that was important to them lived in two backpacks the twins kept securely on their backs at all times. They slept in shifts to defend their belongings. They went dumpster diving. They splashed water on themselves in park bathrooms to act as showers. And through all of it, Penny hadn’t said a word. She was silent and it upset Peter more than he could say. 

He missed the sound of his sister’s voice. 

“Maybe we’ll find a leftover steak.” Peter said, hoping Penny would respond. He still talked to her, because the silence was deafening and he just wished she would say something back. But, as always, Penny stayed quiet, simply adjusting the glasses on her petite face. Peter’s glasses had to be fixed with some tape they found in a dumpster, after they had broken during one of his many dives. 

Penny nodded to the dumpster and Peter sighed before getting ready to climb in. He had gotten used to the smell at this point. It wasn’t that bad; or maybe he just smelt worse. Along with hearing his sister’s voice, he just wished he could take a hot shower and eat a meal not from a dumpster. But that wasn’t their life anymore. 

“Hey!” The twins froze, hearing a voice. Without looking, they took off down further into the alley. Nobody could catch them. One look at them and they would know the two were orphans living on the street. Peter rounded the corner, glancing over his shoulder to see if someone was following them. 

Instead, he ran smack into Iron Man. 

* * *

It was just supposed to be a routine check. The team had been checking on all parts of the city since the attacks. Steve and Thor often helped with debris, moving it off the roads. Nat and Clint would keep their eyes peeled for any alien technology that might’ve been missed in any of the clean-ups. And Tony and Bruce spoke with any shop-owners or apartment supers, to see if they could help at all. 

What Tony didn’t expect was to find two children in an alley.

The boy, who had crashed into him, had messy brown hair that looked like it needed a haircut. The girl, the spitting image of him, had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. It was clear they were twins. It was also clear they were homeless. Between the dirt on their faces, the rips in their clothes, and the smell, it was obvious. And looking at these two kids, the fear on their face, it brought up something in Tony that he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

He had to help these kids. 

The girl pulled her brother up, ready to run off, when Tony stopped them. 

“Whoa, whoa.” Tony called. The girl grabbed the boy’s arm, a terrified look on her face. 

“Please don’t call the police!” The boy shouted. Tony’s face softened and he knelt down, so he was at their eye level.

“I’m not going to call the cops.” Tony promised. “I’d like to help you two.” The boy glanced at his sister, who shook her head. “I’m Tony. Can you tell me your names?”

“I’m Peter.” The boy said, the look of fear slipping away. “This is my sister, Penny.” The girl, Penny, still looked terrified. “Do you really want to help us, Mister Iron Man?”

“You can just call me Tony.” He said, a reassuring smile on his face. “And yes, I do.”

“Why?” Peter asked. Tony could feel both of the twins’ eyes on him.

“Because no one deserves to live like this.” Penny’s face softened. Peter looked at his sister and she just nodded. 

“Okay.”

* * *

When Iron Man himself said he wanted to help them, Peter didn’t expect him to bring them to his giant tower in the middle of Manhattan. But that’s exactly where he brought them. He had shown them to a room that was larger than their old apartment in Queens with a private bathroom. Peter had showered first, while Penny watched their stuff. When Penny disappeared into the bathroom, Peter hid their belongings under the bed and ventured out of the room. 

His eyes nearly bugged out of his skull when he walked into the common room. Because all of the Avengers were there. He considered, tip-toeing out, but they all noticed him. 

“You must be Peter.” Peter stared in shock as Captain America approached him. “I’m Steve.”

“Hi.” Peter said, unsure of what else to say. Steve smiled and nodded towards the others. 

“Hungry, kid?” Peter watched Hawkeye, who was standing behind the kitchen island. “I make a mean spaghetti and meatballs.”

“Um, sure.” Peter nodded, pulling his sleeves over his hands. Tony walked over to Peter and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“How about some introductions?” Tony asked and Peter just nodded. “That’s Clint, but I call him Legolas because you know, the whole arrow thing.”

“I shoot arrows better than some elf.” Clint said with an eye roll and Peter couldn’t help but smile at that.

“You’ve already met Cap,” Tony said, nodding to Steve. “That’s Thor and Bruce.”

“Hello, Midgard child.” Thor boomed and Peter just stared at him in awe. “It is my honor to meet you.”

“Cool,” Peter breathed out and Tony chuckled at that. 

“And this,” Tony said, pointing to the redhead sitting on the kitchen island, legs crossed. “Is Natasha.”

“You can call me Nat,” She said with a smile. They heard a sound and everyone turned. Penny was standing there, a terrified look on her face. She crossed the room quickly to Peter, grabbing onto his arm as soon as she was close enough. She gave him a look, as if saying ‘ _ how could you leave me alone _ ?’ 

“And this is Penny.” Tony said. The girl’s eyes fell to the ground. Tony noticed Nat looking at the girl, as if studying her. She then scooted off the counter and approached the twins. 

“Penny,” Nat said. The girl slowly looked up. “I noticed your hair’s wet from the shower. Would you like me to braid it?” Penny looked from Nat to her brother. 

“It’s okay, Penny.” Peter whispered. Penny looked back at Nat for a second before nodding. Nat just smiled before going to get a hairbrush. Peter gave Penny’s hand a squeeze and she just nodded to him. 

Neither noticed Tony watching them, studying them carefully, trying to understand these two kids.

* * *

Sometime later, everyone was still in the common room. Penny was sitting at the kitchen island, Nat standing behind her, braiding her hair. Peter was sitting nearby, devouring the bowl of food Clint had given him. There was a bowl of food by Penny as well, but she had yet to touch it. 

“So, do I pry now or later?” Tony asked, standing on the other side of the kitchen island. Peter looked up from his food. Tony chuckled seeing some sauce on his face and tossed Peter a napkin. Peter’s ears turned a little red as he wiped his face. 

“What do you mean?” Peter asked. 

“Look, I want to help you two.” Tony said. “We all do. But we need to know the full extent of what’s going on. Did you run away from home? Is someone looking for you? I need to know.” Peter looked over at Penny and noticed she had tensed up. He was sure she would’ve moved closer to him if Nat hadn’t been carefully braiding her hair. Penny’s eyes fell on Peter’s and he knew that look. She wanted him to be quiet, to not say anything. 

“Kid.” Tony said, getting his attention. “You can trust me. I promise.” Peter glanced back at Penny before sighing. 

“We were living with our aunt and uncle.” Peter revealed. “Our parents died when we were really little.”

“And your aunt and uncle?” Tony asked, a gentleness to his voice. 

“Dead.” Tony let out a sad breath. He could understand now why the two kids were so terrified. They had lost everyone they cared about. Tony knew that feeling all too well. And it just made him want to help them more. 

“Okay.” Tony nodded. “I will have to make some phone calls.” He walked over to Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m going to help both of you. I promise.” Peter just nodded as Tony squeezed his shoulder.

“There.” Peter looked over at Penny as Nat finished braiding her hair. “All set.” Penny just got up and quickly left the room. Peter watched his sister go, a sad look on her face.

“When did it start?” Peter looked back at Nat. He tilted his head at her question, not understanding. “The not talking. When did it start?”

“How did you…?”

“Let’s just say I’ve known girls like your sister.” Nat replied. “When did it start?” Peter sighed, fidgeting with his hands. 

“After we found our aunt.” Peter admitted quietly. He didn’t notice Tony squeeze his eyes shut, letting out a slight gasp. Tony just couldn’t imagine the kind of pain that would have been. “She was already gone when we found her, but Penny just kept screaming her name. And then she just stopped talking.” A few tears dripped down Peter’s face. “I just...I just miss my sister’s voice. I just want her to talk to me.” Peter covered his face, trying to stop the sobs that were bubbling up. He couldn’t believe that he was going to break down here, in front of the Avengers.

But then he felt Tony wrap his arm tightly around him. A sob bubbled out of Peter, realizing how much he missed the comfort of a hug, the comfort of someone caring about him. He curled into the embrace. Tony just hugged the boy tightly, letting him cry. 

He was more sure than ever that he had to help the twins.

* * *

Penny was pacing in the room Tony had shown them to when Peter walked in. She could see that his eyes were red, that he had been crying. She stopped moving and stared at her brother. 

“You could ask me if something is wrong.” Peter huffed. “You could say something.” Penny just stared at him. There was so much she wanted to say, but she was scared. Scared that if she spoke, everything would come bursting out. “God, Penny, just talk to me! Say something! Anything! I can’t take the silence!”

But Penny just stayed silent. So, Peter stormed out of the room. 

Penny sat down on the bed. She began playing absently-mindedly with the braid hanging over one of her shoulders. She stopped when she realized what she was doing. She was suddenly hit with a memory. She was five years old and May was trying to braid her hair for the first time. May was cursing in Italian, something that Penny only knew because Ben called her out on it. But Penny just remembered sitting there patiently, letting May brush her hair over and over trying to get it right. And when she finally finished and Penny had two wonky braids hanging down on each side of her head, she just hugged her aunt.

Penny covered her mouth, the tears streaming down her face. She missed them all; May, Ben, her parents. She wished this wasn’t happening. She grabbed a pillow, trying to muffle the sobs coming out, trying to not fall apart. 

And wishing she hadn’t driven Peter away when she needed him most. 

* * *

Peter was sitting on the couch, sulking, after his fight with Penny. Well, he couldn’t really call it a fight. She hadn’t said anything. Either way, he was upset. Mostly, with himself. He and Penny needed to stick together. They couldn’t be arguing right now. They needed each other. 

Peter looked up when he heard her walk in. Penny looked around the room, a lost expression on her face. When she spotted Peter, her expression changed. She stood still for a second, just staring at him. Peter just nodded and she crossed to him. Penny sat down next to him and the twins both melted into the couch, their heads drawing together. 

It was quiet before Peter finally spoke up. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter murmured, just loud enough for her to hear. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” Penny’s eyes fell on her brothers’ and he sighed. “And I know you’re sorry too and that you’ll talk when you’re ready.” Penny nodded and took his arm, hugging it a little. “Yeah, yeah. I love you too, Pen.”

They stayed like that, not noticing that the Avengers were watching them. At least not until Tony walked in. 

“So,” Tony spoke up, walking over to the twins. “I spoke to Pepper and some lawyers. Since your next of kin are...gone, that would make you two wards of the state. You would go into foster care unless someone stepped up to take you in.” Peter felt Penny’s grip on his arm tighten. 

“So, what does that mean for us?” Peter asked, almost afraid to hear the response. 

“Well that’s why I called Pepper.” Tony replied. “Figured I should loop my girlfriend in before I offered to foster two pre-teens.” Peter’s eyes went wide and Tony chuckled. 

“You...you want to take us in?”

“Had to fight the others.” Tony said, nodding towards the team. “But it’s my Tower and I am a billionaire, so I kind of won that battle.” Peter glanced at the others. He couldn’t understand why the Avengers, of all people, were being so kind to him and his sister. “Look, I know this is sudden. But I said I would help you both and this is the best way I can do that. So, what do you say?” Peter stared wordlessly at Tony, unsure of what to say, a mix of emotions swirling through him. 

And then Penny stood up. 

Tony watched the girl, who had been absolutely silent the whole time she had been there, who barely tore herself away from her brother’s side. 

And then she hugged him. 

Tony was startled at first, not expecting Penny to do that. But then his arms curled around her, hugging her back tightly. 

“Thank you.” Peter covered his mouth, shocked to hear Penny speak. “Peter, come here.” Peter didn’t have to be told twice, hugging both his sister and Tony. Tony hugged both of them tightly, a small smile on his face.

Peter looked up and made eye contact with Penny. And for the first time, in what felt like forever, the twins smiled. Because maybe, just maybe, things were finally going to be okay.


	54. Karen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi, can you do a fic where Morgan keeps taking Peter’s mask to talk to Karen when he visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shoutout to my beta reader Radiance3sun

Peter doesn’t know when it started. 

Maybe it was the spring afternoon Morgan spent in the Queens apartment. Peter was babysitting her while Pepper took care of some business in the city. They were playing hide and seek and when Peter found Morgan, she was looking at his mask. 

“Whatcha doing there, little miss?” Peter asked. 

“I heard a voice.” Morgan said. “It was coming from your mask.” Peter chuckled and took the mask, putting it on his desk. He scooped Morgan up, little girl’s hands wrapping around his neck. 

“That’s Karen.” Peter explained. “She’s my AI.”

“Is she like FRIDAY?” Morgan asked, already well-versed in what an AI was. 

“Kind of.” Peter said. “ She helps me when I fight crime.” Morgan nodded, looking at the mask. “Now, how about a snack?”

Maybe it was when he started spending more weekends at the lake cabin. Pepper loved having the help with Morgan and Peter didn’t have to watch Happy awkwardly flirt with May. 

“Are you okay, Peter?” Pepper asked, seeing a frazzled look on the teen’s face. 

“I can’t find my mask.” Peter explained. “It was in my bag with the rest of my suit, but now…” He huffed and Pepper chuckled. 

“I think Morgan might have it.” Pepper said. “I saw her running out of your room earlier.” Peter nodded and went in search of Morgan. When he found her in her room, she was wearing his mask. 

“Morgan?” The little girl, who had been talking, stopped immediately. “What are you doing?”

“Just playing.” And then she took off the mask, gave it to Peter, and ran off. 

Maybe it was after Peter told Morgan a little more about Karen. 

“Why is she called Karen?” Morgan asked, over dinner one night. 

“She didn’t have a name,” Peter said. “And Karen seemed like a nice name that suited her.” Morgan nodded, her eyes fixed on Peter. 

“Did she come with your suit?” Peter sighed, a sad look crossing his face. Morgan frowned and got out of her chair, running over to where Peter was. Peter picked her up, letting her sit on his lap. 

“You know,” Peter started. “Your dad made my suit, which means he programmed Karen.” Morgan nodded, tilting her head a little, as if an idea came to her. 

“Mommy,” Morgan said, calling for Pepper. “Can I go play upstairs?”

“Sure, sweetie.” And then Morgan was gone, running out of the kitchen. Peter watched her go, a little confused by her response when he mentioned Tony. “She doesn’t like talking about him.” Peter turned his head to look at Pepper. “Tony, that is. Morgan doesn’t like talking about him with other people. If Rhodey or Happy mention him, she gets really quiet or asks to leave the room.”

“Oh.” Pepper sighed. 

“Sometimes, I don’t know how to help her,” Pepper admitted, looking out the window. “Morgan was such a Daddy’s girl and I think she’s been struggling to understand that he’s gone.”

“I can try talking to her, if you want.” Peter offered. “I was about her age when I lost my parents.”

“Thank you, Peter.”

After that dinner, Peter started to notice his mask would go missing whenever he came to the lake cabin. His room never looked like it was touched and yet, his mask would be gone. Sometimes, they’d find it on the porch, sometimes near Morgan’s tea set, and oftentimes, Peter would find Morgan wearing it. 

“Kid, come on!” Peter was running around the living room, trying to find his mask. 

“Just a second!”

“We’re going to hit traffic!”

“What are you two yelling about?” Pepper asked, walking into the room. Happy just huffed and went outside. Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I can’t find my mask again.” Pepper just smiled, albeit a little sadly, and pointed to Morgan’s tent outside. 

“I think the little miss made off with it.” Peter sighed and nodded. He headed outside, towards Morgan’s tent. He was about to call for her, when he heard her talking. 

“Today I drew a picture and Mommy hung it on the fridge.” He paused outside of the tent, listening. “It was of me and Petey playing. Uncle Happy promised he’d get me ice cream after he came back from taking Petey home. I don’t like when Petey goes home. I wish he could stay here. I don’t like it when people leave.” 

“Morgan?” Peter poked his head into the tent. The little girl pulled the mask off, her brown eyes bigger than Peter had ever seen. “Morgan, why are you talking to Karen?” The little girl just grew quiet as Peter crawled into the tent. He sat down and sighed. “Morgan, you know why I have to go home. I live in Queens with my Aunt May.”

“But Uncle Happy likes Aunt May.” Morgan whined. “You should both just live here.”

“That’s not how it works, Mo.” The five-year-old pouted at that. “Morgan, when you said you don’t like it when people leave, what did you mean?”

“You leave and I don’t see you.” Morgan pointed out. “Uncle Happy leaves all the time. So does Uncle Rhodey.”

“But we all come back.”

“Daddy didn’t.” Peter let out a breath and pulled Morgan into his lap. The little girl sniffled, playing with the fabric of his shirt. “And if you keep leaving, you might not come back either.”

“Morgan,” Peter began, feeling a little choked up. “Your dad didn’t just leave. He went to save the universe. And he did. He’s a hero.”

“I don’t want him to be a hero.” Morgan replied sadly. “I just want him to be here. I want him to read me stories and let me play with Gerald and watch movies with me and Mommy.” The little girl started to cry and Peter hugged her, a few of his own tears bubbling up. “I miss him.”

“I miss him too, Morgan.” Peter said quietly. “Every day.” He wiped a few tears away as Morgan rubbed her nose on her hand. “That doesn’t answer my first question, though. Why do you keep taking my mask to talk to Karen?”

“She’s really nice.” Morgan admitted, looking down at the mask in her hands. “And Daddy made her. I thought if I talked to her, then Daddy would know.” Peter just hugged her tightly, tears springing to his eyes again. 

“He knows, Morgan. He knows.” Peter promised. Morgan just nodded and handed the mask back to Peter. Then she scurried out of the tent. Peter was a little slower because of his size. By the time he was out of the tent, Morgan was on the porch with Pepper. He could see Happy waiting by the car with his belongings, so he just waved to the Starks. And as Peter walked towards the car, he looked down at the mask and spoke, just above a whisper. 

“I’ll always look out for her, Mister Stark. I promise.”


	55. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tony has to explain to a four year old Peter that his name isn't actually "Dad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a shoutout goes to my lovely beta reader Radiance3sun!

“Peter, come here buddy.” The four-year-old looked up from his LEGOs that were sprawled all over the living room. The boy got up and scurried over to his dad, who was standing in the kitchen. Tony scooped his son up, setting him on the counter.

“Can I have a snack?” Peter asked. 

“In a second, buddy.” Tony said. “I wanted to talk to you about your project.” Tony held up a piece of white construction paper. On it was a crayon-drawn picture of the Malibu mansion, along with stick figures. Each one had a name over it. 

“Ms. Ava said to draw our family.” Peter explained. “That’s me.” Peter pointed to the smallest stick figure. “And that’s Pepper.” He pointed to the one stick figure that looked like it was wearing a skirt. “And those are Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Happy. And that’s you.”

“Didn’t your teacher ask you to put everyone’s names?” Peter nodded. “So why does mine say ‘Dad’?”

“That’s your name!” Peter just looked at his dad like he was being silly and Tony couldn’t help but chuckle. “Can I have a snack now?” 

“Sure.” Tony went to a cabinet that was out of Peter’s reach and took out a bag of Goldfish. After pouring them into a small bowl and putting the bag away, he held the bowl up to his son. 

“Thank you!” The little boy began munching on his snack and Tony sighed. 

“You know, squirt,” Tony began. “‘Dad’ is not my name.”

“Yes, it is.” Peter countered. “That’s what I call you.”

“Well, yeah,” Tony nodded. “Because I’m your dad. But I have a name, just like everyone else.” Peter just tilted his head in confusion. “You’ve probably heard Pepper or your Uncle Rhodey say my name.”

“Maybe.” The little boy said, taking some more Goldfish from the bowl. 

“Well, the next time you have to do this kind of project,” Tony started. “You can put my name down as ‘Tony’. Because that’s my name, ‘Tony’, which is short for Anthony.”

“Isn’t that my middle name?” Tony chuckled and put the bowl down, scooping his son up. 

“Sure is, kiddo.” Tony said with a smile, but Peter frowned. “What’s wrong, Bambino?”

“Do I have to call you Tony now?” Tony laughed and then pressed a kiss to his son’s head. “Because I like calling you Dad.”

“And you’re going to call me that for the rest of your life, alright?” Peter just nodded and wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck, hugging him. Tony hugged his son back, pressing another kiss to the top of his head.

“I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, buddy.”


	56. Field Trip Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey can you do a field trip chapter. Except May is dead, and Peter’s been adopted by Tony. The field trip ends up being more of a tour of his own home rather than Stark Industries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, shoutout to my wonderful beta reader Radiance3sun!

Peter stared out the window of the bus, a pout on his face. He could not believe this was happening. Today was going to be the most awkward day of his life. 

“Dude.” Ned said, poking his arm. When Peter turned to face him, Ned chuckled at the look on his face. “This isn’t going to be that bad!”

“No, it’s going to be horrendous.” Peter replied. Ned gave him a look. “Because now it’s not that I intern there, now everyone’s going to find out…” His voice dropped so only Ned could hear. “That I live there.”

“And that’s so cool!” Peter hushed Ned. “Dude, you live in Stark Tower. You were taken in by Tony Stark. I would shout that from the rooftops.” Peter just frowned and looked away. “Peter, it’s not going to be that bad.”

“Hey, Penis! Ready to get exposed as a liar?”

“Sit down, Mr. Thompson!” Peter just groaned and let his head fall forward against the seat in front of him. 

This was going to be a horrendous day.

* * *

They had barely been in the building for ten minutes and Peter already wanted to melt into the floor. The receptionist had called out his name and at least two security guards had waved to him. Everyone was whispering about him, which Peter could hear because of his enhanced senses. 

And then Happy showed up. 

“10 AM tour from Midtown?” He asked 

“That’s us.” Mr. Harrington nodded, approaching Happy. Happy looked at the clipboard in front of him and then at the group. Peter tried to duck his head, but Happy saw him. 

“Peter.” Peter’s ears turned red as Happy said his name. “Come here.” Peter sighed but did as he was told. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a field trip here?”

“I didn’t think it was important.” Peter muttered, wishing the floor would just swallow him up. His classmates were all watching and whispering. 

“Kid, you know I hate reprinting badges.” Happy began. “Now I got an extra guest badge when I didn’t need to. Not to mention, the gas I wasted driving you to school when I didn’t have to.”

“Can you not do this in front of my class?” Peter asked, feeling his ears burning. Happy just raised an eyebrow and then dismissed Peter. Peter basically hid behind Ned as his classmates stared. 

“Alright, welcome to Stark Industries.” Happy began. “I’m Happy Hogan, head of security. We have a couple of rules here: Don’t touch anything, no photos, and wear your badges at all times. Any questions?”

“How do you know Parker?” Flash basically shouted. Happy just rolled his eyes and ignored the question, continuing with his explanation and passing badges out. Peter felt everyone’s eyes on him as Happy skipped over him, forcing him to dig the badge he had been given when he moved in out of his bag. 

And as Happy passed the tour off to a tour guide, Peter just wanted to disappear. Anything would be better than this. 

* * *

“Boss.” Tony looked up from his work as Happy walked into his workshop. “Why didn’t you tell me the kid was coming here today?”

“What?”

“He’s here on a field trip.” Happy explained. “And I know I said I like driving the car, but that doesn’t mean I want to drive to Queens if I don’t have to.”

“Go back.” Tony said. “Peter’s here? On a field trip?” Happy nodded. “FRIDAY, why didn’t I know about this?”

“ _ Ms. Potts helped organize this field trip _ .” FRIDAY intoned. “ _ She asked that you not be informed of it _ .”

“Oh did she now?” Tony asked, a smirk forming on his face. “And where is Midtown now?”

“ _ In the R&D labs _ .” The smirk was now fully there as Tony turned to Happy. 

“Oh, this is going to be fun.”

* * *

After the embarrassment of his conversation with Happy. Things had settled down. His classmates weren’t whispering as much about him, though Flash did keep suspiciously looking over at Peter. Overall, things had improved. 

Which should’ve been Peter’s first sign that something was wrong. 

“Well, greetings Midtown.” There were gasps around the room but Peter just felt his face burn up as Tony walked in. “When I found out the brightest young minds in Queens were here in my tower, I just knew I had to come visit.” He walked right over to where Peter was sitting and placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Hey, kid.”

“So the internship was real?” Flash asked, disbelief in his voice. “He actually works here?”

“Of course he does.” Tony answered casually. “He also lives here now.” The room exploded with noise as Peter stared up at Tony with wide eyes. “I mean, the papers just went through and we’re going to have to have a press conference anyways, since Tony Stark adopting a teen isn’t normal news.”

“What?”

“Oh my god!”

“Tony Stark adopted Peter Parker?”

“You’re the worst.” Peter hissed, just loud enough for Tony to hear. 

“This is what you get for having Pepper sign your permission slip instead of me.” Tony whispered back. Peter just groaned at that as Tony smirked. Then Tony raised his voice, so everyone could hear. “So, who wants a real tour of the tower?”

If an asteroid had hit Earth right then and there, Peter would’ve been fine with that. Because anything was going to be better then what Tony was planning. 

* * *

After showing his classmates the garage, the gym, the pool, and his personal workshop, Tony had brought Peter’s class up to the penthouse.

“I can’t believe Peter lives here.” Sally murmured to Cindy and Betty. The other two girls nodded.

“Do you think if I dated him I’d get to hang out here?” Cindy wondered.

“Like he’d go out with any of you.” MJ interjected, causing the three girls to look away, embarrassed. Peter, who had heard the whole conversation, looked at MJ, who just nodded to him with a slight smirk before looking away.

“So,” Tony began, getting everyone’s attention. “Pretty cool huh? I’d show you Pete’s room, but it’s probably a mess.” A few people chuckled at that as Peter stared down at his phone. He had sent an SOS text a few minutes ago, done with this absolute embarrassing day.

His prayers were answered when the elevator dinged, followed by the sounds of heels clicking against the floor. 

“Tony,” Pepper’s exasperated voice carried over the muffled whispers of Peter’s classmates. “This is not an educational field trip.”

“Current events is educational.” Pepper just sighed and then smiled at the group.

“Well, Midtown,” Pepper began. “As lovely as this has been, I believe the trip has reached its conclusion. If you’ll follow Mr. Hogan to the elevator, he can take you back to the lobby.”

“I’ll be keeping Peter here, obviously.” Tony said with a smile and Mr. Harrington just nodded. Everyone waved or said goodbye to Peter as they filed to the elevator, except for Flash, whose eyes had been bugged out the whole time, and Ned, who exchanged his usual handshake with Peter before leaving. 

Once they were gone, it was just Peter, Tony, and Pepper. Peter let out a long sigh and covered his face in his hands.

“You’re incorrigible.” Pepper scolded Tony. “And Peter, thank you for texting me.”

“You ratted me out to Pepper?”

“You were embarrassing me!”

“Well, you tried to hide this trip from me.”

“Because I knew you’d embarrass me!” Tony just chuckled and Peter frowned. “It’s not funny.”

“It kind of is, kid.” Tony admitted. Peter just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Tony smirked and pulled Peter into a hug. “I was killing two birds with one stone; get in front of this story and prove you know me. You’ll thank me for this someday.”

“Doubtful.” Peter was still pouting, but he let his arms drop before hugging the genius back.

“Love you, kid.” 

“I’ll consider forgiving you if you make that pasta dish I like.”

“It’s the least you can do.” Pepper agreed. Tony chuckled and nodded before pressing a kiss to the top of Peter’s head. 

“One homemade pasta dinner, coming up.” Tony said. “Complete with my mother’s secret recipe for marinara sauce.”

“Okay, then I definitely forgive you.”

“Figured you would.”


	57. Peanut Binge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: in contrast with chapter 47, could we get a fic about Peter finding out that because of his Spider healing he no longer has any allergies (peanut or gluten or anything) and going on a bender of eating the foods he wasn’t allowed to have with Tony along for the ride please? thank you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shoutout goes to my fantastic beta reader, Radiance3sun!

“Mister Stark, guess what?” Tony looked up just as Peter came skidding into the lab. 

“Woah there, Underoos.” Tony said, a smirk on his face at Peter’s excitement. “What’s up?”

“I didn’t die today!”

“Congratulations?”

“Let me explain.”

“Please do.” Peter sat down next to Tony, a huge smile on his face. 

“So, when I was five,” Peter began. “I found out I was allergic to peanuts. Like hives, rash, throat closing, allergic to them. So, I’ve been avoiding them ever since. But today, I accidentally grabbed a peanut butter sandwich in the cafeteria.”

“How do you accidentally grab the wrong sandwich?” Tony asked, an amused look on his face. 

“I was tired,” Peter dismissed with a wave of his hand. “That’s not important. I took a bite of the sandwich and I didn’t die! No hives, no throat closing, nothing! So I ate the whole thing! Do you know how good peanut butter is?” Tony placed his hand against Peter’s forehead. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure you’re not sick.” Peter pouted as he moved Tony’s hand away. “So you didn’t have any sort of allergic reaction?”

“Nope!” Peter said excitedly. “I think it’s from the spider bite. I used to have to wear glasses and use an inhaler.”

“I would pay money to see you in glasses.”

“Mister Stark,” Peter whined and Tony chuckled. He nodded for Peter to continue. “The point is, I’m not allergic to peanuts anymore! Do you know how many things I haven’t been able to eat? I couldn’t have chocolate a bunch of times in the past because it’s made near peanut products. But now I can have all of them!” Peter lifted his bag up and dumped it out, scattering different food products across the table. Tony watched with a look of amusement. 

“So, you plan to eat all of this?” Peter nodded. “Okay.”

“You’re not going to stop me?”

“Nope.” Tony said with a smirk. “This is going to be too good to miss.” Peter shrugged, before digging into the first piece of candy he saw. And Tony just smirked. 

This was going to be a wild ride.

* * *

“My stomach.” Most of the food Peter had dumped out was gone, having been eaten by the teenager. Tony was always impressed by how much Peter could eat, since he was so skinny, but today was a particular amazing feat. 

“I believe the experts call that a tummy ache,” Tony said, a hint of teasing to his voice. “But after Reese's Pieces, peanut butter cups, peanuts, peanut-filled Combos, Snickers, and Ritz with peanut butter, I’m surprised you haven’t vomited yet.”

“Don’t talk about puking.” Peter whined while walking over to the couch. He fell onto it dramatically, taking up as much of the couch as he could. Tony chuckled as he began cleaning up the wrappers. 

“Was it at least worth it?” Tony asked. 

“Mhmm.” Peter mumbled, a smile on his face. Tony glanced over at Peter, seeing the teen’s eyes were drifting shut. Tony smiled and walked over, pulling the blanket draped over the arm of the couch, over the teen. “Thanks.” 

“Anytime, kid.” Tony said, ruffling his hair. Tony walked back over to his seat. By the time he sat down, Peter was already fast asleep. “FRI, text May Parker. Let her know Peter’s going to be home a little later than normal. Add that I’ll explain later.”

“ _ Done, boss _ .” Tony glanced back at Peter, noting the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, before turning back to his work. There was one last peanut butter cup and Tony started to open it. 

“That’s mine.” Peter mumbled from the couch. 

“And maybe when you wake up, it’ll still be here.” He heard Peter grumble and Tony chuckled, before getting back to work.


	58. Too Smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter is too smart for school and Tony is asked to move his son up a few grades or MIT comes knocking at Peter's door at the age of 12!!!! Genius!peter

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that again?” Tony was sitting in the principal’s office of Peter’s middle school. Peter was sitting next to him, watching his dad closely. 

“Peter has aced every test he’s been given this year.” The principal explained. “We had the counselor test his IQ and it’s off the charts for his age.”

“Right I know that already,” Tony said. “It was the other part that’s confusing me. You think my son is too smart for school?” The principal sighed. 

“Frankly, Mr. Stark, yes.” Tony raised an eyebrow at that and glanced at Peter. “He’s reading books meant for college-aged students and scoring a one hundred on everything he does. I just don’t think our work is challenging him enough.”

“Well, I give him more challenging work at home.” Tony pointed out. “And he’s fine with this school.”

“I just think Peter would be more suited in a school where his needs can be met.” The principal explained. “Perhaps a high school or even your alma mater.”

“So, you want my son out of your school because he’s too smart?” The principal went to speak and Tony shook his head. “Don’t answer that. I’ve heard this before.” Tony stood up and Peter followed suit. “Thank you for your time.”

“Dad?” Peter spoke up as soon as they were outside of the school building. “What happens now?” And Tony sighed, because he really didn’t know.

* * *

Tony wistfully watched Peter from the kitchen. He had essentially been home-schooling his son since the conversation with his principal. And as much as Tony knew Peter could handle and even enjoyed the work, he could tell his son missed being at school. 

The elevator dinged in the penthouse and Pepper rounded the corner. 

“Hi, Peter.” Pepper greeted, smiling at the pre-teen. Peter looked up at her and just sighed, before going back to his work. Pepper walked over to Tony. “It seems the blues are getting both the Stark boys down.” Tony gave her a look and Pepper kissed his cheek. 

“He misses school.” Tony explained. “And I don’t know how to help him. When I was Peter’s age, the same thing happened to me. And I jumped at the idea to go to a boarding school and then graduate early for MIT because I was so desperate to be away from home. But Peter’s not like that. He just wants to be in school and learn like a normal kid.”

“Well, he’s not a normal kid.” Pepper pointed out. “But you’re both geniuses. I’m sure you can come up with a solution to this problem.” Tony pursed his lips. “Go talk to your son. I’ll start dinner.” Tony nodded and walked over to where Peter was sitting. As he sat down and wrapped his arm around Peter, the boy leaned into his dad, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder. 

“Do you want to go back to school, Bambino?” Peter looked up at him with those big doe eyes that Tony had adored since the moment his son was born.

“But the principal said I needed a place that challenged me.” Peter said with a slight pout. 

“Well, we’ve got two genius brains and the World Wide Web at our disposal.” Tony began. “I’m sure we can find something.”

“Really?” Tony nodded and Peter hugged his dad tightly. Tony smiled and kissed the top of Peter’s head. “I’d really like that.”

“Then we’ll find you the perfect school,” Tony said with a smile. And when Peter looked up at his dad and smiled brightly, Tony knew this was the right decision.

* * *

"Dad, this place is so cool,” Peter whispered. Tony smiled as they kept walking through the hallway. They had found a few institutions that would challenge Peter, but they both agreed that Midtown School of Science and Technology was the best choice. It had the best results and it was the closest to home (it was only a borough away after all).

“So, that’s our tour,” Principal Morita said as he guided them into his office. “What did you think, Peter?”

“This school is amazing!” Principal Morita smiled. “I’d really like to apply here.”

“I have to agree with my son.” Tony began. “This is an excellent STEM school with a great reputation of challenging their students.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” Principal Morita said. “However, we do only allow students to apply when they are in eighth grade preparing for high school. And Peter is only in seventh.” A sad look crossed Peter’s face. Tony sighed. 

“I thought you were giving us this tour because you’d be willing to admit Peter now,” Tony began. “If he qualified, which of course he would.”

“I realize the confusion.” Principal Morita sighed. “Allow me to explain. Students with higher IQs are often pushed to succeed faster and miss out other important aspects of schooling and frankly, their childhood. So, while yes, we do have a population of students like Peter, we ask that they wait until they are of high school age to apply, so they can have a normal high school experience while also being tasked with a challenging curriculum.”

“So I have to wait a year and a half?” Peter asked sadly. Principal Morita smiled a little and took a brochure out of his desk. He held it out and Peter took it (knowing his dad didn’t like being handed things). 

“There are other students your age who aren’t being challenged enough.” Principal Morita explained. “So, our school has an after-school program, to allow middle school students to be challenged and prepare them for Midtown.” Tony nodded, an impressed look on his face. “Is that something that would interest you Peter?”

Peter looked at Tony, who just smiled at his son. Then Peter looked back at Principal Morita and nodded. 

“Excellent,” Principal Morita grinned. “There is an application and a test for the program. So why don’t we get that on the books?” 

And as Tony discussed details with Principal Morita, he couldn’t help but notice the big smile on his son’s face.

* * *

“Dad!” Peter came running into Tony’s workshop, a huge smile on his face. 

“Hey, squirt.” Tony greeted, smiling at his son. “How was your first day of Mini Midtown?” Since the program didn’t have an official name, Tony had been calling it “Mini Midtown” which he had to admit had a nice ring to it. 

“It was great!” Peter sat down next to his dad. “We learned about electrical engineering and then we partnered up to start designing our own robots.”

“Your robots’ gonna smoke the rest, right?” Tony asked and Peter nodded. “Who’s your partner?”

“His name is Ned and he’s from Queens,” Peter said with a smile. “He’s super cool and loves _ Star Wars _ and Legos.”

“Just like you.” Peter nodded. “Sounds like a great day.” 

“It really was.” Tony smiled and Peter hugged his dad tightly. “Thanks, Dad.” Tony pressed a kiss to the top of his son’s head. 

“Anytime, Bambino, anytime.”


	59. Sneaking Back In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter trying to sneak back into the tower after sneaking out to go to a party or a midnight premier of the new stars wars movie with Ned. Troublemaker peter with a very exasperated Dad Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my lovely beta reader Radiance3sun!

Peter was sitting in his room working on his homework when his phone started ringing. 

“Dude!” Ned’s voice filled his room as he answered the call on speaker. “You’ll never believe this!”

“Believe what?” Peter asked, putting his pen down.

“I got two tickets to the midnight premiere of  _ Star Wars _ !”

“That’s insane!”

“I know! So, what time can you get to my house?” Peter’s smile slipped away as he sighed. 

“I can’t, I’m grounded.” He had broken curfew earlier in the week and his dad had grounded him for a week. School and tower, that was it. And since he didn’t want to lose the suit again, Peter was going to do his best to listen to his dad.

“Peter, come on,” Ned started. “We both agreed after we missed going to the premiere of  _ Episode VII _ , that we would never miss this chance again! I’ve got tickets, we have to go.” Peter sighed. “Come on, you’re Spider-Man, you can totally sneak out without your dad knowing.” 

“FRIDAY,” Peter said. “Does my dad have any protocols in place if I leave the Tower?”

“ _ Negative _ ,” FRIDAY intoned. “ _ Boss does not have any of those protocols in place _ .”

“And would you have to tell him if I left the Tower?”

“ _ Negative _ .” And Peter just smiled, because maybe, just maybe, he could get away with this.

* * *

“Dad?” Tony looked up from his work to see Peter standing in the doorway of the workshop, wearing a loose-fitting sweatshirt and sweatpants. 

“Hey, squirt.” Tony said, sitting up straight. “What’s up?”

“Just wanted to come down here and say good night.” Peter replied, walking over to him. “I finished my homework, but I’m kind of tired.” Tony smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. “Project keeping you busy?”

“Yeah.” Tony nodded. “And Pep’s away on business, so I’m probably going to work on it all night.” Peter nodded, trying to keep his face even. 

“Okay.” Peter said, faking a yawn. “Night.” He started to go, but Tony pulled him into a hug. 

“Thanks for being good about this whole grounded thing.” Tony murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Peter’s head. Peter gulped a little, feeling a little guilt creeping up. 

“Yeah of course.” Peter said. Tony smiled and let go of Peter. 

“Alright, get some rest kiddo.” Peter nodded and left the workshop. Once he was back in the elevator, he sighed. He felt bad for lying to his dad, but not bad enough to stop his plan. 

* * *

Peter yawned as the elevator opened up to the penthouse. The movie was amazing. He had wanted to stay out longer to discuss it fully with Ned, but didn’t want to push his luck. As he stepped into the penthouse, Peter saw the lights were off, just as they had been when he left. His dad was probably still working in the lab. That meant all he had to do was get to his room and he would get away with the whole thing. 

But as Peter crossed the common room, the lights came on. 

“Busted.” Peter squeezed his eyes shut before turning to face his dad. “And here I thought, you were being so mature about being grounded. I guess I was wrong.”

“Dad-”

“The only thing I can’t figure out,” Tony interrupted, walking over to Peter. “Is where the hell you even went. I mean, here I was, checking on my son before I decided to try and get some sleep, only to discover his room empty in the middle of the night. And ignoring the five minutes I spent panicking, I found your suit in your room.” Peter looked down at his feet. “So, if you weren’t sneaking out to go on patrol, where the hell were you sneaking off to in the middle of the night?” Peter muttered something that Tony couldn’t hear. “Peter.”

“I went to the midnight premiere of  _ Star Wars _ ,” Peter admitted, looking up at his dad. Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Kid, really?” Tony asked, unimpressed. “You snuck out to go see a movie?”

“It was the midnight premiere of  _ Episode VIII _ ,” Peter defended. “And Ned and I agreed we’d never miss one again.” Tony shook his head, exasperated by what he was hearing.

“So you’d risk getting in more trouble, for a movie?”

“It’s  _ Episode VIII _ , Dad.” Peter explained. “ _ Episode VII _ left so many things unanswered! I couldn’t just wait!” Tony gave Peter a look and Peter shrugged, thinking his explanation was good enough. 

“Well, you’re definitely still grounded.” Tony stated. “In fact, we’re going to add another week onto this one.”

“Seriously?” Tony gave Peter a look. “Sorry.”

“And I’ll be getting rid of the tickets I got for you to go see  _ Star Wars _ this weekend.” Tony revealed and Peter gaped at him. “Instead, you’ll be spending that time cleaning.”

“But-!”

“No buts, you’re in major trouble for this.” Peter pouted at that and Tony sighed. “Look kid, I’m so grateful that you are not the handful that I was at your age, but that doesn’t mean this is okay.”

“I know.” Peter muttered, feeling ashamed for what he did. “I’m sorry.” Tony sighed and pulled his son into a hug. 

“Even though I’m not happy about this,” Tony began. “I’m glad you didn’t sneak out to go to a party or get drunk or something.”

“You do know I’m a massive nerd, right?”

“Oh, this absolutely confirmed that.” Tony teased and Peter rolled his eyes before hugging his dad back. “Alright, off to bed with you. You’re still getting up for school tomorrow.” Peter whined a little. “Consequences for your actions, squirt.” Peter huffed but nodded. Tony kissed the top of his head before letting go. “You’ll thank me for this when you’re older.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter said before heading towards his room. He stopped and turned back towards Tony. “Dad? I am sorry.”

“I know, kiddo.” Tony assured. “Now go. Love you.”

“Love you too, Dad.”


	60. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a fic where Tony's injured on a mission and Peter's worried/having a major panic attack. The Avengers ask him why he cares so much Peter gets angry and says because he's my mentor/dad and I can't lose him. Tony wakes up to Peter crying and reassures him that he's not going anywhere. Thanks! 💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout as always to my beta reader!

“I need some help over here!” Peter looked up in horror as Rhodey basically dragged Tony over to the jet. He went to move, but Steve ran over first, helping Rhodey bring Tony towards the jet. 

“What happened?” Nat asked as they moved onto the jet. Peter followed, fear filling him up. 

“Some Hydra creep tried to shoot at me.” Rhodey heaved as they got Tony down onto a makeshift cot. Bruce was already gathering up medical supplies. “Tony came out of nowhere and took the hit.” Peter sucked in a breath, trying to stay calm. He couldn’t break down. The rest of the team would think he was childish and not let him come on missions. 

“Fly this bird home, fast.” Steve commanded Clint, who nodded and headed towards the front of the jet, Nat following to assist. Sam, Vision, and Wanda were lurking nearby, just watching. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Peter finally found his voice.

“I still have to examine him.” Bruce said. “He’s breathing, but it’s very shallow.” Peter fought down the gasp bubbling up as he felt his chest tighten. He squeezed his eyes shut, his breaths coming shorter. Tony had to be okay, he just had to be. He hadn’t even wanted to go on the mission, but when Steve suggested bringing Peter, Tony changed his mind. If it had been up to Tony, Peter would’ve gone back to the Tower. It was his fault Tony was hurt. It was his fault Tony wasn’t okay. 

“Kid!” Peter’s eyes opened. Rhodey was standing in front of him, but Peter’s vision was blurry. “Kid, you gotta breathe.” It was then Peter realized his breaths were coming out as small puffs of air. 

“C-can’t,” Peter gasped, grabbing onto the wall of the jet for support. “I...I c-can’t b-breathe.” He tried to suck in air, but his chest burned with pain and his vision blurred even more. 

“Peter.” It was Sam’s voice, breaking through the noise in his head. “You’re having a panic attack. You need to just focus on me, okay?” Peter shook his head, tears starting to fall. “Kid, shut it all off. Just copy me.” Sam took a long inhale and Peter tried to copy it, his breath more shallow and pathetic than Sam’s. The jet grew quiet as Sam modeled his breathing for Peter. Everyone seemed to be watching him, besides Bruce, who was still working on Tony. 

Finally, when Peter’s breathing was mostly back to normal, Sam nodded to him. 

“This might be the therapist in me talking,” Sam began. “But, what caused that?” Peter sniffed and glanced over at Tony. Sam followed his eyes and sighed. “Kid, he’s going to be fine. You don’t have to worry or even care so much that you work yourself into a panic.” Peter looked back at Sam, his sadness suddenly transforming into anger. He stepped away from Sam, a glare on his face. 

“Sam, ease up.” Rhodey ordered. 

“What? Kid just had a panic attack,” Sam pointed out. “Over something that’s going to be fine and that he doesn’t need to get so worked up over.”

“Why do you care so much?” Steve asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Peter’s emotions were now wildly waffling between anger and sadness. He knew the team didn’t understand him, but how could they not understand this?

“Because Mr. Stark’s my-” Peter’s voice cut off, both from the sob bubbling up of his throat and from an almost embarrassing slip-up. “H-he’s my mentor! I...I can’t lose him.” An ashamed look crossed both Sam and Steve’s faces as the teenager broke down. Rhodey placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder, trying to comfort him, but it wasn’t enough. Peter needed Tony to be okay. 

“K-kid.” Peter nearly gasped as he saw Tony looking at him. His eyes were barely open, a delirious and exhausted look on his face. “Come here.” Peter walked over to Tony and sat down next to the cot. “I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Peter just nodded, tears still running down his face. Tony reached up a little and gently pulled Peter into a hug. Peter ducked his head into Tony’s shoulder, trying to muffle the sobs. 

As everyone on the jet moved to their seats, Tony just held onto Peter, reminding the kid for the rest of the trip that he was right there.


	61. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 6 year old Peter Stark got kidnapped and Tony was ready to risk it all including begging on his knees on national television?:)) Some cute mom pepper too please.

Tony had been a wreck since Peter went missing. One minute, his son was giggling as he ran around the park and the next, he was gone. Tony had torn through the park, screaming Peter’s name, when a mom said she saw someone grab Peter. Tony tried not to break down when he heard that. 

From then, it had been chaos. The police couldn’t help but Tony was a billionaire with a best friend in the Air Force. If the police wouldn’t help, he’d use everything he had to find his son. He had instructed Happy and the rest of SI security to canvas the park and the surrounding area. Rhodey was using his connections to see if any calls had come in to any local police stations about a lost child. And Tony was having JARVIS search the internet for anything on his son. 

He probably would’ve gone insane, if it hadn’t been for Pepper. 

“Damn it!” Tony shouted, slamming his hands on the table. 

“Yelling won’t help.”

“I just want our son back!” Pepper sat down next to him, her hand delicately on top of his. 

“We’ll get him back. Those creeps will be sorry they messed with the Starks.” Tony attempted a smile at that, but he still felt sick to his stomach. So, Pepper just kissed his cheek and hugged him. Tony knew she was terrified too and yet she was staying so composed. It was at that moment that he knew how lucky he was to have Pepper in his life. 

The scariest thing about all of this was that the kidnappers hadn’t reached out at all. Tony had very limited interactions with kidnappers, but he figured that a ransom was usually sent out. However, all of their phone lines had been radio silent when it came to a ransom. It not only added to Tony’s panic, but it also confused him. This was his son; he was an heir to billions of dollars and Stark Industries. Wasn’t Peter worth something?

The lack of ransom really triggered Tony’s panic. Twenty four hours after Peter went missing, Tony was at his breaking point.

“I can’t do this anymore, I can’t.” He was pacing in the bedroom, Pepper sitting on the bed, just watching him. “No one’s called. Nothing. What if he’s not kidnapped? What if someone grabbed him and...and...Pep, what if he’s gone?”

“Tony.” Pepper pulled him so that he was sitting down next to her. “We’re going to find our son, okay?” 

“This is my fault,” Tony said, feeling his eyes tear up. “If I had been paying closer attention…”

“Tony,” Pepper cut him off, taking his face in her hands. “This is not your fault. Please don’t beat yourself up over this.”

“I just need Peter to be okay.” Tony said, his voice shaky “I’d do anything. I’d give up all the money, the company. I’d go on TV and get down on my knees and beg.” His breaths were growing shorter and he could feel tears starting to drip down his face. “I just want our son back.” 

And then Tony finally broke down. Pepper tugged her husband closer, hugging him, as everything he had been holding in tumbled out. Tony held Pepper tightly as he sobbed, willing whatever higher power was out there to bring Peter home.

Though Tony was a mess, Pepper still tried to convince him to sleep that night. And just as he was giving in to sleep, he got the call. 

“We found him, Tony,” Rhodey confirmed. “We found Peter and we’re bringing him home.” Tony nearly bawled again, knowing that Peter was safe. But he needed to see his son before he could truly feel relief. 

He was pacing in the hallway of the Malibu Mansion, just waiting for Rhodey to bring Peter home. Pepper was standing nearby, trying to catch his hand when he passed her, to get him to stop pacing. 

And then the door opened. 

“Daddy!” Tony felt tears spring to his eyes as Peter entered the house. He squatted down as his son came running towards him. 

“Oh, Bambino.” Tony hugged Peter tightly, never wanting to let him go. Through his tears, he glanced up at Rhodey and mouthed a thank you. His best friend nodded with a smile before leaving. Tony stood up, lifting the six-year-old up with him. He walked over to Pepper, who had a tearful smile on her face. 

“We’re so glad you’re okay, baby.” Pepper murmured, running her fingers through Peter’s hair. “The bad men didn’t hurt you, did they?

“No, Mommy,” Peter shook his head. “There was only one bad man and I bit his hand.” Tony chuckled and pressed a kiss to the side of his son’s head.

“We’re so glad you’re safe, Bambino.” Tony said. “And we’re not letting you out of our sight for a while.”

“Not even for school?” Pepper gave her husband a look, who just shrugged. 

“Maybe school,” Tony said. “But for right now, you’re staying in our room tonight. Got it?”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Peter admitted before hugging Tony. Tony smiled and kissed his son’s head again, before using his free hand to pull Pepper closer. She laughed a little, pressing a kiss to Peter’s head as well. 

And Tony, for the first time in almost two days, sighed out of relief, because his son was okay.


	62. Mama Pep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Biomom Pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to my beta reader Radiance3sun!

Being the personal assistant of Tony Stark was a weird job. Pepper was privy to all sorts of information about her boss. In fact, she’d say she probably knew too much about Tony; Pepper didn’t know many other people who knew both their boss’ social security number and the brand of underwear he preferred. 

But for as much as Pepper knew about Tony, he knew next to nothing about her.

He was always fishing for information, asking leading questions. But Pepper kept her personal life private for one main reason: 

She was a mother.

Peter was the light of her life and truly the best thing that had ever happened to her. Pepper loved him more than anything and would do just about anything for her son. But her job kept her busy, which meant she didn’t always get to spend a lot of time with Peter. Pepper made enough to have a very reliable babysitter, who Peter liked, but she still wished she could spend more time with him. 

But that didn’t mean Pepper wanted to bring her son to work.

It wasn’t that she was embarrassed by her job; Pepper loved her job, even with an eccentric boss. But she had so carefully kept her personal life private and bringing Peter to the office would blow that wide open.

But then his babysitter had to cancel because she had the flu. And with no other options, Pepper was going to have to bring Peter to work. 

“Mommy?” Peter was holding her hand tightly as they walked through the building. “Why are people staring?”

“Because they’re not used to seeing a child at the office.” Pepper explained, trying to keep her cool. Peter gave his mom a look. He was six, but he was very bright, too bright for his own good sometimes. But he was also a polite kid, so she hoped he would leave it at that. 

“Ms. Potts.” Pepper had reached her desk, without anyone saying anything or Peter asking further about the weird looks. But she knew her luck had run out when Obidiah spotted her. “Are we welcoming local elementary schoolers?”

“No.” Pepper said, letting go of Peter’s hand to check the mail on her desk. 

“Then who is this?” Obadiah asked, eyeing Peter. Pepper sighed. 

“This is my son, Peter.” Obadiah raised his eyebrows at that before a smirk crossed his face. 

“I can’t imagine that Tony, your boss, would be comfortable with your child being in the office.” Pepper’s eyes went wide as Obadiah approached Tony’s door. He knocked. “Tony, I think there’s something out here you might want to see.” Pepper kept her composure as Obadiah sauntered off. Once he was gone, Peter looked up at his mom. 

“I don’t like him.” Pepper sighed as Tony exited his office. He looked around for Obidiah before spotting Pepper. 

“Ah Ms. Potts, you’re here,” Tony began. “I wanted to talk to you about…” His voice trailed off when he spotted Peter. “Why’s there a kid here?”

“His babysitter is sick.”

“Okay, but why is he here?”

“Because I couldn’t get anyone else on such short notice.” Tony looked confused for a second before realization dawned on him. 

“May I speak with you in my office?” He then turned and went back into his office. Pepper sighed and turned to Peter. 

“Just stay at my desk, okay?” Peter nodded. “Do your homework and don’t touch anything.”

“Yes, Mommy.” Pepper smiled a little and fixed Peter’s hair before straightening up and heading towards Tony’s office. She sighed before entering. 

“So, you have a kid.” It was the first thing Tony said as she walked in. 

“Yes.” Tony just nodded, his hands in his pocket. Pepper watched him, wondering what he was going to say. Was he going to demand she take Peter home? Fire her for bringing a child to the office? Make some sort of crack?

“Okay.” She tried to hide the shocked expression that was creeping up her face. “I have a meeting at 10. I’ll need you to take notes because it’s going to be horrendously boring.”

“Of course, Mister Stark.” Pepper then turned and left the office, confused by Tony’s response to her kid. 

“Is everything okay?” Peter asked as she reached her desk. She smiled a little and kissed the top of his head. 

“Of course, sweetie.” Pepper assured. And then, she got started on her work for the day. 

* * *

Tony was curious about Pepper’s son from the second she confirmed she had a kid. He had so many questions. But he also realized that Pepper had never told him for a reason. So, he was going to have to pry on his own. 

Tony poked his head out of his office and noticed that Pepper was not at her desk. He had sent her to go get some papers for him. He did need them, but it also meant he could ask the kid a few questions. 

“So kid,” Tony started, exiting his office. 

“My name’s Peter.” Tony smirked at that. 

“So, Peter,” Tony continued, approaching the desk. “How old are you?”

“Six.”

“And your mom and dad?”

“My mommy said you were probably going to ask me questions and I shouldn’t answer them.” Peter replied. 

“She knows me too well.” Tony said, pulling up a chair. He sat opposite of the desk and observed what the kid had with him. There was a neat stack of school books and folders. The kid currently had a workbook open in front of him. “School work?” Peter shook his head. 

“I finished my homework.” Peter said. “It’s easy. My mommy got me this math book.” Tony peered over at the book, noting that the kid was working on multiplication.

“Is the work always easy?” Peter nodded. Tony hummed, an old memory coming over him. 

“Alright Peter, time to-” Pepper’s voice cut off when she saw Tony sitting in front of her desk. “What are you doing?”

“Just chatting.” He could see Pepper bristle at that comment a little, but she kept her face even. 

“Well, I need to take my son home now.” Pepper stated. “Pack up your bag, sweetie.” Peter nodded and started putting his books in his backpack. 

“Can I speak with you very quickly, Ms. Potts?” Pepper gave Tony a look and he just offered her a smile. She sighed but nodded. Tony stepped away from the desk and Pepper followed. “How smart is your son?”

“What?”

“He’s doing math above his grade-level,” Tony pointed out. “How smart is he? Have you given him an IQ test?”

“I need to take my son home.” Pepper said firmly. “Will that be all Mr. Stark?” Tony bit back a sigh. He was just trying to help, but it’s clear Pepper wasn’t one to just accept help when it came to her son. 

“Yes, that will be all Ms. Potts.” Pepper smiled politely before going back to Peter. “Nice meeting you, Peter.” Peter looked at Tony, who offered the boy a smile. Peter glanced at his mom, who just fixed his hair. Then Pepper took Peter’s hand and they left. 

Tony watched them go, a million thoughts running through his head. 

* * *

Pepper was used to being woken up at odd hours. Between having a child and working for Tony Stark, it was almost natural for her to be woken up at an odd time. So, she wasn’t at all surprised when her phone rang twice before six AM. 

The first was Peter’s babysitter. She was definitely too sick to take care of Peter. Pepper told her to focus on getting better and her job would still be there when she no longer had the flu. As she was deciding whether or not she was going to take her first personal day ever to stay home with Peter, Tony called her. 

“I’ll be working from home today.” Tony started. “I have a project for Rhodey that needs to be completed.”

“You’re supposed to be prepping for the Dubai Tech Conference.” Pepper pointed out. “It’s next week. It can’t wait.”

“Then you’ll come here,” Tony decided. “I can multitask.” Pepper bit back a sigh. “Should I expect you by nine?”

“Peter’s babysitter is still sick.”

“So bring the kid.” Pepper felt her jaw drop open and thanked whatever higher power there was that she was on the phone with Tony and not talking to him in person. “I’ll hide my liquor and the sharp tools.” Pepper pursed her lips. She was already so concerned about everyone knowing about her son, including Tony. She could tell he had a million questions. But she also didn’t take days off. Pepper had all of her sick and personal days that she had accrued since becoming Tony’s PA. “I won’t ask you or the kid any personal questions, I promise.”

“We’ll be there by nine.”

“Excellent!” And as Pepper ended the call, she wondered if she had made a terrible mistake. 

* * *

“Your boss lives here?” Pepper smiled a little at Peter’s comment. She was used to the Malibu Mansion, but she was sure it had to look massive to her six-year-old son. 

“He does.” She then pressed a button that looked like a doorbell. “JARVIS, please let Mr. Stark know that I’m here.”

“ _ Of course Ms. Potts _ .” Peter looked at his mom in shock. 

“Was that a robot?” He asked. “Does your boss have a robot?”

“I’m sure he has built many,” Pepper said as the door opened. “But JARVIS is an AI.”

“AI?” Peter asked. “As in Artificial Intelligence?”

“Sometimes I forget how smart you are.” Pepper said with a smile as they made their way into the mansion. “Now, we’re just going to go downstairs to say hello and then I’ll get you settled upstairs, okay?” Peter nodded and followed Pepper down the stairs. His eyes went wide as soon as he saw Tony’s workshop. 

“Good morning, Ms. Potts.” Tony greeted, as she entered the workshop. “And Peter! Nice to see you.”

“This place is so cool!” Tony chuckled as he approached them. “There’s so much stuff down here and your house is so big and you have an AI?”

“You told him about JARVIS?”

“Didn’t have to.” Tony smirked, an impressed look on his face.

“Well, we should get to work, Ms. Potts.” Tony said. “But there’s a table over by the kitchenette, if you want Peter to stay down here.”

“Can I, Mommy?” Peter asked, his big brown eyes doing what they did best. “Please?” Pepper looked down at her son before glancing at Tony. Tony just offered her a smile, not his charming smile, but a genuine, sincere smile. 

“Okay.” Peter smiled brightly. “Go get started on your homework, sweetie. And don’t touch anything.” Peter nodded and scurried over to the table Tony had set up for him. Pepper watched him, a smile on her face. She then turned back towards Tony. 

“Shall we get started?”

* * *

A few hours later, Tony was still in the workshop. Pepper had stepped out to take a call, so that just left Tony and Peter. The boy was happily working at his table. Tony glanced over and studied him. Peter was well-behaved, polite, and it was also clear that the boy was very smart. Tony glanced at the door. When he didn’t see Pepper, he got up and walked over to where Peter was sitting. 

“Hey, kid.” Peter looked up at Tony. Tony had to admit that the kid was pretty cute. He had messy brown hair, even with Pepper constantly trying to fix it, and large brown doe eyes with a curious nature Tony recognized all too well. “Doing homework?”

“I finished.” Peter said. “And Mommy let me bring my Legos.” Tony looked at what Peter was working on. He tilted his head, studying it. 

“Is that my house?”

“This is not a house.” Tony chuckled at that. “But yes.”

“You’ve only seen it once.” Peter shrugged and went back to assembling pieces. “It’s pretty impressive, kid. Do you like to build things?” Peter nodded. “Have you ever built anything with tools?”

“I built a fake robot with cardboard boxes once.” Peter said. “Mommy had to cut the pieces for me because I’m not allowed to use adult scissors. Do you build things, Mister Stark?”

“You can call me Tony, kiddo.”

“Do you build things, Mister Tony?” Tony smirked and nodded. “Like what?”

“Why don’t I show you, kiddo?” Tony nodded towards the workshop. Peter looked towards the door, before smiling and following after the genius. 

* * *

“Sorry that took so long,” Pepper apologized as she entered the workshop. “I was just booking your…” Her voice trailed off when she didn’t see Tony. Pepper looked around the workshop. She didn’t spot her boss, but she did notice Peter standing by the Hot Rod. 

“Baby, what are you doing?” Pepper said, walking over to Peter.

“Mister Tony was showing me something he built.” Peter explained with a smile. Tony then slid out from underneath the car. Peter giggled. “You have something on your nose, Mister Tony.” Pepper gave Tony a look. She didn’t exactly know how to feel at that moment. 

“Baby, why don’t you head upstairs?” Pepper suggested. “It’s almost lunch time.” Peter nodded and Pepper pressed a kiss to the top of his head before he scurried off. As soon as Peter was gone, she turned towards Tony and huffed. “What on Earth are you doing?”

“Your kid’s bright, Pep.” Tony pointed out, standing up and grabbing a rag. He wiped his hands and then his face before heading towards the kitchenette. “Extraordinarily bright. Have you ever tested his intelligence?”

“I don’t want him to feel like a lab rat.”

“It’s just a test.” Tony insisted. “They don’t put him on a hamster wheel.”

“Tony.”

“Pep, I was that bright at that age.” Tony reminded her. “He deserves the chance to be challenged, build things, and use his mind.”

“Well not everyone has access to a multi-million dollar workshop.” Tony gave her a look and Pepper sighed. “I want Peter to feel like he’s a normal kid. He already feels different just having one parent around, I don’t want him to feel completely ostracized when he realizes he’s eons smarter than the other kids.”

“Look, I may not know anything about parenting or taking care of anyone-”

“That much is obvious.” Tony smirked at that and Pepper pursed her lips, but he could tell a smile was threatening to cross her lips. 

“But if your kid is that smart, he should know it.” Tony continued. “It should be celebrated. Peter should build things and learn things and just...if he’s special, let him know he’s special.” A genuine smile crossed Pepper’s face.

“Why is he calling you Mister Tony?”

“I told him to call me Tony.” Tony explained. “Kid’s too polite, though. He’s been raised by a great mom.” Pepper smiled at that.

“I’m going to make my son lunch. Do you want anything?”

“I’m fine.” Tony then returned to his work table. Pepper nodded, heading towards the workshop exit, making a mental note to make an extra sandwich while she was working on lunch. Tony waited until she was gone before he spoke up. 

“JAR? I need your help finding something.”

* * *

“Mommy!” It was later that evening and Pepper and Peter were home. Peter came running into the living room, holding a small box. Pepper was sitting on the couch, reading a book, enjoying a relaxing evening. 

“Baby, where did you find that?”

“A big man in a suit left it at the front door.”

“You know you’re not supposed to go outside without me, baby.”

“I didn’t.” Peter assured. “I just leaned out the door to get it.” Pepper shook her head and smiled. Peter handed her the box as she put her book down. Peter sat down next to her. 

“What did the man look like?” Pepper asked, inspecting the box.

“He had curly brown hair and was wearing a black suit.” Pepper tilted her head. The person Peter was describing sounded an awful lot like Happy. She looked at the box again before opening it. 

“What is it, Mommy?” Peter asked as Pepper smiled. 

“It’s a tool kit,” She said. “And I think it’s for you.”

“Really?” Pepper nodded and handed him the child-size tool kit. Peter stared at it with wide, shocked eyes. “What do I do with it?”

“You build things, baby.” Peter grinned at that and Pepper pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “Now, go put it in your room, it’s almost bedtime.” Peter nodded and scurried off, holding on tightly to his toolkit. Pepper smiled, watching him go, before grabbing her phone and dialing a familiar number. 

“ _ Ms. Potts _ .” She could hear Tony smiling from the other end. “ _ Isn’t it usually me who calls you late _ ?”

“I just wanted to call and say thank you.” Pepper said. “Peter loves the toolkit already.”

“ _ Happy to help _ .” Tony replied. “ _ Maybe someday, you’ll let the kid build something with me _ .” 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Tony chuckled and Pepper smiled a little. “Good night, Tony.”

“Night, Pep.” Pepper sighed as she ended the call. Then she got up, wondering what story she was going to read to her son that night.


	63. A Not-So Secret Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi, do you think you could write an Irondad drabble when Tony and Peter react to Beck outing Spiderman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, big thanks to my beta reader Radiance3sun!

“Oh god, oh god, oh god!”

“Kid, you have to stop.”

“Mister Stark, this is the worst thing that’s ever happened to me!”

“Kid, I’m not going to allow you to have a panic attack over this.” Peter just whined and buried his face in his hands. “Sit with me kid, since I can’t pace with you.” Peter huffed, but sat down. Tony wrapped his good arm around Peter, tugging the kid closer to him. Peter let his head rest on Tony’s shoulder, trying to relax. 

He had been staying at Tony’s lake cabin since the news report that had blasted his identity all over the world. Nobody besides that hate rag the Daily Bugle believed he was a murderer, but everyone believed Peter was Spider-Man. Spider-Man spent most of his time in Queens and had been seen around Midtown many times. Not to mention, but Spider-Man and Peter Parker had been seen around Tony Stark and Stark Industries. There wasn’t enough to make the connection before, but now that people were looking for connections, they were finding them everywhere. 

Peter couldn’t believe how careless he had been. It wasn’t enough that he had trusted someone who had stabbed him in the back and tried to kill him and his friends. But now his face, not Spider-Man, was all over the news. This was never going to end. Beck had ruined his life. 

“Kid.” Tony was shaking him. Peter realized he was struggling to breathe as tears dripped down his face. “Kid, you gotta breathe.” Peter just shook his head. Tony pulled Peter so that he was sitting up. “Peter, look at me. Just copy me, okay?” Peter attempted to nod. Tony modeled the proper breathing and Peter tried to copy. 

They sat there for some time, Tony modeling the proper breathing until Peter’s breaths started to return to normal. 

“I’m sorry.” Tony brushed some of Peter’s hair off his face. 

“Kid, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I’m in this mess because of me.” Peter said. “I trusted the wrong person. I was careless.”

“Kiddo, the mistakes I made would make you blush.” Peter laughed a little at that. “We can handle this. Pepper’s already been talking with May about how to deal with this and protect both of you.”

“You’re surprisingly calm about all of this.”

“That’s because the bastard who did this is already dead.” Tony pointed out. “Since I can’t murder him, I’m here for you, kiddo. Although, I'd be here for you anyways.” Peter smiled at that. He leaned his head back on Tony’s shoulder. Tony let his good hand fall over Peter’s head, before carding his fingers gently through the teen’s hair. “I’m here for you, kiddo, always.”

“Thanks, Mister Stark.”

“Anytime, Underoos.”


	64. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan has her first day at midtown elementary school and it's just a load of fluff and Peter comes to find her at lunch and that kind of thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my wonderful beta reader Radiance3sun!

“Daddy!” Tony looked up from his tablet as Morgan came skipping into the room. “Look at my dress!” Tony smiled and stood up slowly. Morgan ran over to him and he scooped her up, ignoring the pain in his side. He’d accept pain if it meant more years of getting to hold his daughter. 

“Well don’t you look pretty little miss,” Tony said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “It looks like someone’s ready for her first day of kindergarten.” Morgan nodded and Tony kissed her cheek before setting her down in a seat at the kitchen island, just as Pepper entered the kitchen. 

“Morgan, sweetie, go grab your backpack and coat, okay?” Morgan nodded and scurried off the seat and into the living room. “She’s so excited.”

“She’s going to blow all those other kids away.”

“I don’t know,” Pepper said with a smile. “There are other smart kids at Midtown Elementary. Besides, she’s as much her mother’s daughter and I was never a show-off.” Tony snorted at that before pressing a kiss to her cheek. He was about to make a witty comment when his phone started ringing. When Tony saw who was calling, he smiled before answering the call on speaker.

“Hey kid.”

“ _ Hey Mister Stark _ !” Morgan, as Tony predicted, heard and came running back into the kitchen. 

“Petey!” Tony scooped Morgan up, so she could be closer to the phone. 

“ _ Hey Mo! Are you excited for your first day of school _ ?”

“Uh huh!

“You're still coming over for dinner later, kid?”

“ _ Sure am, Mister Stark! _ ” Tony smiled at that. “ _ I should let you guys go. But I’ll see you all later!” _

“Bye Petey!”

“Bye kiddo.” And then Tony ended the call. Morgan hugged her father and Tony smiled. “Alright, little miss, we need to get you to school. And remember, be smart like daddy, but nice like mommy.” Pepper laughed at that, a smile crossing her face. 

“Let’s go before we hit traffic,” Pepper said as Tony gently set Morgan down. Morgan took each of her parents hands, tugging them towards the elevator, excitedly talking about school.

* * *

Peter jogged down the steps of Midtown. Seniors were allowed to leave campus, as long as they had written permission from their parents or guardians, which Peter did. Most of them would use that privilege to get food from off campus. 

But not Peter. 

“Peter!” He turned to see Ned following after him, MJ and Betty a step behind him. “We’re still going to Delmar’s for lunch, right?”

“I actually have something I need to take care of,” Peter said. “But next time, I promise.” Ned nodded and they exchanged their usual handshake before Ned took Betty’s hand and started down the rest of the steps. 

“I’ll make sure to get your favorite,” MJ said, smiling just slightly at him. 

“Squished down real flat?” MJ nodded and he kissed her cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

“Tell Morgan I say hi.” Peter smiled before continuing towards the elementary school across the parking lot. While a lot of changes after the Snap were confusing, Peter thought the addition of a Midtown Elementary and Middle School, for gifted children, was a good idea. And of course, Morgan was enrolled there. She was ridiculously smart for her age without seeming like one of those odd genius kids (he would know, he was one of them). And since she was just across the parking lot, he figured his lunch hour would be a perfect time to go see her.

He smiled to himself and continued across the parking lot.

* * *

Peter looked through the window of the kindergarten classroom he had been pointed in the direction of. At first, it just looked like any ordinary classroom. And then, he spotted Morgan. 

The little girl was sitting at a table, a lunchbox in front of her, happily chattering away. Peter smiled, seeing her. He then knocked on the door. 

“Can I help you?”

“This is Ms. Gardiner’s class, right?” She nodded. “I’m a student at Midtown High. I was just popping by to see one of your students.” The teacher was about to say something, when Morgan noticed Peter. 

“Petey!” She said excitedly, before running over to the door. Peter smiled and squatted down. She threw her arms around Peter and hugged him.

“Hi Mo,” Peter said. “I thought I’d come check on you. Are you enjoying your first day of school?”

“Uh huh!” Morgan said excitedly. “We played a name game and drew pictures of our family and learned math!”

“Sounds like fun.” Morgan nodded.

“Uncle Happy said we could get ice cream after school,” Morgan began. “Are you going to come with?”

“Sure,” Peter said with a smile. Morgan cheered and then hugged Peter again. Then, she scurried back to her seat. Peter stood up, the smile still very much on her face. 

“So Morgan is your…”

“Little sister,” Peter said, looking over at the teacher. Biology be damned. Tony treated him like a son and Morgan already referred to him as her brother. He might as well start embracing it too. Ms. Gardiner smiled at that. 

“Well it’s very sweet of you to stop by to visit her,” She said and Peter nodded. “I should get back to my class.”

“Thank you.” Peter said. She walked away and Peter looked over at Morgan one last time. The five-year-old waved at Peter. He smiled and waved back, before heading back to his school.


	65. The Kid at the Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What if Tony first meets Peter at a coffee shop or restaurant of some kind because Peter has been working there since Ben died? Tony recognizes the boy’s intelligence and after more visits (with maybe Pepper and other Avengers), he grows closer with Peter, soon offering him a paid internship at SI? With a Spider-Man reveal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, this prompt was requested by my lovely beta reader, Radiance3sun, which I happily did because she is an angel that has been sent to guide my writing away from careless spelling and grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Second, I'm going to be taking a break from this story. I need to work on some other things and I'm a little run-down by this one. So, I am not taking prompts right now, but will let you guys know when I am again.

The first time Tony saw the teenager was a regular Tuesday afternoon. He and Happy had been stuck in the car in traffic, coming back from the Compound, and they were both horrendously grumpy. So, Tony had found the first coffee shop he could stop at and parked there. While Happy stayed outside and stretched his legs, Tony went in to get himself a coffee and a croissant for his grumpy friend. 

It was a small shop in Queens, hardly different then most independent coffee shops. There wasn’t anyone in the shop besides a teenager working behind the counter. Not that Tony really cared; he was used to the paparazzi and random people taking photos of him or with him. Still, the quiet was welcomed. 

As he approached the counter, the teenager didn’t notice. He was mumbling to himself and writing something in a notebook. There was a textbook open in his lap, but Tony couldn’t see what it was. He cleared his throat and the teenager nearly leapt out of his seat, knocking his books to the ground. 

“Crap.” The teen muttered, picking his books up. He placed them on the counter and sighed. “What can I…” His voice cut off when he finally looked at Tony. “Holy crap! You’re Tony Stark!”

“So they tell me.” Tony said with a smirk. “Any chance I could get a large black coffee and a croissant?”

“Oh uh, yeah.” The teen stammered before quickly getting to work. He was muttering but Tony could hear him. “I can’t believe Tony Stark is here. Ned is never going to believe this.” Tony chuckled to himself. As the teenager busied himself, Tony glanced over the counter. The notebook he had been working on was closed. Tony could see a name scrawled on it. ‘Peter Parker’ it read and Tony had to assume that was the kid’s name. Next to the notebook was a textbook on advanced physics. Tony looked at the kid, his brows knitting together. He was certain that the boy was a teenager, but he was doing work for college kids. 

“One large black coffee and one croissant.” Peter announced, handing him the cup and a small pastry bag. Tony gave Peter his credit card and the teen began ringing the order up. 

“Some challenging work there.” Tony noted, nodding to the textbook. “Physics major?”

“Oh no, I’m in high school.” He revealed. “But I go to Midtown.” Tony whistled at that. 

“That’s a pretty impressive STEM school.” Tony said. “You must be pretty smart.”

“I do okay.” Peter shrugged, handing Tony his credit card back. “And can I say, your work on augmented retro-framing using a holographic system was ingenius.” Tony smiled at that.

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Peter Parker.” Tony smiled and picked up his items. 

“Nice meeting you, Peter Parker.” And then he headed out of the coffee shop.

* * *

To say Tony was intrigued by the brilliant teenager in the coffee shop was an understatement. He wanted to find out some more information about this brilliant kid, but felt wrong doing that kind of research. 

So he needed to go back to the coffee shop. 

“This place is cute.” The bell jingled as Tony entered the coffee shop with Pepper. He had been purposefully talking up the place to Pepper, hoping she’d wanted to take a drive with Queens. And either it worked or Pepper just agreed to get him to shut up. 

Tony just nodded as he glanced towards the counter. He smiled a little when he saw that Peter was standing at the counter, once again pouring over books. Tony walked up to the counter with Pepper. 

“Excuse me.” Pepper called politely, getting his attention. Peter looked up from his work, shocked to see Tony standing there. 

“Oh.” His ears turned red, embarrassed that that was all he could say.

“A black coffee and a latte.” Tony ordered. “For here.” Peter nodded and got started. Tony turned to Pepper. “Grab a table. I’ll wait for the drinks.” Pepper gave Tony a look, wondering what he was up to, but nodded and went over to a nearby table. Tony glanced at the books at the counter. “So, how’s the homework?” Peter looked up, a little surprised. 

“Oh, it’s fine.” Peter replied, focusing on making the latte. “We’re studying Planck’s constant right now. It’s incredible, honestly, that he was able to come up with it when the scientific world’s understanding of quantum physics was so limited at the time.” Tony chuckled. “But you probably know that already. I mean, you’re a genius.”

“Sounds like I’m not the only one.” Peter looked up at him, surprised by that comment. “Though, it must be hard to do all this studying while also working.” Peter shrugged, a sad look crossing his face. “I always thought the idea of having teenagers work to instill a work ethic in them was unnecessary. I think you’ve all got enough going on that a job just becomes excessive.”

“Most of my classmates don’t work.” Peter admitted, placing the drinks in front of Tony. 

“So, why do you?” Peter frowned, hissad expression deepening slightly. “Oh, I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me.”

“It’s fine.” Peter assured quietly. “My uncle died a year ago. He and my aunt raised me. She’s a nurse and she does okay, but without his additional income, things got hard. So I got a job to help out.”

“And you still manage to go to the best school in the city and get good grades?”

“I do alright.” Peter shrugged. Tony smiled at that before passing Peter his credit card. He watched as the teenager rang up his drinks. It was clear Peter was bright. But it was also clear he had been through a lot and deserved more than life had given him. The kid deserved so much and Tony couldn’t help but let the gears start turning in his head. Tony took his card back and grabbed his drinks. Peter went back to his homework as Tony headed towards his table. As he sat down, he noticed Pepper was watching him carefully. 

“Everything okay, honey?”

“You said you liked this place because of the coffee.” Pepper noted. “I think it might have more to do with the teen genius behind the counter.” Tony shrugged and sipped his coffee. “When you’re quiet, I never know if I should be worried or prepared for you to make some big announcement.”

And Tony just smiled.

* * *

“Hey, kid.” Peter looked up from his homework, not necessarily shocked to see Tony Stark at the counter. Tony had been regularly coming to the coffee shop for the last couple of weeks. He’d either come alone or with his bodyguard or Pepper Potts. He’d order a drink, talk to Peter about his schoolwork, and then hang out in the shop. 

It was odd, to say the least, but it also was starting to feel normal. Peter enjoyed talking to Tony and not just because he looked up to the man. He wondered if it had to do with missing Ben. He loved May but without Ben, Peter just didn’t have that paternal presence in his life anymore. Maybe that was why he was so comfortable talking to Tony. Either way, he didn’t mind the visits and chats from the billionaire genius superhero.

“Oh, hi Mister Stark.” Peter greeted, closing his books. “One black coffee?”

“Sure.” Tony agreed. “And if you have those muffins again, Happy would like one.”

“You got it.” Peter got to work, expecting Tony to start asking him about school. But instead, the man was quiet. When Peter brought Tony the items, the genius smiled. 

“So, I wanted to discuss something with you.” Tony started. “You’re a bright kid. Extraordinarily bright. But I think your talents are being wasted behind a counter.”

“It’s not great.” Peter admitted. “But it’s fine.”

“I want to offer you an internship at Stark Industries.” Peter’s eyes went wide and Tony chuckled. “Like I said, you’re incredibly bright. And I could use an intern helping me in the lab.”

“You want me to be your intern?” Peter asked and Tony nodded. “Mister Stark, that’s incredibly generous but... my aunt and I….we need this money.”

“You didn’t let me finish.” Tony continued. “It would be a paid internship. Once or twice a week, you come to the Tower and work with me in the lab. It’ll pay better than this place ever could.” Peter just stared at him, dumbfounded. “So, what do you think?” Peter couldn’t believe it. Tony Stark wanted to hire him? It had to be too good to be true. But as Tony stared at him, he knew this was real. 

“I think it sounds great, Mister Stark.” Peter replied with a smile. “I’ll have to talk to my aunt but I’d love to accept the offer.”

“Great,” Tony said with a smile. He placed a business card on the counter. “Give me a call when you know for sure. See you around, kid.” And as Peter watched Tony go, he couldn’t believe his luck.

* * *

“And this is my lab.” Peter looked around with wide eyes as he took in Tony’s lab. It was truly the most incredible and high-tech space he had ever seen. May had been skeptical at first about the internship but when Peter explained it further, she finally agreed. It certainly helped that the money meant May wouldn’t have to work as many overnight shifts at the hospital.

“Mister Stark, this is incredible!” Tony chuckled at Peter’s excitement. “Have I said thank you again for this internship? Because thank you.” 

“So, your first task.” Tony began. “Is helping me with a conundrum I had.” He approached the center table and pulled up a screen. Peter’s eyes went wide as he saw it was news reports on Spider-Man. “I don’t really do the crime-fighting thing anymore, but the team is always looking to recruit.”

“And they want to recruit Spider-Man?” Peter asked, gulping. Luckily, Tony wasn’t looking at him or he would’ve seen how terrified Peter was.

“Is that what they call him?” Tony asked, smirking. “And it’s clear this crime-fighting spider is small time but the team may need him someday. Since I’m here in the city, they wanted me to look into it and maybe get in touch with him. I thought you could help me with that.” He looked over at Peter and finally saw the mortified expression on the kid’s face. “Are you alright, kid?” Peter sucked in a breath, trying to calm down. “Seriously kid, what’s wrong?”

“It’s me.” Tony raised an eyebrow at that. “Spider-Man... I’m Spider-Man.” Tony nodded, an unreadable expression on his face. Peter fidgeted with his hands, while he waited for Tony to say something. He wondered if Tony was going to fire him or kick him out or want to run tests on him. 

“Geez, kid.” Tony finally muttered. “Don’t you have enough on your plate?” Peter blew out a breath. “I guess I’ve found the crime-fighting spider.”

“It’s Spider-Man.”

“Not in that onesie, kiddo.” Peter shrugged. “Well, new task then. I think you need a new suit.”

“You’re not going to stop me?”

“I’ve seen what you can do,” Tony pointed out. “So I don’t think I could if I wanted to. And besides, I did a lot more dangerous things as Iron Man, so it wouldn’t be right to judge. Now, how about I help you instead?” Tony offered Peter a stool and he sat down next to Tony. 

“Thanks, Mister Stark.”

“Anytime, kid. Now, let’s get started.”


	66. A Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you pretty please write a fic where Peter feels anxious about asking for a hug/wanting affection, but Tony/May/whoever you want comforts him and tells him that it's okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She back. Shoutout to my beta reader Radiance3sun for being a gem and my brain for having ideas. Enjoy!

Tony couldn’t help but watch Peter out of the corner of his eye. The kid had been off all day. He was avoiding eye contact, fiddling with his sweatshirt, and not saying much.

Happy hadn’t said that anything was wrong, but the man preferred silence when he was driving, so Tony was sure Happy didn’t even notice how quiet and withdrawn Peter was being. But Tony couldn’t help but notice. He liked when Peter was talkative and rambled about his day.

He definitely didn’t like the silence from the teenager. 

“Kid,” Tony spoke up with a sigh. He put the tool down he was working with and faced Peter. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Peter mumbled, keeping his head down. Tony frowned.

“Peter.” The teenager looked up at him and Tony saw that his eyes were red. “Come on kid, talk to me.”

“I just had a bad day,” Peter explained, trying to wipe away the signs of sadness from his face. “And normally, when I have a bad day, I can go to May and she’ll give me a hug and make me feel a little better. And then she’ll take me out for Thai food and make silly jokes just so everything wouldn’t feel so awful.” Tony nodded. Peter was fidgeting with his sleeves, sniffling as he avoided eye contact again. 

“So you’re upset and...and you need a hug?” Peter just shrugged and Tony smiled a little. “Kid, you could’ve just asked.”

“But,” Peter started, still avoiding eye contact. “You said we weren’t there yet.” Tony scoffed a little and poked Peter’s shoulder to get the teenager to look at him. 

“Kid, we’re there.” Peter sniffled a little before melting forward. Tony wrapped his arms around the teenager, a small smile on his face. 

“Thanks, Mister Stark.” Peter mumbled. Tony moved one hand to ruffle Peter’s hair. 

“Anytime, kiddo. Anytime.”


	67. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ooh how about Tony (bio dad or not) babysitting Peter’s kid.

“Grandpa Tony!” Tony smiled as Ben bolted out of the car, Peter huffing to keep up with him. Tony waited until Ben nearly ran into his leg before scooping the five-year-old up. 

“There’s my favorite grandkid.” Tony cooed before pressing a kiss to Ben’s cheek. Ben giggled and hugged Tony. “Hey, kid.”

“Hey, Tony.” Peter greeted with a sigh. “Thanks for watching Ben today. With MJ being away on an assignment, I thought I could do this alone, but having a five-year-old run around a Board of Directors meeting is apparently not professional.”

“It’s fine, kiddo.” Tony assured. “Pepper had the same problem when Morgan was little. I know all the tricks to keep this little guy busy while you run my company.” Peter chuckled at that. “Now go on, scram. Ben and I have a busy day ahead of us.” Peter nodded and pressed a kiss to his son’s head before hugging Tony. 

“Just, easy on the juice pops.” Peter advised. “MJ wants him eating less sugar.”

“Scout’s honor.” Peter gave Tony a look, not necessarily believing him, before heading to his car. Tony and Ben waved as the car drove off. “Alright squirt, how about some cartoons while I make you breakfast?”

“Okay!” Tony smiled and headed into the house.

* * *

“_ So how’s babysitting Ben _?” Tony was sitting in the living room, tablet on his lap, phone nearby on speaker. 

“Going great, Pep.” Tony said with a smile. “Made him breakfast, we watched some cartoons, played outside, and now he’s taking a nap.”

“_ Well, aren’t you the babysitter extraordinaire? _” Tony chuckled at that. 

“Well, Ben’s a good kid.” And Tony believed that. He knew from the moment Ben was born he was going to be a good kid. He was Peter’s son; how could he be any less? “How’s the spa?”

“_ I’m certainly relaxing _ ,” Pepper answered. “ _ However, your daughter keeps talking about new ideas for Stark Industries and claiming she’s totally not nervous about her finals _.”

“So, she’s freaking out.”

“_ Oh, completely _ .” Tony chuckled at that. “ _ Hopefully, she unwinds by the end of the day _.”

“Morgan gets her level head from you,” Tony replied. “I’m sure she will.”

“_ Boss _ .” Their conversation was interrupted by FRIDAY. “ _ It appears that Ben is having a nightmare _.” Tony’s eyes widened at that. 

“Crap. Pep, I gotta go.”

“_ Go take care of our grandson _.” Tony nodded, even though Pepper couldn’t see him, and quickly ended the call. He headed upstairs as fast as his body would allow, his cane knocking against the floor as he made his way towards Ben’s room. 

“Daddy!” Tony felt his heart nearly break, seeing Ben thrashing around in bed.

“Ben,” Tony sat down on the bed, gently jostling the boy’s arm. He felt his chest tighten seeing how in distress the boy was. “Ben, wake up kiddo.” Ben’s eyes shot open and he looked around. “I’m right here, squirt.”

“I want Daddy.” The boy cried. Tony collected Ben in his arms and hugged him tightly. Ben buried his head in his grandfather’s shoulder, Tony’s shirt muffling the sound of his cries. Tony just held onto Ben, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head. 

When Ben finally stopped crying, he looked up at Tony. Tony’s heart always melted at that. While his skin was caramel and he had curly hair like his mother, Ben’s eyes were those same brown doe eyes that Peter had. 

“Do you want to tell me what scared you, squirt?” Ben shook his head and Tony sighed. “Whatever it is, you can tell me, Ben.”

“I don’t like it when Daddy’s gone.” Ben said quietly. 

“He’s just at work.” Tony explained. “He’s picking you up later.” Ben shook his head and Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Sometimes he’s just gone for a few hours,” Ben began. “And other times he’s gone for a whole day or even multiple days. And Mommy says he’s making the world a better place. But sometimes, he comes home and he’s quiet or he’s hurt.” Ben looked up at Tony, his lip wobbling a little. “What if Daddy doesn’t come home?” Tony just hugged Ben tightly. 

He had been through this with Morgan years ago. After the last battle with Thanos, where Tony almost lost his life, everyone was struggling. But as things started to get back to normal, Tony had learned that Morgan had been having nightmares for months. Once Tony was well enough, he did everything to assure his daughter that he was okay and that he wasn’t going anywhere. So, he knew exactly why Ben was so scared. Like Morgan, Ben didn’t want to lose his dad. 

“Listen, squirt,” Tony started. “Your dad, he is trying to make the world a better place. He’s a hero. And I know sometimes that can be scary. But your dad is always going to come home. Do you want to know why?” Ben nodded and Tony smiled. “Because he’s got you and your mom to come home to. And that’s more powerful than anything in the world.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah, I promise kiddo.” Tony pressed a kiss to the top of Ben’s head before standing up, lifting Ben with him. “Now how about some juice pops?”

“But Daddy said-” Ben started and Tony chuckled. 

“This will be just between you and me, okay?” Ben smiled a little and nodded. “Besides, juice pops make everything better.” Ben shook his head. “Hey, I’m the expert here.”

“No, Grandpa Tony.” Ben insisted. “You make everything better.” And Tony gently smiled, hugging Ben tightly, before heading downstairs


	68. Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: could you write something angsty about Peter being unsure about his friendship/ father-son relationship with Tony? Thanks. :)

Peter couldn’t fight off the nagging feeling crawling its way up his chest. He didn’t mean to feel that way. It just sort of happened. 

It had started when Peter was excitedly telling Ned about what he had been working on with Mister Stark. It was lab day, after all, and Peter was excited. But of course, Flash had chosen to walk past Peter as he was talking about it. 

“God, it’s just sad at this point,” Flash mocked, interrupting Peter. “You don’t know Tony Stark and even if you miraculously did, there is no way he would work with or even acknowledge someone like you.”

It shouldn’t have bothered him. Flash had been trying to get under Peter’s skin since the moment Flash got a question wrong in class and Peter got it right. And normally, Flash’s rude comments didn’t bother him. But there was something about Flash’s words that wouldn’t leave him alone. 

His internship wasn’t a lie. But why did Tony let Peter work with him? Before the Homecoming incident, Tony barely talked to him. And then suddenly, Tony was the one checking in. And then it was days at the lab, fixing his suit and sometimes fiddling with ideas for R&D. Peter didn’t get why. Tony Stark was a billionaire and a literal hero. Why did he bother spending time with a nobody from Queens?

“Kid, let’s get a move on.” Peter realized he was standing just outside of the car, making Happy wait. He gulped and got into the car. 

“Hey, Happy.” Peter greeted, trying to push his thoughts away. Happy nodded and grumbled a hello before starting to drive. Peter began to feel a little better, the routine of lab days starting to set in.

But things rapidly changed five minutes into the drive.

“Everything okay?” Peter asked when Happy grunted something.

“Hold on, kid.” Happy said. “Tony texted me.” Peter looked confused as Happy quickly scrolled through his phone, glad traffic had them stopped. “Ah.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Tony wants me to take you home.” Peter frowned at that. “Didn’t say why. Sorry, kid.” Peter wanted to be upset. But Flash’s words were still running around in his head. Maybe Tony was realizing that he didn’t need to spend time with or work with Peter. Maybe he was realizing that Peter wasn’t anything special. 

Peter sank down in his seat, feeling worse and worse as Happy took an exit to drive away from Manhattan and towards his apartment. 

* * *

Peter didn’t want to go to the lab. He hadn’t stopped thinking about Flash’s words and Tony cancelling without explanation. Peter knew the reason; he was a nobody from Queens. Tony Stark didn’t have time for him. He was probably just inviting him to the lab out of pity. Peter had almost expected Tony to cancel again. 

But here he was, sitting in the back of the Audi, heading to the Tower.

Peter was dreading being at the Tower. He had tried to get out of it by pretending to be sick. May, of course, had seen right through his act and sent him off to school. Peter refused to look at the clock all day, hoping the day would go by slowly. He took his time leaving the building, which Happy complained about. The whole ride from Queens to Manhattan, Peter wished he was anywhere else. He liked spending time with Tony, but his brain just kept telling him that Tony didn’t feel the same way, that he was just pitying him. 

By the time he reached the door to the lab, Peter all but wanted to turn and run. He could throw his suit on and swing home. But then he heard the door click open and sighed.

“Hey, kid.” Tony was already working when Peter walked in. He didn’t even glance up from his work and it only strengthened Peter’s belief that Tony didn’t really want him there. And Peter wanted to go home. When he didn’t say anything, Tony looked up at him. “Peter? Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah I just-” Peter swallowed, trying to sound normal and not like he was going to fall apart. “I just haven’t been feeling well all day. It was probably a bad idea for me to come here.” Tony frowned and stood up. 

“Are you sick?” Tony asked. “Do you want me to order you some soup?” Peter just shook his head. Now he was just being a burden, dragging Tony away from his work to deal with him. “Kid, talk to me.”

“I just need to go home.” Tony sighed and Peter avoided his eye contact. 

“Well, let me grab my keys and I can drive you home.”

“No!” Tony raised an eyebrow at that. “You don’t have to...I don’t need to be pitied!”

“Who said I was pitying you?” Peter felt his eyes stinging with tears. “Kid, what is going on?”

“I know I’m just a nobody from Queens.” Peter started, his voice shaky. “I don’t know why you have me come here but I just...I don’t want to be pitied, okay?” Tony sighed and placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter looked up at him, tears in his eyes. “I know you have me come to the lab because I’m Spider-Man and you gave me the suit, but I don’t want to be here if this is just an obligation to you.”

“Okay, let’s slow down.” Tony replied. “First, I’m sorry I cancelled on you last week. There was an emergency Board of Directors meeting and my name’s on the company, so I had to go.” Peter nodded, still not feeling better. “Second, I didn’t ask you to work in the lab or be my intern out of obligation. Yes, we met because of your powers, but kid, I like having you around. You’re almost as smart as me, you have a really unique perspective on things, and I like listening to you ramble about school or your friends or your patrolling.”

“Really?”

“Kid, if this was an obligation then you’d still be texting Happy instead of working here with me.” Peter sniffled, embarrassed for the wild spiral of thoughts his brain had been going on. Tony pulled Peter into a hug and Peter wrapped his arms around the genius’ torso. 

“This is a hug, right?” Peter asked and Tony chuckled. 

“Yes kiddo, this is a hug.” Peter smiled a little as he stepped back. “You’re a good kid Peter and you are always welcome and wanted here.”

“Thanks, Mister Stark.” Tony ruffled his hair and smiled. 

“Anytime. Now let’s get to work.” Peter nodded and they headed over to the work table. “And maybe you can tell me about school.” And as Peter started rambling on about school, a genuine smile crossed his face, more than happy to realize how wrong he had been.


	69. Reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would adore if you could write a thing post FFH where Peter doesn’t trust his own perception of reality and relies on Edith to tell him when things are real (it can be alive Tony or not, whichever you prefer—just make it angsty)

Peter hadn’t been okay since he got back from Europe. He didn’t want to let anyone know, but he was sure it was obvious. Peter was sure from the look on May’s face and the concerned whispers between her and Happy. He was sure when Happy made quiet phone calls. Peter knew he needed to talk to them about what was going on in his head, but he couldn’t. 

He couldn’t trust anything. 

His brain had been a mess after everything Beck put him through. Peter knew that Beck was gone, but it still didn't help with the torture the man inflicted on his brain. Everyday felt like he was back in that Tulip field in the Netherlands, asking Happy if he was really there. Peter was so scared that everything in front of him wasn’t real. 

So, he started relying on EDITH. 

He kept the glasses on him at all times, either tucked into his shirt or sitting in his pocket. It was easy to claim he just was sensitive to the sun. But in reality, he needed it to know what was real. Peter needed to know if May and Happy were really there, if he had made it home. Peter needed to know if the things he kept coming across were real or not. And everytime he needed the glasses, Peter felt his stomach churn and his chest grow tight. 

But he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t trust his own mind, so he needed EDITH.

Peter was relying on EDITH more and more, that he was sure it was obvious to May and Happy. They hadn’t said anything, though. May was her usual supportive self, promising he could tell her anything. Happy was around a lot because of...well, whatever he and May were. Happy wasn’t as good as May at the supportive talking, but he did go to Delmar’s a lot to get Peter his favorite sandwich (which Peter could barely trust the taste of and needed EDITH to assure him that it was his favorite sandwich and it was squished down flat). But he knew May and Happy were up to something, he just didn’t know what. 

Peter had heard them whispering the night before, his super hearing making it easy to pick up on their hushed voices. 

“He’s acting so off.” May murmured. “He’s always messing with those glasses, barely eating, and looks like he’s minutes away from a panic attack.”

“He went through some bad stuff in Europe.”

“I know and I wish he would tell me what.”

“Maybe it’s not us Peter needs to open up to,” He heard Happy suggest. “Maybe he needs to talk to someone who’s been through something similar.”

So Peter knew they were up to something. He just didn’t expect it to be something so life-altering and frankly upsetting. 

“Peter, sweetie?” Peter was in his room, as he spent a lot of time when he was struggling with what was real and what wasn’t. “Can you come out here?” Peter sighed and exited his room. He spotted May standing by his door, a smile on her face. Happy was leaning against the counter of the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest. 

And Tony Stark was sitting on the couch. 

“Hey, kid.” Peter felt like his lungs weren’t filling properly. He felt like his chest was being squeezed by a boa constrictor. This wasn’t real. Tony wasn’t there. He was...he couldn’t be sitting there. 

_ If you were good enough, maybe Tony would still be alive _.

“Kid?” May and Happy had left the room, leaving just Peter and Tony. Peter just shook his head. “Peter, what’s wrong?”

“You’re not real.” Peter felt like he wasn’t getting enough oxygen in, his vision starting to get spotty. “You’re not...you’re not here, you’re not real.” He could see Tony struggling to get up, reaching for a cane nearby. Peter shook his head. 

_ This isn’t real. This isn’t real. _

Tony was slowly approaching, his cane sounding like it was banging against Peter’s eardrums. Peter groped around in his pockets for the glasses. EDITH would tell him if this was real. EDITH would…

“Kid!” Tony had a hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. “Peter, look at me.”

“You’re not real, you’re not real!” Peter had the glasses in his hand, ready to put them on his face, but Tony stopped him. 

“I’m real, kid.” Tony promised. “I’m real, I’m here, and I just want to help you.” Peter was shaking so hard that even Tony couldn’t keep a good grip on his shoulder. “Kid, just breathe. Please, just breathe for me, okay?” Tony modeled a few breaths and Peter tried to follow, his vision blurring with tears. “You’re okay kiddo, you’re okay.”

“M-Mister Stark?” Tony just nodded and then Peter melted forward. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter, hugging him as tightly as possible. “I thought…”

“It’s alright, kiddo.” Tony whispered. “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” Peter just nodded, letting the comfort drag him back to reality. He let the glasses drop from his hands and he hugged Tony tighter. 

Peter wasn’t sure about the rest of the world, but this, this hug from Tony, his reassurances, those were real. And as long as he had that, maybe, just maybe, he would be okay.


	70. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write something where Tony and Pepper try to tell Peter that they are pregnant, only he is oblivious and everything that could go wrong goes wrong?

Pepper was pregnant and they were thrilled about it. Well, Tony was slightly terrified because of his own crappy dad, but he was still thrilled. They had told Rhodey, who demanded the child start calling him Uncle Rhodey as soon as they could talk. They had told Happy, who was already trying to figure out what kind of car seats each car would need.

Now they just had to tell Peter. Too bad the kid was pretty clueless. 

1.

They were in the penthouse, having dinner. Peter had been there for lab day and mentioned that May was working late. So of course, Tony invited him to stay for dinner, also figuring it was the best time to tell Peter. 

“And then Ned cracked a joke and I almost got detention.” Peter was just finishing up a story,which Pepper was smiling at. 

“Does your school still show those hokey Cap videos?” Tony asked. 

“Ugh yeah, they’re the worst.” Tony chuckled at that and nodded. He stood up and headed over to where a bottle of wine was sitting. Tony poured himself a glass, a content sigh coursing through him. Pepper glanced at him and nodded, signaling this was the moment. 

“Ms. Potts,” Peter started, looking between Pepper and Tony. “You’re not having a glass?” Tony smirked and looked at Pepper. This was the perfect moment. 

“Oh no,” Pepper said, with a small smile. “I can’t right now.” Her hand rested on her stomach and Tony smiled. Peter looked back and forth between the two of them. 

“Oh, does it bother you sometimes too?” Peter asked. “May’s allergic to the sulfites in red wine. Makes her skin kind of red.” Pepper tilted her head and Tony fought back a scoff. 

Maybe this wasn’t the right moment. 

  
  


“So kid, there’s something we want to tell you.” Tony and Peter had been working in the lab, when Pepper had come down. The plan to tell Peter last week hadn’t worked, so they thought this week would be better. Tony just wanted to tell Peter, just wanted the kid to know this monumental piece of news.

“Sure. What’s up, Mister Stark?” Tony glanced at Pepper and she smiled. Tony was about to speak when Peter’s phone started ringing. “Sorry, let me just-”

“No worries, kid.” Tony assured, with a wave. 

“Hey Ned, what’s up?” Peter walked away, phone in hand. Tony turned to Pepper who just took his hand. Tony smiled a little as he looked at her. “Dude! That’s so awesome!” Pepper chuckled and looked at her fiancé. 

“I don’t think today is the right day either” She pointed out. Tony watched as Peter continued talking to Ned, excitedly rambling about something. 

Clearly, Pepper was right. 

  
  


Trying to outright tell Peter wasn’t going to work. They had been interrupted both times before. Maybe just dropping it casually in conversation would work. 

“So your aunt says you're good with kids.” Tony and Peter were sitting in the car, driving back to Queens after a lab day.

“Oh, yeah,” Peter replied with a smile. He yawned a little and sighed. “There used to be this family that lived down the hall from us. The dad worked at the hospital with May, so he had long hours too. I’d sometimes babysit the kids. They were really sweet.” Tony smiled. 

“Not to mention Spider-Man seems to like helping kids.”

“They think Spidey’s the coolest.” Peter nodded, leaning his head back against the headrest “There was this one kid who told me he wanted to be just like Spider-Man when he grew up.” Tony chuckled. It was nice hearing how good Peter was with kids. He had kind of worried that Peter would’ve just shrugged Tony’s news off like most teenagers would. But it was clear Peter adored kids and would help any of them. 

“Well, maybe I’ll have to employ your babysitting services,” Tony began, a smile crossing his lips. “Maybe someday soon.” Peter just nodded, not saying anything. “There’s actually something…” Tony’s voice drifted off when he glanced at Peter. The teenager’s eyes were shut and he was snoring lightly. Tony just sighed, not wanting to wake the kid up. 

He could tell Peter another time. 

“It’s getting ridiculous at this point.” Tony was in the lab talking to Rhodey, who was standing in front of him with an amused look on his face. “We’ve been trying to tell the kid for almost a month and it’s like he just doesn’t get it.”

“So Peter’s a genius, but he’s also an idiot?” Rhodey asked and Tony nodded. “Now, who could that remind me of?”

“Shut up.” Rhodey chuckled. “How the hell do I tell this damn teenager that my fiancée is pregnant?”

“_ Boss, Peter is on his way up to the lab _.” Tony glanced at Rhodey as if asking for help. 

“Alright, let me handle this.” Tony sighed out of relief. If anyone knew how to deal with a clueless genius, it was Rhodey. Peter appeared on the floor a minute later and entered the lab. 

“Hey, Mister Stark. Hi, Colonel Rhodes.”

“It’s Rhodey, kid.” Peter nodded, setting his back down. “Hope you don’t mind me being here. I just need to talk to Tony about what type of crib and changing table I should buy.” Peter raised an eyebrow at that. 

“Why would you need a crib and changing table?” Peter asked.

“For a baby.” Rhodey looked at Peter, hoping his facial expression revealed the obvious. Peter furrowed his brow before shrugging and sitting down next to Tony, starting to work on the project in front of him. Tony looked at Rhodey and Rhodey just threw his hands up in the air, mouthing _ he’s hopeless _. 

And Tony just groaned.

5.

“Are you sure this will work?” Tony was sitting in May and Peter’s apartment, a T-shirt on his lap. Since none of his, Pepper’s, or even Rhodey’s attempts to tell Peter had worked, he had turned to the person who knew Peter best. May was standing near the couch, a smirk on her face. 

“Peter might be a little clueless but he’s not dense, Tony.”

“I’m not so sure about that one.” Tony said with a scoff. “We’ve been trying to tell him for a month now and your nephew has continued to be clueless.” May just shrugged as they heard the door open.

“May, I’m home!” Peter called as he walked in. He stopped, seeing May and Tony in the living room. “Uh, what’s going on? Am I in trouble?” Tony shook his head and May chuckled. 

“No Peter, you’re not in trouble.” May assured him. “Tony just wants to tell you something.” Peter gave his aunt a look and she pushed him towards the couch. Tony watched Peter as the teen sat down next to him. If this didn’t work, then he was just giving up. 

“What’s up, Mister Stark?” Tony handed him the T-shirt and Peter stared at it quizzically.

“That’s for you.” Peter looked at the shirt and then at Tony. Tony glanced at May, who was watching Peter, a smirk on her face. 

“Why would I need a shirt that says ‘Big Brother’?” Peter asked. “Is this like a 1984 thing?” Tony groaned and covered his face. 

“I give up!” May laughed and shook her head. “I give up. I can’t anymore.” Tony stood up and walked over to May, who patted his shoulder. This was impossible. Why was it so hard to tell this specific teenager that he was going to be a dad?

+1

Peter stared at the shirt in his hands as Tony ranted to May about giving up. He was so confused. He didn’t have any siblings and Tony didn’t seem like a dystopian future kind of guy. So why did he need a shirt that said Big Brother’?

And then it all hit him.

Pepper not drinking wine. Tony and Pepper trying to tell him something in the lab. Tony asking about the kids he used to babysit. Rhodey mentioning a crib and changing table. This stupid shirt in his hands. Finally, he was starting to understand. 

“Is Ms. Potts pregnant?” Tony let out an aggravated yell and May laughed. “How long have you been trying to tell me?”

“Weeks!” Peter gaped at him. God, he could be clueless sometimes. Peter put the shirt down and walked over to Tony. “Kid, you’re great and all, but you’ve got to listen more.” Peter just smiled and nodded, before hugging Tony. 

“Congratulations, Mister Stark. You’re going to be an awesome dad.” Tony laughed, the stress of trying to tell Peter melting away, as he hugged the kid back.


	71. Page 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 76.- “Every little girl needs a skipping rope.”- Moon Over Manifest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did that Librarian prompt on Tumblr (where someone sends you a page number and you pick a line and write a little drabble). So I'm going to be posting those here. Please enjoy!

Tony watched the little girl carefully. She hadn’t moved or said anything since she had sat down on the couch. Sometimes, Tony wondered if this was a good idea, fostering a child. But then he thought of all those kids in orphanages who just deserved a loving home and he knew he had to do something. 

Penny seemed like a sweet girl. She had big red glasses and talked about science and his suit. But now that she was at the house, she was quiet and painfully so. And Tony didn’t know what to do. 

Maybe, what she needed was a toy to play with. 

“Hey Penny?” The little girl looked up, an almost scared expression on her face. “I’m going down to my workshop, do you want to come with me?”

“Is that where you keep your suit?” She asked.

“It’s where I keep all of my cool stuff.” A ghost of a smile crossed Penny’s face before it disappeared. But she nodded and followed Tony down the stairs. He rambled about his workshop, JARVIS, and all the projects he was working on. But Penny just stayed quiet, staring with wide eyes at everything in the room. 

As Tony talked, he looked around his workshop for something a kid would want to play with. Penny could build something, he was sure she would like that. But he didn’t keep tape in his workshop and he was sure Pepper would pop a blood vessel if he gave Penny any tool above a scissor. His eyes lit up when he spotted something in the corner. Tony grabbed it and then walked back over to Penny. 

She looked at him warily as he squatted down in front of her, holding the object out. 

“What is it?” She asked. 

“It’s a skipping rope,” Tony explained with a smile. “Every little girl needs a skipping rope.” He held it out to her again, but nearly gasped when he saw she was crying. “Or not. It’s okay, Pen. I’m sorry.” She shook her head and grabbed for the rope. 

“Nobody’s given me anything in a long time,” Penny admitted, tears dripping down her face. She held the rope closely, almost hugging it. Tony smiled a little and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you.”

“Anytime sweetheart, anytime.”


	72. Page 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 57- “He must take a leap of faith…”- Moon Over Manifest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did that Librarian prompt on Tumblr (where someone sends you a page number and you pick a line and write a little drabble). So I'm going to be posting those here. Please enjoy!

Peter’s not totally sure what he can do. Everything has been weird since that stupid spider at Oscorp bit him. He knows he can stick to walls. He knows that he’s stronger than ever before. He knows he can hear things from down the block if he wants.

But what can he really do?

Peter supposes he has powers like a spider. Except he doesn’t make webs. Which is fine, it would be super weird if he could make webs. So he tries to create a web formula on his own. And after many failures both in science class and at home (he’s got a broken vase to hide but luckily, it was a wedding gift that May and Ben secretly hated and are glad is gone), he’s got webs.

Now what to do with them?

Spiders use their webs for two things. So first, Peter just makes webs. He makes one into a hammock that is surprisingly comfortable. He wishes he could stay in it forever, but the webs do eventually dissolve and it would be odd if he fell from the ceiling (May and Ben might not know, but the neighbors would hear that THUMP and have questions). Peter even makes little wall art, even though he was never much of an artist. He can’t help but wonder that girl in his class with the sketchbook and curly hair might think of his art. Peter takes a picture and considers asking her (Michelle, he thinks, is her name). 

But spiders also use their webs to move. So maybe, Peter should too.

He’s standing on the top of an abandoned building. There’s nobody around, so he can mess around with his new powers and no one will be the wiser. Peter’s standing near the edge, his hand pointed at the next building over.

All he has to do is jump.

Peter’s never had an issue with heights. They live on the sixth floor. He loves the elevated trains in Queens. But, he’s never had to jump from any height. Peter’s never done anything with jumping (being a nerd has its perks). But he needs to know. He needs to try. He must take a leap of faith.

And so he jumps. 

Peter lets out a yelp as he starts to fall, before shooting a web out towards the next building. It attaches to the side and then he’s swinging towards it. When he lands on top, he lets out an excited holler. 

And then, he does it again.


	73. Page 149

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 149-“We’ve got sources we don’t even know about.”- Moon Over Manifest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did that Librarian prompt on Tumblr (where someone sends you a page number and you pick a line and write a little drabble). So I'm going to be posting those here. Please enjoy!

Everybody has been whispering about it all day. Betty Brant and Jason Ionello held an exposé on Spider-Man. They had been dropping hints for days now that they had something big and somehow word got out that it was the webslinger’s identity. 

Peter was pretty much freaking out. He thought he was careful. He thought that he had done a good job of hiding his after-school activities. But clearly, that was far from the case. 

“Dude, it’s fine.” Ned could see Peter fidgeting as he stared at the blank screen in the classroom. “There’s no way they know.”

“Betty’s like a pretty decent reporter,” Peter pointed out. “She could honestly know something.” Ned shook his head, smirking. Peter dropped his voice. “Dude, I’m actually freaking out.”

“You’re fine.” Peter huffed, but didn’t get to respond. Because it was at that moment that the school news channel came on. He felt a tightening in his chest as Betty began delivering the school news. 

It was an agonizing five minutes as Betty talked about school events, while Jason made stupid side comments and Betty forced herself not to roll her eyes. 

“And now for the story you’ve all been waiting for.” Peter felt like he was going to vomit. “Our top story today: Who’s behind that mask of Queens’ favorite superhero?” Peter glanced at his teacher and then at the door. Could he make a run for it? Knowing his luck, Principal Morita was probably in the hallway and would give him detention, then march him back to class. 

“We received this information from a highly reliable and anonymous source.” Betty started. 

“We’ve got sources we don’t even know about.” Everyone chuckled at Jason’s comment, except Peter, who felt sick, and Betty, who was always tired of her co-anchor’s attempt at banter.

“So who is Spider-Man, you ask?” Peter sucked in a breath, ready for his world to explode. “Why, it’s none other than the bodyguard of Tony Stark, Happy Hogan.” Peter’s mouth dropped open in shock. Then, he covered his mouth and almost started laughing. “Sources reveal that Mr. Hogan is constantly seen driving around Queens, even though Stark Industries is now based in Manhattan. And who better to be trained to be a superhero by Iron Man, than one of his own trusted friends?”

Peter glanced at Ned, who just mouthed ‘told you so’. Peter nodded and couldn’t help but laugh again.

Man, he couldn’t wait to tell Mister Stark about this. 


	74. Page 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15- “How’d you get ahold of that piece of antiquity?”- Moon Over Manifest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did that Librarian prompt on Tumblr (where someone sends you a page number and you pick a line and write a little drabble). So I'm going to be posting those here. Please enjoy!

It had been Pepper’s idea to go through the storage locker. Peter had just tagged along for fun. 

They were moving to New York, permanently. Part of that had to do with their house being shot into the ocean (which Peter didn’t like thinking about because his dad and Pepper had been in the house when it was attacked, while Peter had been out with his Uncle Rhodey). And the other part was just a need for a change of scenery. But apparently, his dad had a storage locker where he kept anything that didn’t fit in the house (his dad preferred the Malibu house because it was big without feeling massive). 

So, they were looking for anything worthwhile to bring to New York. Peter didn’t know what to look for, but Pepper told him he’d know it when he saw it. 

And his eyes went wide when he saw it.

“Pepper.” He heard the tell-tale click of her heels as she approached him. He pointed at it. “We should bring that to New York.” He glanced up at her and she smiled. 

“Good idea, sweetie.” And so they did.

Peter was, of course, intrigued by it the moment he saw it. But only his dad could truly explain it. So Peter waited patiently for its arrival in New York. He was sure his dad knew something was up by the way he whispered questions to Pepper.

It arrived a week after they did. Pepper had it put in the penthouse by the window.

Peter sat on the bench provided, staring at it with intrigued eyes. He wanted to know more about it. 

“Peter?” He looked up hearing his dad’s voice. Tony had been in the workshop when it arrived, but Peter had asked JARVIS to get his dad. His dad stopped his tracks when he saw it. “How’d you get ahold of that piece of antiquity?”

“I found it in the storage locker.” Tony nodded as he approached. Peter could see his eyes scanning the item with a shocked silence.

It was a white baby grand piano. The instrument was in pristine condition, but it was clear it had been in the locker for a long time. Tony sighed and sat down next to his son. Peter watched his dad, his face a myriad of emotions. His fingers hovered over the keys.

“Can you play?” Tony looked at Peter and smiled a little. 

“It’s been a long time.” Peter nodded. “And I was never as good as my mother.” Tony sighed. “She played the piano every day when I was growing up and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.”

“Dad?” Tony looked at him and Peter smiled. “Will you tell me more about Grandma?” Tony smiled and pressed a kiss to his son’s head. 

“Sure, kiddo. What do you want to know?”


	75. Priority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hello! I had a request prompt for your one shot book. I don’t know how the whole requesting prompts idea works, so I just thought I would tell you my idea. Could you write one about Peter being jealous of Morgan because Tony and Pepper aren’t paying attention to him? Tony misses some big event for Peter, and Peter then yells something about Tony not caring about him because he’s not his biological child. Also could you make it kinda long? Just an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. This is the last prompt for this series. I might open up prompts again, but for now I'm ending this series after this one. Thank you if you sent me a prompt or read the series or left a comment. Thank you. I appreciate it so much.

Peter made his way up the stairs of the lake cabin, a long sigh leaving his mouth. They had been stuck in traffic for hours, which made Happy grumpy. Peter had tried to do homework or play on his phone, but he just felt antsy the whole time. 

He had been feeling weird about going to the lake cabin ever since his last visit turned out awkward for him. Lab days before had never been like that but Tony didn’t have a daughter before. 

Morgan was a sweetheart and Peter adored her. But she was Tony’s priority. She came first for both Tony and Pepper. And Peter understood that, but it made coming to the lake-house difficult. He already had enough going on in his head regarding missing five years. Adapting to his mentor having a daughter just added to that. 

“Hey, Underoos.” Peter attempted a smile as he walked in. Tony and Pepper were on the couch, Morgan in between them. A movie was playing on the screen. “We had to have dinner because Morgan was hungry.”

“No worries.” Peter assured, trying to swallow the sadness coming up. 

“There’s a plate for you in the microwave.” Pepper said. “We’re halfway through the movie, but you can grab your food and join us.”

“I think I’ll just eat in the kitchen.” Peter replied, noticing Tony just watching him. “I don’t want to spill anything on the chair.”

“Alright, kid.” Tony’s eyes went back to the TV and Peter fought back a sigh. He headed towards the kitchen, deciding he’d rather eat alone then interrupt a movie night started without him.

* * *

“Grab the tweezers, kid.” Peter and Tony were in the garage, which doubled as Tony’s lab at the lake-house. They were working on some updates for the Iron Spider suit. Peter loved these moments, when he just got to work with Tony on the suit. It reminded him of the old lab days, back when everything felt normal. 

“I think there’s something up with Karen.” Peter explained. “She’s been updating me on how long I’m out on patrol.”

“That was an update I put in after May called me telling me you broke curfew three times in a week.”

“There were a lot of crimes in Queens that week.” Peter huffed and Tony chuckled. “I hate when you and May gang up on me.”

“We do it because we care about you.” Peter smiled at that and Tony reached over and ruffled his hair. 

“Hey Mister Stark? Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.” Peter gave Tony an exasperated look and Tony chuckled. “Yeah, go ahead.”

“There’s this really big science Expo at my school next week,” Peter started. “And Ned and I have been working a lot on our project-”

“May mentioned that.” Peter nodded, a small smile on his face. “And what about it?”

“I was uh, I was wondering if you could come?” Tony smiled a little. “Just, you know, moral support?” Peter fidgeted awkwardly with his hands and Tony chuckled.

“I mean, I was planning on going once May told me about it,” Tony said. “But thanks for the proper invite.” Peter just nodded, a grin on his face. The event was important to him and he wanted everyone who was important in his life to be there. 

He was about to say that when FRIDAY’s voice interrupted. 

“_ Boss, Morgan is outside and requesting entry _.” Peter tried not to sigh as Tony got up and opened the door, scooping the five-year-old up. 

“Mommy’s doing work and Uncle Happy is running errands,” Morgan announced. “Can you come to my tea party?” Peter kept his eyes on his work, trying to ignore the sadness building. 

“Kid?” Peter glanced at Tony. “Think you’ll be okay for a few minutes while I attend to the little miss?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Tony just nodded before walking out of the workshop with Morgan. And Peter sighed, wondering why he even bothered coming to the cabin in the first place.

* * *

Peter stood at his booth, fidgeting with his hands, glancing around the room. Ned was standing on the other side of the booth, talking to his parents. Peter tried not to sigh, realizing there was no one there for him. 

“Oh there you are!” He looked up hopefully and smiled a little when he saw May. May pulled him into a hug, before kissing his head. “Sorry I’m late sweetie. Maureen was covering the end of my shift and she was running late.”

“It’s cool,” Peter said. “Thanks for being here.”

“Nowhere else I’d rather be.” Peter just nodded. “Didn’t you invite Tony?”

“Yeah.” May frowned a little. “I’m sure he’s just running late. Traffic, you know?” May smiled sympathetically. 

“How about I call Happy and find out?” Peter just nodded, trying to hide the disappointment creeping up. Tony was going to come. He had said so. He wasn’t going to break his promise. 

But then May walked back over, a sad look on her face. 

“He’s not coming, is he?” She shook her head and Peter frowned. 

“Happy said Morgan wasn’t feeling well, so Tony and Pepper wanted to make sure she was okay.” Peter just nodded, the feeling that came up when Morgan came first for Tony, creeping its way up. He bit the inside of his cheek, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill out.

“Oh sweetie.” May moved to comfort him, but Peter stepped back. 

“I just...I need some air.” Peter quickly made his way out of the gymnasium, not wanting to cry in front of his classmates. Tony had said he was going to come and hadn’t. Because of Morgan. Because Morgan was always going to come first. 

It didn’t make Tony bailing on him without a word any easier.

* * *

Peter sat on the roof of a building, in his suit, watching the sunset. He was supposed to be spending the weekend at the lake-house. But after Tony bailed on him, he didn’t want to. So, he had texted Happy saying he didn’t need a ride. Then, he had ignored his phone for the rest of the day. 

Tony had bailed on him, so why couldn’t Peter?

“_ Peter, you have an incoming call from Tony Stark _.”

“Ignore the call Karen.”

“_ That’s the sixth call you’ve ignored from Tony Stark _.”

“So what?” Peter spat out. He stood up, deciding he needed to focus on patrol rather than on how upset he was getting. “Scan the area. Find me something Karen, anything.” He didn’t need to think about Tony calling him when the man could barely pay attention to Peter when he was around. He knew being a dad came first, but it hurt when Tony tried to act like he cared and then just ignored Peter for Morgan. 

He shook his head and quickly swung off the building. He didn’t need to deal with this right now. 

* * *

Peter slid his window open and crawled into his bedroom. It was late, but not past his curfew. May also was working, so other than possibly getting ratted out by Karen, he didn’t really have any concerns. He shut the window and then hopped down from the ceiling. There was some leftover Thai in the refrigerator calling his name that he planned to enjoy while doing some homework. 

A few minutes later, after changing, he walked out of his room into the living room. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw Tony sitting on the couch. 

“Nice of you to grace me with your presence.”

“What are you doing here?” Tony raised an eyebrow at Peter’s tone.

“You bailed on the weekend and Happy said you didn’t tell him why.” Peter just rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen. “Kid, talk to me. What’s going on?”

“Like you care,” Peter grumbled, grabbing the food from the refrigerator. “How did you even get in here?”

“What, you think May didn’t give me a key to the apartment?” Tony asked. Peter shrugged, a frown still on his face. “Kid, come on. You never bail on me. What gives?”

“You bailed on me,” Peter spat out, anger building up. “Fair’s fair.” Tony pulled himself off the couch and walked towards Peter. 

“Kid.” Peter stepped back, shaking his head. The anger was now a steady current, running through him. Tony had the audacity to bug him about bailing? How rich.

“You didn’t even call me!” Peter shouted. “You said you would come and then you bailed and couldn’t even call me to tell me! I get that Morgan’s your daughter and she comes first, but…”

“Kid.”

“Why do I have to come last?” Peter asked, the anger slipping to sadness. “Why did May have to call Happy to know you weren’t coming?”

“Oh Peter, I’m so sorry.” Tony pulled Peter into a hug as the first tears fell. “I didn’t...I’m sorry.”

“I know I’m not your kid,” Peter said miserably. “But the flipping back and forth isn’t fun. Some days you care too much, checking in on me and making Karen tell me to go home. And then other days, you can’t even stay in the lab because Morgan needs you.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter pulled away, glancing at Tony through tear-filled eyes. “But you did get one thing wrong. You are my kid.”

“But Morgan-”

“Is my daughter,” Tony said. “But you’re my kid.” Peter sniffed, tilting his head. “What? You think I just let any teenager from Queens come to my house? You’re important to me, kid. I’m sorry I haven’t made that clear lately.” Peter just nodded and Tony pulled him in for another hug, Peter hugging him back tightly. 

“Sorry I bailed on the weekend.”

“I think I owe you more than a few apologies,” Tony said, carding a hand through Peter’s hair. “So, how about you come to the lake-house and we’ll catch up. Lab day, movies, you name it.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Peter just smiled and hugged Tony. “Now come, go grab your stuff and I’ll text your aunt.”

“It’s still weird that you two text,” Peter said, pulling away.

“We like to keep in touch about our kid.” Peter smiled brightly at that. “Now hurry up kid. We’re going to stop for food somewhere because cold leftovers for dinner isn’t acceptable.”

“You’re such a dad,” Peter teased, heading towards his room. 

“And don’t you forget it. Now, hurry up Underoos.” Peter nodded and went into his room, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


End file.
